


The Unexpected

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bitter end, Bullying, Coming of Age, Homophobic Language, Horny Teenagers, Joking i don't do slow burn, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Teen Wade Wilson, Teenage Wade Wilson, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virgin Peter Parker, eh kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 114,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: Sometimes highschool was shit, but it was fine.He wants to be an ordinary teenager with typical issues that come along. Peter wants to lie about certain grades and about going out, not about seeing and sleeping with an older adult and that happens to be his aunt's partner.





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this sitting in my drafts for months and I decided to post because honestly I don't have anything else to post.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> English isn't my first language, therefore, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Btw! Look at this wonderful moodboard of a young Ryan Reynolds to have an idea how teenage Wade looks in this fic.
> 
> http://katiekeysburg.tumblr.com/post/126610913624/ryanreynoldssource-ryan-reynolds-as-seth-in

Highschool could be a fucking nightmare and endless bad story to Peter, highschool seem be too long and too hard, new teacher, new students, new faces and new problems, but it meant a new part of his life too.

 

Highschool could sometimes be a pain in the ass and it could make him cry and hide in the bathroom with his lunch tray on his lap.

 

But, even though sometimes seemed  _too_ difficult too assimilate and get through, he managed, mostly when he has his friends by his side and the captain from the soccer team looking secretly at Peter.

 

Sometimes highschool was shit, but it was  _fine._

 

Until —it went all to hell when his aunt's new boyfriend arrived a month after he started highschool. 

 

His aunt's boyfriend. The hot, tall, expensively dressed with the cool shades and dark beard, a straight smile and gorgeous brown eyes —man. 

 

The one that stole Peter's breath when he saw him sitting on his couch next to his aunt, arm draped across the back of the couch and crossed legs and... what the  _fuck_ was he a Gucci model or some sort of shit?

 

Peter just stood there, awkwardly and uncomfortably, because May had mentioned his new boyfriend before,  _the_ Tony, but he never imagined that said Tony would be this mature, handsome, big handed man (and,  _god_ what those hand could maybe do) and he remembers swallowing loudly when he greeted him as 'Mr. Stark' and Tony actually had the guts to smirk at him and squeeze his hand firmly.

 

He was so cocky and confident that almost got Peter feeling annoyed and rolling his eyes, but he couldn't, not when the man was saying this cool things and Peter couldn't help but admire from the other side of the table Tony's face and fit arms.

 

It was his aunt's boyfriend, a forty something year old man (almost fifty) with a good taste in car and who probably wouldn't look at Peter other than just a  _kid_ , wich he kept calling his that all nigh. It wasn't good. An instant crush on his aunt's super hot boyfriend was far from good.

 

Oh no, that was  _not_ good.

 

-

 

"Hey, nerds," Michelle slapped Ned's and Peter's head playfully and sat down in-between them, "Watcha doing other than looking at  _Asshole Wade_."

 

Ned frowned at her, "I'm not looking at Asshole Wade. Peter is."

 

Peter stopped resting his chin on his palm and he stopped too from looking dreamingly at the opposite side of the cafeteria —he frowned at her like his friend did, "He's not an asshole."

 

Ned groaned, "Ugh, you're in  _too_ deep, bro. So deep that you can't see how much of an asshole he is." 

 

"True," MJ shrugged and took a bite off his sandwich.

 

"Once you get to know him he's pretty nice," The boy sighed and looked at Wade again with the same  ~~loving~~ expression, "You just have to give him a chance, guys."

 

"A chance?" His friend raised his eyebrows, "I tried once and he told me if he could bounce me as a ball on the field because apparently I have the perfect roundness."

 

Michelle snorted, "That was a good one."

 

Peter grimaced, "He has a weird and maybe offensive sense of humor."

 

"He told me once if he could grab my tits to prove that there were any," Michelle shot back and high-five Ned.

 

"Guys, he was drunk and he apologized later!"

 

"He's gonna keep defending him," Ned said to her.

 

" _Yep_."

 

"Guys—"

 

"He's gonna keep defending his secret boyfriend that we hate."

 

"That's right."

 

Peter ignored their bittering because, suddenly, he didn't have the time to pray his eyes away because Wade, from the other table, looked at him, he was laughing and pushing around with his friends, but when he looked at Peter his expression changed and he sent Peter a small smile, and his hazel eyes dragged themselves up and down Peter, inspectioning him before Wade went back to talk with his friends. 

 

He sighed and smiled softly, leaning his chin on his hand again, he still could hear his friends talking but he didn't pay much attention to it. Wade would sometimes look at him shortly and Peter didn't even had the decency to turn away, he just watched Wade's face, his slight crooked smile, sharp jaw, small eyes and ripped body that could make Peter drool on his quesadillas —before he could keep admiring the older boy, Michelle spoke louder and towards his way.

 

"Are you done eye-fucking eachother?" 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and elbowed her slightly,  he looked at her and saw her amused expression, "You're just jealous that I'm dating the hot, senior, football captain."

 

" _Secretly_  dating," Ned added.

 

"God, you're such a white boy cliche and I don't know why I'm even friends with you loser," MJ rolled her eyes too, but more dramatically and threw her sandwich on the table agressively.

 

"Because you love me," The boy smiled widely and hugged her neck, bringing her down to plant several kisses on her cheeks and ignoring the pinches on his arm and his friend's struggle to get away.

 

"Hey! I'm not Wade," Michelle laughed (thank God they were at a far corner and nobody could really hear what they were saying, "—Or Mr. Stark for you to kiss me."

 

Peter stopped abruptly and heard Ned's hissing, he looked at Michelle with an unbelievable expression for a few seconds, before he frowned and pushed her away quite roughly, "I can't fucking believe, you asshole," He mumbled and pushed his food tray away.

 

"I was joking," MJ said and nudged him and Peter flinched away, "Come on, man, I was joking!"

 

"Well don't fucking joke about that!" The boy whispered-yelled and threw him and angry look, "It's not funny, Michelle."

 

"Damn, chill," She elbowed him playfully, "Didn't know you still had a sensitive spot for the guy. It's been like a mother since you met him."

 

"That's why!"

 

"You still like him?" Ned asking and widened his eyes.

 

"I don't like him!" Peter was quick to shot back.

 

MJ raised her eyebrows and leaned back, she hummed accusingly.

 

"I don't _like_ him."

 

"Parker, we know you since kindergarten. We know when you're fucking around," She said and Peter groaned dramatically, crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in them.

 

"Fine! —I just find him a little bit hot, but that doesn't mean that I like him," His voice came out muffled.

 

"Sure thing," She shrugged, "You only find attractive May's boyfriend and you don't _totally_  drool everytime you see him."

 

"Fuck off, Michelle—"

 

"Dude, I mean, I don't blame him, the old man is kinda hot and he got the money, so," Ned nodded.

 

"Exactly," Peter agreed, "There's nothing wrong with finding him attractive and there's is absolutely nothing wrong when he buys me all of this cool stuff so I don't get in his way with May."

 

"You totally have a crush on him," MJ affirmed.

 

"I _don't_. It would be kinda creepy and weird if I did," He cringed, "He's screwing my aunt after all."

 

"Your aunt's pretty hot too," Ned sighed.

 

"Dude," Peter frowned and raised a questioning hand.

 

"Whatever you say, nerd," Michelle shrugged unbotheredly and continued eating, "I know what I see."

 

"There's nothing wrong with finding Tony —Mr. Stark— attractive," The boy sighed and looked at the other side of the cafeteria, where Wade was eating, "Besides, my heart belongs to someone else."

 

" _Ugh_."

 

-

 

The day passed quickly and Peter barely saw Wade, besides from catching his stare in the crowded hallways, when Wade passed by confidently in the center of his bunch of (assholes) friends, he would shut Peter a glance and give him a small glance before turning back again and walking away —Ned would sighed dramatically at their interaction and drag Peter away, because he stood there watching the other leave with owe on his expressions.

 

And, he was actually disappointed that Wade hasn't text him, wich he usually does during the day to know if they would see eachother after school, or sometimes to skip classes (something Peter never used to do) and kiss in the boy's bathroom.

 

Peter was tempted to text him, but he didn't because MJ said that it would mean to practically lose respect of himself if he texted Wade first, —wich he has done several times before— so he decided against it and waited.

 

He was starting to think that he wouldn't see Wade today and he tried to not welcome the sadness in his head, but it soon was erased and forgotten.

 

As soon as he closed his locker, Wade was unexpectedly there, leaning on the other locker with crossed arms and — _wow_ , Peter's life was really an American cliche like MJ always says.

 

"Parker," Wade greeted and nodded at him, not before smiling at him slightly.

 

"H-hey," Peter stuttered and blushed slightly, he closed his backpack and put it behind his back, noticing Wade's honey colored hair laying on his forehead messily and he was wearing a tank top and jeans, strong, tanned arms were on display and Peter ran his eyes over the bulge on his bicep and looked down when Wade caught him and smirked at him.

 

"I don't have practice today," The older boy said and walked a step closer to him, "And, Mr. Banner suggested that I should get some tutoring for his class, because, you know —I'm shit at chemistry and if I failed this test I can't go to soccer practice and final matches."

 

"Oh, right," He nodded and bit his bottom lip, containing his smile, "Did he perhaps suggested me to tutor you, Wade?"

 

Wade raised his eyebrows comically and sighed, "He very much did. But, I know that Parker is a busy kid who probably have  _tons_ of things to do other than help me study and—" He looked around shortly before leaning in, invading Peter's personal space and muttering, "Kiss me, so," He shrugged.

 

"Stop," Peter grinned, cheeks turning impossibly red but he didn't mind it anymore because Wade once told him how  _cute_ he looked being a blushing mess, "If Mr. Banner says so," He bit his bottom lip again, almost beaming when he saw the hazel eyes following his mouth, "Then what can I do?"

 

"Oh, I'm sure is tragedy to work with me," He said sarcastically and straightened himself off the locker. 

 

"You have no idea," The brown eyed boy sighed dramatically, "Poor me."

 

"Poor you," Wade muttered distractedly,  licking his lips and looking at him up and down and then he nodded once, "Let's head out, Parker."

 

Since he started hanging out with Wade, Peter somehow gained some _respect_ , if respect mean not to get his lunch thrown to the trash, to not get pushed against the lockers, not get cornered and get humiliated —well, then he gained some respect; sure there is the occasional insult like, Pussy Parker, Penis Parker, Faggy Parker and whatnot, all of them made by immature boys that were scared to damage their toxic masculinity. Those names in the beginning caused emotion harm, but right now Peter doesn't really listen to them, because... they're not wrong.

 

And, he doesn't want to imagine the kind of torture and pain that he'll have to go through if he was out of the closet, because even though he was _considerably_  straight, people would still taunt the opposite.

 

He's gay, has considered himself like that and he is one hundred percent  _sure_ that he is; he always knew since he turned thirteen and was woken by wet dreams that included Han solo but he was denying it, but it was proven that he liked boys when he didn't seem to find any interest in girls and his suspicion of being ' _homo_ ' was confirmed when he kissed MJ and grabbed her boobs for a second two summers back —he realized that wasn't his thing because what he wanted to feel on his lips was beard against his chin and on his hands something  _harder_ than a pair of boobs.

 

 _But_ , since he's been with Wade, he didn't get much shit like he used to and he was glad because it was his first year of highschool and he didn't intend to make it through hell, besides, nobody really would mess with Wade; he was a senior, he played football, was captain, has status and could be pretty crazily scary when he wanted to be and that shouldn't turn Peter on so much.

 

They started hanging out because during the first week Peter was having a hard time dealing with the older students taking advantage of the new kids and he was one of them and one day he found himself being pushed to the wall and cornered when some seniors (from the football team of course) were poking his stomach and ruffling his hair and Peter still remembers the loud ' _Hey, assholes!_ ' and Wade was there pulling his friends back and pushing them away with a ' _leave the kid alone'_

 

Peter remembers too how  _good_ Wade look, all sweaty from practice and smiling confidently at Peter as he scort him to his next class.

 

Even if to people's and students eyes they were just _acquaintances_ , a dumb 'jock' who was getting the help of this smart kid that wasn't like all the other smart kids —not generalizing— because Peter knew that he was attractive and sweet to the eye, he wasn't cocky and was really awkward but he knew that he had a pretty face.

 

So, it was fine that nobody knew that the team's captain was screwing behind everyone's back the decathlon kid.

 

-

 

They were in the back of Wade's old Camaro, the leather seats were hot against them and the windows were rolled up, keeping the warm summer air inside, making them both sweat, but at the moment it didn't seem like an important problem.

 

The car was parked in a rather empty Walmart parking lot, just in the corner and where nobody could really tell someone was in the car.

 

Peter and Wade were kissing, quite desperately and messily, hands roaming over eachother as wet sounds and whispers filled the air. Peter let the other bite his bottom lip and he couldn't force grin that appear on his mouth as he hugged his neck loosely amd brought the older boy closer.

 

His legs were placed over Wade's lap and Wade was holding on of his thighs, caressing it up and down, until his fingers would come close to his crotch an his other arm was draped the top of the leather seats. Peter sighed against his lips when their tongues connected once again and his cock twitched inside his pants, feeling hotter when he felt Wade's boner poking the back of his thigh.

 

"God, I couldn't wait to do this," Wade whispered distractedly, "Been dying to do this during the whole day."

 

"Me too," He nodded and leaned his head back when Wade pull away to start kissing hia neck and jaw slowly, "I wanted to kiss you so bad when Gwen was all over you."

 

"What Gwen?" The older boy mumbled, hand coming to rest under the other's shirt and squeezed the slight skin on his hip.

 

"Gwen. The pretty, blonde girl."

 

"I've no idea," Wade raised his head to look at him before connecting their lips again.

 

Peter sighed, "She's in the cheer squad. She's always _all_   _over_  you."

 

He seemed to think for short second before nodding, "Oh, yeah. She has good tits."

 

The boy rolled his eyes and pulled away, he looked at Wade and pushed his face away when he tried to kiss him again, "Not nice."

 

"Are you jealous?" Wade smirked and slapped his hand away to steal a kiss, "Did I make you jealous, baby?"

 

Peter smiled slightly and nodded slowly, bringing Wade closer by the hold on his neck.

 

The older boy clicked his tongue, "Then let me make it up to you."

 

It didn't take long for Peter to come, not when Wade instantly unzipped his jeans and got a hand under them, focusing on squeezing and palming his erection through his underwear, making Peter moan shyly and quietly as he spread his legs slightly on Wade's lap, pushing up against the hot touch and letting Wade kiss his mouth for a moment before going back to kiss his neck and leave wet traces.

 

Wade's touches and kisses were intoxicating, grasping him strongly and making him breath with difficulty; Peter didn't know if it was because Wade was just slightly older and had more experience, or maybe Wade just knew how to make him feel good, and it's not like Peter actually _experimented_ with someone else other than Wade, but he knew that the older boy knew what he was doing.

 

And, maybe it was even better knowing that he was in the back of the  ~~~~the car of football's team captain, one of the most desireble guys in school and for Peter, _most_ handsome. 

 

And, it honestly didn't matter that much that Wade wanted to keep it a secret. Just for the sake of his reputation and status.

 

Peter _tried_  not to care.

 

Now, Peter's underwear was dirty now but it was totally  _ok_.

 

After Wade made him come, they sat there, giggling slightly as Peter panted hard and his chest raised up and down, from the lack of air and from the lovely way that Wade kissed his lips.

 

They made out for a few minutes, allowing the younger boy to calm down, then he started guiding his hand down Wade's chest, feeling his though muscles, until he gripped his hardness through his blue jeans and squeezed is strongly, trying to get impossibly closer by shifting towards Wade.

 

"Come on, baby," Wade mumbled, with one hand he pushed Peter's curls back from his forehead and with the other he placed it ontop of the hand on his crotch, "Let's hurry before this place starts getting crowded."

 

Peter nodded and with clumsy fingers, he unzipped the older boy's jeans, quickly unbuttoning before getting a hand inside his underwear; both of their breath hitched simultaneously when Peter finally made contact with Wade's hard length, feeling it heavy and hot against his palm and fingers as he gave it a firm stroke and Wade let out a low grunt.

 

But, before Peter could continue, a hand grasped the back of his head softly, before it tried to guide him downwards, until his face was coming close to the other's crotch and Peter quickly stiffened his body and looked at his boyfriend.

 

"Wade..."

 

"It's ok, Petey," The older boy smiled at him and caressed his messy curls, before starting to direct him again.

 

"I still don't know how to do this good," Peter whispered and tried to straighten up but the hand on his hair didn't allowed him.

 

"Come on," Wade scoffed scoffed, "You suck dick better than the girls at school."

 

"You laughed at me the last time," The younger boy frowned.

 

"You accidentally got cum in your eye. _How_  the fuck did you want me to not laugh at that?" 

 

Peter blushed and looked down, "See? I don't know how to do it."

 

"Hey," The other's voice seemed to soften and the hand that was on his hair was now fondling Peter's cheek, "You laughed too, remember?," He sighed and licked his lips nervously, "Look —I don't care if you do it wrong or 'right', if there's such a thing; because  _you_ do it and if my Petey does, then it it's all good."

 

The boy looked up again and couldn't help the fond smile appearing on his lips as he found Wade's hazel orbs running over his face, his blond hair was on his forehead and his tanned skin was bit red read from the heat inside. Peter then leaned over and pecked his lips longingly, tasting once again mint and cigarettes, because even though Peter didn't approved, Wade smoked with his friends by the benches when no one was looking.

 

"They're wrong," Peter mumbled against him, eyes still closed, and maybe he thought at loud.

 

Wade hummed confusedly and pulled away slightly, keeping his hand on the boy's cheek.

 

"You're not an asshole. They're wrong," The younger boy mumbled, still smiling stupidly at him, and he then sighed when he saw Wade's still confused expression, he spoke again and hugged the other's neck loosely, "—It's just that Michelle and Ned continually, like _everyday_ , say that you're and asshole. But, they don't know you. You're not."

 

Wade made an understanding nod, a slight frown appeared on his forehead and, he shortly kissed the boy again, "Fuck them. They don't know me."

 

Peter only smiled widely and quickly felt that Wade wanted to deepened the kiss, but he quickly stopped him by pulling away and biting his lip. Wade watched him intently and Peter gripped his hardness again, the muscles on his face twitched slightly and his chest lifted —that was one of the reasons in wich he found Wade incredibly hot and attractive, because as much as he knew, Peter would contort, moan and shake (and sometimes cry, when Wade fingered him) from pleasure and arousal, while Wade barely reacted,  _yes_ , Peter knew that Wade felt good, just like him, but he was certain and sure in not being a whimpering mess like Peter, only grunting and breathing in heavily as he guided Peter in what to do. 

 

And even though Wade was only two years older than him, sometimes he seemed really mature about some things —like sex.

 

Peter kissed one last time Wade, shifting and pecking his neck softly, before he lowered himself and held his hardness up with his hand; he took a deep —nervous— breath in and licked the tip of his cock.

 

The older boy cleared his throat and gripped his hair gain, intending to move him in more, "Watch the teeth," He said playfully.

 

"Don't laugh at me this time," Peter smirked up at him and quickly suck in his mouth whatever he could do, putting a small hand on the base and he gazed up at Wade's face.

 

And, he enjoyed the calm expression on his face, the now shut eyes, close mouth and strong jaw clenching slightly. 

 

Peter's chest fluttered and he then continued doing what his aunt wasn't aware that he did almost everyday after school.

 

-

 

When Peter got to his apartment, Wade was trailing besides him, holding his hand and with the other free arm hugging his waist; Wade was stealing kisses to the back of his neck and Peter kept giggling and trying to dodge away as he struggled to unlock to door, but he quickly found it already unlocked but he didn't pay attention to it.

 

Peter smiled and turned around, he kissed the other's lips wetly and put a hand behind himself to open the door.

 

They stumbled inside and Wade held his hips to prevent him from falling down as he kicked the door shut and Peter laughed loudly and threw his head back when Wade gripped his ass and started pecking his neck.

 

Honestly, they were to entranced in eachother that they didn't hear that the TV was on, but they did hear the firm and elevated sound of someone clearing his throat awkwardly.

 

Peter gasped and pulled away, he turned his face around and soon his face switched into horror when he saw who was sitting on the leaving room. He pushed Wade away and turned completely around.

 

"Mr. Stark! —hi?" His voice was embarrassedly high as he held his own hands behind his back, playing with the bottom of his backpack.

 

"Hey, kid," The man nodded at him and smiled tightly and Peter expected him to be disturbed (by two  _male_ teenagers making out infront of him) or uncomfortable, but he was sitting down calmly, with an arm draped over the back of the couch casually and his legs were crossed together; he... he almost looked amused of the situation infront of him as he looked at the two boys, it may even seem that a smirk was appearing on his lips —god, _those_  plump lips that Peter had stare at them more than indifferently before.

 

"W-what —what are you doing here?" Peter pointed at him shortly before opting with crossing his arms and offering an awkward and _still_  horrified-like smile.

 

"Your aunt is getting out of work earlier and she invited me over. Told me to let myself in,"  Stark mumbled as his eyes inspectioned the boy behind Peter, who was apparently trying to hide but failed because he was way taller than Peter.

 

"Hey," Wade nodded too at him, raising a hand awkwardly, but he appeared less triggered and unaffected unlike Peter. Who internally and visibly freaking out. 

 

"We were just, you know," Peter cleared his throat and pointed at his room, "Gonna study for the chem test."

 

Tony looked at them up and down, "I see."

 

And... yes, it was official, Mr. Stark was sporting a  ~~handsome~~ smirk on his face.

 

"I'm failing chem," Wade said, as if trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere and Peter didn't know if he wanted to thank him or hit him.

 

"And, I'm helping him," He offered back and backed away, putting his hand behind his back again and discreetly holding on of Wade's hands before starting to walk slowly away.

 

"He's really good at chem and—"

 

"Shut up," Peter turned his head and whispered that to Wade before turning around and giving the man a pained smile, "So... we'll be in my room."

 

"Studying," Wade said.

 

Tony raised his eyebrows, "I hope _so_."

 

Peter shot Wade a killing look before starting to drag him away, not before looking back and shouting, "Bye, Mr. Stark!" 

 

Wich he hated himself for saying because they weren't going anywhere outside the apartment, certainly not and he didn't want Mr. Stark to think that he didn't care about his presence and that Peter would continue doing what he was doing in the entrance (eating Wade's face) but now inside his room; he couldn't and he wouldn't. He was freaking out way too much to think in doing something sexual.

 

But, before they could enter his room, Tony spoke up again, loud and clear, stopping them dead on their tracks.

 

"I'm good at chem too and I can give you advice on what you were doing a few minutes ago," The man said, mocking excitement on his tone, before he continued, "So if you two need my help, tell me!"

 

Peter groaned, pushed Wade inside because he was already looking like was about to laugh and then closed the door behind them.

 

Mr. Starks own loud chuckles were heard even though the door was shut and Peter wanted to die as he face planted on his small bed and whined miserably against the mattress.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Except for the part that included Tony flirting with him jokingly and Peter falling for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on everyone participating on the Starker week, it's good to see the fandom getting bigger and that haters are being kicked away!

"Well, that was a shitload," Wade muttered as the played with the corner of a poster pasted on the wall, " _Bummer_."

 

Peter only groaned and turned on his back, feeling the books inside his backpack digged on his back so he sat up and shrugged it off, "And, you didn't help the situation at all."

 

"Who's he by the way?"

 

"I already told you about him, Wade," The boy said, "He's Tony, my aunt's boyfriend."

 

Wade widened his eyes and looked at him, "That's Tony?" Peter nodded and he continued and shrugged, "He's hot."

 

"Wade," Peter rolled his eyes and laid back down, "Stop joking. He's gonna tell my aunt that I — _god,_ he's gonna tell her!"

 

"She already knows that you like dick. What are you worrying about?" The older boy walked up to him and sat down on the edge, just were Peter's legs were and raised a hand to place it on his knee and rub his thumb comfortably there.

 

He glared at him and slapped his back effortlessly, "Yeah, but she doesn't know that I _already_  have an active sex life."

 

Wade raised his eyebrows and looked at him, "Do you? —we haven't fuck yet."

 

"I just sucked your dick, Wade, I think that's enough to have an active sex life," Peter huffed frustratedly and sat up, shrugging off Wade's arm when it hugged his shoulders as he sat up and was about to walk away.

 

"Hey, hey" The older boy grabbed Peter's hand, pulling him back and making stumble back and fall on his lap, "Peter—"

 

"Stop," He wanted to stand up, but his boyfriend hugged his waist tightly and kept him in place and he didn't feel like struggling so he crossed his arms and looked down, he knew he was pouting and he didn't care if he was being dramatic —he  _still_ was freaking out.

 

" _Petey_ ," Wade sang playfully and kissed his cheek, "Come on, look at me," He searched for Peter's eyes, "Petey, come on."

 

Peter sighed and pushed him back, "Let go of me—" he couldn't continue because he found himself gasping when Wade suddenly flipped him and turned him around, making him fall on his bed again, "Stop—" He placed his hands on the other's chest, but was useless because Wade slapped them away and straddled him quickly, holding his hand above his head, fingers clenching tight the thin wrists.

 

Peter huffed again and kicked his legs, but he knew he was already surrending.

 

"Look at me." 

 

He did and instantly found the hazel eyes glaring down at him, Wade's blonde hair was falling on his forehead and he was sporting a small smile, "Hey, baby boy."

 

Peter shivered and turned his head, he bit his bottom lip, fighting back the smile because he wanted to stay mad at Wade, he always uses Peter's favorite nickname when he's angry (wich is rarely) or stressed, knowing it gets to him and make his knees weak.

 

"I see a little smile there," The older boy twisted his head to look at Peter.

 

"I hate you," He mumbled, not meaning the words as he looked at Wade again.

 

Wade eyed him with what seemed with fondness and hunger, pupils dilating when they settled on the boy's thin lips; Wade leaned down to lick them slowly and teasingly, making Peter sigh — "You look hot when you're angry."

 

Peter finally smiled and relaxed his body, "Only when I'm angry?"

 

"I'm gonna make you angry more often," The older boy said, letting go of his wrist and settling his hand in each side of Peter's head, to support himself.

 

He snorted, "Believe me, it'll be easy."

 

Wade's smile widened and he moved to sit down besides him, he fondled Peter's cheek sweetly, "You ok? —you almost went into a panick attack there."

 

Peter sighed and turned on his side, hugging Wade's arm and trapping his hand between his cheek and the mattress, he looked up at him (god, he loved Wade's face), "I'm just worried that Tony will tell May."

 

His boyfriend scoffed and shrugged, "May's dope. She won't freakout."

 

"But, what if she does? — she'll give me shit about, you know —protection and stuff," The boy blushed.

 

"You mean condoms?" 

 

"You know I mean that."

 

"Look, everything will be fine—besides, Tony seems like a cool dude, so I doubt that he'll tell her anything," Wade said, thumb stroking his cheekbone.

 

"You think?" He cringed visibly.

 

"I'm sure."

 

-

 

They studied for a while, with Peter being incredibly patient and with Wade being incredibly impatient; he would get frustrated because he didn't get some formulas and theories and because — ' _seriously, Peter, I'm an athlete, I play soccer, chemistry ain't useful on the field_ ' but Peter would calm him down with giving him a kiss.

 

It was always difficult to study or work with Wade because, the older boy would always look for an excuse to either go to the bathroom, take a break or kiss Peter.

 

When Peter looked up from what he was explaining and Wade would be on his phone; he would take it, ignoring Wade's protest and hide it in the back of his jeans.

 

"You can get it  _yourself_ from my pocket if you do this exercise."

 

Of course Wade would do the exercise and of course they would stop studying for a few minutes when he got his hand on Peter pants, snatching his phone and pulling Peter closer to make out for a while.

 

And everytime Wade got something right, Peter would give him a rewarding, soft peck on his cheek from where they were sitting down on the carpet floor. 

 

His chest warmed up at Wade's wide smile.

 

After the older boy left —Tony was thankfully on the kitchen and not in the livingroom so he didn't see them scurrying down the hallway and going towards the door, Wade pecked quickly Peter's lips and promised to call him later before he walked down the hallway and Peter shot the door.

 

He had to do this. He really had to... right?

 

Talk with Tony, that is.

 

Peter was fucking nervous and he took a deep breath, leaning his back on the door and clenching his eyes shut, before he looked at the kitchen and forced himself to walk there.

 

When he got there, Tony was sitting on the chair by the kitchen island, elbows resting ontop of it and a cold beer was on of his hand, he drink from the bottle effortlessly, jaw accentuating as he pursed his lips, drinking the alcoholic drink down and Peter would've walk away to have a guilty, quick wank (because, damnit, Tony was just so fucking hot) but the man already noticed him.

 

"H-hey, Mr. Stark."

 

"Hey, kid," The man nodded at him and placed the beer one, "Where's your —friend?"

 

Peter sighed.  _Boyfriend_ — "He's already left."

 

Tony hummed, "How did the study go?"

 

The brown eyed boy shrugged and walked towards him, "Good, I guess. He's really bad at chem, so."

 

"Ain't we all bad at something?"

 

Peter nodded and quickly looked down. Mr. Stark was starting at him, intently and unmovingly, eyes sometimes racking up and down his body, but Peter knew he didn't mean anything by it —He played with his own hands and felt his cheeks already warming up and down his neck.

 

Jesus, the air was tensed, well at least for Peter because Mr. Stark seemed to be keeping his cool. Like _always_.

 

The boy then cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um, listen, Mr. Stark. I-I didn't know," He sighed and looked up, "—I didn't  _mean_ for you to see what you saw earlier."

 

Tony scoffed and raised his eyebrows, "I know."

 

"So, um, you know," Peter said, giving a few steps towards Tony unconsciously, "Are gonna like... tell May?" He worried his lips between his teeth and saw Mr. Stark following with his dark eyes that movement.

 

"Do you want me too?" The man looked confused and tilted his head.

 

"No!" He widened his eyes and shook his head, "I-I mean,  _no_."

 

Tony twisted himself on the chair until he was facing the kid completely, he frowned and pointed at him, "Does she knows that you're, you know," He moved his hand animatedly, as if trying to make up for words, "— _That_ you like boys?"

 

"That I'm gay?" Peter said more unkindly than he wanted to.

 

"Oh, good! So you accepted that term to describe yourself already," Stark smiled, "You're not just _experimenting_?"

 

"No! She already knows that ' _I_   _like_   _boys'_ , " He quoted with his fingers and deepened his voice to mock Tony's own one, before he continued, "I just don't want her to know that I'm doing  _things_ with  _boys_."

 

Tony looked at him blankly and Peter actually feared that he was being a bit passive-agressive and was about to apologise, but then Tony cracked another smile and let out a loud chuckle.

 

"It's good to see you coming out of your shell, kid," The man said and stood up, slowly towering over Peter, "Don't worry, I won't tell May a thing, because that's between you and her, so I won't stick up my nose in your business, kid."

 

Peter actually relieved a breath of relief and nodded, he looked down for a few seconds, allowing his heart race to slow down, but when he lifted his head, his breath hitched loudly, making him blush, but, could someone blame him? —Mr. Stark was suddenly close to him,  _too_ close to him, gazing down at Peter curiously and he looked up with his eyes almost widening, his heart started going fast again and he couldn't move from his spot, it's like he was frozen, expecting and fearing.

 

Besides, he didn't really wanted to move from this position because he could smell Tony's expensive cologne and he could see too the small wrinkles on the corner of his eyes and the greying hairs on his beard.

 

Peter felt guilty that he was feeling like this other than Wade, but... did Wade only had eyes for Peter?

 

"I won't tell anything, kid," Tony repeated, voice lowering until it sounded raspy and it made Peter feel _things._

 

He nodded and sighed —shit they were so close that Tony's hair moved when Peter breathed out— "T-thank you, Mr. Stark."

 

" _But_ ," The older man eyed him up and down, "I'll need something in return."

 

"W-what?" Peter stuttered nervously and tried to smile but it came out more as a cringe, "What do you mean?"

 

"I'll need something in return," Mr. Stark nodded at him and stepped closer, invading any personal space and suddenly he raised a hand to push back one of Peter's curls that had fallen down on his forehead.

 

 _Holy shit_ , was this really happening? —because if it did, Peter honestly wouldn't hesitate in getting on his knees for Mr. Stark. His aunt's boyfriend and,  _oh man_ , he hated himself.

 

Peter was about to open his mouth but Tony beat him because soon he was... laughing —he frowned and stepped back.

 

The man threw his head back and kept laughing before placing a hand on Peter's shoulder and supporting his weight there, "Christ, kid, you should've seen your face."

 

"What?" His frown deepened.

 

"I'm fucking with you, kid," Tony chuckled, instantly calming down, he squeezed his shoulder, "I was joking. Lighten up, come on."

 

Peter's face turned from confusion to annoyance and he shrugged out Tony's hand, "Yeah, Mr. Stark, really funny, man."

 

Stark smirked at him and slapped his arm, making Peter stumble a little, "It's fine. You're secret is safe with me, kid."

 

And with that he winked at Peter and turned around to sit down on the chair again and take a gulp from the beer.

 

The boy was blushing, he stood unmoving on his spot for a moment before glaring at the back of Tony's head and then he turned around, walking away and going towards his room (angrily and frustratedly) —he slammed his door shut and slided down against it, he instantly hugged his knees and hid his face between them.

 

Was he that stupid to think that Mr. Stark actually would want something with him?

 

God, Peter felt pathetic. He actually _is_. He was blushing uncontrollably, he felt humiliated and he knew that Tony had a weird sense of humor, just like Wade, but, shit, he didn't know if he liked him that much anymore. 

 

He felt guilty because he was willing to do something with the man —how could he? 

 

If May finds out, she would be crushed and Peter woud hate himself for real.

 

And, he felt for Wade, because as long as he knows, the older boy hasn't call their relationship official, or has call Peter his boyfriend (even if Peter does call him  _his_ boyfriend) but he's said that there has to be exclusivity in-between them, because, yes, their relationship was secret and hidden, but Wade was the jealous type and and Peter was the faithful type, so he wouldn't ' _cheat_ ' on Wade, and he was certain that Wade was with only Peter right now. Even if it didn't seem like it.

 

And, Tony got Peter feeling all of this confusing and twisted feelings, he got him overthinking and doubting himself.

 

So he stood up, feeling like crying from frustration as he picked up his phone and ignores MJ's rules because he dialed Wade's number quickly to tell him everything that happened. 

 

Except for the part that included Tony flirting with him jokingly and Peter falling for it.

 

-

 

It was Friday already (thank God) and everyone was eager to walk out of the school doors. He saw Wade once, when he texted Peter to go and watch him practice on the field —he was an egocentric son of a bitch but Peter  ~~loved~~ liked him like that— Wade would send discreet smiles and glances towards the benches where Peter was sitting with a book on his lap, before continuing to run around and catch the ball. 

 

Peter was alone because neither Ned or MJ wanted to accompany him to watch a bunch of jocks, so he was left in-between screeching girls gossiping about the players and they sometimes would ask Peter for his opinion and he would just shrug because —who gave them the right to assume that only because he was gay, he liked to gossip?

 

When practice was over he nodded at Wade towards their secret place behind the benches that was unseen by everyone. 

 

Peter didn't care that Wade arrived al sweaty and smelly, because he was wearing a wide smile as he walked towards him and carried Peter in the air by hugging his waist as they kissed heatedly.

 

They stayed for a few minutes, sharing a few words, but mostly kissing and holding eachother. Until they had to parted ways and Peter was left with a stupid grin and damp clothes from Wade's sweat.

 

He didn't think about Tony that much.

 

-

 

Peter was right now on MJ's house with Ned, they choose to go to her house because her parents were out and their plan was to open up a bottle of cheap vodka, drink it and lurk through Netflix, but a text made Peter's phone vibrate.

 

He answered quickly May's text saying to take care and opened Wade's new text.

 

**Wade:) 5:44**

I like the new profile pic

 

Peter smiled widely, hiding it behind his fingers because he knew that Ned will ask what's up if he sees it —most of the time he has puppies or random colorful electrons as his profile picture, and rarely have pictures of himself, but he upload one, the one that MJ took of him the other day, where they were in Coney Island, at the fair and Peter was hugging tightly one huge teddy bear he won due his good aim, the bright lights of the mechanic games were behind him and he was smiling widely at the camera, eyes barely opened. 

 

**Peter 5:45**

thanks

It was from the day

that you didn't want go to the fair:(

 

**Wade:) 5:45**

I'll take you next weekend

Just us

And i'll take more pictures of you

You're fucking cute

 

**Peter 5:45**

Promise

 

**Wade 5:46**

Pinkie promise

Deal?

 

**Peter 5:46**

Deal

 

**Wade:) 5:47**

Hey baby

What you doing?

 

**Peter 5:47**

I'm with Ned and Michelle

 

**Wade:) 5:48**

woo so much fun 

 

Peter rolled his eyes when he read it, but then he felt a pillow hitting his face and he laughed, throwing it back at Michelle.

 

**Peter 5:49**

Don't be rude

 

**Wade:) 5:49**

Plz get angry

You look so hot when angry

 

**Peter 5:49**

stooop

 

**Wade:) 5:50**

So your not doing anything rn

 

**Peter 5:50**

*You're

And yes I'm with my friends, Wade

 

 

**Wade:) 5:51**

Let's go to a party

There won't be people from school

It's a college party

Logan's coming too

 

Peter sighed and bit his lip, he's been to parties of his school and he's been to parties with Wade, where there aren't people from school and that meant that they didn't have to hide and nobody knew them (Wade could kiss Peter freely in a dark corner) except for Logan, Wade's best friend, who was actually really cool and the only one who knew about them, they had access to college parties because Logan had an older brother.

 

But, still Peter wasn't sure of going because he knew that Ned and MJ would likely refuse to go with him.

 

**Peter 4:52**

idk

I won't ditch my friends

 

**Wade:) 4:52**

Then bring them

I'll pick you up 

Where r u?

 

**Peter 4:52**

At Michelle's

_Location sent_

 

**Wade:) 4:52**

I'll be there in 20

Im close by

 

Yep, Peter was officially going and he wouldn't protest because he wanted to see Wade (even if he's seen him all week).

 

"Guys, we got invited to a party!" He called and threw his phone away.

 

"We got invited or _you_  got invited?" Ned looked at him and elbowed his arm.

 

"We got invited," Peter elbowed him back and smiled, "Come on let's go. It'll be fun!"

 

"Wade's going?" MJ kept her eyes on the playing movie.

 

"Yes..."

 

"Ugh."

 

"And he wants us to go?" 

 

"He told me that, I swear," Peter looked at her, "There'll be plenty of free buzz."

 

Michelle then looked at him with a raised eyebrows before shrugging and giving him a wicked smile, "Meh, let's go. I wanna get drunk anyways."

 

Ned only groaned helplessly.

 

When Wade picked them up, he was waiting outside MJ's house, leaning against his car, he could see Logan on the passenger seat, and —Wade just looked so good, with his arms crossed, black jacket, skinny jeans and loose hair as he looked up and down at Peter and smiled. 

 

Peter couldn't help but jog towards him and jump on his arms, hugging his neck tightly as Wade hugged him back and kissed him carelessly. 

 

His friends groaned, including Logan from inside the car before they all got inside of it.

 

It felt good to see Wade not worrying about hiding, but deep down, it felt wrong because Peter knew it wouldn't last long.

 

-

 

The party was loud and it was madness inside, people barely looked at them or knowledge them because they were too drunk or high to notice, some crappy trap was echoing noisily and there was a heavy smoke of cloud on the air, and he was certain that it contained more weed than nicotine.

 

Wade was hugging his shoulders loosely as he guided them through the tight crowd,  Peter lost sight of Michelle and Ned; he turned his head at everyway quickly, because if they got separate, he could already hear them bitching that Peter ditched them for Wade (once again), but soon he found them with Logan besides them on the kitchen that was visible from the livingroom, MJ was laughing with Ned as Logan poured Ned a shot and made him drink it.

 

Apparently they were ditching _him_.

 

"It's ok," Wade leaned down to talk against his ear over the loud music, "I told Logan to distract and keep them busy."

 

Peter glared at him, "That's not nice, Wade."

 

The older boy pecked his cheek shortly, "They're having fun. Besides, they, including Logan, don't want to to see us eat our faces."

 

He smiled at that and lifted a hand to place it on one side of Wade's face to bring his face closer and kissed him while they walked out of the crowd until the found an empty couch and sat down on it, still kissing and holding eachother —it was as if they couldn't get enough of eachother. 

 

And it felt so right to make out somewhere else that is not a secluded place.

 

"Do you want something to drink?" Wade mumbled against him, his large hand was on Peter's thigh, fingers grazing close to his crotch.

 

He nodded and pulled away when Wade stood up and disappeared in-between the people, Peter sighed and looked consciously around him, but the spot they were in was mostly alone, except for a few other couples doing what he and Wade were doing a few moments back, nobody seem to be paying attention to him so he leaned back on his seat and shifted quite uncomfortably, because of the clothes he was wearing, wich were Michelle's, he was wearing only one of her shirts because Peter didn't want to go to the party with the same clothes that he wore at school. 

 

MJ didn't dressed that femenine but he was a smaller size than Peter, so the shirt that he borrowed was like the boyish ones he own but tighter and shorter, that whenever he raised his arms it would lift up just a little, showing the milky skin of his back and belly.

 

He was a little worried at the beginning, but Wade's approving hum and mumble ' _You look fucking fine_ ' was enough to make him forget.

 

His phone then buzzed on his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing that May was texting him.

 

**May 7:12**

I can't pick you up because I'm working late again

Tony will pick you up

Be ready hun

 

Peter groaned and threw his head back —this seriously can't be happening.

 

**Peter 7:12**

Why so early?

:(

 

**May 7:12**

Thank me that at least I let you go Peter

Love you

 

**Peter 7:13**

Fine

Love you too

 

"They only had vodka and I know you don't like it but I put a lot of ice and Coke in there," Wade suddenly appeared and said that as he sat down besides him and handed him a red cup.

 

"Thank you," Peter smiled shyly and took a sip from his drink, thankfully it didn't make him grimace, "It's good," He nodded, "What are you having?"

 

"Beer," The older boy shrugged and placed an arm behind's Peter head on the couch, making him stick to his side and under his armpit.

 

"Ew." 

 

"I know, that's why I didn't bring you any," He smiled and pinched Peter's nose playfully.

 

The boy smiled up at him and put on of his legs over his boyfriend's lap, "Thanks for inviting me, Wade."

 

Wade only returned the smile and leaned down to kiss him —this time it was hot and calm, sending shivers down Peter's back as their lips moved slowly and sensually, their tongues met and Peter moaned softly, tilting his body towards Wade as they let out wet noises.

 

Just as Wade pulled away to start kissing his neck and licking there, one of his hands went under Peter shirt to caress the skin on his hips and belly and it was turning him on way too quickly so he drink the liquid on his cup down.

 

-

 

They drank probably a little too much, so much that they forgot how to kiss and they were left talking nonsense and laughing, Wade kept bringing them back drinks and Peter felt them getting stronger everytime. 

 

At some point he felt like he needed some air, so Wade helped him stand up, he stumbled a little bit he was still aware of what he was doing as Wade put an arm around his waist to support him and guided him towards the front door. Peter hastily caught Michelle's and Ned's worrying gaze following him around. 

 

It was a relief to breath in fresh air but he still didn't know how he ended up with Wade pinning him against the tall fance of the house, wide hands on his hips and Peter hugged his neck loosely, the music sounded distant now and there were a few people outside like them or smoking.

 

They've been kissing for a while, distractedly and stupidly, Wade's was reeking liquor and Peter's too before they pulled away to catcy their breath and Wade eyed him hungrily.

 

"Let's go to my place. May parents are out," The older boy said.

 

"I can't," Peter shook his head, "I'm going early today. Apparently May's in a bad mood."

 

Wade rolled his eyes and pecked him wetly before pulling away again, "Come on. I'll drop you at your apartment later."

 

"I can't," The younger boy smiled and giggled when Wade groaned again.

 

"Come on, baby. Don't you want to fuck?" He slurred drunkenly, his eyelids seemed heavy, "I'll make it good I promise, Petey."

 

Peter pushed him away slightly and frowned at him, "Don't joke with that, Wade."

 

"I'm serious," Wade raised his eyebrows and kissed him, "Let's hit third base that I'm getting tired of being in second base."

 

The boy eyed him with and unbelievable expression on his eyes as he held Wade's face in both hand, "Is that what you think?"

 

He shrugged, "Whenever I tried to, you always say no."

 

"Because I'm not ready," Peter raised his voice, "I thought you didn't mind—"

 

"Well, I mind, because I've been waiting enough—"

 

He clenched his jaw and pushed Wade back, "Stop saying that."

 

"It's the truth, Peter," Wade opened his arms and stepped back, "Kissing and jerking eachother off is getting boring and you won't let me fuck—"

 

Peter slapped his cheek before he could continue the sentence, it wasn't hard or loud, but it was enough to make Wade glare at him angrily and then Peter was being pushed back against the fence, making some people turn around to look at them. 

 

"You know, I started fucking around with you because you're a guy and I thought it would be different from being with a girl," Wade scoffed and pointed at him, "But it's the same. _You're_  the same as them. Full of 'I'm not ready' bullshit and bitching at me—"

 

"Shut up!" Peter could see a car parking infront of them but he didn't care because he pushed Wade back again, this time with more strength and he flinched when Wade slapped his hand away and cornered him against the fence, holding the neck of Peter's shirt and slamming him against the hard surface slightly.

 

"Don't fucking touch me," Wade muttered.

 

"You fucking asshole," The boy said brokenly and sniffed, tears were running down his face and his heart clenched at Wade's distant stare.

 

Wade was about to answer but a voice interrupted them.

 

"Hey!" 

 

And —god, he was fucking drunk off his ass but he recognized the voice instantly and when they turned around, Peter was correct; Tony was there, arms leaning ontop of the roof of his car as he looked at them worriedly.

 

Peter's night couldn't get worse.

 

"Kid, let go of him," Tony said calmly, looking at Wade.

 

The older boy sighed and did that, regret was quickly appearing on his face as he faced Peter, "Baby, listen, I'm sorry, I—"

 

"Save it," Peter muttered angrily and pushed his arms away, "Don't _ever_  talk to me."

 

He knew he didn't mean that threat, but Wade looked preoccupied so it was worth it. 

 

"Come on," Mr. Stark was already on the other side of the car, holding the door open for Peter and he was looking at his boyfriend with an unapproved expression.

 

The boy glared at Wade one last time before walking towards the car, he was about to get in but Tony's hand suddenly was on the small of his back and he leaned down to ask, "Are you alright? —need me to kick his ass?"

 

Peter breathed in shakily and shook his head, before climbing in.

 

"Step away," Mr. Stark said firmly and when Peter looked up, he was holding and arm towards Wade who seemed like he wanted to reach out towards Peter.

 

"Peter, I'm sorry—"

 

He was cut off because Tony closed the door and soon he was inside the car again.

 

Before they drove away, he watched Wade turned around and punched the fence with his fist angrily and Peter could feel Tony's eyes on the side of his face and a warm hand resting ontop of his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, mainly it was wrong and incorrect because Tony was twice his age, shit, he thinks even more and not that Peter cares or would stop him (like last night) but Tony, apparently he cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Peter sighed and covered his face with one hand (he didn't move the one that was being held by Mr. Stark, he was too drunk to realize that), he then wiped at his wet cheeks and eyes angrily and sniffed —the sound of the music was already far away, the lights of the house too and Wade too.

 

"Thanks for picking me up," Peter muttured.

 

"You ok?" Mr. Stark ignored him.

 

He barely nodded.

 

"You are still a little anxious," The man confirmed and gave a light, friendly squeeze to his hand and pulling it away, "Back there, he was the kid that you helped him ' _study'_ the other day, right?"

 

Peter looked down at where Mr. Stark has been holding his hand, but he didn't think much of it —  _didn't_ want to think much of it— because the man was just comforting him, so he nodded again and let out a shaky, "Y-yeah."

 

"He's your boyfriend?," Tony asked casually, stopping at a red light and turning his head to look at Peter.

 

The brown haired boy hesitated for a moment before shrugging, "I guess."

 

He raised his eyebrows and let out a breath, "Well, if he is, that's no way of treating you. What he did back there, I mean."

 

Why did he care?

 

Peter shrugged again and wiped his running nose with the neck of his shirt —God, here he was infront of Mr. Stark, crying with the buggers out—, "We were just having a small fight."

 

"Did he hurt you?" Tony sounded concerned and... kind of angry at the same time?

 

The boy wanted scoff at the question but he decided against it and just opted for small shake of his head, "He was drunk so," He shrugged again, "He acts like that when he drinks, but he's not always bad."

 

Mr. Stark nodded and then the green light was on and Peter chose to look outside the window to see the passing houses, "Is he even old enough to drink? —because, I know you're not and you're pretty alcoholized right now, Peter," He said sternly.

 

Peter looked at him with wide eyes, "Please, don't tell May. She'll kill me and keep me lock down forever if she finds out that I drank."

 

Tony looked at him shortly and amused, "It's the second time you ask me to not tell her something."

 

"Sorry..."

 

The man sighed and shrugged, "So, how old is that boyfriend of yours? You didn't answer."

 

"Oh," Peter frowned confusedly, "He's eighteen, why?"

 

"Damnit, I could've kick his ass without going to jail."

 

That got out a smile out of Peter as he look at Tony, "He would've win."

 

Tony scoffed, "You wish. Have you seen my arms?"

 

And —yes, Peter  _has_ seen his arms. A lot of times.

 

There was then a small period of silence and Peter was feeling more dizzy he didn't know why and he didn't think that he could hold back words like when he sober so he spoke, dragging each word slightly and he blushed for that.

 

"So, you're not freaked out, Mr. Stark?"

 

Tony frowned slightly and looked at him before turning to pay attention to the road, "About the fact that I had to pick up my new nephew drunk off his ass?"

 

Peter bit his lips, "That too." 

 

"Not really. Believe it or not, I was young too," The man smirked and reached over to elbow him playfully, "But, what else did you think that I've to freak out?"

 

He sighed and crossed his arms consciously, "That, you know," He shrugged, trying to act casual, "—I like boys and stuff."

 

Tony looked at him weirdly and chuckled, "Why would I be freaked out?"

 

"I don't know, most people are."

 

"Kid," He raised and eyebrow at him, "You should know by now that I'm _not_  most people."

 

Peter contained a shy smile and nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Stark," He said quietly.

 

Tony gave him a slight pat on his knee, "I don't judge, Peter."

 

"You know, you're really cool, Mr. Stark," He blurted out and he would've been embarrassed but Tony smile at him.

 

"I know."

 

-

 

Mr. Stark helped Peter get out of ther car and Peter leaned against his side sleepily when they were on the elevator; the comforting hand on middle to keep him upright felt good and if he had to get drunk to have Mr. Stark to help him and hold him —honestly, Peter would.

 

Everything was fine until they got to Peter's room and Tony sat him down on the bed.

 

"Uh, you'll have to change and shower before your aunt comes home," Tony mumbled and patted his back, "Or else she'll kick your ass and mine."

 

"I don't want to," Peter mumbled stubbornly and rested his head on Tony's stomach where he was standing in front of him by the edge of the bed —when Tony's breath hitched and he tensed, Peter didn't notice — "I'm tired."

 

"You have to, though," The man said with a strained voice and got a hand on his shoulder to try and pull him back, "Do you want May finding out that you got drunk?"

 

He quickly raised his head and shook it, he looked up at the man, "I don't want that."

 

"Then," Tony's lip seemed tight as he stepped back, "Go and do it, Peter. It's almost time for her to come."

 

Peter sighed and stood up, he probably did that too quickly because soon he was stumbling over but Tony caught him instantly, wide hands settling on his back and Peter now was flushed against him, chest against chest and legs against legs, he held on the the man's broad shoulders and looked at him with how Peter's eyes were halfclosed, now they were more awake.

 

"You alright?" The older man mumbled, minty breath blowing on Peter's face.

 

And —Peter parted his mouth, almost in awe. Mr. Stark's lips were there, they were right _there_ , a little above him and they look so plumped and good, his tongue even darted out to lick them nervously and when he started to straighten Peter out. 

 

He was only a fifteen year old -drunk- kid, he was thinking and he didn't _want_  to and what he did next, seemed like the most reasonable thing to do.

 

Follow his stupid impulses without self-control.

 

Peter gasped shortly before leaning up and connecting his lips with Tony's, it took them both by surprise because Tony's breath hitched and he stepped back more, but he still was holding Peter close to him. Protectively.

 

"Kid—"

 

The boy whined and plastered his lips more into the other's, he didn't realize that he had close his eyes and he didn't realize too that they weren't really kissing, just making unmoving contact.

 

"Fuck, kid," Mr. Stark said and pushed him away, only to have Peter using more strength to hug his neck and force himself against the man, kissing him again and this time he tried to move his mouth.

 

But, he couldn't.

 

Because Tony put his hands under his armpits, carried him a bit before pushing him away harshly until Peter landed on the bed and bounced slightly. He looked up and Mr. Stark looked furious.

 

"What the fuck was that?" He asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand (and that shouldn't make Peter's heart hurt).

 

"I-I don't know. P-please I'm sorry, Mr. Stark—" Peter cut himself off because he felt like crying again when he saw the look of rejection on Tony's face and the corner of his eyes were twitching.

 

Tony sighed and rubbed his face roughly, before he -barely- looked at the boy and raised a hand, "Just," He shook his head, "Shower before your aunt comes home. _Now_."

 

With that, Mr. Stark seemed like he wanted to say something else, but he hesitated and turned around instead, he closed the door quite loudly and Peter stared at it blankly for a moment, hand behind himself supporting his weight on the bed.

 

What has he done?

 

-

 

The next morning, when he woke up and what woke him up was his phone buzzing like crazy and when he checked it with halfclosed eyes, Peter found a few texts from his friends and _several_  phone calls and texts from Wade. Wich he chose to ignore.

 

He was surprised to not find a pounding headache or nausea, he was glad for it, but he wasn't glad that he remembered everything from last night. Every thing and every word.

 

Including kissing Mr. Stark.

 

Wich was  _bad_ and the thought of it got Peter feeling hot and at the same time it got him groaning frustratedly at the embarrassment and he kept turning on his bed to hide his face —as if it would erase all the flashbacks from last night.

 

Peter didn't know if he should cheer that he fucking kissed his platonic crush or cry because he clearly just made a fool of himself and most importantly, how could he do that to May?

 

God, he hates himself.

 

But, mainly it was wrong and incorrect because Tony was twice his age, shit, he thinks even more and not that Peter cares or would stop him (like last night) but Tony, apparently he cared —Fuck, the man  _is_ straight!— and he seem to have morals and know what's right. 

 

Because, kissing a fifteen year old wasn't right.

 

And Peter fucked up big time and be felt even worse when he walked out of his room (thank God he listened to Tony and showered last night and changed into clean clothes so he didn't smell intensely like alcohol) and found May in the kitchen who was sipping on a cup of coffee and as soon as she noticed him, she smiled widely and took her glasses off.

 

 

"Hey, kiddo. Do you want breakfast?" 

 

The boy smiled slightly but it came out more as a cringe, "No, thanks, May. I'm not really hungry," He then frowned and looked around and waited to hear any noises, "W-where's Tony?" He asked nervously and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

 

May sighed, "He left last night, said that he was feeling sick.

 

" _Sick_?" 

 

She nodded, "Poor guy, he looked so pale as if he seen a ghost. I told him to stay and rest but he didn't want to pass me on what he had. Probably it's the flu."

 

His aunt said that casually as she read something on her phone and type away.

 

"Oh,  _poor guy_ ," Peter mumbled and sat down infront of him.

 

"By the way," She looked at him, "Did you thank him for picking you up? —I'm so sorry that I couldn't pick you up but I was stuck at work and—"

 

"May," He smiled, "It's fine. Don't worry. Tony, uh, he's really nice and cool."

 

"Yeah?" May looked at him worriedly and reacg over to hold his arm, "You like him?" 

 

Peter merely widened his eyes at the question (because, yes, I _like_  him very much) but he realized in a second that it was innocent and platonic, so he nodded quickly and stuttered, "Y-yeah, I mean, he's really chill and all."

 

"Are you comfortable with him, kiddo? —because you know that you and your opinion it's more important than anything in the world."

 

"I'm good, I swear, May. He's _good_. And, you know, he seems to really like you and I like seeing you happy," Peter said and tried to smile but the guilt didn't let him.

 

May squeezed her arm, "So, no complains?"

 

"Not at all," He mumbled.

 

His aunt was oblivious about his weird behavior; she nodded and smiled at him, before leaning back on her chair, "The party. How was the party?"

 

Peter shrugged and gave her a small smile with closed lips, "It was alright. I had a fight with Wade though, like a big fight."

 

He didn't know why he was telling May about his  _really_ personal life and what happened, but maybe it was because he wanted to stop himself from thinking about Tony and listening to May talk about  _him_. So he chose to use Wade to forget him (once again).

 

"Your Wade?," She frowned and Peter nodded, "Oh no, what happened, kiddo?

 

The boy sighed, "Stupid stuff, mostly because he was a little drunk."

 

That wasn't a complete lie, Wade was really drunk last night, Peter just emitted the part from where they pushed eachother, that Peter hit him and that Wade was fighting him because they haven't fuck yet. She didn't have to know that.

 

May looked disapprovingly at him, "I know he's a good kid, but I don't want you to be doing the bad things that he does, because he's older, Peter and he has access to other things."

 

"Yeah, I know," Peter nodded, "He's really good. It was just last night."

 

"Has he called you or have you—"

 

"I literally have like one hundred missed calls from him," He grinned and May did the same.

 

"That's how relationships work. Get used to it, kiddo," May said as she was standing up to pick up her empty plate and cup, "That's how Tony and I are sometimes."

 

Peter's smile erased and he looked down as she listened to his aunt blabbered about their relationship and giving Peter tips. Wich he deeply appreciated them and he loves his aunt so much, but, he couldn't help the ache on his chest.

 

And the whole weekend passed and he was left with that bad feeling on his chest because Tony didn't showed up to the apartment for the two days and Wade wouldn't stop calling.

 

-

 

"Oh, no, look who's coming," Michelle sighed tiredly.

 

"Hey, baby." 

 

Peter's stomach churned and he looked up from what he was writing on his notebook and found Wade standing by the other side of the desk, he was holding on of his backpack straps against against his shoulder and he looked nervous.

 

"Go away, Wilson," MJ mumbled without stopping from glaring at his book.

 

"I'm here to talk with Peter not with you," Wade said in annoyed tone and he would've continue but the librarian on the corner shushed him.

 

Michelle rolled her eyes at Wade and flipped him off.

 

The older boy turned to look at Peter again, who was already writing again (trying to ignore Wade), "Peter, please? —can we talk?"

 

He sighed and pointed at his notebook with his pencil, "I'm doing homework."

 

Wade gave him pleading eyes, leaned down and rested his hand on the table, close to where Peter's own were, he said silently, "Please, baby?" 

 

Michelle rolled her eyes again and shook her head when Peter hesitated for a moment before nodding and standing up slowly —he's gonna take an scold from her later.

 

"Come on," He said and waved at the older boy who quickly was by his side, he almost looked relieved.

 

They walked and hid behind a big bookshelf in the back of the library; it wasn't that crowded so Peter wasn't worried that someone could interrupt them.

 

The older boy sighed and got his hands inside his jeans pocket, standing awkwardly infront of Peter, he cleared his throat, "How are you?"

 

Peter crossed his arms and shrugged as he leaned his back against the books.

 

"I tried calling you and I texted you. Several times," Wade looked disconcerted and then frowned, "Did you blocked me?" 

 

He looked down and nodded, "I needed some time to think without you interrupting me."

 

"Right," The other said, "Look, I fucked up, ok?"

 

Peter lifted his head and found his boyfriend  looking at him with a preoccupied expression —that got Peter's hands unclenching and his heart softening because he doesn't see Wade with that look on his face that and it made his heart beat faster too because it meant that he cared for Peter.

 

"I was wrong and drunk," The older boy raised his eyebrows, "And I shouldn't have said all the things that I said because I didn't mean them, Peter."

 

"You didn't?" He mumbled.

 

"Of course not," Wade gave a step forward, "I was stupid."

 

"And an asshole," Peter added without thinking.

 

They stared at eachother for a moment before they both break down in small chuckles and giggles, Peter covered his mouth loosely with his fingers and looked at Wade trying to contain a grin but failing.

 

"You said that I wasn't an asshole."

 

"Sometimes you are one," Peter shrugged and smiled shyly.

 

Wade eyed him fondly and stepped in closer, he raised a hand and Peter let him brush back his hair like he always does, "I'm sorry for what happened on Friday, Peter —I feel like shit."

 

The younger boy shrugged and looked down, "It's fine, I guess," He mumbled.

 

He nodded and caressed Peter's cheek, "So... we're good?"

 

Peter bit his lips, almost hesitating but he nodded back, "You didn't mean what you said then?"

 

Wade shook his head, "I only remember half of the shit I said, but I'm sure I  _don't_ mean them."

 

The boy couldn't fight back the smile as he raised a hand to play with the string of Wade's hoodie, he pulled him closer to him by pulling at it.

 

Wade quickly got the hint and placed his hands on Peter's waist and leaned down to peck his nose playfully and then his lips.

 

It was a short, sweet kiss and Peter got on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around his shoulder as he breathed in Wade's cologne that he always wears and he realized until now that he missed Wade and he hoped to forget about Mr. Stark soon.

 

Because Wade was here and Tony wasn't.

 

 


	4. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, it was fucking there and Peter contemplated to ignore it, because maybe it was some casual touch but, there wasn't anything casual about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ❤

Peter hasn't seen Tony since that night —and not because the man just decided to disappear and never face him again.  _No_. It was the opposite actually, because Tony has been coming over to the apartment to go out with May or to eat with them, but Peter always finds an excuse for not being present, like hiding in his room and pretending to be sick, studying at Ned's house or going out with Wade.

 

Wich —Peter's been using his boyfriend to kind of get his mind off Tony. 

 

He feels guilty about it but he can't help it. 

 

Peter couldn't afford to face Tony and embarrass himself further, because he knew he would be an stuttering, blushing mess who probably would say something that he'll regret later and his aunt will probably find out about what his nephew did.

 

A single kiss didn't mean much and even if Tony seem to be angry that night, Peter honestly didn't think that the man would mind it much, he was maybe disconcerted and maybe he'll understand that Peter was drunk and he didn't mean to do it (he totally did), because Tony was  _that_ cool to understand... right?

 

Besides, the irrational kiss _had_  to scare Mr. Stark off but it didn't, because he was still coming back and he even asked about Peter, May told him that Tony was wondering why Peter wouldn't come with them to have dinner.

 

And that, unconsciously made Peter feel slightly at ease.

 

But, still, he couldn't face Tony just yet and he didn't know if he was ready, though he has to at some point or else May will suspect something.

 

As long as he could keep hiding himself and pretend that _nothing_  happened, he'll be fine.

 

So, when this morning bumped into Mr. Stark, he didn't quite expected it.

 

It's Thursday and he slept late because he was texting Wade and playing GTA online with Ned,  _wich_ wasn't a great idea because now he woke up late and alarmed and didn't have a chance to shower (he covered his teenage smell with loads of Axe) and practically stumbled across the room as he put on whatever clothes he found laying around.

 

He only had times to brush his teeth so when he went to open the bathroom door the first thing that he collided with was with - _of course_ \- Tony.

 

"Shit! —sorry, Mr. Stark!" Peter said in a high pitched voice as he stumbled back but Mr. Stark caught his arms. Just like that night.

 

"Jeez, kid, I thought you were already at school," The man let go of him.

 

Peter looked up and he almost regrets it because Tony was looking at him with his pretty brown eyes, glaring at him worriedly and — _God_ , was this fucking serious?

 

Mr. Stark wasn't wearing a shirt, he only had a pair of sweatpants and the waistband of hus boxers were showing ontop; Peter dragged his eyes down quickly (he couldn't help it) and caught a glimpse of Mr. Starks bare chest and abs, he wasn't extremely fit but for his age he was more than fine.

 

He blushed and Tony pretend to not see that, or maybe he didn't actually see it, because he sighed and patted Peter's arm.

 

"Slept late again?"

 

The boy cringed and nodded tiredly, "And now I'm late to school."

 

He wouldn't deny that he missed hearing the deep voice and  _seeing_ Mr. Stark and he was more at ease, now that the man didn't seem to be acting off.

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and started walking out of the bathroom, "Let me put on a shirt and shoes and I'll drop you off."

 

Peter widened his eyes, "O-oh, no, it's really fine Mr. Stark, don't bother—"

 

"It's no bother, kid, come on," Tony called out before disappearing inside his aunt's bedroom and after a less than a minute he appeared again, this time dressed correctly and Peter almost huffed in frustration.

 

-

 

The car ride started in silence, with only the radio playing with what Peter is sure that Tony's phone  linked to it because of the 80's rock that he liked and always listened to.

 

His school was a little far from Queens so Peter occupied himself with aimlessly scrolling down his phone even if in everything that he could concentrate was Tony's breathing and hands constantly shifting on the steering wheel; Peter even sometimes felt Tony's eyes glancing up at him momentarily.

 

Of course he pretended not to notice it.

 

It was awkward and kind of uncomfortable, he could literally feel the tension and it was too early for that shit so just when he knew that it wouldn't be long for them to get to his school, Peter chose to knowledge what has being bothering him for the past week.

 

"Hey, Mr. Stark?" The boy said quietly and looked up.

 

Tony hummed and maintained his eyes on the road.

 

"Can I tell you something?"

 

Mr. Stark nodded and shrugged, "Sure thing."

 

Peter nodded unconsciously and dragged his sweaty hands down his jeans, trying to calm his nervousness and not stutter, "Um... you know," He sighed and looked at the man, "I-I'm like, really, really,  _really_ sorry what happened the day of the party. I didn't —"

 

The man turned to look at him shortly, an uncertain expression was on his face.

 

"I didn't really knew what was I doing and I'm really embarrassed for doing that and for putting you in that situation and—"

 

"Hey," Tony frowned (and literally stopped Peter from hyperventilating), "What happened?" He then chuckled and shrugged again, "Other than picking you up drunk and hearing you talk nonsense."

 

Now it was  _his_ turn to frown, "Sorry?"

 

"You know," Mr. Stark said, "Nothing  _really_ happened and I don't know what your drunk little head remembers, but all I know is that I helped you get home and covered your back with May."

 

Peter's frowned deepened and he looked at Tony with a confused expression and the man just plainly looked unbothered and casual and —, " _Oh_ ," He mumbled. 

 

"Nothing _happened_ ," Tony reaffirmed, this time more forced and awkward, almost desperate.

 

"Oh," The young boy said again, "Right."

 

 _Right_.

 

Tony didn't remember —No, he was _pretending_  that he didn't remember.  _No_ , he was pretending that it never happened. The kiss never happened. And, honestly, Peter didn't know if he should be grateful or be angry at Tony, because, of course the kiss meant _nothing_ for him and Peter felt stupid for actually having some hopes up.

 

Tony was refusing to acknowledge what happened and maybe it was for the best, because that was saving Peter a whole lot trouble and embarrassment, though the possibility of  _being_ with the man, at least once (wich was stupid to think) was shattered now.

 

But... it was for the best. It's just a dumb crush like always tells MJ; he just have to believe.

 

Just when he saw his school coming in view, he nodded and bit his lip for a second, "Nothing happened."

 

His voice echoed inside the car and  Tony looked at him, dark eyes eyeing him slowly, it was odd, the way he looked at him and Peter couldn't quite decide why —Tony then smiled tightly, his jaw seemed tense as he parked just in front of the stairs of the school's entry.

 

"Nothing," Mr. Stark muttured and sighed, he unlocked the car.

 

Peter was still disconcerted so his moves were a little dumb, he opened the door with shaky hands and looked back at the man, who was already looking at him; Peter gave him a shy, closed lip smile, "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Stark."

 

Tony nodded once and raised his hands, going in for a handshake but Peter clapped his hand instead and then squeezed when Tony close his fist to bump his and it ended up being an awkward handshake that got Peter blushing and Tony chuckling.

 

"You're weird, kid," Mr. Stark smiled, still holding his hand and if Peter wasn't so nervous he would've notice the way that the man's thumb was rubbing on the back of his hand, "—Stay like that."

 

And with that Peter turned around and got off the car and then watched Tony drove away, tires scratching the pavement.

 

Apparently they were good now, but the nagging feeling on his chest didn't go away.

 

-

 

As soon as he entered the building a lot of students were rushing through the hallways and he recognized some of his grade, until he saw Ned and Michelle waving at him and Peter instantly run towards them, struggling to get past the students and he rolled his eyes angrily when some senior jocks pulled him by his backpack before pushing him, it made him stumble and almost fall down and he chose to ignore the fact that Wade was there and didn't say anything, he just looked away as Peter scurried down the hall.

 

MJ sent him confused look and it was probably because of the timing.

 

"What's going on, guys?" Peter asked with a frown as apparently they were been guided somewhere.

 

 

"The principal wants to give an announcement in the gym," Michelle said over a yawn, "They only called freshmen and seniors."

 

Oh, that's why he saw Wade and his assholes friends.

 

"Why?"

 

She shrugged, "Is the only thing I know."

 

"I heard it's about a trip," Ned intrude.

 

Peter raised his eyebrows, "With seniors?"

 

His friend shrugged, "They did it last year."

 

"Penis Parker!" 

 

He was about to turn around but Ned grabbed his elbow, "Ignore them, Pete."

 

"Hey, Faggy Parker—"

 

Peter only groaned and walked faster when he recognized the voice of one of the seniors and when he looked back he couldn't help, but let his heart get warm when he saw Wade pushing the guy towards the locker 'playfully', but he saw Wade's annoyed expression.

 

"They're dickheads," Michelle muttered tiredly.

 

"Yeah," He agreed just as they entered the gym.

 

-

 

Apparently the directive organized a trip to Washington DC, only freshmen and seniors would go, just for the purpose of _integration_ because freshmen are the new students that just started highschool and seniors are the oldest one who will just finish highschool in a few months (something that gets Peter really sad because he will not be able to see Wade daily), and the principal wants to take both grades on a trip as some sortg of student bonding and for the older ones to supposedly share advices with the youngest ones.

 

Wich never happens, because most seniors (not everybody) are assholes and they just go to the trip to drink illegally in the hotel rooms and party and of course they would drag some freshmen, mostly the hot chicks, wich Peter is sure by now that Liz Allen will be with them. _Hell_ , he probably will too because of Wade.

 

And, honestly he was excited to go on that trip with his best friends and Wade, even if he's certain that they won't hang out much, at least in public because,  _duh_ , Wade's important highschool status, but what he's sure is that they'll sneak off and honestly it excites a little to go in secret and sneak out, because he's fooling around with one of the highest requested guy in their school by girls and boys too. 

 

It's 2018, everything can happened.

 

Peter folded the permission note inside his phone case, so he won't forget to give it to May because the trip is in a week and his stomach was already doing exciting flips.

 

And, one of the main reasons that Peter's looking out for it, it's because of what he's planning on doing.

 

Wade's words that he said when they fought at the party, Peter knew they weren't wrong and that even if his boyfriend told him that he didn't mean them and that he didn't remember, he obviously knows that Wade very much do remember and meant a small part of them.

 

And it made Peter fear that Wade will actually get tired, tired of doing the  _same_ , mostly when he will be leaving highschool in a few months and probably wouldn't want to stay with a stuck up freshman kid who won't go past handjobs and blowjobs, though the the further they've went, has been fingering and Peter really enjoyed it because, it feels actually good because Wade knows what he's doing down there, even if they don't do it often because Peter is too shy and honestly too lazy to shave, because he has read every gay blog on Tumblr on how to keep your 'down there' _attractive_.

 

So after some deep thought and in order to maintain their relationship, Peter came to the conclusion that Wade was right and he could be with anyone, but he chose Peter.

 

And the least Peter could do was give him his—

 

 _Alright_ , his virginity was a big deal to him. _Is_  a big deal to Peter.

 

Peter is afraid that it will hurt, because he knows that he'll be the one _receiving_  and Peter's totally fine with that, he even cringes at the though of just...  _topping_ (as Pornhub would say) someone. Oh, but, damnit he does gets more than turned on when he thinks about Mr. Stark topping him—

 

Anyways.

 

Another reason to the latest issue is that he's too cheesy and believes and love and he was waiting for the right one, as girly as that sounds (wich there's nothing bad about that) and he believes that Wade is the right one... right?

 

 **Yes**.

 

Wade totally is and Peter trusts him and honestly, he's kinda dying to have sex and loose his virginity, because he doesn't wanna feel as lame and he's sure that once they start being more sexual with eachother, Peter's sure that their relationship is gonna step up and maybe Wade will call him officially his and go public. Hopefully.

 

So, is sorted, Peter Parker is fifteen years old and he will loose his virginity to his boyfriend next week on the trip. 

 

Even if he's not 100% sure about, but, shit, he will not think about it.

 

-

 

After Peter finished school he said goodbye to his two friends and met Wade a block away from school, because his boyfriend told him that he'll pick him up there instead of just meeting eachother in the school parking and Peter knew the reason, but he chose to ignored because it's been almost a week since their fight and he didn't want to start another one because Wade has been really sweet with him.

 

Like yesterday he found inside his backpack a Snickers bar and note wrapped around it with a smiley face that was clearly Wade's handwriting.

 

So, he didn't want to to comment on the fact that Wade didn't really want to be seen leaving in his car with Peter (the decathlon kid, because  _ew_ , that ain't cool) — only to keep his reputation among his jock friends — and Peter knew that it was an asshole thing to do that his _secret boyfriend_  was making walk a whole block so that they could leave together.

 

His chest clenched a bit about that, but he had too much of a kind heart and he didn't want to be angry at Wade and have a bad time and it wasn't and  _will not_ be the first time that Wade does something like that, but Peter honestly respects that Wade still doesn't want to come out, even if he's just bisexual.

 

Wich it's not that much of a big deal now days, but being gay like Peter himself and being  _out_ apparently was big deal for toxic masculinity.

 

After the quick ride to Peter's apartment, he forgot about what Wade did because his large hand was the whole time placed on the inside of Peter's thigh comfortably and he kept stealing kisses to his cheek whenever they stopped at a red light and Peter would giggle and push him away. 

 

Yeah, he couldn't stay mad at Wade.

 

They went to his apartment to take advantage that May and Tony won't be home and they would've went to Wade's place, wich they rarely go because it's almost never alone and Wade has a problematic family life that consisted in a always-drunk father and a depressed mother; Peter and Logan are the only ones who knows about that because Wade has told them a little and most of the time he's quiet about his personal life.

 

That's why he gets mad when people judge and criticize Wade due his problematic behavior and reckless personality, because they don't know what sometimes he has to go through.

 

And, Peter's was one of the people that knew Wade's good heart and kindness, wich most of time is hidden.

 

Currently, they are on Peter's room, they just finished eating and the Chinese take out that Peter had on his fridge was laying on the ground next to a large bottle of Coke that they shared because they were too lazy to get cups. 

 

Peter's laptop was by the end of the bed and a comedy filmed that the older boy chose was playing as Wade leaned his back against the wall behind the mattress and Peter rested his head on Wade's tight stomach while one of his arms was draped ontop of his boyfriend's legs. 

 

He would've fallen sleep because Wade was busy and scratching his scalp and pushing his brown curls back and everytime something happened in the movie and he laughed softly, Peter would feel the vibration of it against him wich was soothing.

 

"Are you going to that trip?" 

 

Peter opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Wade, "Yeah. Are you?"

 

Wade shrugged, still looking at the movie, but the hand on Peter's head didn't stop moving, "I don't know. Maybe."

 

"Go," The younger boy smiled, "It'll be fun."

 

He looked at him with funny eyes, "Go to the National Building Museum —fun?"

 

Peter rolled his eyes playfully, "It's cool. I went there to visit when I traveled for the decathlon and—" He laughed loudly and punched slightly Wade's shoulder when he started faking snores.

 

"Yeah, so fun, bunch of lame nerds touring a dumb museum."

 

Peter's smile faltered and he looked down, before sitting up and pushing the other's hand away softly, "That's not nice, Wade," He mumbled.

 

His boyfriend sighed and sat up too, "You know I didn't say it because of you. I meant the other guys of the decathlon."

 

"Still, they're my friends," He said kinda annoyed but didn't fight when Wade grabbed his face with both hands, "And, if they're some bunch of ' _lame nerds_ ', then I am too—"

 

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that," Wade said and made Peter look directly at him, "You aren't that."

 

"Yeah, but you said—"

 

"I'm sorry," The older boy simply said, sounding honest as his hazel orbs eyed him slowly, before he leaned down to peck Peter's lips sweetly, "Baby boy."

 

And, Peter couldn't resist.

 

So, he sighed in defeat and placed his hands ontop of Wade's to return the kiss.

 

"So are you going to the trip?" Peter mumbled against his mouth before pulling away.

 

"If you're going, I am."

 

Peter smiled and laid his head on Wade's chest to keep watching the movie.

 

-

 

After Wade left earlier and after a couple of making out, groping and handjobs —Peter had an intense session of studying and doing unfinished homework on his desk, he was tired and his neck hurt from being in an awkward position for too long and he took way more time finishing his school work than he normally would, because he couldn't concentrate with the latest gossip that MJ, Ned and the decathlon kids were going to on about on their group chat and Peter was wheezing the whole time and writing back on his notebook. 

 

Fuck, he couldn't concentrate when Wade sent him  _another_ dickpick because he was apparently bored and Wade had this thing that he didn't have a problem with sending images of his penis, he was rather comfortable with that, because sadly enough Peter already knew Wade's dick before entering their highschool because a girl made the photo viral, but Wade was prouder than ever.

 

So, he has this thing in sending this kind of pictures to Peter as a joke (or not) and Peter honestly sometimes finds them hilarious because in some of them Wade's face is on them and he'll be making a ridiculous expression and Peter has save them on a secret folder on his phone —and sometimes he will jerk off and look at them, because, sincerely, his boyfriend was fucking hot.

 

In the contrary, Peter has  _never_ sent an explicit picture of himself, even if Wade request them most of the time. He's just not ready for that and deep down, he wouldn't admit it to himself, he didn't really trust that Wade would accidentally made public his nudes.

 

Moving on.

 

After he finished all of his heavy homework, his head seemed like it could explode and Peter thought that he was actually looking cross-eyed and he got off the chair with a loud sigh as he stretched his arms above his head and a pleasant crack of his bones echoed.

 

The clock read that it wad half past nine and he was already fucking tired.

 

Peter left his room, after changing in pijamas, wich really consisted in an old oversized shirt that belonged to Ben (when he is stressed he likes to wear his uncle's clothes because of its familiar smell and it never fails to comfort him) and Star Wars pants that Ned gave him on his birthday.

 

He ruffled his own hair tiredly and searched around the house.

 

"May!" Peter called loudly and after no response, he continued, "May!—"

 

"She's showering," Tony's voice came from the livingroom and Peter walked towards that direction. 

 

He found the man sitting down on the couch, his feet were resting on the coffee table and he still was wearing dress clothes, black (kind of tight) trousers and a white, fitting, button shirt and — _God_ , his tie was undone and the first few buttons of Mr. Stark shirt were unmade. 

 

Mr. Stark turned to look at him and eyed Peter up and down before settling on his messy hair, sticking at every way and ge chuckled slightly and nodded at him.

 

"Long day?" 

 

The boy nodded and sighed.

 

"Tell me what's troubling you," Tony said and raised an arm, as welcoming Peter to sit down with him.

 

Peter groaned dramatically and walked towards the couch (ignoring his crazy beating heart), "I hate school. I hate homework. I hate Ms. Warren."

 

"Don't we all do?" The man smirked.

 

"I do more," He said and flopped down besides Tony, maybe a little  _too_ close but neither of them seem to care as Peter leaned back on the couch heavily and looked up at Tony with a mortified expression.

 

"I wanna be an adult and have money already. I don't wanna study."

 

Mr. Stark chuckled and eyed his face softly, "You have a long way ahead, kid. Enjoy."

 

He only sighed and looked at the TV, a police show was playing and he noticed that Tony always seem to be watching that.

 

"You finished your homework?" 

 

"Barely," Peter muttered and crossed his arms, his elbow ended up being resting on Tony's side and their legs were almost touching, but again, they didn't seem to mind.

 

"Your aunt's been telling me that you're pretty smart for your age and that you hold good grades," Tony said, the hand that was resting on the back of the couch, just behind Peter's head, moved to poked playfully at Peter's cheek, "Is that right?"

 

The young boy blushed and shook his head, "Of course she told you that. She tells _everyone_."

 

"Hey, she's proud of you," He defended, "Besides, I'd be proud too to say that you're my nephew."

 

Peter smiled at that, a blush was appearing on his cheeks as he looked up at the man and found him already staring at him, "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Come on, kid. After _everything_ , call me Tony already."

 

The boy only widened his smile and turned to look at the TV again, he did it mainly to hide his flushed cheeks.

 

They stayed like that for like five minutes, in comfortable silence and watching the show, Peter could hear Tony's breathing and that honestly calm him down a bit and he was already starting to pay attention to the TV and what was going on (he was starting yo feel somewhat normal around Tony), but suddenly a slight weight landed on his shoulder and he merely jumped, but he didn't because from the corner of his eye he saw Tony's hand dangling from his shoulder comfortably.

 

Ok, not big deal, Tony decided to put his arm on Peter's shoulder or maybe it fell down on accident, but he wasn't taking it off, so it was totally innocent and friendly. 

 

 _Put your shit together, Jesus fuck_.

 

That echoed on Peter's head.

 

So, Peter shifted on his seat slightly and not on purpose ended up a little closer to Tony, but the man wasn't reactioning, because Peter stole a quick glance towards his way and Tony was looking intently at the TV, as if Peter wasn't there.

 

Maybe nother five minutes passed and Peter was still _trying_  to calm down when unexpectedly he shivered and he soon realized that the cause of those shivers were because Tony's fingers brushed against the top of his shoulder, just were his collarbone was and at first Peter thought that it was on total accident and his breath didn't hitched.

 

But —it happened again, this time more intently and, yep, Peter wasn't seeing things.

 

It was fucking legit.

 

Mr. Stark was watching the TV casually as his hand lowered down slightly, making a soft noise as Peter barely moved his head to look, he just moved his eyes and followed Tony's movements, his finger were starting to graze the uncovered skin that the loose shirt let on sight, Peter's accentuated collarbones were on display, they look pretty as Mr. Start caressed them softly, tenderly, almost as his touch wasn't even there.

 

But, it was fucking there and Peter contemplated to ignore it, because maybe it was some casual touch but, there wasn't anything _casual_  about it.

 

Because, just when Peter's breath was starting to accelerate nervously, he started  sweating and Mr. Stark's other hand on the control remote was gripping the thing tightly.

 

And Peter let out a soft, shaky breath because Tony's fingers went under the collar of his shirt to touch the start of his pec and the side of his wrist was practically really visibly to Peter's eyesight and he looked down slowly and tentatively, almost afraid and he saw the movement of Tony's fingers under his shirt.

 

The boy could feel Tony's breath shortening too and he didn't know what the fuck was going on and he was about to look up and ask that (or maybe kiss Tony again).

 

But, a door closing echoed and May's voice sounded not so far behind.

 

"Who called for me earlier?"

 

This time Mr. Stark's breath hitched and he quickly retrieved his hand, accidentally hitting Peter on the side of his head before crossing his arms and clearing his throat awkwardly —Peter didn't have the guts to look at him in the eyes, he gave a quiet gasp at the fear of being caught doing —what were they doing?—, so he forgot that there wasn't any space in-between them and Peter ended up placing the palm of his hand to support himself Tony's thigh and  _fuck_ , close to his crotch as he stood up quickly and stumbled in the process.

 

Just when he stood up and there was a terrified expression on his face, May appeared with a wide smile while drying her hair with a towel, Peter had to smile quickly, but it came out forced and almost pained.

 

"I did!" Peter said louder than necessary, "But, I forgot and I'm really tired so I'm going to — to _sleep_. Bye!" He practically rambled, he didn't even understood what the fuck he just said.

 

So he walked out with an uncomfortable wave and jogged towards his room, still feeling her aunt's confused expression on his face before she chuckled and said, "Teenagers."

 

But, Peter didn't care because, when he looked back once and shortly, Tony was looking at him with a look on his eyes that Peter couldn't quite put a word on —a certain gleam, similar to how Wade looks at him when he wants to fuck Peter (and he refuses) or when he wants to desperately get a hand on him and—

 

 _Holy fuck_.

 

Tony was looking at him and he was _touching_  him a minute ago.

 

What the  _actual_ shit is going on?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter started to panic quickly and he widened his eyes and was just about to apologize, because he has never disrespect an adult like that, but then again, has Mr. Stark respect him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie I updated too soon?

It was Saturday and Peter was hanging out with Ned and Michelle at their favorite froyo place in Manhattan, it was a bit more expensive than the ones on Queens but it was _totally_  worth it.

 

His friends were bantering about something and ignoring him so he pulled out his phone because Wade was supposedly joining them too but he was taking too long.

 

**Peter 4:35**

Babe

Are you coming?

 

**Wade:) 4:36**

Omw

Logan's with me

He's got a thing for Michelle and wanted to come

 

"Oh my god," Peter gasped and laughed while looking at Michelle, "Yo!'

 

The both looked at him with confused expressions.

 

"Guess what Wade just told me?"

 

MJ rolled her eyes and ate a spoonful of frozen yogurt, "I don't care."

 

"No, you'll care about this!" He said excitedly and showed her his phone screen, "Look what Wade just sent me."

 

She grabbed his phone with a sigh and Ned got closer to see too.

 

"Logan's got a thing for you, dude," Peter said with a wide grin.

 

"Wade's friend? The hot guy?" Michelle frowned confusedly.

 

"Bro," Ned widened his eyed and grinned, before punching Michelle in the arm playfully, "He's hot."

 

"And he has a thing for me?" She asked, still with the same expression as she read the text again.

 

"Yes!" Peter leaned over and shook her shoulder, "Dude, Logan's hot." 

 

"I don't believe it," MJ looked unbothered and handed him his phone.

 

"I knew it,' Ned said, "You didn't see the way that Logan was looking at you in the party and how he didn't want you to go?"

 

"Exactly!" He yelled, ignoring the looks that he got.

 

"He was fucking drunk," Michelle rolled her eyes, "And, besides, he had the fuckboy started pack—"

 

"Who has the fuckboy starter pack?" Wade suddenly appeared with a smirk and Peter sighed contently as he saw him wearing a baseball cap backwards, a hoodie and joggers —God, his boyfriend was handsome.

 

"You do, Wilson," Michelle rolled her eyes at him and slapped his hand away when Wade tried to pinch her cheek.

 

"Hey," Logan appeared behind Wade and greeted them, he smiled slightly at Michelle before sitting down besides her, "Hi," He said to her and MJ only nodded at him, still a little defensive but Peter kicked her under the table.

 

"Am I a fuck boy?" Wade asked sitting down besides Peter, instantly putting an arm around his shoulders loosely.

 

Peter smirked and nodded, "Sometimes."

 

"All the time!" 

 

He ignored what Michelle said because Wade leaned in quickly to peck his lips, taking advantage that they were in a booth in the corner and nobody was paying attention to them.

 

"Hi, baby," Wade mumbled, before pulling away, but still keeping him close, "Sorry I was late, my car was bailing on me."

 

"It's fine now?" Peter asked as he watched Wade taking the spoon away from his hand and eating off his cup.

 

His boyfriend nodded, "All good."

 

Peter turned around and saw Logan talking with his two friends, at least they seem to like him more than Wade, because Ned was actually laughing and Michelle was smiling just a little; he was glad that his friends were starting to have fun and be more open, because he remembers when he started dating Wade, they didn't want him to and they didn't want him to go out at parties and such, but Peter practically forces them to hang out with them because he's in too deep with Wade but he wouldn't start ignoring his best friends.

 

"So, who were you talking about when we got here?" Wade asked after a moment with a mouthful of froyo, "Who's the fuckboy?"

 

"No one," Peter said quickly.

 

"It's you, bro," Logan smirked at him and Michelle nodded.

 

"He's right, Wilson. You're like the biggest fuckboy. You're the _definition_  of one."

 

"And a small dick dickhead," Logan continued and Michelle laughed with him.

 

"What?"

 

"You wish to have my dick," Wade threw him a crumpled napkin.

 

"He can't wish what you don't have," Ned said casually and Wade straightened on his seat.

 

"Guys!" Peter laughed and hugged Wade's neck to pull him back, he held him against him and kissed his cheek, "Leave him alone."

 

"That's right, you heard my boy. Leave me the fuck alone," Wade pointed the spoon at them and they all laughed.

 

He left Wade to keep arguing with his friends and Logan, they were bantering and throwing napkins at eachother when Peter's phone rang and he looked down to fish it out of his jeans.

 

 **Unknown**   **number 4:54**

Hey, kid

It's Tony

 

Before he could keep reading, he widened his eyes and took a deep breath in when he saw who was the unknown number. Peter looked at his friends and boyfriend to make sure that they didn't notice his reaction, but they were to busy still fighting.

 

 **Unknown number**   **4:54**

May asked me if I could pick you up from wherever you are

And I'm free

So let me know if you want me too

 

Fuck, Peter couldn't see Mr. Stark right now, not after what happened two days ago, because he didn't know what the fuck that was about, he was certain that it wasn't an accident and that it wasn't _innocent_  at all —what wad going through the man's head when he did that? 

 

When he chose to touched him in a way that wasn't that appropriate for an adult to do.

 

Of course Peter wasn't complaining, fuck no, but he was confused at Tony's actions, because the man made very clear that there was certain invisible line between them when Peter drunkenly kissed him and he was just getting over that and apparently Mr. Stark was very cool to not let that come between them because he was acting normal and like it never happened, honestly Peter was doing that too.

 

But, then Tony comes and decides to do that shit, to tease him and give him a confused and awkward boner that as soon as Peter entered the room he didn't touch himself because he was way too horruhorr and  _angry_ at Tony. 

 

That's it. He was fucking angry at Tony for confusing him like that. 

 

It was as if he was playing with Peter, like he was messing with him due his obvious crush on the man and he hated that Tony has a power on him. 

 

And here Tony is, acting ( _again_ ) as if nothing happened, texting him and being nice like always and Peter couldn't take it.

 

He hasn't tell his friends what was going on and telling Wade was goddamn  _no-no_ , because he was sure that Wade would come at Tony and fight him and probably go to the police, his friends would do that too, because it was pretty fucking illegal.

 

So his friends think that he only has a pristine crush on his aunt's boyfriend. Wich is not the case. 

 

And, oh god —Tony was forty something and Peter was a fifteen year old who wets his boxers whenever he hears his deep voice or see his sharp jaw.

 

And it shouldn't be like that, it's wrong and bad. 

 

But, it's normal to have certain platonic crushes, but what happened on his living wasn't platonic at all, there was something sexual and arousing about it and it honestly horrified Peter because Tony has never shown any kind of interest on Peter in that way.

 

So, after long thinking, Peter was left tensed and somewhat annoyed at his current situation and how he was dying for Tony to pick him up and see what _else_ could happen.

 

But, Peter decided against that and he was planning on staying mad at Tony, even though he doesn't really feels that angry to not see him but unconsciously he wants to show Tony that he doesn't care and that he's isn't just some kid that is willing to do everything he says (even he is willing to do just  _that_ ).

 

So he shook his head and type in quickly.

 

**Peter 4:56**

Wade's taking me home

Thanks anyway Tony

 

 

This is the first time that he calls Mr. Stark Tony, well in this case writes and he doesn't know how to feel about it, so he shuts down his phone, throws it besides him and hugs Wade's middle to calm himself down and the hand that was placed on the small of his back made him feel a little comforted.

 

But... Fuck, he couldn't resist it seriously he couldn't, his heart beat faster and his stomach did an excited flip when his phone buzzed again,  _twice._

 

And, Peter had to look it again, discreetly and quickly, even though he didn't know what he _should_  hide.

 

Peter opened the text mess an as soon as he read, he frowned.

 

**Unknown Number 4:57**

Who's Wade? 

 

And, ok, what the fuck, Mr. Stark? —who gave him the right (after what he did) to come at Peter and ask that kind of shit? 

 

Peter was feeling some kind of fatherly vibe in the text and even though Mr. Stark has acted concern about him and show that he care for him, like that day at the party, but Peter wasn't really sure if Tony's been dating his aunt for that long  _and_ knowing Peter that well to have that kind of trust for Tony to have the right to act like parent, or in this case, like an uncle.

 

But, still, he get a weird feeling from this as if the text was somewhat possessive, even if he wasn't looking at Tony's face saying it or his voice echoing.

 

And, Peter didn't know if to feel flattered or weirded out.

 

So, he read the other text and looked up at his friends who were totally ignoring doing arguing with eachother.

 

 **Unknown**   **Number 4:58**

Sorry, just worried kid

 

Peter rolled his eyes ironically. Right, the man was worried for his well being, and was acting like an adult, but totally just touched him improperly (a minor) and noe acted once fucking again like it didn't happened.

 

So, he type in almost furiously.

 

**Peter 5:58**

He's my boyfriend.

Nothing to worry about

 

And, the fact that he was left on seen made Peter even angrier and he turned off his phone, and ignored it, for real this time.

 

"So, what's the plan after eating froyos?" Logan asked after a moment of fighting, wich Michelle and Wade were still arguing slightly and Peter didn't know when they were going to like eachother because they all have go out a lot and they seem to hate eachother, mostly Michelle's repulses towards his boyfriend.

 

"I don't know," Peter shrugged, "I don't feel like going to a party."

 

"Neither do I," He said.

 

Wade flipped Michelle off, just like she was doing and looked at his friend, "How about we go to your house and we jump your dad's liquor cabinet?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"I like how that sounds," Michelle nodded but he was looking at Logan expectantly.

 

"You're not invited, Lezzie Lesbo," Wade smirked at her and flinched back when she lifted his hand.

 

"Stop!" Peter raised his voice and arm when Michelle stood up from her seat and tried to punch Wade but Logan and Ned held her down, "You two stop fighting!"

 

"Tell that asshole to shut the fuck up then," She said genuinely pissed off and she was glaring angrily at him —God is always the same.

 

"Guys, chill," Ned said and patted her shoulder.

 

"Tell that to the dyke."

 

"I swear to God —" MJ started but Logan placed a hand on her arm and said something to her. Good, Peter took advantage of her distraction.

 

"Babe, stop it," Peter muttered at Wade who was still laughing slightly, "It's not funny anymore."

 

"She started it!" Wade pointed at her.

 

" _Babe_ ," He said more intently and pulled down Wade's arm strongly and gave him a pointed look, "Stop it. Please. We're trying to have a good time."

 

"Yeah, man, chill," Logan said to him.

 

Wade sighed and shrugged indifferently, "Whatever."

 

"Same goes for you Michelle."

 

Michelle rolled her eyes dramatically, "Fine."

 

Logan started telling about what they were gonna do and Peter could still feel a tensed Wade besides him, so he looked at him and found him looking away from them with his jaw clenched —Peter already knows how to deal with an angry Wade and MJ because he's used to them arguing and this one wasn't as bas as some other fights that the two have had.

 

"Hey," Peter elbowed him playfully and his boyfriend turned his head to look at him; he grabbed Wade's hand that was hanging of his shoulder still and squeezed, "Relax, alright?"

 

Wade rolled his eyes and shrugged, he was about to turn around but, Peter grabbed his jaw and impeded him.

 

" _Hey_ ," He repeated and smiled softly, "For me?"

 

It was a few seconds before Wade shared his smile and leaned down to peck his forehead, "Only because you ask."

 

"Hey, lovebirds," Logan said, "We're leaving."

 

"Shotgun," Peter said to Wade as they started standing up from the booth and his stomach clenched uncomfortably when he reached out for Wade's hand, but the other boy slipped it away, almost in shame and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder blade instead.

 

-

 

Logan was pretty much loaded and he had this massive house and massive pool, they hand around in the game room but soon they moved to the backyard where the pool was and it was already getting kinda dark and it was a little cold as they played beer pong.

 

Michelle and Logan were hitting it off and Peter was happy to see his friend actually smiling and having fun, even though he was little weirded out because MJ was really picky with guys and he totally thought that she was gay.

 

Peter was playing ping-pong with Ned as Michelle was on her phone and sitting down on a chair and the other guys were jumping in the pool in their underwear only and pushing eachother around, they tried to get Peter to come in with them but he refused to strip down and be on his underwear infront of everyone. And, he's sure that Wade and Logan only were doing it to show off, wich Peter has to admit that they look fucking amazing, athletic, tanned bodies wet and on display and it got Peter feeling some sort of way.

 

They tried to get Michelle to do the same and Wade bluntly mentioned that her bra probably was a training one that got a slap on the arm from Peter and a agressively pushing to the pool by MJ. They high-five eachother.

 

Just when Ned threw him the ping-pong ball, Peter couldn't react in time because he suddenly felt arms hugging him from behind and pulling him back, then he felt quick kisses being placed on the back of his neck.

 

"Ew!" Peter laughed and tried to get away, "You're wet!"

 

"That's sounded awfully dirty," Wade hummed, "Say it again."

 

"Ugh," Ned groaned and threw the ping-pong pallet into the green table and started walking away.

 

"Wade, you're getting my clothes wet," Peter whined dramatically and turned around when hands on his waist guide him to do it.

 

His boyfriend smirked and leaned down to kiss him with damp, cold lips as his blond hair fell on his forehead and water drops run down his face, "I can get something else wet."

 

"Oh my god," The boy blushed but hugged his neck anyways as he looked behind him to make sure nobody heard him.

 

"Huh? What do you say, baby?" Wade said and bit his cheek playfully.

 

"You're drunk," Peter stated confidently and gave him an amused expression.

 

The older boy raised his eyebrows and Peter noticed now, how his eyes were red and halfclosed, "Only a little."

 

"Don't drink anymore. You're driving," He looked at him with seriousness and held both sides of his boyfriend's face. 

 

Wade threw his head back and rolled his eyes theatrically, "Why are you so boring?"

 

"Someone has to be responsible," Peter smiled when Wade kissed him again, dumbly and lazily, "And, you're clearly not."

 

"Get in the pool with me," His boyfriend muttered, hands going to the small of his back to position Peter flush against his lower body.

 

The younger boy gave a soft breath when he felt Wade rubbed his barely covered crotch against him and licked his lips, "I already told you that I don't want to."

 

"Come on," He said and started kissing and tongueing down his jaw, "It'll be fun. Let me see that tight ass."

 

Peter blush deepened and he giggled slightly, "You've saw it yesterday." 

 

"I wanna see it again," Wade answered, just as his hands fastly moved to the waistband of Peter's jeans and tugged at then, "Come on, Pete—"

 

"Babe, stop," He whispered, taking hold of the other hands and pushing them up again.

 

"Don't be so fucking boring," The boy groaned and tried to do the same to him, but this time he got them further down.

 

"I'm serious, Wade," Peter said and pushed his hands away, but Wade's hold was stronger, "They're staring. Fucking stop."

 

"Let them stare," Wade shrugged and then gripped his ass through his clothes —god, he reeked an alcohol essence that wasn't just beer and Peter was sure the he and Logan drank more of his dad's liquor.

 

And, he didn't have a problem with Wade drinking, Peter just honestly hated when Wade got drunk because he was stubborn and kind of rude who only wanted to touch Peter in any sexual way and it could sometimes make him uncomfortable and it would lead to a fight like the last time and he didn't want to deal with something like that.

 

"Wade, please, just—" 

 

But, before he could finish his phrase, Wade pulled himself slightly away, before he lunged forward to shortly bend over and pick Peter up easily, throwing him on his shoulder without hesitation.

 

"Wade!" Peter yelled and wiggled around as his boyfriend started jogging hurriedly, holding him strongly and he could feel the gasps and laughs of the others as he struggled, "Stop, please, I have my phone with me!"

 

His boyfriend ignored him and Peter widened his eyes in horror when he saw the pool and Wade coming closer, he hit his back and clenched his eyes shut when Peter thought that water would surround him, but what made him react was Wade's body shaking from laughing and the others making fun of him.

 

"Fuck," Peter muttered and kicked Wade slightly until he pulled him down, just by the edge of the pool, he looked up at his boyfriend and got mad at just looking at shit-eating grin on his face as he tried to touch Peter, but before Wade could do that, he frowned and slapped them away.

 

"Ow!" Wade laughed and shield himself when Peter aimed for his stomach this time, "What the fuck—"

 

"Fucking prick," He pushed him away and straightened his clothes —he was fucking fumming and a humiliating blush was making its way down his neck because Wade always finds a way to make fun of him and be the center of attention.

 

"I was just joking!" Wade raised his arms in question when Peter threw him one last glance and started walking away and he followed him, "Baby, it was a joke! I wouldn't throw you to the pool."

 

"Stay away," Peter said to him and pushed past Logan and Michelle who their laughs were quieting down when he saw that he was being serious and he appreciated that Ned wasn't laughing and had a worried expression on his face, but he was way too angry to go up to him.

 

"Hey, where are you going?" Wade hold his hand to pull him back when Peter opened the sliding door.

 

"May's picking me up," Peter lied and then asked impatiently, "Can I take my arm?"

 

His boyfriend eyed him slowly, the joyful expression was leaving his face as he saw Peter's attitude, before he nodded and he looked kinda guilty.

 

Peter sighed and stumped inside the house.

 

-

 

He knew he was overreacting, well, Wade honestly was kinda being a dick, but Peter was just sensitive at everything that was going on (Mr. Stark) and he honestly didn't really have the patience to put up with things, like asshole boyfriends. But, this isn't they way Peter is, he isn't bitchy or moody like he behaved at Logan's place and he feels bad now because they all were having a good time and Wade was just joking and it's nothing new and Peter always stands it. 

 

And, when he sat on the subway and thought back, Peter cringed at how he may looked, but he was too tired to care, mentally tired and he chose to read his friends texts and only answered to Wade when he apologized and told Peter to let him know when he gets home safe.

 

That's right, he doesn't have a perfect boyfriend, but Wade is Wade, and is  _his_ and cares for Peter and wants him, and Peter should he only worrying about his teenage boyfriend and grades.

 

Not about his aunt's boyfriend.

 

Because one if the reasons that he was tensed and annoyed was because of Tony and he didn't know how to help it, because it was honestly affecting his daily life.

 

So, when he arrived to his apartment, it was kinda late and the lights were off, he wasn't past his curfew but he found weird that May wasn't waiting for him, so he walked to the kitchen quietly when he saw that it was the only room that seem to not be deserted.

 

The keys on his hand clicked together and for a moment, he thought that he was going to to be alone because it was too quiet and he was actually just starting to feel relieved, but then he stopped abruptly when he saw  _that_ man sitting down by the kitchen island, typing away slowly on his computer with a beer next to his hand.

 

"H-hey, Mr. Stark," —Fuck, was he really still stuttering whenever he sae the man?— Peter smiled awkwardly.

 

Tony looked up and eyed him quickly before returning the smile, he seemed tired and exhausted, his eyes were halfclosed and his hair was messy, but he still managed to look just fine, "Hey, kid. Kinda late isn't it?" He teased him playfully.

 

The boy blushed shortly and shrugged, "Is not past curfew."

 

"Oh, about that," He raised his eyebrows, "May was really tired and she went to sleep, so she asked me to stay awake to see you arrive safely. But, you should probably go and let her know."

 

Peter nodded and walked into the kitchen, going directly for thed fridge, "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

 

"That boyfriend of yours dropped you out?" 

 

"Yeah," He lied and grabbed a big bottle of orange juice and drank directly from it.

 

Tony hummed and Peter looked back to see that he was looking at his computer, "Is he the kid from the party?"

 

Peter's eyebrows twitched in confusion, "Yeah..."

 

"Hope he wasn't intoxicated when he dropped you off."

 

"He wasn't," Peter lied again and maybe he said it a bit too harshly.

 

"What's his name again?" Mr. Stark looked at him.

 

And this time the boy frowned completely, "Wade. Why?"

 

"Oh, just curious," Tony shrugged and glared back at his computer and begun reading something, he was clearly pretending and Peter merely scoffed, after a couple of seconds he added, "Curious why are you with that ass," He muttured under his breatg and maybe Peter wasn't supposed to hear, but —oh, shit, he did and he turned around abruptly.

 

"What?" He asked and Tony didn't look at him (how convenient) —Peter stared at him, before leaning his hands on thr kitchen island and chuckling sarcastically, "He's an ass? My boyfriend?"

 

Mr. Stark had the audacity to shrug, clearly making a point, "I know what I saw."

 

Peter gaped at him and his eyed shifted, quickly inspectioning the man, because maybe he was young, Mr. Stark has a weird sense of humor like Wade did, and he hoped to god that he was joking because he could laugh it off and go to bed.

 

But, he wasn't.

 

"You deserve better, kid," Tony still wasn't looking at him.

 

"I des— what?" The boy stared at him confusedly, "Are you serious right now?"

 

"Kid—" He sighed.

 

"What gives you the right to say that to me?" Peter said calmly and then after deep thought added with hesitation and he knew that he would probably regret but now that they were at it, he should probably just do it.

 

"Well, Mr. Stark, with all due respect but, at least he has the balls to _actually_   _touch_  me."

 

And, holy fuck, what has he done? —Peter started to panic quickly and he widened his eyes and was just about to apologize, because he has  _never_  disrespect an adult like that, but then again, has Mr. Stark respect  _him_?

 

Before he could open his mouth Tony finally looked up, slowly and confidently, his expression was weirdly amused but his eyes were dark and his lips were twitching. God, Mr. Stark has never stare at him like that.

 

Then, quick and sudden, the sound of wood against wood echoed and Tony was standing up, his arms were crossed and he had the same expression on his face, in fact it changed a little because it looked like a small smirk was appearing as he walked towards him, slow and intimidating and Peter didn't know why he couldn't formulate words, he only backed away until the small of his back hit the edge of the counter and he gazed up with wide, brown eyed, hands clenching besides himself nervously until it wasn't long and Tony was standing right infront of him.

 

Peter gulped and that seem to help because he spoke shakily (and with unexpected arousal), "Mr. Stark?"

 

Tony was close, too close to him and he smell good, so good and Peter wanted to cry as Tony eyed him irreverently, making him feel almost humiliated and abashed —his breath hitched loudly as Mr. Stark leaned down until his moutg was close to his ear and all that Peter do was sweat and breath in shakily with widened eyes because the man had spoke again.

 

"Do you want me to touch you?"

 


	6. S I X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, he couldn't believe that the words came out with him sounding calm and collected and he couldn't believe too that he was having this conversation with his aunt's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no see!

" _Do you want me to touch you_?"

 

Peter's blood turned cold as soon as heard those words and noticed the tone that Tony had, it appeared to be restricted and amused, almost as if something funny was happening and Peter didn't know what to, if to move away or get closer, he was frozen in place, watching Tony's eyes eyeing unhurriedly as Peter's hands held the edge of the counter behind him.

 

"Huh, Peter?" Mr. Stark raised his eyebrows, "You do, don't you?'

 

He wanted to shake his head and refuse, to keep his pride, but he knew and Tony knew    _perfectly_  that he'll be lying —by now they both were aware that there was this weird line in-between them that they fight constantly to not break it.

 

"Answer me," The older man said softly, contrasting his tone used previously.

 

Peter took a deep breath in, he was probably flushing all the way down his neck and his eyes were wide apart as he biy the inside of his cheeks; he felt so small standing infront of him and under his gaze, he felt ashamed that he couldn't stop the arousing feeling cursing him at that moment —Peter took another breath, coming out more loud thab expected before he swallowed noisily and straightened himself up nervously.

 

"Would it be wrong?" He whispered.

 

Tony frowned confusedly for a second, "What would be wrong?"

 

Peter worried his lip between his teeth before speaking, "If I did wanted you to touch me?"

 

God, he couldn't believe that the words came out with him sounding calm and collected and he couldn't believe too that he was having _this_  conversation with his aunt's boyfriend.

 

"You know it's wrong," Tony nodded, jaw clenched.

 

"Why?" His voice was small and simmered.

 

"You know why, kid," The man sighed and lifted a hand to rub his face shortly, when he looked at Peter again his gaze's change, he seemed like he sober up and there was a small hint of worry on his face.

 

"I want you to touch me, Mr. Stark," Peter mumbled, glaring up at the man with pristine, shy eyes, "Do you want to?"

 

Tony contemplated for a moment before sighing, "Go to your room, Peter. Before this goes wrong—"

 

"You're not my uncle to tell me what to do," The young boy said lowly and sniffed angrily, "You treat me like I'm stupid and you think that you get to look at me and touch me improperly, then so you  _pretend_  to forget it, Mr. Stark?"

 

He eyed him slowly before grimacing, "I'm sorry. That's on me, but I fucked up because I'm with  _your_ aunt and you're just a kid—"

 

Peter looked down at the mention of his aunt, his trying so hard to not think of her, because his letting his own lust and impulses win, his letting himself be selfish and betray his aunt and he's feeling worse that desire of being with Tony, at least once, it's bigger than doing the right thing.

 

"—I'm sorry, kid. I shouldn't have said what I said earlier. Wasn't thinking," Tony sighed and took a step back, arms and gaze lowering, but before he could get away any further; Peter raised his hands and took a hold of Tony's hands, gripping then strongly and pulling him towards him again.

 

"Stop walking away," The boy mumbled.

 

"Kid—"

 

He looked directly at Tony, lips tight and certain gazead he guided the wife hands to come rest on each side of his waist, it felt foreign and strong, but it was good.

 

"Peter," Tony's voice was small, almost as if he was giving up, "Let me be  _the_  adult."

 

"Then touch me like an adult would."

 

Mr. Stark's face tightened and he closed his eyes, slight air was coming out of his nose and then hold on the boy's waist was loose, "Stop this, Peter. We can't."

 

"I've seen how you look at me—"

 

"We can't," Tony said more firmly.

 

Peter could feel his eyes wetting and he didn't know why; what he knew is that Tony was right and they  _can't,_ they can't happen and Peter didn't know if ge should give up, for the sake of respecting his aunt and himself.

 

"Just tell me if you want me and I'll stop."

 

The man sighed and raised a hand to scratch his beard, the other stayed on Peter's waist and that made his heart clench in mortification and contentment at the same time.

 

"Just tell me. And I'll forget everything. Start all over. You and my aunt," Peter's voice could be barely heard, but it was so silent that it echoed in the kitchen and Peter was worrying a bit that May could wake up.

 

"Fuck, kid," Tony huffed and was about to pull away again, but Peter made him hug his waist and he locked his arms on Tony's neck, making look down at him and he got to be honest, he didn't know where all this bravery was coming from.

 

"Just tell me, Mr. Stark and we can pretend that it never happened."

 

"Peter, please go to your room."

 

"Tell me if you want me."

 

The man's dark eyes roamed on his features, he seem like he was hesitating and he was tensed all over, they were so close that his breath hit Peter's face; they stayed like that for a few long second before Tony clenched his jaw shortly and nodded slowly, he shrugged and sighed in failure.

 

"You intrigue me, kid," Tony said and Peter frowned.

 

"That's not what I asked—"

 

"But it answered your question," Tony said, "You're smart enough to figure it out."

 

Peter gaped at him, he stared at him confusedly and he was to entranced in thinking that he barely noticed that Tony pushed him away softly and gripped his arms to pull him away. Peter looked up at him and he was having trouble breathing.

 

"Go to bed, kid, you look tired," Mr. Stark smiled forcefully at him and patted his cheek tenderly.

 

The boy breathed in, chest raising before giving Tony one last glance and turning around to walk away, his sneakers squeaking against the ground while he clearly felt Tony's eyes on the back of his head.

 

-

 

It was already monday, he was at the school library, trying to study for a pop quiz that there will be tomorrow.

 

And Peter didn't know how to feel still, never in a million years he thought that he'll be having that kind of conversation with his aunt's  ~~hot~~  boyfriend, he never thought that Tony would be actually conflicted by him and he was clearly holding himself back and Peter couldn't believe what was happening and he hoped to God that their small conversation set some boundaries and won't ruin their (if they could call it that) friendship and his relationship with May.

 

The boy maybe was somewhat feeling at ease that he kind of sorted things out with Tony, but there was still a troublesome ache on his chest because he knew that they weren't finish and that Peter would be back to fantasizing about Tony and he knew that Tony would he back to looking at him —because since the day that he touched Peter when they were 'watching' TV on the couch, after that, Peter noticed the long and prolonged stared that Tony secretly threw, whenever it was when they were all having dinner and Peter sucked on the fork, dark eyes lingering on his thin lips or whenever Peter came out of the shower, wet and glistening, he was too shy to walk out shirtless and with a towel only, so he would wear his loose, lame red boxers and a shirt and Tony would stare at him whenever they crossed paths in the hallway.

 

Of course he has noticed the stares, just that he didn't want to admit it or else Peter will do something he regrets. He just couldn't believe that they went from Tony patting his shoulder and calling him 'kid' (he still calls him that) to long, inappropriate stares that got Peter blushing and squirming.

 

But, supposedly that would end, and they will forget, just like Peter said that day, but..  he didn't know how to do it.

 

They haven't done much (first of all, they _didn't_  have to do much, considering their circumstances) hell, they kissed only once and Peter initiated because he was drunk and Tony seemed disgusted by it, a few touches and stares, and maybe words, but nothing much, nothing to raise eyebrows —still all the little things that Tony has done, meant so much to Peter.

 

But, all that he knew, maybe Tony was just this man _intrigued_ by this teen that seemed to be infatuated with him and that would maybe take his chances and take _advantage_  of Peter —because, honestly, it was difficult to resist this fifteen year old, that was innocent, sweet, pretty, _tight,_ kind and a stuttering, blushing mess that was willing to do everything only to be considered good.

 

He internally hope that Tony didn't have the balls to resist that.

 

Peter was in the middle of searching for a book on the farthest bookshelf of the library and trying to remember what the fuck he was even looking for when suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his middle and a soft breath on the back of his neck.

 

He jumped slightly and dropped a book, "Jesus Christ."

 

The boy would've got scare and turn around abruptly but he instantly recognized the familiar smell of the cheap cologne that Wade always uses.

 

"Hey, baby," Wade's voice was barely above a whisper before a soft kiss was placed on the back of his neck.

 

Peter grinned and turned around, he came to face Wade's face and ignored tha pang of guilt when he saw his smiling face and handsome features that _should_ be the only thing on his mind right now and not a certain older guy.

 

"Hi," He mumbled and turned his face to watch the corridors, "Wade some can see you—"

 

"There's only like four kids in the library," His boyfriend shrugged and held his waist on a loose grip.

 

"How did you know I was here?" 

 

"Michelle told me," He nodded at Peter once and smirked cockily, "Guess who got a C plus on chem?"

 

Peter widened his eyes and raised his hand to grip Wade's broad shoulder, "Shut up!"

 

"I did it," Wade shrugged and grinned at him.

 

"You did it!" He gasped and shook his shoulders excitedly with a wide smile and raised eyebrows, "Wade, you actually passed the test!"

 

"Shh," The older boy chuckled and leaned down to peck his lips shortly, "I got the result today," He said while moving an arm and pulling a folded piece of paper out of the front of his hoodie and putting it infront of Peter's face. A big C+ was written in red and he recognized Mr. Banners handwriting.

 

Peter grasped the paper with both hand and read quickly at the questions and answers before looking at his boyfriend and smiling even bigger, his heart warmed up when the hazel eyes were roaming over his features with fondness and Peter was quick to hug his waist and pull him close, the piece of paper crumbling in his hands as kissed Wade's parted lips.

 

"I'm so proud of you," He mumbled against his boyfriend's mouth, before delivering a last peck and pulling away to look up at the taller boy, "I knew you could do it."

 

"I get to stay on the football team now," Wade sighed and lifted a hand to brush back Peter's hair, "What you say about that, huh?'

 

The younger beamed, "Congratulations, babe."

 

His boyfriend hugged him closer and kissed his cheeks and chin playfully, "I have to thank you, baby. This happened because of you beating my ass and grounding my phone if I didn't study."

 

"And it payed off," Peter giggled.

 

"Now," Wade started and lowered his voice, just like his hands, they grazed the small of Peter's back, "What if we skip what's left of school and go hang out somewhere else?"

 

"Wade," The younger boy said slowly and his smile died down slightly.

 

His boyfriend raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Come on, baby. To celebrate."

 

"Wade, I can just skip school. _Again_ ," He sighed because it would be the third time in the month skipping school with Wade —wich he enjoyed and it consisted in driving around, eating somewhere and making out at every free second, but he still feels guilty everytime he does it, "I have three classes left."

 

"Why not?" The older boy scoffed, "It's not like it's gonna affect your grades. They're perfect," He smirked and licked messily Peter's thin lips, " _You're_  perfect."

 

Peter blushed and rolled his eyes to try and cover it, but he couldn't fight back the smile coming to his face, "Wade..."

 

"Peter..."

 

"I can't—" 

 

And, shit that shouldn't remind him of Mr. Stark and his conversation, but thank God that Wade spoke soon to distract him from letting his mind wondering around.

 

"Yes we can. A day of skipping three classes ain't gonna hurt," Wade said, "Come on, good boy, it'll be fun."

 

Peter would've refuse, it wasn't right and teachers were already starting to suspect why the hell Peter Parker with straight A's now have more B's and was missing some classes, but he didn't want to care about that at the moment; because he needed to clear his head and spend time with his ~~secret~~  boyfriend and realize that Wade is all he needs and it's enough and that he shouldn't he thinks about Tony for more than five seconds and just look at him as practically his new uncle. Wich that would never happen, no one would ever replace Ben, but still Tony had this authoritative and fatherly behavior towards him, even if sometimes he seems to have a thing for the boy. 

 

So, he decided to go with his boyfriend and skip school.

 

-

  

A week was left for the students to go on the field trip, they would leave at Friday morning and come back on Sunday, three days they would he away and May was having a hard time in letting him go but Tony interrupted in and convinced him to let Peter go and that ' _He's a big boy, dear, he can handle himself_ ' and playful, trusting wink was delivered.

 

He has plans, but he hasn't told Wade about them and he needs to or else his wish to loose his virginity this weekend won't turn true.

 

Nobody knows that he's planning on doing that, not even his best friends and he's gonna tell them when it actually happens and he doesn't die in the attempt of doing so —but, mostly, his impatience for having sex for the first time is that unconsciously (he hasn't admit to himself) he wants to be _ready,_ for what? Maybe for an experienced adult, for his hot, new uncle? — _No_. Peter can't be thinking in that way, because they talked about it and they would keep going like in a normal, friendly relationship, so why was Peter still holding his hopes up?

 

So, when he's lying on the bottom of his bunk and Wade is positioned between his legs, grinding down on him and kissing him wetly. He knows that he's the one and that Peter is just a stupid teenager having confused thoughts that hopefully will go away.

 

"Ow," Peter smiled and pulled away when there was a hard bitting at his bottom lip and Wade was staring down at him with a smirk.

 

"Sorry, baby," His boyfriend breathed out and pecked his lips harshly, "You get me going so fast," Another peck and then a lick, "You're so hot."

 

"Stop," The younger boy blushed like he always does when he's been complimented and covered his face with his arms, "I can feel your boner on my leg," He giggled and shifted his thigh to rub it against Wade's hard-on.

 

"You did that," Wade pulled his arms away and looked at him with lazy eyes, "You told me that I passed the chem test, you'll give me a blowjob."

 

Peter rolled his eyes playfully and spread his legs more to get comfortable, he was hard too, and he was starting to sweat, they both took their shirts off and Peter's chest was flushed because Wade's been biting a at it — "You only tried your best so you could get one, huh?"

 

"It was my muse," The older boy shrugged and smiled when Peter laughed.

 

"I suck at blowjobs," He mumbled.

 

Wade raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Yeah, you suck. Literally and so good, let me add."

 

Peter only smiled up at him and raised a hand to trace his fingers over Wade's muscular chest and shoulder, he then sighed and bit his lip nervously, "Hey, babe?"

 

"Mhm?" His boyfriend hummed, face buried on the side of Peter's neck because he was trailing down with soft, damp kisses.

 

"I'm excited for the field trip," He started and closed his eyes when of Wade's hands trailed down his bare stomach and grazed the tope of his crotch slightly, he moaned lowly.

 

"Yeah? —I don't know if I'm going," Wade said distractedly, "Seems kinda boring."

 

Peter frowned, "But, you said that you were going."

 

"I'm not sure."

 

The boy opened his eyes again and held both sides of Wade's face to make him look at him, "That's bad because I had a surprise."

 

"And what's that?" His boyfriend rolled his eyes and move his hand to caress up and down his slim leg, "The story of Abraham Lincoln?"

 

Peter rolled his eyes too and blushed shyly, he played with the small loose chain around Wade's neck to distract himself, "I'm ready, Wade."

 

Wade frowned confusedly, "For what?"

 

The boy sighed and smiled slightly, "To do _it_."

 

His boyfriend stared at him blankly for a moment before widening his eyes and sitting up quickly, he gaped at him shortly before speaking, "You're ready to fuck?"

 

Peter chuckled and slapped his arm playfully, "Be less romantic please."

 

"Are you ready to do it, baby?" Wade laid down on his side next to him, "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah," He mumbled and twisted his head to look at him, "Been thinking about it and I wanna do it. With _you_."

 

"And you wanna wait until the trip?" The older boy winced, "Why not now?" 

 

"Wade," Peter sighed and was about to push him away.

 

"Hey, hey, I was kidding," He hugged Peter's stomach and pecked his lips longingly, "You know that I'll wait for you."

 

The boy bit his lip and shivered at the hand caressing his belly, "I'm really nervous, though."

 

Wade smiled softly at him and leaned down to peck his forehead, "I'll make it good for you, baby. You know, it'll be my first time too."

 

Peter frowned, "Not true."

 

"With a guy, yes," His boyfriend nodded.

 

"Yeah, but, it won't be hard, you'll just; you know—" He smiled shyly and pointed at Wade's crotch, "Put it _in_."

 

"And, I can't wait," Wade sighed contently and started getting on top of him again, "I'll make sure to bring the stuff."

 

"What _stuff_?"

 

"The lube and condoms," The older boy said casually.

 

"O-oh, right," Peter said timidly and spread his legs once more to make room for Wade, "We'll use lube this time?"

 

"Yep."

 

They've been using the baby oil that Peter owns whenever things get to heated, whenever Peter ends up without pants and underwear and Wade's using inappropriately the baby oil to finger him —May still doesn't know why Peter insists on getting it everytime that they go to the supermarket.

 

He's a little embarrassed by it but it's really useful, but he's guessing that Wade knows best and lube will work better, even if he's feeling a little nervous that he'll have to start to think about those things, now that, apparently he will begin a sex life. With his boyfriend. When he's eighteen and Peter's fifteen and it's probably not legal, but nobody is stopping them.

 

"So, we're doing it?" Wade grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Peter breathed in and nodded shakily, "I guess."

 

"But, why, you know, do it on the trip?" The older boy brushed back a curl that was hanging on Peter's forehead.

 

He shrugged and shifted, "I want it to be special."

 

Yep —like he said, his virginity is a big deal to him and needs it to be like in a fairytale when he loses it and for a moment he thought that Wade was going to laugh at him —because his boyfriend fucked for the first time in a public bathroom with a older girl and he was very much proud of it; Peter couldn't help but feel jealous when Wade told him that story— but instead, he grinned and lowered his head to peck Peter's lips.

 

"You're a corny shit," Wade said without hatred on his voice.

 

"Shut up," The boy smiled and kissed him back.

 

"But, I promise that it'll be special, baby."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Pinky promise. Deal?" Wade bit his nose playfully and Peter laughed.

 

"Deal."

 

-

 

Wade left early in the afternoon and Peter stayed to do what he missed in class, MJ and Ned sent him what they did with a long ass voice mail of why he skipped school and MJ say something like ' _I'm gonna kill that asshole if he makes you do it again, Parker. I ain't going to stay in class only for you to be sucking dick' —_ wich made Peter call her and apologize and promise her a free froyo.

 

It was getting dark outside when he heard the front door opening and voices coming from the livingroom, he sighed heavily when he heard Tony's laugh and — seriously why was this guy at his apartment everyday when he obviously has a cooler house and installations. At least he had to have a bigger bathroom that the tiles weren't stained and scratchy like Peter's bathroom, or whole apartment.

 

He would've pretend that he was already sleep but it was too early for that shit so he raised his head quickly when there was a quick knock and then May appeared with a wide smile.

 

"Hey, kiddo!"

 

"Hi, May," Peter smiled lazily and watch her walked towards him where he was sitting on his desk chair, "How was work?"

 

"Good, got out early today," His aunt sighed and leaned down to hug his shoulders and kiss the top of his head.

 

The boy held her arms and looked up, "That's good."

 

"Yeah, a good change, but we're not staying in tonight for dinner."

 

"We?"

 

"Yes," May look around with judging eyes and Peter won't judge her because his room was a mess right now, with boxers and dirty clothes laying around and crumbled papers on the corners, "—Tony invited us to a gathering that he's doing at his place, some of his friends are going."

 

Peter grimaced and spun around on his chair while throwing his pencil in the air and catching, "Do I have to go?"

 

She looked at him sternly and out her hands on her hips, " _Yes,_ you do have to go," Then, she sighed and put her glasses down, "It'll be fun, kiddo."

 

The boy groaned, "May, I don't wanna go."

 

"Are you really gonna leave me alone on this?" May pouted dramatically.

 

"But—"

 

"Really, Peter?"

 

Peter looked at her for a few seconds before throwing his head back and sighing, "Fine."

 

His aunt smiled widely and walked towards the door, "Start getting ready then and wear something _nice_ , baby, no ripped jeans. It's gonna be kinda fancy."

 

The boy frowned and raised his hand, "I don't own something nice."

 

"Yes, you do. Wear that nice dress shirt and trousers that you have."

 

"May, those are from middle school."

 

"Kiddo, you haven't grown much," She shrugged and, honestly she had a point so Peter sighed again and nodded in defeat.

 

"Alright."

 

"Oh, and," May was about to walk out, but she stopped to turn around and point at his room, "Clean all of this mess or you're not going out with Wade."

 

"May!" Peter whined and threw himself back harshly against the chair and he grew more annoyed when he head Tony's laugh from the livingroom.

 

"It smells, kiddo, so make that go away," His aunt nodded and closed the door.

 

While, Peter sat there, huffing and looking at the ceiling because he hated to be nervous that he was going to Tony's place for the first time and that he was going to to meet —he definitely wasn't excited, of course _not_ ; and he wasn't eager to get to see Tony dressed like a million dollar man, that too, was a  _no,_ Jesus.

 

But, his heart beat fast and his stomach churned, giving him away.

 


	7. S E V E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They could read him like an open fucking book —besides all of this stress was making him not think about Mr. Stark, so there was a positive side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit here we go
> 
> This chapter ended up being way too long and I had to actually cut a part off (that is the most important part you'll see don't hate me) but I will post it really soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

The week was finally over, Peter barely got to see Mr. Stark because apparently a lot of work in his company came up after the party — _which_ , was boring as hell and Tony practically ignored him, only talking to him when he introduced Peter and May to his friends and Peter spend most of the night on his phone and drinking secretly from forgotten glasses left on the table, he didn't like it, it was full of snobs and, _**damnit**_ ; Mr. Stark was completely ignoring him. 

 

So the remaining days were the same (except when on Wednesday he shaved off _everything_  for the important and incoming occasion) and it was finally Friday and May dropped him off at the school with nervous eyes and a lot of warnings for the trip, like —  _'behave good, Peter and no funny business with Wade! —_ which made him cough on the water that he was drinking. 

 

He kissed May on the cheek and hugged her tightly and mumbled with a bothering tongue to say goodbye to Tony.

 

They had all the students lined up on the sidewalk as teachers separated seniors and freshmen before directing them to their corresponding bus; there were quite a lot of kids going to the trip and Peter was glad because that mean that there were more chances that he could blend in with Wade (which he doubted because literally everybody knew Wade).

 

Peter crossed his arms tighter around his chest when the cold breeze hit him as the line was ending and they were about to hop in their own bus.

 

MJ was wearing earphones and giving steps forward with shut eyes and Peter didn't dare to talk to her because at this hour of the morning MJ wasn't MJ and Ned was to busy playing on his phone so that got Peter looking around the place and without him knowing, his eyes landed were the seniors were and Wade and his jock friends were waiting on another line, in comparison with other students, they were being loud and extra and Wade was laughing with them and punching them too, until he must of felt Peter's gaze because his hazel eyes settled on him amd Peter blushed slightly when his boyfriend smiled covertly and licked his lips before his attention was occupied by one of his friends again.

 

The inside of the bus was kinda old and crusty, so when he sat down he grimace slightly at the smell of humidity and the sound of the seat squeaking when he leaned his body against it —he suddenly felt his phone buzzed just as Ned took the seat next to him.

 

**Wade:) 7:34**

Are you in?

 

**Peter 7:34**

Yep

You?

 

**Wade:) 7:34**

I just got in

Logan's next to me and he's already falling asleep lmao

 

Peter smiled slightly and turned his head that Ned was pretty much in the same position as him.

 

**Peter 7:35**

Ned too

 

Next, Wade answered with a photo of him sticking his tongue out and and showing his middle finger to Logan who's eyes were shut.

 

**Peter 7:36**

Meanie

 

**Wade:) 7:36**

Wish you were with me baby

 

**Peter 7:36**

I know:( 

Wanna be with you

**Wade:) 7:37**

I heard that when we arrive 

the teachers are gonna let seniors and freshmen hang out together 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed because he knew well that Wade won't hang out that much with him, unless they sneak out, and it's degrading, but Peter's so into Wade that he'll probably do so.

 

**Peter 7:38**

Yeah

I'm tired babe

I'm gonna sleep

 

**Wade:) 7:38**

See you later baby

 

-

 

He slept mostly during the whole trip, Ned was snoring besides him and he had to elbow him a few times because they were being given the dirty looks from some of their classmates; Peter woke up just when they were in the outsides of Washington DC and the first thing that he did was check his phone to let his aunt know that he was fine.

 

Peter was about to put on his earphones, because everyone was already screaming and singing annoyingly, but he felt someone tugging his hair from behind and he rolled his eyes.

 

"What?" He said to MJ.

 

"Check Snapchat," Michelle said over a yawn and nodded at his phone casually.

 

"How did you sleep?" Peter smirked and lifted his arm to flick with his fingers at his friend's forehead and she slapped him away afterwards.

 

"You were snoring, dipshit."

 

"It's wasn't me," He chuckled.

 

"Whatever," Michelle shrugged, "Check your Snapchat."

 

"Why?" 

 

"Watch Wade's story," She said, sounding unbothered (like always).

 

"Why?" The boy's smile erased and frowned slightly instead as he looked down at his phone and went to do what MJ said, "What's in them?"

 

"Just look," MJ sighed and leaned ontop of the seat to look at his phone too.

 

"You have Wade on Snapchat?" Peter asked confusedly as he searched for his boyfriend's name on the app.

 

He didn't use it often, he barely posts anything and he doesn't have much friends in it, he just downloaded because when he first started talking with Wade and going out with him, the older boy insisted that he should create an account so they could chat there too, besides he liked to look at Wade's ( _hot_ ) pictures of him clenching his jaw like every generic boy of their generation (but, oh, Peter falls for it every time) and the stupid videos of him and his friends fucking around on class, because even if Peter dislikes most of them, he always havs a good laugh watching them being stupid.

 

"Yeah, he added me once," MJ said and then smirked, "Jealous, Parker?" 

 

Peter snorted and mumbled sarcastically, "Literally _dying_."

 

Michelle chuckled and slapped the side of his head playfully, just as Peter clicked on his boyfriend story and the first thing he saw was a video of Wade and Logan waking up the other guys with yells or pulling them off their seats, it was honestly funny and seemed quite fun to be there because everybody was laughing and recording and like usual, Wade was being the attention center and Peter felt his stomach clenching when he passed on the other videos and pictures and somebody was clearly filming from Wade's phone because the last video showed him, standing on the small hallway of the moving bus (and Peter wondered where the fuck were the teachers) as Logan sprayed deodorant on a guy and suddenly Peter saw Wade next to Gwen — the pretty girl that was ironically in the cheer squad and  _always_ seem to be over the football captain that was Wade— and he was hugging her shoulders loosely and laughing slightly. 

 

Peter huffed and turned off his phone quickly, he crossed his arms and after thinking for a few seconds, he looked up at Michelle who was already staring at him with a raised eyebrows.

 

He shrugged, "It's probably nothing."

 

His friend hummed and narrowed his eyes, " _Nothing_? —you know what they say about her, right?"

 

Peter rolled his eyes, "It's nothing," He repeated, "Wade hugs everyone."

 

"You noticed how close they were?" Michelle asked, leaning more over the seat and he probably didn't notice that her words sounded kinda careless and it was triggering Peter.

 

The boy shrugged again, "Piss off, Michelle. It's nothing. I know Wade."

 

"That's why," She scoffed, "I know him too and  _what_ he does." 

 

"Michelle," He said in a warning tone and sent him a dirty look.

 

MJ sighed and raised her arms, "Just saying," Before she flopped down on her seat.

 

Peter frowned deeply and angrily put on his earphones and played whatever song, just in the hopes of stopping his mind from running as he looked outside the window with an irritated expression, because he couldn't help the rooted jealousy that appeared, digging on his chest.

 

But, he decided and tried to ignore it because he didn't want to ruin the trip and ruin what he was going to do tonight.

 

-

 

"Fuck, my legs are aching," Michelle groaned and rubbed at her knees.

 

"Good," Peter mumbled and laughed while flinching away when his friend delivered a punch to his arm.

 

They were just getting out of the buses outside the hotel that they were staying, they only had backpacks due staying for three days and teachers had trouble lining them up because everyone was desperate to start looking around already.

 

He texted Wade to ask him where he was, even if at the moment they wouldn't be together but his text wasn't answered and when Peter got on his tiptoes to look around, he was quick to find Wade's tall body and his smile erased when he saw Gwen next to him, at least they weren't touching but he was pretty close to her as the seniors walked towards the entrance.

 

"I'm starving," Ned mumbled besides him, "What if we go to that place that we visited the last time that we were here? They had good burgers, dude."

 

"Sure," Peter nodded distractedly, his eyes still following the other two and he felt ridiculous doing so.

 

"Do you think they'll let us go to the mall?" His friend asked and looked at him, "I wanna go to the comic store."

 

"Yeah," The boy said in the same tone.

 

Ned frowned and followed his gaze, trying to figure out what he was looking at, "Uh, earth to Peter. Are you listening?"

 

Peter narrowed his eyes when Gwen elbowed Wade playfully and said something that made the older boy laugh.

 

"Dude," Ned pushed him slightly, "Hello? —hey!" 

 

"What?" He looked at his friend and frowned, rubbing at the side of his arm when he realized that Ned had punched him, "What's wrong with you?"

 

"What's wrong with _you_ ," His friend rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're acting weird today, Pete."

 

"It's nothing," Peter said and ignored Michelle's heavy eyes on him.

 

Ned scoffed, "Yeah, right. You're more anxious than normal and it's starting to stress me out, bro."

 

The brown haired boy only sighed and hid his hands on the pockets of his hoodie because his friend was right, Peter was acting weird, he was more nervous and insecure than normal and it had to do a lot with the bullshit he saw of Wade and  _that_ girl, but it was too the fact that he was going to do _it_  today and he was honestly freaking out and Wade and he haven't talked about it since that day on his room, only a few physical hints whenever they had the time and place to make out, Wade would grind against him, simulating thrusting emotions that got Peter blushing and moaning shyly.

 

So, he hoped to God that everything turns out right and that he's friends don't find out about why he was acting like that, because they could read him like an open fucking book —besides all of this stress was making him not think about Mr. Stark, so there was a positive side. 

 

"Yeah, bro," Michelle hugged his shoulders, "Chill out. We're having fun, I heard they sneaked in buzz."

 

Peter chuckled and hugged her middle loosely, "We're getting fucking wasted."

 

"Yes we are," She nodded and Ned groaned.

 

-

 

**Wade:) 11:10**

Hey

Where r u?

Did you checked in already?

 

Peter was laying down on the hotel bed as he waited for his friend to finish using the bathroom because in twenty minutes they were leaving again with all of the students to look around and got to a museum —he held the phone above his head. 

 

**Peter 11:10**

Yeah

I'm in my room

You?

 

**Wade:) 11:11**

Same

I'm paired with Logan

Wanna come to hang out?

 

**Peter 11:11**

Aren't your friends gonna be there?

 

And, he hoped that he come off as bitter as he felt, because he was still angry at Wade, even if he didn't want to.

 

**Wade:) 11:11**

They suck ass

Just me and Logan

We have little time before the teachers call for us

 

**Peter 11:12**

Fine

What room you're in?

 

**Wade:) 11:12**

127

 

"Hey, man," Peter called and stood up to knock on the bathroom, "I'm going for a walk to stretch my legs a little."

 

"Remember that we're leaving soon!"

 

Ned's voice sounded muffled from inside the bathroom and Peter chuckled shortly before walking out of the room.

 

Thankfully they mixed up both grades and Wade's room was just at the end of the hall and Peter heard faint voices, before knocking softly and pulling the cap of his hoodie up, just in case some of the students decided to walk by.

 

Shortly after, the door was opened and Logan appeared, Logan smiled as soon as he saw him and stepped aside.

 

"Hey, Pete."

 

"Hey," Peter smiled back and awkwardly stepped in; Logan raised his hand casually and bumped fists with him.

 

"How did the ride treat ya? —because this asshole woke me up with a punch on the dick," Logan nodded at Wade who was laying sprawled out by the end of the bed and flipping his friend off lazily.

 

Peter giggled, "Yeah, I saw Snapchat," He lingered his eyes on Wade on the last word before looking at his friend again.

 

"Your group didn't do shit, right?" Logan asked and elbowed him, "I saw Liz Allen's stories. It seemed pretty calm there —hey, by the way you think you can hook me up with Liz?"

 

The boy raised his eyebrows, "I thought you were into Michelle?"

 

The older boy thought for a second before shrugging, "Oh, her too."

 

Peter rolled his eyes playfully and pushed him away, "She's right. You're all fuckboys," He mumbled as he started to walk towards Wade who was standing up now and was getting something out of his bag.

 

"Ah, lighten up your boy, Wilson," Logan chuckled.

 

Wade grinned, "I will. _Tonight_."

 

Peter merely widened his eyes and would've slap his arm but he didn't want to seem to obvious as Logan laughed loudly and whistled, "You two are getting on, already, huh?"

 

"No," Peter said and he could feel his face getting hot.

 

"It's cool, though. You don't have to wear the stupid rubber because none of y'all can get pregnant," Logan shrugged.

 

"Oh my God," The younger boy covered his face and groaned while Wade laughed slightly.

 

"Fuck off already, will you?" Wade grinned and threw him what seem to be a show, "Why don't you go get us something to eat?"

 

"Fuck you, I ain't your maid," His friend flipped him off ans started walking towards the door, "But, I'm leaving so I don't have to see your dirty ass making out scene."

 

"Bye!" Wade called out distractedly and zipped up his bag before throwing to the ground.

 

Peter sighed when the door was closed and they were left alone, he crossed his arms just as Wade turned around and sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him.

 

"Hey, babyboy." 

 

He rolled his eyes and pushed m Wade's face away softly, "Don't call me that."

 

"Why?" Wade smiled and pulled at his arms until Peter was standing in-between his legs, "You love it."

 

"Yeah, but I'm angry," The boy maintained his arms crossed on his chest.

 

His boyfriend raised his eyebrows and held the back of Peter's legs in a strong hold, "And, why's my babyboy angry?"

 

Peter glared at him and looked down when he couldn't fight off a smile, he bit it down.

 

"Huh? I see a little smile there," Wade grinned and lowered his head to try and watch him, he put his fingers under Peter's chin, trying to make him lift his head —and he always does this to cheer Peter up and it always works.

 

"Fuck off," The boy giggled and looked up, pushing at Wade's shoulders slightly but keeping his hands there, "I'm trying to be mad at you."

 

"What have I done now?" He threw his head back dramatically.

 

Peter held both sides of his face and make him stare at him again, "I saw your snaps."

 

"They were lit, huh?" His boyfriend looked smug.

 

"Yeah," He rolled his eyes, "Mostly when you were hugging Gwen."

 

Wade frowned and looked at him funnily, "Gwen? —she's my friend and she's in my class."

 

"I thought you didn't know her."

 

"I didn't. She just started talking to me recently on calc," The taller boy shrugged casually.

 

"But, why were you hugging her?" Peter almost grimaced because he hated to act like this, because he wasn't like  _this_. A crazy, sociopath jealous kid, but he knew Wade's past tendencies and it scared him a little.

 

"Baby," Wade sighed and straightened up on his seat, "Are you being serious right now?"

 

"Uh, yes?" He raised his eyebrows, "And, I saw you with her when we got to DC."

 

The older boy frowned even more, "Peter, I don't know what you're thinking, but that chick means nothing to me, I'm using her because she gives me answers on calc class and Logan wants to screw her, so I'm setting them up—"

 

"Logan's wants to screw everybody."

 

" _Yes_. So warn Michelle," Wade sighed and Peter chest actually warmed up when Wade showed a little concern for his friend, "Anyways, Gwen's literally nothing, baby. You're _everything_."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and turned his head away, he lowered his voice, "Why were you two hugging then?"

 

"It meant nothing. We were all just having fun," His boyfriend shrugged and then gave a frustrated exhale, "Stop acting like this, baby. Because I didn't want to come to this trip. I only came because you were coming."

 

The younger boy but his lips and looked at Wade, he relaxed slightly his shoulder and lowered his hands to play with the strings on Wade's hoodie, like he always does, "So, she means nothing?"

 

"Of course," He mumbled and moved his own hands to place them on Peter's hips, "I don't want to fight, Peter."

 

Peter breathed out and hugged Wade's neck and leaned down to rest his forehead on his arm, "Sorry," His voice came out muffled, "I'm just stress out, I guess. Because of, you know, what we're doing tonight."

 

Wade nodded and rubbed his back with both hands comfortably, "I know. Hey," He pulled away slightly and make Peter look at him, "I know, baby. But, stop worrying. Everything's gonna turn out fine."

 

The boy smiled softly, "Promise?"

 

"Pinky promise," His boyfriend grinned like him and kissed his nose shortly, "Deal?"

 

"Deal," Peter returned the kiss on his nose before moving his head and catching his lips.

 

-

 

They day was pretty much the same as when Peter was here for the first time, they went to all the famous, historical places wich half of the students didn't bother to pay attention; the teachers were easy on them and they were all mixed up and Peter could see Liz Allen hanging out with some senior guys that he recognized that were from the football team, on the other hand Peter walked around with his little group, Ned and MJ and the decathlon kids that were just as bored as him and they fuck around for a while until they exited the museum and hop in the buses.

 

They got to eat before that, at a small local Mexican restaurant that was occupied by all of the students and Michelle rolled her eyes when Peter received an horchata (one of Peter's favorites) that they didn't ordered and they soon found out that Wade sent it to him. He smiled and gave him a quick smile.

 

Peter and Wade exchanged looks whenever they would crossed ways and they couldn't say anything because Wade always seem to be surrounded by people and Peter was glad that Wade seem to be ignoring Gwen and that set a pleasing feeling on the tip of his stomach and he wanted nothing more but to run towards his boyfriend and hold hands as they looked around together and take pictures. Like a normal couple would but they just couldn't do that.

 

At least not yet, how Wade says.

 

It was starting to get dark when they arrived to the hotel once more and Peter was already having sweaty hands and was pulling at the collar of his neck as if it would help him breath properly, because he didn't think of ut that much during the day but now that it was present and it was _time_ ; he couldn't help but freak out a little. 

 

When was with Wade on the hotel room earlier, they talked and settled that Peter would stay at Wade's and Logan agreed easily in staying at Peter's room, he was an easy guy, but Peter was currently talking with with Ned about the matter and Peter cringed because it meant that he'll have to tell Ned what's the deal and that meant that Michelle will find out soon.

 

"You want me to what?" Ned frowned.

 

"Please?" Peter put his hands together and tried to give him puppies eyes, "It's just for the weekend."

 

"You want me to share  _our_ room with Logan?" His friend raised his arms, "With that ass?"

 

"Oh, come on, he's cool—"

 

"Only because you wanna get dicked down?" Ned said obliviously and rolled his eyes but then he looked at Peter who widened his eyes and has an horrified look on his face, like he was caught doing something. Which, he really was.

 

"Oh my God, Peter," Ned sighed and slapped his own forehead, "Are you serious?"

 

"Sorry? He smiled awkwardly.

 

"You're really planning on getting dicked down? _Wow_."

 

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds bad," The boy grimaced and then sighed walking up to where Ned was sitting.

 

"Peter—"

 

"Listen, I wasn't planning on telling you now, but — I'm doing it, Ned," Peter exhaled and nodded, mostly to himself and put his hands on his waist unconsciously.

 

Ned stared at him, gaping and blinking slowly before raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes, "So you're really having sex," He cringed, "With _Wade_?"

 

"Yes," The boy said nervously and lowered his gaze at his friend's judging yes, "It's fine—"

 

"Are you even sure?" 

 

"Yes," He repeated.

 

"Because if he's pressuring you, I can't, but I'm sure that Michelle can kick his ass, Pete."

 

Peter smiled warmly and shook his head, "It's not like that. I'm sure and he's being really sweet about it. I swear."

 

Ned sent him another distressed look before sighing and slumping his shoulder, "Well, just, be careful, I guess."

 

God, this was so uncomfortable so Peter only nodded.

 

"So, Logan is coming over?" Ned grimaced.

 

"So, you're ok with it?" The boy widened his eyes and stood in front of him.

 

"Yeah, I mean. If you're happy it's ok, Pete," His friend smiled slightly.

 

Peter returned it and quickly leaned down to hug him tightly, "Thanks, man. You're the best."

 

"I know," Ned smirked and clapped his back, "Now, go away before I regret this. Seriously I can't believe you're having sex, dude, that's like, literally so cool. Even if it's with asshole Wade."

 

The boy rolled his eyes and slapped his arm playfully, "Okay, see you tomorrow, man."

 

-

 

Peter had his backpack behind his back, he was holding the straps tightly, as he walked down the hallway, he had his hoodie up (once again) and he actually lowered his head when he saw some senior girls past by him running. 

 

When he stood outside Wade's room, he took a deep breath in and let it out shakily before lifting his hand and just when he was about to knock, the door opened and Logan was there, they bumped into eachother and Logan held his arms when Peter stumbled.

 

"Shit, sorry," Logan said, "I was about to go to your room, Pete."

 

"O-oh, yeah," He said nervously and pointed at the corridor, "Ned's in there."

 

"No Michelle?" Logan wiggled his eyebrows and Peter rolled his eyes, but he chuckled still.

 

"No, you're not getting near her." 

 

"Bummer. That's what you think," The older boy said cockily and patted his shoulder before pushing past him and he turned around to look inside the room.

 

"Don't be too loud!" 

 

Peter quickly got inside the room, to avoid any further embarrassment and Wade was standing there, in the middle, laughing slightly, with a toothbrush and toothpaste in his mouth; he was shirtless and his skin was wet, he must have come out of a shower because his blond hair was letting down small drops of water and they landed on his broad shoulders. 

 

Fuck he was hot —and Peter bit his lip lightly before sighing and holding his hands together in front of him.

 

"Hi," He said gingerly. 

 

"Hey, baby," Wade said messily, almost spitting toothpaste out of his mouth but he out a hand under his chin and they both laughed comfortably.

 

"What were you watching?" Peter asked and pointed at the TV, just as the other walked towards the bathroom, still brushing his teeth strongly.

 

"Fuck should I know," His boyfriend mumbled and started rinsing his mouth, "Logan likes to watch weird shit."

 

The boy smiled and laid back on the bed heavily and lazily, from his view he could see Wade's back facility him, the strong muscles and tanned skin, the waistband of his underwear showing from above his sweatpants and fuck, Peter looked up and huffed shortly, because —he indeed was going to lose his virginity tonight.


	8. E I G H T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony smiled at him and asked him what he did on the trip and —God, he wished that he could tell him what he really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, remember that English isn't my first language.
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter had his eyes close, maybe as if to rest or to calm down, but he quickly opened them when he felt the bed shook slightly and soon Wade was sitting down on the edge of it, turning down the volume of the TV a bit and turning his head to look at Peter.

 

"You good?" Wade smiled slightly and lifted a hand to squeeze at Peter's knee, just were he knew it tickles.

 

He giggled lowly and nodded, his backpack was still digging on his back so he sat up —Wade's eyes following him— to take it off and placed it on the ground. He pulled the sleeve of his hoodies down his hands (a nervous habit) and looked up at Wade who's legs dangled off the bed.

 

"Hey," His boyfriend got closer and placed a hand on the mattress and behind Peter.

 

"Hey," Peter smiled and leaned in to peck the other cheek softly, "I missed you."

 

Wade grinned lightly but didn't answered, instead he moved his head to kiss Peter, it was a sweet, long peck before he pulled away to deliver another kiss to his jaw; then he looked at Peter, wet hair falling on his forehead, "You still want to?"

 

The younger boy thought for a second, not really getting what he meant, but then his eyebrows twitched and he caught on. He nodded and swallowed, passing unnoticed, "Yeah," He whispered, "We're doing it now?"

 

He shrugged, "I mean, if you want to. We can watch TV or talk first, baby."

 

Peter lips curved up and he shook his head, before grabbing Wade's hand and interlacing their fingers, "I-I want to. Now it's fine."

 

Wade nodded slowly and eyed him carefully. Once again, he didn't answered because he let go of Peter's hand hold the side of his face instead, his thumb caressed the soft skin there and soon he was leaning down to kiss him again, this time more insisting and sure and Peter returned with excitement, he didn't know what to do with his own hands, even if this, kissing wasn't new to him at all, but he was nervous as fuck, so he let them rest on his own lap.

 

The younger boy parted his mouth and sighed contently when his boyfriend touched his tongue with his, it was soft and uncertain, but soon it turned quick and messy, leaving him quickly breathless and he didn't realize that he was leaning back at every second that passed and Wade was hovering over him, his hand trailed down gingerly, rough fingertips brushing against his sensitive neck and jaw.

 

"Mhm," He hummed surprisingly when Wade bit his lip and pushed at his covered shoulder and finally he gave up and fell back on the bed with Wade following him.

 

His boyfriend pulled away to start kissing the side of his neck and ear while one of his elbow carried his weight and his other free hand trailed Peter's chest and ribs, fondling the slight muscles there and feeling the accentuated bones —he smiled against Peter's neck and with a last peck he looked up.

 

Hazel eyes connect with brown, "You smell good, baby."

 

Peter smiled with closed lips and blushed slightly, "I showered."

 

"I can tell," The older boy said and pecked his nose, "I can't believe we're finally doing this, Petey," He muttured distractedly as he looked down where his own hand was caressing up and down Peter's side, before he reached more down to his thigh, giving it a light squeeze and Peter unconsciously shifted his legs a little more open.

 

"Me too," He sighed.

 

They kissed again, at the same pace and for a few minutes, but they pulled away due the lack of oxygen and because after Wade run his hand under his hoodie and fondled his skin, making him shiver, he gripped the bottom of it and tugged.

 

"Take this off, baby," He mumbled and pulled away.

 

Peter sat down easily, his hair was already a mess and it was a little wet like Wade's, falling on his forehead as he reached back and above his head to pull up his hoodie, he squeezed out of it and threw it to the ground.

 

Wade eyed him hungrily before sitting up too and kissing him once again as his wide hand landed on Peter's toned belly, thumb moving in circles and Peter raised his arms to hug Wade's neck and pulled him closer, happy that he was already shirtless and Peter could feel his naked, warm flesh.

 

His boyfriend bit his lip just in time that his hand came to grip Peter's crotch through his jeans and he gave a soft, surprised moan and lifted his hips because he was already hard and he was sure that Wade too. 

 

Perks of being teenagers.

 

Gosh they were being so awkward —well, Peter was, he didn't know what to expect or what to do, his hands and legs were dumb and clumsy and he didn't seem to form confident words, but Wade didn't seem to mind so that settled him down a little.

 

Wade kissed his neck then, nibbing and licking, probably leaving marks but Peter was enjoying to much to stop him, so he moved one of his hands and started palming Wade's boner through his sweatpants and —holy shit, _that_  was going to be inside him in a few minutes.

 

Peter was pushed back again and he didn't fight back when Wade kneeled between his legs and kissed dowm his stomach, biting at the soft skin and licking the small freckles until he reached the waistband of his jeans and Peter had breath in deeply because it was hot to see Wade like that, like he's never been before, he never has given a blowjob to Peter and he was eager.

 

But disappointment quickly filled his chest when Wade pulled away while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and it was soon for Wade to roll them down his legs and pull them off his feet.

 

Now Peter was naked, except for his briefs (tonight he chose to wear them instead of loose boxers because he knew that Wade likes how he looks on them) and socks —and he would've tell Wade to slow down a little, but he was kinda precipitated too, so he only lifted himself on his elbows and let his head hang back as Wade kissed all over his neck, leaving wet traces and his hands caressed up and dowm his sides, leaving shivers behind.

 

"You're really hot, baby boy," His boyfriend muttered and pecked his jaw as one of his hands settled on his chest and his thumb started to graze at Peter's nipple.

 

"Stop," Peter always does this, blush and smile shyly before telling that whenever his being complimented , because he's too embarrassed still to consider himself a sexual being, but he was _being_  one now, they both were.

 

"It's true. Wish you could see yourself from where I am," The older boy smirked and grinded down his hardness on Peter's.

 

"Take this off," Peter tugged at the waistband of his grey sweatpants and raised his hips.

 

"Wanna see  _it_ , baby?" Wade wiggled his eyebrows playfully and got of the edge of the bed.

 

He giggled and rolled his eyes, but he nodded nonchalantly as Wade pulled down at the same time his underwear and pants, his boner sprang up and Peter blushed slightly because —fuck, everything seem so real right now as Wade stroked himself twice while looking intently at him, almost devouring him with his eyes.

 

"Your turn," His boyfriend nodded at him.

 

Peter sighed shakily and nervously as he slowly got on his knees, the plush matress pushing against his legs and Wade watched him carefully, licking his lips when Peter got hold of the edge of his underwear —this would he the first time that he'll be _completely_  naked infront of Wade and he was feeling a little apprehensive about that, because the other times that he and Wade were doing something remotely sexual, it would be mostly just them shirtless or Peter would end up without pants, but at least a part of his body was covered.

 

And of course he's seen Wade naked —the guy was fucking shameless and reckless and it didn't have to be while they were fooling around but when sometimes Wade came from practice to Peter's apartment and he would walk out of the bathroom naked and take a long while to get dress until Peter _begged_  him to do so (even if he didn't want to) because May could come home at any minute.

 

So, right now, Peter had to let his insecurities aside and not let them show them, even when he did, Wade would cover him in kisses and say how _fucking_  hot he was.

 

The younger sighed before dragging his briefs down his thighs, Wade's eyes followed his movements before he kneeled on the bed too and Peter had to lie back down so he could take the underwear off his calves and ankles; Wade helped him and Peter appreciated.

 

"American Eagle boy, huh?" Wade smirked nd threw the underwear aside

 

"They're the ones that you gave me," Peter smiled timidly, "Remember?"

 

"Of course I remember. You look really pretty, you know? —you should be naked more often," His boyfriend said and leaned down to kiss him tenderly as one of his hands rubbed at Peter's bony knee, but it wasn't long before Wade dragged his hand up his legs, feeling the soft, blond hairs there and then his hands settled on Peter's cock.

 

" _Wade_ ," The younger boy whispered hotly when he started feeling the wide hand fondling his balls experimentally, just how he likes it and Wade knows it because he chuckled shortly and gave his shaft a quick tug.

 

"Do you want to keep going?" He whispered and Peter was glad that he was asking for consent, because he didn't expected from Wade, he was actually being really sweet and calm and it made Peter feel at ease.

 

"Do _you_  want to to?" Peter smirked and licked Wade's lips playfully.

 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes without hatred and returned the lick, "I fucking _need_  to," He pecked him one last time before pulling away and sighing, "I'm gonna get the stuff, baby. Wait here."

 

The boy nodded and lifted his head then Wade got off the bed ably and walked towards the chair that was close by and where his backpack was sitting; Peter bit his lip and couldn't fight off his hand coming to stroke himself lazily as Wade looked inside his backpack until Peter recognized what he fetched out and Wade now was holding a purple box of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

 

He gave a small puff of air and dropped his head on the mattress when Wade started walking back towards the bed —thank God that the lights were off and only the night lamps were on, because Peter was starting to flush deeply and become self-conscious.

 

"Give me some room," Wade mumbled quietly and nudged at his leg.

 

Peter spread them and lifted them, they've been in this position before so it wasn't weird to him —he chuckled nervously and kicked Wade's chest playfully when hazel eyes run over him irreverently and hungrily.

 

"Stop that," He smiled and grabbed a pillow to accommodate it under his head.

 

"Can't help myself, baby," Wade sighed and leaned down to connect their lips in a messy, desperate kiss, their cocks brushed together and they both reacted to it, "You're every wet dream of mine."

 

Peter bit Wade's bottom lip, "Really?"

 

His boyfriend nodded, "Fuck yeah. Nobody else is touching you but me."

 

And, the possessive, controlling tone shouldn't turn on Peter that much.

 

"Only you," The boy grinned with closed lips and kissed the other's mouth sweetly.

 

Wade deepened their kiss and pushed against him more insistingly and it was then that Peter felt the hand on his ribs traveled down until it brushed his hardness shortly, before going down lowere and he tensed slightly when fingers brushed in-between his cheeks and felt up his rim and he was embarrassed to admit that he was itchy all over the place due shaving a few days ago —but he ignored and moaned at the soft touch on such a sensitive area. 

 

"There?" The older boy muttered and Peter nodded.

 

After a few moments of fondling and Peter sighing contently, Wade pulled only a little bit away, to grab the bottle of lube that was lying next to Peter's head and his doe, brown eyes followed each movement, he was eager to feel Wade's fingers inside, because he likes that very much and he wasn't concerned about that, but Wade's hands and fingers were shaking a little as he poured the slippery substance and even if his face was showing determination — it was good to know that Peter wasn't the only one nervous here.

 

Wade fingered him fast, with some sort of impatience and Peter didn't mind because that's how they always do it and this time was easier because, apparently lubricant was better thab baby oil and Peter didn't have trouble taking one finger quickly, then two, until he was pushing back slightly as Wade moved them from side to side to stretch him better.

 

Wade most of haven done his own research because he's never done that before, it would be usually just _stabbing_  emotions (like he would with a girl and that angered Peter) but now, the 'technique' that he was using was really useful to actually stretch him out and his boyfriend always asked him were was his sweet spot —how they like to call them— is so he could twist his fingers in that way and Peter was left with little, breathy moans coming out of his thin lips as Wade pecked his cheeks and neck.

 

After a few minutes of that, the TV was still own, mixing with their sounds the fingers inside him slow down and Peter opened his wet eyes, he was already panting before taking a deep, long breath and glaring up at his boyfriend, blonde hair falling down and it was already dry.

 

"You think you're ready?" Wade asked, curling his fingers once more and the boy whimpered and nodded

 

"Y-yeah. I am."

 

"Ok, baby," Wade sighed and he looked uncertain for a second, "Listen, condoms aren't really necessary. I mean, shit, Logan's right, you can't obviously get pregnant—"

 

"Babe," The younger boy frowned and looked disapprovingly at him, "We talked about this."

 

"I know," He raised his eyebrows, "I'm just saying that it feels better without one, baby."

 

Peter contemplated for a few seconds, he knows —well, he's heard that having sex without a rubber feels way better and he would be willing to try that if it wasn't for the fact that he _knows_  that Wade, before being with Peter, had a pretty, free sex life and it even was rumored that he fucked one of the hot - _MILF_ \- teachers.

 

So Peter knew better when he reads online and he gets told everytime on sex E.D. —he isn't comfortable with the thought of STD's, so he shook his head and held both sides of his boyfriend's face, as if to comfort him.

 

"Maybe some other time, but right now, I feel comfortable like this."

 

Soon, his boyfriend nodded and kissed his forehead before reaching besides them, taking the box of condoms and opening it up.

 

Peter breathed in before he looked down, in-between his spread legs as Wade kneeled and ripped open the foil with his teeth, he did it expertly and without hesitation and that made Peter swallow because it was more than evident that his boyfriend was experienced in this are and here he was, heart beating faster than normal, his own hand were on his own chest and he felt so small as Wade spat out what he bit, threw away the foil and rolled down the condom down his length.

 

And, Peter wouldn't lie, it made him feel hot and his cock twitch as Wade put spit on the tips of his fingers (he didn't know why, they had lube) and stroked his shaft shortly before laying back down again and coming to Peter's level.

 

"Ready?" Wade whispered, looking straight at him, placing one arm next to Peter's head and the other hand was holding his own hardness, the tip was barely touching Peter's opening and he was already breathing with difficulty, "Huh, baby?"

 

The boy glared up at him and nodded shakily, his hands curled up on his chest came to hold Wade's shoulders, for leverage and to have something to grip on. 

 

His boyfriend leaned down to kiss him wetly and hotly, and Peter didn't know that it was to distract him, but it was working, because he shut his eyes. It didn't last, though, because suddenly Wade breached him unexpectedly, he shifted his hips and the tip was in —Peter pulled away with a quiet gasp and he blinked furiously as Wade inserted more of his girth.

 

"Slow, _slow_ ," Peter said breathlessly and moved a hand down to grip the side of Wade's hip as if to control his movements.

 

"Shh, I got you, baby boy," Wade said softly, pushing back his hair and kissing his forehead longingly.

 

His eyes lingered on his boyfriend, he didn't know why there was a lump in his throat and he was feeling like crying. _Already_. Maybe it was the scanty burn down there and the intense stretch that he was feeling, or maybe it was him being emotional (like always) because Wade was almost looking at him with awe and talking prettily to him —shit, maybe it was the fact that he wasn't so sure about this and was thinking about Tony, because even if he wouldn't to himself, he was hoping that Tony would've been his first.

 

So, he sniffed and closed his eyes and concentrated on Wade.

 

"Can I keep going?" Wade asked and Peter nodded.

 

"J-just slow, please. It hurts a little," He breathed through his nose and bent his legs, his feet flat against the soft matress.

 

It did only hurt a little, not at all like he expected, he was waiting for a mind numbing pain, but it wasn't the case, it did hurt and kinda burned, but it _wasn't_  that bad; he could actually take it, even if it was uncomfortable and,  _yes_ , it was weird to have a dick up his ass, because even though he was used to have fingers, whether it was his or Wade's but having someone's hardness inside him was completely different and it was _intense_ and he was panting slightly as his heart beat, hearing it on his own ears. 

 

And Wade wasn't small but wasn't that big — not to be rude —he was a convenient, nice size that made it easy for Peter. Not that he knew a lot of dicks and how to _take_  them, but still he figured that it could be worse.

 

"Fuck," Wade grunted lowly and closed his eyes, his brows were furrowing and he clenched his jaw, "You're so _tight_ , baby."

 

Peter flushed down his neck, still feeling insecure and silly at being complimented like that, and winced once again when his boyfriend entered a bit more and he was glad that they were taking it slow so he could get really used to it and enjoy. Which, he looked down and found that his hard-on was dying down so he directed the hand that was gripping Wade's hip to start stroking himself.

 

"Ow," He whined and threw his head to the side to not let his pained expression shown.

 

"Sorry, baby," The older boy whispered and leaned down to kiss his neck, "It's all in."

 

Peter opened his eyes and the childish ' _Really_?' was about to scape his mouth.

 

He looked down in-between his parted legs, where his half hard cock was laying on his hand and belly and where he could see Wade flushed against him —that's why he felt so full, almost as if it was overwhelming, he clenched unconsciously and Wade groaned, throwing his head down and resting his forehead ond Peter's shoulder.

 

That made him smile slightly and take a deep breath in because Wade seemed to affected and vanquished by the act and that made Peter feel less vulnerable.

 

"Shit," Peter muttered and looked up again, his feet covered in socks curled as he waited for the burn to go away, but even if it was kinda paining him, he had to admit that it felt nice, mostly when Wade started to grind against him and shift his hips from side to side, making his cock change position inside him.

 

"You ok?" Wade asked and raised his head to connect their eyes, "How does it feel?"

 

The younger boy bit his bottom lip shortly and nodded, "Good," He then hugged Wade's neck and pull him down for a messy kiss, "Do I feel good?" He asked shyly.

 

He gave a breathy laugh, "Baby, you're the best."

 

_Of who else?_

 

Then it wasn't long of them kissing again before Peter stroked himself faster and he was fully hard again and leaking precum and he was too excited, nervous and horny to notice that he was moving his own hips against Wade, maybe trying to chase the pain away or he was trying to enjoy.

 

Suddenly Wade pulled out, just were the tip was in, it was slow, hot drag that made him part his mouth before he gasped and threw his head back when Wade thrusted against him, he did that twice and Peter moaned.

 

Yes —his first could've been worse and he could've been contorting in pain, but he was actually enjoying.

 

"It feels nice there," Peter spoke softly and timidly.

 

"Fuck, Peter," His boyfriend groaned distractedly and his his face on the crook of his neck and mouthed wetly at the skin.

 

It wasn't long before the atmosphere started to get heavy and their was was becoming hot, almost damp and Peter ended up resting his feet on the back of Wade's legs as he finally started to thrust quickly and experimentally, alternating between pulling out then going back and then just grinding his hardness inside him —which Peter enjoyed that the most and hugged his boyfriend's neck tightly with one arm as his mind stopped thinking coherently and everything seemed to much at times.

 

But, it was good and he was with Wade and Peter was still too coy and introverted that he wasn't to vocal or moaned that loud, only small sighs and whimpers as he stroked himself.

 

It was fast too —they both were eager, lustful and _fucking_  turned on and it was surpassing his poor expectations and Peter knew that it wasn't going to last that much, because he was already trembling and his breath was hitching and Wade was holding back from coming too soon because he would stop for a few seconds, to rest before continuing.

 

They were at least eighteen minutes or maybe twenty in fucking when Peter gasped, threw his head back slightly before he whined in pleasure and promptly he was coming halfway on his hand and belly as his legs tensed and he clenched, not being able to stop himself as Wade kissed hotly the side of his face and jaw as he orgasmed.

 

Wade came to, really quick after Peter did, and he was glad for it because he was already feeling something that he's never feel before, oversensitivity and a peculiar pain inside him and it was good to see Wade falling apart like he never has before; he groaned slightly, his hips faltered and his shut down and Peter felt the urge to raise his head and kiss his mouth longingly so he did.

 

They caught their breaths for a full minute, they were incredibly sweaty and they pulled away when Peter pushed at his boyfriend's hip and grimaced at the sudden pain; the older boy took off the condom, the wet, elastic noises echoed and he threw it to the bin next to bed, almost missing it by a few.

 

Wade sighed and flopped down next to him, he cleared his throat and twisted his head to look at him, his hazel eyes were halfclosed already and he was smiling lazily, "You're fucking amazing."

 

Peter snorted but grinned anyways in the same sleepy state; he turbtu on his side and he found difficult to do so because every single muscles in his body was aching and his limbs were shaking (even if he was only laying down and didn't do any work) so he laid down heavily, close to Wade and welcomed the arm sneaking to hug his waist.

 

"I just lost my virginity," He mumbled tiredly and rubbed at his wet eyes and face.

 

"Yep," The older boy nodded and pecked his forehead, "With me."

 

"With you," Peter smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips gingerly, "I wanna sleep. I'm tired and it's too early," He mumbled and closed his eyes.

 

"It's normal," Wade chuckled and sat down to tug at the folded cover that was by their feet and rolled it over them, "You can sleep, baby."

 

And the last thing that Peter remembers is breath hitting his face and an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

 

- 

 

Peter met Ned and Michelle outside the hotel, everyone was dispersed to begin their last day because they would leave early on Sunday morning. He saw Wade with his groups of friends and he couldn't help that they had to acted like _nothing_  happened last night — which was huge deal— until they were alone; Wade gave him a wary smile and slight nod before he was pulled by one of his friends to walk away.

 

When Peter turned around and found his friends already staring at him and MJ had her arms crossed on her chest and she was raising an eyebrow; he quickly walked up to them and smiled awkwardly.

 

"Hey, guys."

 

"Hey, Pete."

 

MJ eyed him up and down, she looked kinda unbothered, wich wasn't knew, "How was last night?"

 

"What?" He frowned and Ned sighed.

 

"You lost your v-card, huh?" She smirked a little bit and —why the fuck was she being this forward at this hour of the morning?

 

"What?" Peter repeated and turned to give Ned an alarmed glare, "What the—"

 

"I'm sorry, Peter," His friend gave him a worried look, "But, you know I can't lie to Michelle."

 

"How did you—"

 

"She came to the room early in the morning and saw Logan sleeping in  _your_ bed. How the fuck didn't you want her know?" Ned raised his arms in question.

 

"You know, Parker. It kinda hurts that you weren't planning on telling me," MJ shrugged, "And even if none of y'all would've tell, I'd find out because you're walking weird, dude."

 

That was true —Peter had trouble sitting up and standing up, Wade had to help him and he looked smug as fuck and Peter had to admit that the the _aftermath_  of having sex was kind of unpleasant due the ache and soreness that his lower body was suffering at the moment.

 

"I was going to tell you," The boy gritted out, "But, it was going to be  _me_ ," He glared at Ned, "Thanks a lot, man."

 

"I'm sorry, God!"

 

Peter rolled his eyes and rubbed his face in frustration, "Who else knows?"

 

Michelle snorted, "No one. Just us, dipshit."

 

He sighed and looked back to make sure that no one was listening, which it was like that, because they pretty much were being ignored, then he felt a hand nudging his arm and he turned around again.

 

"So... how was it?" MJ wiggled her eyebrows.

 

"Yeah, tell us," Ned nodded enthusiastically.

 

And, Peter couldn't help but crack a small smile and give a step back towards his friends so they made a small circles.

 

"It was —you know, _good_ ," He shrugged and fight off the blush which was useless.

 

"Just good?" Ned frowned, "So you didn't like it?"

 

"Of course, I did," Peter said and lowered his voice, "It was great, actually, and intense."

 

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

 

"Well, yeah," The boy crossed his arms nervously, "But it wasn't bad."

 

"So Wilson is a good fuck?"

 

"Yeah, is he, like you, know _big_?" Ned widened his eyes.

 

"Oh my god," Peter grimaced, "I'm not going to answer that. It's personal, Ned."

 

His friend rolled his eyes and waved him off.

 

"So, you're into sex now?" Michelle asked.

 

The brown haired boy bit his lip and nodded slowly, "I guess, yeah. It feels _really_  good."

 

She stared at him, almost as if she was analyzing him before pointing at him and uncrossing her arms, "I can't believe you are the first one of us to have sex," She seemed to think about it for a few seconds before raising her eyebrows and sighing, "No, you know what, I do believe so — you're white, skinny and acceptably attractive. I hate our society."

 

"Second that."

 

"Don't be stupid, guys," Peter rolled his eyes and got in-between them when they started to walk towards the buses, "You will do it too someday, so don't pressure yourselves."

 

Which,  _ha_ — that sounded hypocrite coming from him, because he kinda pressure himself, but his friends didn't have to know that.

 

-

 

The trip ended fast and Peter didn't really spent much time with Wade — besides from sneaking off a few times to several bathrooms to make out quickly, but the last day he didn't sleep at Wade's room, because his friends surprisingly arrived at Logan's and Wade's room with alcohol and some freshmen girls, so he texted Peter that he wouldn't be able to be with him because his assholes friends wouldn't let him go.

 

So, Peter tried not to feel down because they just had sex the day before and they didn't hang out they day after. A certain fear or being ignored and passed on like Wade's known to do so after fucking someone invaded Peter's head, but he knew Wade wouldn't be capable of that, because he texted him all night —he blushed deeply when Wade said how  _much_ he enjoyed last night and how good Peter was, before sending him videos and pictures and apologized that Peter couldn't be there and ' _It's fucking boring anyways_ ,  _baby_ '.

 

—but eating junk food and watching TV with Ned and MJ made up for it.

 

When May picked him up, he hugged him tightly and his stomach flipped when he saw Mr. Stark's car waiting on the parking lot, his mood changed immediately, mostly when Tony smiled at him and asked him what he did on the trip and —God, he wished that he could tell him what he really did.

 

-

 

Peter was on his room, putting away the stuff of his backpack away and putting in what he would take to school tomorrow, he was tired and honestly wanted to sleep the whole afternoon because, holy shit, this weekend was chaotic and his bed seemed like the most desireble thing right now.

 

He was just putting his backpack on his desk when he heard a firm knock on the door and he sighed, not bothering to turn around, "Come in."

 

"Hey, kid," Tony's voice suddenly greeted him and Peter turned around, quicker than to be considered normal.

 

"Oh, hey, Mr. Stark," He smiled awkwardly and held his hands together behind his own back.

 

"What did I tell you?" The man pointed at him, faking an a stern voice.

 

Peter blushed softly, " _Tony_."

 

"Damn right," He walked in further into the room and shut the door, only leaving a small space in-between the door frame, he looked around the room before turning around too watch Peter, "Hey, so, I couldn't help but notice the other day that smashed, small, black, _ridiculous_  thing that you call a phone."

 

The young boy frowned in confusion and tilted his head, "So?"

 

" _So_ ," Tony raised his eyebrows and lifted his hand, which was holding a rectangular, white box, something Peter just noticed that he had, "I decided to change that tragedy and improve your tech."

 

Peter gave a step closer and grabbed the box while giving Mr. Stark a weirded out look, before he looked down at it and when he read and saw a familiar logo, he widened his eyes and gasped.

 

"Holy shit, it's the new iPhone!" He said excitedly and looked up at Tony with enthusiasm, "For real Mr. Stark? Is this for me?"

 

The older man chuckled and crossed his arms, "Yeah, kid, I knew you would like it."

 

"Are you serious?" Peter looked at him as if he was dumb, "Everyone's dying to have the new iPhone at my school," He mumbled as he became distracted by staring at the box —yep, he couldn't wait to open it and show it to Wade and his friends.

 

"Well," Tony had a small smile as he shrugged, "Now you won't die."

 

He lifted his head and smiled widely at the man, soon, he closed the distance between them to hug his middle and rest the side of his head on the man's chest —it was meant as something totally innocent, he forgot for an instant what happened in the past, but he recall it when Tony tensed up a little bit and awkwardly patted his back.

 

"Good, kid," Tony said, as some sort of hint to end their embrace.

 

And, the younger boy quickly pulled away with disappointment and looked down in embarrassment as he held the box against his own chest —he gazed up at Tony who looked collected and Peter smiled subtly at him.

 

"Thanks for this, Tony," He waved the box carefully, "I really appreciate it."

 

Mr. Stark returned the smile and winked at him before patting his shoulder twice, soon his brown eyes diverted and his face twitched slightly and unexpectedly he grabbed the back of Peter's neck and made him tilt his head slightly.

 

"What—"

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and he looked amused, "So, you had _fun_  on that trip, huh?"

 

Peter frowned and was about to ask what the fuck, but he saw where Tony's eyes were glued at and it was on his neck and he widened his own eyes when he remembered that Wade left a deep, purple mark there on his neck, just where his collarbone started and Peter could literally die from bashfulness right now, because just a few minutes ago he took his hoodie off the one that covered the bruise and now he was left on a thin white shirt.

 

"Uh, it's nothing!" The younger backed away until he was free from the warm touch that, damnit felt so good against his flesh.

 

"Sure it is," Tony agreed sarcastically but he had a funny glare on his face and Peter noticed that he seem to enjoy when he was being an squirming, stuttering, blushing mess.

 

"Yeah!" His voice was higher than normal and he grimaced, then without thinking he flopped down heavily and carelessly on his bed, he was quick to regret it as he winced, jumped and lifted himself slightly with his arms supporting his weight — this couldn't get _any_  worse.

 

Mr. Stark eyebrows shot up even higher and he crossed his arms again, "Loads of fun, I see."

 

Peter looked horrified as he shifted discreetly slightly on his side so the pain wasn't so bad and he has been careful all day to sit down slowly and properly and walk like he would normally do, due the soreness that Wade left behind.

 

Honestly, he was left speechless because he was way too embarrassed, so he just held the white box on his hands strongly and felt small under Mr. Stark peculiar gaze —his expression was unreadable, from just pure amusement, to surprise, to concern and a little anger, but Peter couldn't tell.

 

After what felt like a long minute, Tony sighed, relaxed his posture and pointed at him.

 

"Cover that up before your aunt sees it," He started walking backwards and towards the door, "I would recommend a scarf but it's too fucking hot to still wear one."

 

And, now Mr. Stark had the audacity to smirk marginally and eye him up and down irreverently, before the door was close and Peter was left there, staring blankly at the wall then fell back on his bed before groaning miserably because he ached again and Mr. Stark most likely knew by now the reason of Peter's slight limping and pain.

 

Nope, he did _not_  sign up for this.

 


	9. N I N E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Peter with an uneasy feeling because Tony looked kinda disappointed and all that Peter wanted to do was to be good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little gift down there for ya:)

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was at school, it was Tuesday and he barely saw and talked to Wade yesterday because he trained the whole day and honestly Peter couldn't see him too because he had tons of homework and schoolwork to do, he barely saw his friends too, he was secluded in the library writing like a maniac.

 

Besides he had to time to try and ignore what happened with Mr. Stark, how he embarrassed himself and how Tony seem to _enjoy_  it —only three people in the world knew that he fucked for the first time (including Wade) and now, apparently Tony knew too or... maybe he didn't quite catch on?

 

 _Ha_ —Peter hopes but that's actually impossible, because as long as he knew Tony was super intelligent, but no one need to be that intelligent to figure out that Peter had sex, giving himself away with his weird walk.

 

So, yeah, Mr. Stark knew that Peter fucked on that field trip and honestly he didn't know if he was was horrified and pleased, maybe both. And, he's not certainly worrying about Tony telling May (because he's way too cool) and Peter lost count of how many things Tony has cover up for him so his aunt wouldn't freak out.

 

"Hey, Pete," Ned's voice startled him from his thoughts.

 

He looked up with a smile and took of the single earphone on his ear, "Hey, man. What's up?"

 

"I'm here to make homework too," His friend sighed and sat across him.

 

"Fucking sucks, huh?" 

 

"You've no idea."

 

"Hey, by the way," Ned threw him a piece of paper to catch his attention, "Wade asked for you and told me to give you this."

 

Peter looked up and found his friend handing him a chocolate bar and Skittles; he smiled widely and took them. He told Wade early by text that he's been really busy with homework and studying and Wade knows that one of the things that could take the school stress away was his favorite candies.

 

"You want some?" He offered to his friend who looked up from a book and made a disapproving face. 

 

"They come from Wade."

 

"Um, yeah?"

 

"What if he poisoned them?" 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and bit on the chocolate bar, "All for me then."

 

Ned eyed him and the food before sighing and stretching his hand, "Maybe some Skittles won't hurt."

 

He smirked and threw him the package before pulling out his phone.

 

**Peter 10:15**

Thanks for the candies babe

:) 

 

**Wade:) 10:16**

You liked it?

 

**Peter 10:16**

I literally needed them

 

**Wade:) 10:16**

Good bby

Where r u now?  

 

**Peter 10:17**

On the library

Doing homework

 

**Wade:) 10:17**

Ew

Wanna skip?

 

**Peter 10:17**

I can't

But I wanna see you tho:/

 

**Wade:) 10:18**

Me too bby

Wanna ride with me after school?

 

**Peter 10:18**

Where to?

I have this stupid dinner with my aunt and his boyfriend

 

It was true, May let him now today in the morning that Tony had reserved a dinner for the three of them in one fancy place of Manhattan, he didn't want to go, but May seemed so excited and happy that Peter couldn't deny the offer, besides he feels like he has to be nice to Tony, because so far, he's been really nice to Peter. 

 

More than nice —shit, the man gave him a fucking iPhone, which Ned and MJ stared in awe for two minutes yesterday and Wade's ' _holy shit, is that the new iPhone?!_ ' echoed loudly when they sneaked out to kiss in the boy's bathroom; kids in the hallway eyed him shortly, when Peter texted on the hallways. Yes, it was fucked up to be noticed more than regularly because of a _phone_ , but this was highschool.

 

**Wade:) 10:19**

Bummer

My house is free today

We can watch movies or smth

 

Peter bit his lip, because he knew what that meant —Wade was touchier than usual yesterday, even if they saw eachother for a short time and he's been sending this suggestive messages and Peter knew that losing his virginity to him and starting an active sex life with him, meant that Wade will want to keep going and going, like he was used to, but Peter wasn't.

 

He wasn't opposing at the fact of having sex again, of course not, it was fucking amazing and felt _really_  good and he liked that he shared it with Wade. But, he couldn't still look at himself in the mirror properly because ' _Holy fuck, I fucked a few days ago_ ' and he would blush and look down.

 

Peter was younger and inexperienced and Wade wasn't —he was expecting now for Peter to always put out, and even though Peter did wanted that and wanted to keep having sex, he still found his sexual discovery to be awkward and embarrassing.

 

But, he won't deny some Netflix and chill at his boyfriend's house. He wasn't sore anymore.

 

**Peter 10:20**

Sounds good

Just watch a movie? ;)

 

He meant the text as something playful (or maybe something serious) to see in what mood Wade was in. The response was immediately

 

**Wade:) 10:20**

Only if you want to

Bc I certainly don't

 

Peter smirked and ignored Ned's eyes glaring at him weirdly.

 

-

 

Peter's only been a few times at Wade's place, he lived in a complex, like him, but it was slightly shittier than his. The hallways lights keep flickering constantly, the elevator never worked and there was always this old, druggie hanging outside his door that is known for molesting boys and girls, so Peter lowered his head when they walked past him and Wade pulled him side, shielding Peter's body with his own.

 

His apartment was always a mess and it was dark, but honestly Peter didn't care, because he knew that Wade's parents didn't give a shit and the smell of liquor was strong but that was probably normal for Wade.

 

His boyfriend's room was pretty much like Peter's, disorganized and small, he had several things related with football and there was a single bed in the middle —which by the way, Peter still didn't know how they ended up from watching a stupid movie to having Wade ontop of him, like the other night.

 

They did it again. This time was less awkward and painful; because Peter knew what to expect and Wade was way more relaxed, just like Peter, he'll even said that maybe it was better than when they had sex in the hotel room, for the reason that Wade knew now how to exactly make him feel good and when they needed a break.

 

Even if they could be as loud as they wanted, Peter was still too shy to do that, he gave the same soft moans and breaths as his body moved with Wade's thrusts.

 

They ended up all sweaty and Peter was all flushed, his hairline was damp as he pushed back his hair and panted slightly when Wade pull out to lay down next to him, tiredly and heavily; the bed was small so they couldn't fit properly but it was comfortable.

 

Wade was breathing in with difficulty, but not like Peter, Wade seemed more collected and calm, unlike Peter who was left fucked out and with shaky limbs, he didn't know why if Peter didn't do any work but lay there with his legs spread —but he's guessing this is what sex  _is_ like and honestly, he's kinda liking it (a lot) and wishing it to happen more frequently, even if he's only ever done it twice.

 

May let him know that Tony will be picking up first and then they'll pick up May to go the dinner. Peter insisted that he could go alone and take a subway and even Wade offered to take him; but, May refused and said something like ' _It's really unsafe there and yoy know I don't want you walking alone at night. Besides! If we have someone that wants to pick you up. Let's thank it, Peter' —_

 

So, Mr. Stark  _wants_  to pick him up. He chose not to think about it.

 

Besides, Peter's guessing that May wants too see if he's really in the place that Peter says he is, because she knows how rebel Wade can be and she's afraid that Peter will turn out the same (Of course May didn't know what Peter was _really_ up to at Wade's place), so Peter didn't argued any further.

 

He had to sent Tony the location and tried to force down the exited flip that his stomach did at the thought of seeing the man.

 

Wade and Peter went downstairs to wait for him because Tony mentioned that he was close by.

 

And, he was right, it wasn't long before he was parking in front of Wade's building and Peter heard the familiar honk that belonged to a very expensive car —but, Peter was too busy eating his boyfriend's face and clinging to him tightly. The streets were alone and poorly illuminated so they weren't worried of being seen.

 

"Your uncle is here," Wade mumbled, his hands gripping his waist loosely and pulling him close.

 

Peter giggled, "He's not my uncle—"

 

Another honk was heard again, this time longer and impatient, but Peter kissed his boyfriend more, not admitting that it was for Tony to see.

 

"Tell him to wait because we're gonna have a quickie," The older boy said smugly.

 

"You wish—"

 

"Kid, cut it off, we gotta go."

 

And, Peter was cut off again which made them separate with sighs and when he looked back, the window of the car was rolled down and Tony was staring at them (mostly at Wade) with an annoyed expression and tight jaw.

 

"Just a second."

 

"Now, Peter," With that, Mr. Stark rolled up the window and looked ahead, his voice was firm, in the tone that he rarely uses on Peter, and that made him bit his lips slightly because embarrassedly enough, it made him feel hot.

 

"What's up with the dude?" Wade pecked his lips and let go of him, "I don't like him."

 

"He's cool,"  ~~and hot~~  The boy smiled and pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Bye, baby," His boyfriend gave him a long last peck and Peter hugged his neck but Tony honked again and Peter rolled his eyes.

 

Wade entered the building again, just as Peter got in the car, he looked at the man and grinned widely while putting on his seat belt.

 

"Hi, Tony."

 

"Hey, kid," The older man mumbled.

 

"Sorry about that," He pointed at the window, just as Tony pulled off.

 

"It's fine," Tony looked over at him and grimaced slightly, "Jesus Christ, kid. Did you pour all of the perfume that you could find?"

 

Peter instantly blushed and cleared his throat. He asked Wade to give him 'some' cologne to cover up that he sweated like crazy and perhaps smelled like body fluids that he doesn't want to think about and he certainly didn't want to go for the special dinner like that.

 

"O-oh, yeah, I run a lot today."

 

" _Yeah_ and you still smell like sex too," Tony scoffed and shook his head.

 

Why was he so mad right now?

 

Peter didn't have time to analyze the fact that Tony always gets moody when Wade's involved, because he was far from red and shrinking on his seat from embarrassment because —Oh, God,  _why_ him?

 

"You know, to take that smell away, you have to actually shower. Not drown yourself in perfume," The older man rolled his eyes and Peter frowned.

 

"Why do you seem so angry?" He frowned slightly.

 

Tony looked at him perplexed, but he didn't answer, he just looked ahead and kept driving, leaving Peter with an uneasy feeling because Tony looked kinda disappointed and all that Peter wanted to do was to be good for him.

 

-

 

Apparently Peter's sex drive increased over the week, he was jerking off more regularly, he is ashamed to admit that he had a quick wank on his bedroom before lunch when he caught a glimpse of a naked Tony coming out of the shower —well, he wasn't naked, a towel was wrapped on his waist, to low by the way, but, Peter likes to imagine that he was completely naked.

 

He couldn't look at Tony properly why they ate on the kitchen island.

 

Besides, Wade wasn't helping with sending this evocative and suggestive text messages that honestly got Peter feeling hot and hiding in his room (once again) as his first experience of sexting happened and, damn, Wade was good at it.

 

He didn't know that having sex will make him even _more_  desperate to have it from before he was a virgin.

 

And even, if he and Wade didn't find a feasible way or place to fuck, they still didn't stop being touchy with eachother an getting eachother off —like right now.

 

The school week was almost over and after Peter, his friends, Wade and Logan finished hanging out at a park nearby, his boyfriend drove him to his place, just when it was getting dark.

 

And, Peter was meaning to get out but one thing led to another and he didn't know how they ended up in the back of his car, making out messily and grabbing eachother's  _everything_.

 

He never would've guessed what happened next.

 

All of a sudden, just when they were kissing, clueless of everything surrounding them and Peter was starting to stroke Wade's naked hardness —a firm knocking against the window was heard and Peter gasped slightly and they pulled away.

 

"What the fuck—" Wade started as Peter twisted his head to look back and soon he turned pale and his blood turned cold.

 

Because, Mr. Stark was there, leaning down slightly and when their eyes connect, his jaw seem to clench and his lips were tight together, he turned his body and knock once again.

 

"Get out of the car, kid," He called calmly, still looking away.

 

"Fuck," His boyfriend muttered while tugging himself inside his jeans again, "Who the fuck is that guy?"

 

"It's Tony," Peter said and then his expression changed from surprised to horrified in half a second, "Holy fuck, _it's_  Tony," He covered his face with his hands and tried not to hyperventilate.

 

"May's boyfriend?" Wade frowned and zipped up his jeans.

 

" _Yes_!" He whispered yelled and fixed himself before turning around to the window next to him and where Mr. Stark was outside, looking uncomfortable with crossed arms, and their eyes connected once again.

 

"Peter, get out of the car or I'll call May," Mr. Stark said firmly.

 

—God, why did Tony even care? 

 

And, fuck, he was already preoccupied that Tony had to see him like  _this_ , cock in hand, and it wasn't even his own cock.

 

"He can't fucking boss you around," His boyfriend started, a hint of annoyance on his voice.

 

The boy sighed and muttered, "He can." —Peter then pushed open the door and got a leg outside and he stumbled a little while sitting down, because suddenly Tony was gripping the door handle and pulling at it, until the teenagers were fully on sight.

 

"No-uh," Mr. Stark got closer and reached behind Peter, where Wade was about to get out of the car too, "Just Peter. You can stay there."

 

"You won't tell me what to do, man," Wade chuckled, as if he couldn't believe the situation and pushed his hand away before standing up, "You shouldn't even tell Peter what to do."

 

"Wade—"

 

"No, but I won't allow some _dude_  tobe groping an underage kid on the public road, outside the building that he," Tony pointed at Peter, "Lives in—" He looked at Peter and shook his head shortly, "What if May would've find this instead of me? —you would've been fucked, kid."

 

"Hey!" Wade straightened up and closed his car door, "Don't fucking speak to him like that."

 

The older man frowned and got closer to him, "And you know better?"

 

"Fuck off, old man," He scoffed and turned his head slightly to the right to spat on the pavement, "Peter, let's go."

 

Peter watched Wade pushed past Tony quite roughly and grabbed his hand rigidly, pulling him towards the car again and Peter was a bit reclulant.

 

"I _said_ , let's go, Peter," Wade looked at him angrily and tugged him roughly, making Peter stumble a little.

 

"Hey, let go of him, kid," The older man reached in-between them but Wade was quicker and step away.

 

"Stay away, old man."

 

Peter let his boyfriend open the passenger door and he couldn't look at Tony in the eyes, not even at Wade's —he was still to petrified and thrown off at what was happening and he knew he should stand up for himself, to tell Wade that he could choose if he wanted to go or not and tell Tony to stay out of it; because seriously, who did Tony thinks he is? 

 

Certainly not his uncle and apparently he was trying to behave like it.

 

"Wade, you're hurting me," The boy gritted out and looked up at Wade.

 

"Just get in the car," His boyfriend started, but softened the grip on his arm.

 

Then, Tony reached over and gripped Peter's bicep, he sighed and spoke, "I can't stop you, Peter, but if you go now," He shrugged, "I'll be forced to tell your aunt."

 

Peter eyebrows twitched and he glared at Tony longingly before turning to look at his boyfriend who looked angry and impatient, still holding the door open. Peter sniffed in frustration and looked at Wade with and apologetic expression, he reached to Wade's hand holding his arm and tried to push it away softly, but it was strong.

 

"Peter, seriously?" His boyfriend frowned.

 

"I'm sorry," He mumbled and glared up at him, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"This asshole can't boss you around," Wade waved at Tony and pulled Peter closer, harder than intended and made him almost fall.

 

"Watch it, kid," Mr. Stark mumbled bitterly.

 

"Wade, please let go of me," Peter said and pulled at his arm, finally setting himself free and Wade shook his head and slammed the door loudly.

 

Peter rubbed at were his arm and hand were being gripped and then crossed his arms, he gave a few steps back and he looked abashed because Wade was turning red from anger and... Tony was too —and Peter didn't know what to do because he didn't want to disappoint either of them.

 

Tony got infront of Peter protectively and pointed a finger close to Wade's face, "I'll kick your ass if you touch him like that again," He said.

 

"Try it and, you'll got to jail for it," Wade nodded once, challenging him.

 

The older man scoffed, "You're legal, kid. And, believe me, disrespect him like that one more time, _because_ ," He raised his eyebrows, "It's not the first time that I see you doing it —and I won't _try_ , I will do it."

 

"Stop," Peter called loudly and rolled his eyes when the other two have a short staring contest before breaking away.

 

"Now, drive off, before I change my mind."

 

Wade eyed the man furiously and gave Peter a short look, with the same stare, before spitting once again (as if to stupidly prove his manliness) on the sidewalk, then he turned around with a small mumble that said ' _f_ _ucking bullshit_ ' and he was soon jumping in his car. 

 

Mr. Stark faced him and put a hand on his in-between his shoulder blades and urged him to start walking towards the entrance, Peter looked back to watch his boyfriend start the engine and drove off quickly and loudly, tires screeching against the grey floor.

 

His heart sunk and he looked down because he knew that Wade was really mad and when he was mad, he does stupid things.

 

They entered the building in silence, he didn't comment on anything because some neighbors were passing by and Peter had to give a fake smile and wave, just like Tony did and he couldn't help but glare up at the man and clench his jaw in irritation.

 

It was just when they got inside the old, rusty elevator, it was just then that Peter's breathing was difficult and he was feeling sick to the stomach that when the doors shut down, he shrugged off the hand that still was on his shoulders and turned to face Tony.

 

"Who the _fuck_  do you think you are, Mr. Stark?" The young boy crossed his arms on his chest sharply, "Huh?"

 

Tony sighed and rubbed at his forehead with a tired expression, "I was just looking out for you, Peter."

 

"Looking out for—" He couldn't finish the sentence because he was fumming and breathing in through his nose, "You _humiliated_  me. That's what you actually did! Who gives you the right to act like my—"

 

Mr. Stark calm expression disappeared and he looked at the boy with a frown, "The only one who humiliated you, was  _yourself_."

 

Peter's anger increased, "What?"

 

"You heard me —what a way to humiliate and disrespect yourself back there," The older man got closer.

 

"Disrespect myself?" He frowned even deeper and gave a step forward too —feeling incredibly brave. 

 

"Doing that in the back of a car with that asshole that you call _a_  boyfriend," Tony scoffed, "Jeez, Peter, you know better than that."

 

"Excuse me?" Peter gaped at him.

 

"Sorry, kid. It's the truth and I know I don't have a right to tell you anything. I'm _nothing_  to you. But, I care about you and didn't want to see you like that," The man grimaced, "Fuck, I think girls your age have a higher moral and respect—"

 

"You know," He interrupted him, voice shaking, because he wasn't going to cry, not right now, "You're not so far behind Wade of being an asshole."

 

Tony's eyebrows twitched and gave Peter an unbelievable expression, he lowered his head and pointed at him, "You should be grateful that I was there, kid."

 

"Oh, come on," The boy laughed sarcastically and thank God that they were on the last floor so they could keep talking.

 

"May was about to come down and I told her to not do so. She believed my lame excuse because I didn't want her too see her _nephew_ jerking his boyfriend's dick in a car,  _infront_ of their building," Mr. Stark had a vein on the side of his forehead that was accentuating at each passing secons and Peter hadn't noticed that before and he was fucking angry and he didn't know why he found that vein so hot —which made him even angrier at the situation.

 

" _—I_ didn't want to see it."

 

Peter made a confused expression, "What?"

 

But then he raised his head when the elevator came to a sudden stop and it made a weird noise and quickly found Tony's hand pressed harshly against the emergency button that stops the thing from moving any further.

 

"What—" He repeated, dumbfounded as he blinked up at the man who was resting both of his hand on the elevator door and leaning his weight against it as his head hung low.

 

Tony murmured something that was impossible to understand.

 

"Mr. Stark, what's going—"

 

Peter couldn't continue his question, because all of a sudden, Tony straightened up and turned around to look at a him, his jaw was clenched and he had a serious expression on his face and Peter fear a little as he backed away until he hit the wall, Tony following simultaneously.

 

"You're driving me crazy, kid," Stark almost panted, "And, it's not a good crazy. Believe that."

 

"I'm sorry—"

 

Again, he was interrupted but he found himself surprised and widening his eyes because the interruption wasn't unwelcomed at all, to his pleasure —Tony gave the final step to close the distance in-between them and he crashed their lips together, harshly, desperately and unexpectedly.

 

Peter gasped and raised his hand in unconscious self-defense, he was taken back and—why would he want to push away what he's been craving in the last month?

 

He set everything aside, gave a small, content moan and hugged Tony's neck tightly as he returned the kiss with even more excitement. There was certain melancholy and that made him pull Tony closer as big, experienced hands rested on the small of his back, to low to be considerate prudent.

 

They kissed longingly, Peter was pinned down against the metal wall and he should feel embarrassed because of the way that he was kissing Tony —he kept licking inside of his mouth and lips messily, making wet, horrible noises and he kept tilting his head and opening his mouth widely because he just wanted to get _more_  of Tony.

 

Peter couldn't get enough and he couldn't believe that this was happening again, it was way better because Tony was consenting and _he_  started it, not like last time that Peter made a fool of himself.

 

Just when Peter moaned softly and his hands run through the man's hair.

 

Tony broke the kiss, he stared down at Peter with wet, red lips and a raising chest before he clenched his eyes shut and tried to pull away, but Peter didn't allowed it.

 

The boy rounded his shoulders and connected their lips again, this time more calmly and collected, but Tony was tensed all over and not responding.

 

"Kiss me back," He whispered shyly and grabbed Tony's hands to put them where they were again, "Please, Mr. Stark."

 

That seem to trigger something in the man because he groaned and pulled fully away, holding his hands, as if prevent Peter from coming any closer —he breathed out and rubbed his face with on hand.

 

"Fuck," The older man muttured, "I'm sorry, kid. I-I—"

 

"It's ok," Peter widened his eyes and reached out, gripping the man's forearms, glad that he didn't avoid him, "Tony, is fine really. Don't freak out—"

 

Mr. Stark gave him a long look, he looked guilty as fuck before he sighed and Peter wasn't expecting it, but he leaned down again and kissed him, even more roughly and filled with need and desperation, he hugged Peter close and bit his bottom lip; Peter whimpered and did the same.

 

"Tony—"

 

"I fucking hate seeing you being touched, kid," The older man admitted in-between kisses, "It's driving me nuts. _You_  are driving me nuts and I'm tired of it."

 

Peter only stared at him with Wide eyes as the man finally looked at him without hesitation.

 

"Do you want this?" 

 

It was a simple question, coming out firm and elegant —Tony look defeated and a little mortified and Peter knew that he was in the same state as he nodded quickly and pecked the plump lips while maintaining their eyes connected.

 

"I do. I want you," The boy whispered, "And I know you want me too."

 

Stark chuckled bitterly, "Fuck, I do —and it's fucking wrong. We can't—"

 

"Nobody has to know," Peter cut him off, "Nobody has to know about this, about what just happened. _Nobody_."

 

"Kid," He exhaled and raised his eyebrows, "It's fucked up. I lost control. Once again and —damnit, your _aunt_ , Peter."

 

"I can't help it," The young boy almost whimpered as his bottom lip trembled slightly, and Tony noticed, his chest warmed up because Tony looked sad for him as he raised a hand to caress his soft cheek, "I've been trying to fight this feeling off. But, I want you, Tony."

 

He stared at him and nodded.

 

"I _can't_  help it."

 

Mr. Stark eyed him one more time and Peter thought that this was it, Tony will go back to his usual self, like nothing happened and regret, but he didn't, he leaned down and kissed his thin lips sweetly, just a tender, wet peck and Peter sighed in relief.

 

"I can't help it either."

 

The boy look at him and held both sides of his face, "I don't want you to pretend like this didn't happen tomorrow—"

 

"I won't," Tony shook his head and lowered his voice, almost in a whisper, "I won't, but you have to promise me something."

 

Peter nodded and pecked his lips as a response.

 

"Nobody can know about this, Peter," The man said, "You hear me? —nobody, not even your bestfriend. No one."

 

"Y-yeah," His heart felt like exploding and he was shaking with nervous, because —what the hell was he getting himself into?

 

"Only us, Pete," Tony gulped, "And, we'll be fine."

 

He decided to think of the consequences later.

 

 

 

 


	10. T E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, he was overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the good wishes! Enjoy!

Peter felt incredibly guilty, incredibly bad and awful —but, at the same time content, if that makes sense?

 

Of course, he couldn't believe what he just did, what he did _to_  May, he is betraying her even if she doesn't know, just like he's doing with Wade, because he maybe isn't the boyfriend of the year but he's ok and he hasn't _cheated_  on Peter. Yet, at least.

 

But, Peter was pushing that all aside, because apparently his desire and devotion to have Tony was bigger than acknowledging what is right and it was making him blind. It was really selfish of him, to follow his own lust and ignore every possible consequence, because the happiness deep down on his chest that finally he was getting what he wanted, made him ignore the risks.

 

And he didn't know if he should cry or laugh joyfully, because he was so fucking confused and baffled because he didn't know what he really wanted — _who_ he really wanted, because Tony was great and different but Wade was just  _his_ and his first boyfriend and he obviously wants him and cares for him and Peter isn't thinking in breaking up things with Wade, because he doesn't wants to and he enjoys and loves being with Wade.

 

But, he wants the same with Tony and he wants to experiment, like a fifteen year old would. Only that this times is different and would be with someone twice (or more) his age.

 

Peter is really intelligent, he knows that, but he knows too that he is young and dumb and won't do the right thing, even if he doesn't know that yet.

 

He doesn't know _anything_  anymore. He is tired of overthinking everything, so he chose to indulge on the secret, prohibited feeling.

 

-

 

After the elevator kiss, Tony and Peter walked towards the apartment, a little too awkwardly and silently, shit— what else could they said before that promise.

 

Unfortunately, May wasn't busy and she smiled at them from where she was on the livingroom and stood up. Something heavy set on Peter's stomach. He knew exactly what it was.

 

"Hey!" She said happily, "You two arrived at the same time?"

 

Tony didn't answered, and he didn't look like he would, he still seem a little perplexed, so Peter did.

 

"Y-yeah," He said, "Wade was dropping me off when I saw Mr. Stark." And, he noticed how Tony seemed to tensed slightly and sigh at the mention of his boyfriend name.

 

"How's Wade, sweety? He hasn't come to dinner in a while," May stood infront of them and leaned down to kiss Peter's forehead and then peck Tony's lips, which made him look away with and gulp, just as Tony returned the kiss. Holy shit, May was kissing the lips that  _he_ just kissed minutes ago.

 

"Um, he's good," The boy nodded and tried to act normal, like nothing was triggering him which it obviously was.

 

"You met him already. He's a nice guy, right?" His aunt grinned at Tony while dusting something off his shoulder, she still seem oblivious of their odd behavior.

 

Mr. Stark cleared his throat and nodded shortky, "Indeed, he's quite nice."

 

"Yes, he can be a little reckless sometimes," She chuckled, "But,  _your_ Wade is good, Pete —actually! You should invite him over for dinner tomorrow!"

 

Peter start to panick and gave a short glance to Tony, "I don't think that's a great idea."

 

"Yeah," Tony mumbled.

 

May frowned and crossed her arms, "Why? I mean, it's not like I'm gonna cook. We'll order something."

 

"Yeah, but, he's gonna be busy tomorrow. He's got a family thing and you know how his family can be."

 

His aunt nodded and shrugged, "Well, invite him over when he's free, alright?" She smiled and pinched his nose playfully, "I wanna have a talk with him and ask him what's he's been up to with my nephew."

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked away while Peter tried hard not to blush and stutter.

 

"Sure!" His voice was higher than normal, the way he always sounds when his nervous as started backing away to the direction of his room, "I'm gonna shower!"

 

He would've cringe but May was looking at him with a weird expression, before waving him off and making her way to the kitchen, Tony following suit behind, not before throwing him a tender, secret smile that made Peter's heart skip a beat.

 

When he showered, he spent a good twenty-five minutes in there, thankfully, May didn't ask for him or knocked, not that he was doing something bad or jerking off; Peter was just leaning his forehead against the cold wall, letting the warm water spray his back softly, making his shoulders turn red, he was just collecting his thoughts and assimilating what happened on the elevator, he was fucking scared that Tony will think again, realize that what they did is fucking wrong and then talk with him, tell him that it shouldn't happen, or, fuck, maybe walk out and break things up. With both of them. 

 

And, Peter couldn't handle something like that happening to May, he could barely handle remembering that apparently, he'll be seeing Tony in secret.

 

And, Wade crossed his mind too, a lot. 

 

Peter bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, because he was dead worried of Wade's whereabouts, like he mentioned earlier, Wade tends to do stupid shit when he's angry, jealous and frustrated —which Peter was certain that Wade felt the three of them.

 

And, he was dying to go to his room and call Wade to see if he was fine and to convince him to just go home, or even, better to Logan's, because Wade's 'home' can be a hell hole. 

 

He was just wanting his boyfriend to be alright and for some reason, Peter wants to say that he's sorry, just thinking about Wade's smile, hazel eyes and touches, madw him want to say sorry.

 

Peter even shredded a few tears, out of discomfort, confusion and guilt, the fucking _guilt_. He hates that he's doing this to Wade and May. But... he can't help it.

 

He shut off the water when it started turning cold and he was left shivering. He changed his clothes in the bathroom —ever since Tony started hanging around their place, Peter was forced to not walk out in only a towel, but bring his clothes to the bathroom and fold the neatly on top of the toilet.

 

Because he was way to shy and unconfident to walk out half naked, so he opted to dress inside his bathroom, brush his teeth and comb his messy hair with just hia fingers.

 

When he walked out, every light was off, there was no sound but the fridge humming and it was pretty late, the clock almost hit past eleven as he rushed towards his room, because he won't admit but darkness still scares him.

 

Peter sighed deeply and dropped his wet towel on his bed (ignoring May's rules) as he stood infeinf of his desk and unplugged his phone from the charger and went directly to Wade's phone number.

 

He waited until he was sent straight to voicemail and even if he knew that his call wasn't going to be answered he tried again, ending with the same result before giving another sigh and worrying his lip between his teeth.

 

**Peter 11:38**

Babe

Where r u?

You ok?

Please answer me

 

The boy dropped his phone carefully on one of his text books and raised his hands to rub at his eyes tiredly before a few moments later his phone buzzed twice and he quickly looked down and grabbed it, only to immediately feel disappointment when it was just a group chat texting late at night.

 

He checked and Wade's last connecting was at 9:49 PM, so there was no way that he was caring about his phone right now and Peter feared that Wade went off to party and get stupidly drunk, which he probably did, even if it was Thursday, that hasn't stoo him before.

 

But, still Peter sent him another text.

 

**Peter 11:39**

Wade

Please don't do anything stupid

Sorry for what happened

Call me as soon as you see this

I wanna talk babe

 

Peter was so conflicted and concerned, and he wanted to desperately talk with Wade and... Tony too.

 

Just as he was thinking about him, two knocks on his door echoed and Peter jumped slightly, he didn't even bothered to turn around from facing his desk, he just twisted his head slightly.

 

"Coming in."

 

The door opened and Mr. Stark's head peaked through a small crack. 

 

"Can I?"

 

Peter widened his eyes slightly and nodded, quickly turning around and watching Tony entering the room carefully and closing the door quietly.

 

"You finally got out of the shower," Tony said playfully, "It was hours."

 

He smiled slightly and shrugged while placing his hands behind himself and resting them on the edge of the desk, supporting his weight, "I thought you were asleep."

 

The older man shook his head and looked around the room shortly before walking towards him, "I don't do sleeping. Well, most of the time."

 

"You should," Peter watched the man gave him a small smile before standing in front of of him, imposing and assuredly, but there was a certain soft vibe coming off him.

 

Tony eyed him and lowered his voice, "How are you?"

 

He nodded, "Good."

 

"How are you feeling?" 

 

"Good," Peter repeated, noticing (and not minding) that Tony was getting even closer.

 

Mr. Stark nodded, scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "I just wanted to see how were you holding up."

 

"Of what?" 

 

"You know what," He said and looked away momentarily, but his brown eyes settled on Peter again.

 

"I'm good, Tony. Really," The boy mumbled, "Stop worrying."

 

They stared at eachother for a few seconds, it was a bit awkward and tensed, he could see it on the broad shoulders so, Peter lifted one of his hands and played with the neck of Tony's shirt, he was dressed casually now, just like him, but Peter was a bit more casual with some loose pijama pants that have already lost the elastic on the waist band and hang low on his skinny hips and he was wearing too a shirt that he's had since middle school and that barely fitted anymore, but it was the first thing that he saw.

 

Peter looked down shyly, "You only came to ask that?" 

 

Tony breathed out softly, and soon and tenderly a pair of strong hands touched Peter's sides and run down his waist, his thumbs sneaked under the bottom of his shirt, calloused fingertips, rubbing against his warm skin. 

 

"I came to see you," The older man admitted, "Can't stop thinking about you."

 

He grinned and straightened up just a bit before hastily leaning up his head to deliver a soft peck on the beard covered chin.

 

Tony's lips twitched into a smile and his eyes had this gleam that he couldn't described, but he couldn't think any further about it because suddenly, Tony lowered his head and connected their lips together. Tony was obviously larger than Peter and his mouth covered his whole mouth and sometimes part of his chin, he felt small against and infront of Tony, with his arm hugging him tightly and Peter wasn't complaining at all.

 

They kissed earlier, a great experience, but this time was completely different, it was contrasting the rough, deliberate licks and bites, now Tony was kissing him and licking inside his mouth with such care and tenderness, pulling away shortly to peck his lips twice, before continuing.

 

Peter's hands were on both sides of Tony's neck, fingers just brushing the hairs and he moaned really silently, passing unnoticed when Tony closed the space between their bodies and pinned him to the edge.

 

"W-wait," The boy pulled away and Tony looked at him with concern, it made his chest clench, "What about _May_ ," He whispered the name with mortification, as if talking lowly would get rid of the problem.

 

Mr. Stark tilted his head to start pecking down his jaw and neck, "She's asleep."

 

Peter bit his bottom lip and move his head to the side to give him more space —he loves to get his neck kissed, it calms him down and turns him on quickly, he loved too when Wade does it, because it's sensual and slow and, but Tony was good too, different, it felt different, because he isn't used to having something rough rubbing against his skin, like Tony's beard was doing.

 

What they were doing was incredibly wrong, mostly when his aunt was just a door down the hall and he thought about stopping this, he really did and was _about_  to.

 

But, Tony sucked slightly under his ear, not enough to leave a mark, but it made Peter's breath hitch before Tony directed one of his own hands down Peter's belly and stopped just at the waistband of his pants.

 

He doesn't have that much of a self-control to stop something like this.

 

Peter opened his eyes slightly, they were just halfclose as he moved his hand and positioned on top of Tony's, then, he slide it down, shyly and embarrassedly until the large palm cup his whole crotch are without a thought —he gasped slightly and pushed against the touch, his hand was still on Tony's and it was so filthy already and Peter couldn't believe (again) that he was being already this touchy with Mr. Stark, he's been dreaming about this and he didn't know if it maybe was going to fast, but... it wasn't like they were on a relationship.

 

" _Oh_ ," He moaned lowly when the hand squeezed him once.

 

"Keep it down, Pete," The older man mumbled gently, then, shortly he stopped kissing at his neck and sniffed him indecently before groaning slightly and pulling away to look at him.

 

"What—"

 

"You still smell like _him_."

 

He couldn't answer, because Mr. Stark was kissing him again, tenderness and softness going away little by little because they both turned the kiss desperate and wishful, mostly Tony but Peter welcomed it as his lips were being bruised and bitten; loud smacking, wet noises filled the four walls as things escalated quickly.

 

"I fucking hate that," Tony whispered, "I want you to smell like me."

 

Peter whined at that and nodded, he hugged Tony's neck and enjoyed the feeling of being fondled through his pijama pants —he could easily come just from this, in matter of minutes, actually.

 

"We don't have long, sweetheart," The older man man whispered and increased the pressure on his hardness, before going back to mouth wetly at the skin of his neck, which was easily turning red bevbeca of the constant brush of his beard.

 

"I know," He but his lips and then threw his head down and rested his forehead on the man's shoulder, " _Oh_ , _Tony_."

 

Peter thinks that can be really sweet and tender, but from what he saw earlier and now, he can turn a little harsh (not a bad harsh) and possessive, his touches becoming stronger and kisses becoming demanding and Peter shouldn't be enjoying this so much.

 

"Did he fucked you today?" Tony almost growled and kept kissing down his jaw.

 

The boy gasped at the blunt word but still, nodded shakily and threw his head back with a small noise when Tony squeezed his cock particularly hard.

 

"Did you liked it?"

 

He nodded again, this time more timidly and bit his lip.

 

"Words, sweetheart."

 

Peter cracked open his eyes and sighed, "Y-yeah. I did."

 

"Why?" Tony looked at him but didn't stop touching him.

 

The young boy shrugged and whispered, "It feels good."

 

"What can you know about that?" Mr. Stark scoffed, "You literally only fucked a few days ago."

 

Peter frowned, "That's not true." — It's been almost a week, Mr. Stark, he almost wanted to said that.

 

"I can show what's really good, sweetheart," Tony muttered, "And, I'm gonna do it."

 

The boy lifted his head and nodded rapidly, "Yes, please."

 

"I'm gonna do it better," He continued, "God, I can't wait for it," He breathed tiredly against his flesh, "You're _exquisite_." 

 

Peter didn't know why that made him come, but it did, he arched his back slightly and bit on the man's shoulder, muffling his noises while his arms hugged his broad back tightly —maybe it was the whole promising, the experienced hands and the thought of Tony actually knowing perfectly how to fuck and make him feel good due all of his years of _wisdom_.

 

Because Wade was pretty good, but he still was a teenager like him and Peter didn't know why but he has a feeling that Tony will be different and, he dared to say, better.

 

The boy blushed as soon as he calmed down, because he realized that he ccoucoul hold back and came inside his underwear, just by a few minutes of stroking his cock through his underwear and sighed shakily because —holy fuck, Mr. Stark just saw him come for the first time and he was delivering soft kisses to his ear.

 

No, Peter never imagined that his night would have this positive turn.

 

Peter raised his head and wiped at his mouth where a little drool was on the corner of his lips, "I-I'm sorry—"

 

" _Shh_ ," Tony shook his head and moved his hands to hug Peter's middle and kiss the top of his head. He noticed how his arms easily rounded Peter's skinny figure — "It's fine, sweetheart. That was the purpose of everything."

 

He blushed even more and smiled slightly with closed lips, "Thank you," He said softly and Tony gave a small groan drop his head.

 

"You're something else. Thanking me and all," The older man sighed and pecked his lips, longingly and wetly, leaving Peter breathless.

 

Peter then remembered the whole reciprocate thing and he pulled away and looked down at the man crotch, with he wasn't completely hard yet, so he lowered his hand and gripped him suddenly, feeling only a semi and he almost widened his eyes because it already felt _really_  big.

 

"Let me—" The boy was starting to unbuckle him and he was lowering himself on his knees, but was stopped by a strong hold on his elbows pulling him up again, "What?"

 

Tony smiled at him, with fond eyes and like he couldn't believe something grate as he brushed back Peter's damp, tangled hair and kissed his forehead, "It's okay, sweetheart. We have time for that."

 

Peter frowned, "But, you haven't—"

 

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do it only because I got you off," He then kissed his lips shortly and continued, "This is about _you_  and I want you to enjoy."

 

Peter's heart filled with adoration and he was pretty sure that he had an starstruck expression on his face, he cleared his throat to formulate words, "B-but, I want to do it, Tony."

 

The man nodded, "I know, but don't worry about it, yeah?" He considered for a moment and spoke in a cocky tone, "—there will be another time. I'm fine. Consider this a goodnight kiss and 'have a nice dream'."

 

He giggled and looked down for a second before nodding and —was this man real?

 

"Now, off to sleep. School tomorrow," Tony sounded stern and it made the situation hotter because he was now acting like a responsible adult, before minutes ago getting him off.

 

Peter beamed at and got on his tiptoes to deliver gingerly a kiss on his cheek, beard scraping his lips slightly, "Good night, Mr. Stark."

 

"Good night, sweetheart," The man followed him until Peter laid down on his bed and Tony helped get under the duvets that had the Ninja Turtles on the design and should be really inappropriate but neither of them seemed to notice as Tony placed it up to Peter's chin, who had an incredibly wide smile on his face as he received a kiss on his forehead, once again.

 

Wade barely kisses him on his forehead and Peter didn't know that he really like when someone did that to him.

 

"Remember, Pete," Tony lowered himself and stroked the boy's hair, "Only between us. You're special."

 

Peter nodded and closed his eyes when Tony turned off the only light on his room that was the little nightlamp, before starting to walk away quietly and Peter wouldn't have a trouble in falling sleep due his recent, amazing orgasm and tiredness from the previous events and he honestly didn't care that there was still cum staining his underwear because he already felt himself sliding into unconsciousness.

 

-

 

 

On Friday, is the day that they get out early, at one in the afternoon, which is pretty nice, that's why Peter and his friends, and Wade, go to wherever they feel like and have more time to spend together.

 

But, today wasn't that much of a good day, well, it started good, because Peter bumped into Tony this morning and they kept smiling at eachother _secretly_ over breakfast and Tony gave him a couple of dollars in case he went out with his friends and a low  _'I'll see you tonight_ ' —Tony had said that phrase before but this time it had a whole different meaning and it made his stomach flip excitedly, because of that and because Peter was eager to see Wade today and he was a little thrown off that his texts weren't answered.

 

So, his day was pretty a let down, because he didn't obtain the score he wanted on a calc test (it was good, but not for him) and he didn't see Wade anywhere, not even on his usual table where his whole asshole group sits at lunch and Peter walked up to Logan where in-between classes when he was at his locker and Peter quietly asked him where was Wade. 

 

And Logan looked really worried too, because he shook his head and apparently he wasn't answering Logan's calls and texts and he let Peter know that he never arrived to school, which irked him even more.

 

Peter wasn't really in a good mood, so he passed on MJ and Ned's offer to go the arcade, he wanted to go but he knew that he wasn't going to enjoy it, so when the last bell rang, he said bye to his friend and started heading to the subway station.

 

His subway station that he always takes, is a little far from school and he has to walk quite a few blocks down to get to the underground stairs, and he recalls just now that he was starting to forget how tiring it actually was because since he started dating Wade, he's been taking him to his place.

 

Just when he was about to go down the stairs, he saw a familiar car out of the corner of his eyes, he quickly turned his head and looked over the street and he frowned when he found Wade leaning against the door with his arms crossed and looking at him —he looked like shit, tired and was wearing the same clothes.

 

Peter sighed and took of his earphones before crossing the street with a small jog.

 

He wasn't surprised that Wade found him there, his boyfriend knows what route he takes and he knows that he gets out early on Friday, but still, the situation was weird, but he became more preoccupied when the closer he got, the more he could see Wade's bags under his eyes and tired lids.

 

Wade smiled slightly at him with closed lips and straightened once Peter stood infront of him, "Hi, baby."

 

His frown deepened and suddenly, with standing face to face with Wade and seeing his passive expression, Peter had to look down because memories of what he did with Tony last night flooded through his head, but he spoke softly, barely heard due the traffic.

 

"Hey," Peter crossed his arms, "How did you know I would be here?"

 

"Michelle told me."

 

He lifted his head and looked at him, "I've been texting you non-stop and I was ignored, but you did answered Michelle?" Peter didn't say it in an angry tone (he couldn't) it was more calm and confused.

 

Wade cleared his throat, "I thought that you would be be mad. I literally just saw your texts and calls like an hour ago."

 

"Why? What happened," The boy mumbled and gaze up at him, even if he already knew the answer.

 

His boyfriend sighed and rubbed his forehead before looking away, "Can we, like go somewhere to talk? The traffic's giving me a headache."

 

He nodded slowly and accepted when Wade took his backpack to put it in the trunk as Peter walked around to get in the car.

 

They drove quickly to a lonely street, just by an alley and where an Italian restaurant was, they didn't get out of the car and it was for the best so they could have some privacy and they could talk properly.

 

It was awkward for a moment, the radio was playing something and Wade was looking outside the window while Peter shifted his joined finger on his lap.

 

Peter bit his lip for a second before looking at the side of Wade's face, his blonde hair was a mess and all over his forehead, "So?"

 

Wade was rapid to connect their gaze and he nodded.

 

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly and reached over to take Wade's hand in his smaller hand, the long fingers gripped him tightly and his thumb rubbed him lightly, "I'm not angry, babe, you know? —I'm just worried."

 

His boyfriend sighed, almost in relief and raised their hands to kiss Peter's, "I'm sorry, baby, for what happened yesterday."

 

"No, no," Peter said quickly and shook his head, "It's not your fault—"

 

"I know it's not mine," The older boy scoffed, "It's that _fucker's_  fault—"

 

"Wade," He gave him a stern look and tilted his head, "Stop it. It's over."

 

"How fucking dare him, Peter?" Wade continued, voice raising slightly, "Telling  _me_ what to do and telling you what to do. He even fucking threatened us."

 

"Wade," Peter repeated and and pushed his own hair back in frustration, "It's _over_. The three of us fucked up, alright? Let it go. I don't wanna fight."

 

"I'm not fighting, baby," The older boy didn't let go of his hand when Peter was about to as he turned his body on the seat to face him properly, "I'm just still angry, I guess. I don't like that guy."

 

He nodded and looked down —fuck, his heart was beating like crazy, because, never in his life he has to hide something this big and since he started dating Wade, he has never lie to him. But there was a first time for everything.

 

He wanted to be angry for how Wade was acting, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, because Wade looked emotionally wrecked, which was rare, he didn't have this, cocky persona right now and that made Peter feel even bad because yesterday Peter was having the night of his life with his step-uncle and apparently Wade had an awful one with self-loathing and drunkenness, judging by the way that the car smelled.

 

"It's happened, ok? It's in the past," Peter said quietly, words coming out a little forced, "It was a shitty situation, but you have to understand that he's kinda of like my uncle now and he worries about me, Wade."

 

He didn't mean those words, because, _no_   _one_ could be his uncle. No one could be Ben and pained him to say that, but he did it to calm Wade down.

 

His boyfriend nodded slowly, finally agreeing as his shoulders relax, "I guess. But, still, that doesn't change the fact that he's a dick."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Wade cheek, "Stop. Remember that if you always get angry, you'll get wrinkles."

 

The older boy smiled and stole a kiss on his cheek too, "Sorry, that I was an ass,  _too_. You know how I can get."

 

He sighed, "I know, but," He shrugged and brought Wade's hand up to play with his fingers, "It's fine, Wade. I'm not angry. I just want you to tell me why didn't you answered my texts, I has to ask Logan where were you and not even he knew."

 

"Yeah, I know, he told me. He was pretty worried too and told me to call you but I was a pussy because I didn't think you would answer me, that's why I met you there," Wade turned off the car and soon they were in complete silence but their voices.

 

"So?" Peter shifted slightly on his seat, it was starting to get cold in New York and he was feeling it now, "Did you went partying or..."

 

The other boy grimaced slightly and nodded, "Yeah, it was fucking awful, though."

 

"You should've of told me."

 

God, Peter wasn't in any place to claim anything, but Wade didn't have to know that.

 

"I know," Wade squeezed his hands tenderly, "But, I wasn't thinking, I didn't even had my phone, I left it in my car. I got fucking shitfaced and now I have a bit of a hangover."

 

Peter exhaled and rested his head on his own shoulder, "What did your father said?"

 

His boyfriend tensed momentarily at that and avoided his gaze, he scoffed and shrugged, "He didn't even let me in when I arrived this morning, I was still a little wasted and he locked me out —can you believe that? The asshole is a fucking alcoholic and he did that shit."

 

The younger boy frowned slightly, in concer and hugged Wade's arm close to his chest, his fingers rest under his chin and thad made Wade get closer, "Where did you sleep then?"

 

"Here."

 

"Oh, Wade," Peter whispered and kissed his boyfriend's fingers.

 

"It's fine, really. I've slept in worse places," Wade chuckled, obviously trying to lighten up the mood, but Peter could see the affliction in his eyes

 

The boy only smile sadly at him and leaned in to peck Wade's lips fervently, but with sweetness at the same time, he tasted like mint (Wade probably had been chewing gum), nicotine and liquor, and it honestly pained Peter to see his boyfriend recurring to alcohol whenever something went bad.

 

Wade sighed and relaxed completely, the arm that Peter wasn't hugging, moved until his hand was cradling his cheek softly as their lips started to move. It was a tender, innocent, long kiss with their tongues touching from time to time and there wasn't any sexual intention behind it, it was pure and caring, something that it seldom happens with Wade.

 

And that made Peter more confused of who the fuck he wanted more and what he should do, and he didn't know if Tony would be mad about it, because they weren't _anything..._ right? — but he chose not to think about it it just yet.

 

"You smell like beer and puke," He mumbled playfully as Wade bit his lips slightly.

 

"Sorry," Wade pulled away with a last, wet peck.

 

"It's not that bad," Peter grinned and kissed him again, before pulling away to find Wade smiling too, "This is not your worst time."

 

"Wanna head back to my place?" His boyfriend asked, "My folks should be gone by now."

 

The boy nodded distractedly, "Yeah," Before reaching inside his pocket when he felt his phone buzzing twice.

 

"I'm fucking starving," He mumbled while starting the car.

 

Peter widened his eys slightly and looked at Wade shortly when he unlocked his phone and saw Tony's name on the screen, his stomach clenched. It wasn't weird that he was texting but his paranoia made him fear that magically Wade would know about what happen and things will be fucked soon.

 

"Pete?"

 

"U-uh, yeah! Me too," He smiled awkwardly and opened the text.

 

"Pizza sounds good?" Wade didn't seem to catch on his behavior as he started driving down the lonely place until they reach the busy streets.

 

The younger boy hummed positively as his heart beat faster.

 

**Mr. Stark 1:58**

Hey, Pete

 

God, he still had him saved as Mr. Stark.

 

**Peter 1:59**

Hey:)

What's up?

 

**Mr. Stark 1:59**

What you're up to?

Are you still at school?

 

**Peter 1:59**

No, I got out already

Why?

 

**Mr. Stark 2:00**

I just got out of a meeting

Which is basically like school

Jail

 

Peter avoided to laugh, he just smiled slightly and welcomed the hand that was placed on the inside of his thigh, Wade always does that when he drives and Peter loves it and he didn't have time to feel guilty because Tony texted him again.

 

**Mr. Stark 2:01**

So, I was thinking

That maybe you'd like to eat with me?

In my office of course, I can't leave yet.

I can give you a tour around

 

He thought about that, he knows that Tony is the boss and has a really cool building and job, he's seen pictures, and honestly, Peter was quite eager to meet there and see Mr. Stark, and maybe do something else, he hasn't have had the time to think about how sex is gonna work between then and when will it happen, but he is certain that Tony wants to fuck—

 

Enough of daydreaming.

 

Peter couldn't ditch Wade like that, he didn't have the heart and his boyfriend looked like he needed him right now and they made plans first, but he was still puzzled, because he wanted to be with both.

 

**Peter 2:02**

That sounds awesome, Tony

But

I don't want you to get mad

 

**Mr. Stark 2:02**

What is it?

I can pick you up

 

The boy sighed quietly, he didn't want to lie to Tony, but he knew that the mention of Wade could trigger him, just like Wade got triggered with just mentioning Tony's name and Peter couldn't believe that they already and apparently hated eachother.

 

**Peter 2:03**

I do want to go

But I'm with someone right now

 

Tony read the text and didn't answer right away which made Peter feel anxious.

 

"Domino's?" Wade suddenly spoke, parking outside the pizza franchise and pointing at it.

 

"Yeah, it's fine," Peter nodded.

 

"I'll be right back," His boyfriend pecked his lips before opening the door and quickly closing it. Peter would normally offer him money, but he forgot and look down at his phone when it buzzed.

 

**Tony 2:05**

You're with Wade

 

It was a statement. A correct one.

 

**Peter 2:05**

Don't get mad

 

**Mr. Stark 2:05**

I don't get mad, sweetheart

Not with you at least

 

**Peter 2:06**

I wanna see you

 

His text was ignored because Tony kept typing before he stopped and Peter's heart dropped, but not for long because Tony was calling him. He barely let it ring before answering.

 

"Hey," Peter couldn't fight off the smile.

 

 _"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"_ Mr. Stark's voice sounded deep and this was the first time that they actually talked on the phone and he was trying to contain his excitement.

 

"Good, a little tired."

 

 _"Tell me about it_ _,"_ The man mumbled, before sighing deeply and continuing,  _"He's treating you good?"_

 

"What?"

 

_"Wade. Everything's good? Want me to pick you up?"_

 

"O-oh," Peter stuttered and he blushed, "Yeah, everything's good. We'll just have lunch together."

 

Tony hummed slowly,  _"Just that?"_

 

He looked over the window and saw his boyfriend still over inside the restaurant waiting, before he sighed and lowered his voice, "Yeah... I wanna see you, Tony."

 

The man hummed again and Peter could practically see the pleased expression on his handsome features, _"Me_   _too_ , _sweetheart_. _But_ , _you're_   _busy_. _"_

 

Peter sighed again and slid down his seat, "I can't stop thinking about last night, Tony," He admitted shyly.

 

Tony cleared his throat and a few noises were heard over the line and a door closing echoed — _"Me_   _too_. _You've_   _no_   _idea_.  _You're perfect, you know that?"_

 

"Yeah?" He hid his smile behind his slim fingers.

 

 _"Damn right. Wanna make you come again, sweetheart. I wanna **see** you come again," _ Mr. Stark said bluntly and hotly. This is escalating quickly, and Peter didn't mind.

 

"Yeah?" Peter parted his mouth and his hands traveled slowly up his thigh until it reached his crotch, "I wanna make you come this time."

 

 _"Is that so?"_ Tony mumbled,  _"How are you gonna do it?"_

 

The boy looked outside the window again with nervousness before gripping himself through his jeans, "I'm gonna suck you off, Tony," He said breathlessly, his filthy answer coming out smooth and even innocent and he couldn't believe that he was saying this kind of things out loud, because Peter never is this forward in _dirty_ not even with Wade.

 

Mr. Stark sighed _, "How about this: you'll eat with_ — _"_ He paused and then said with evident and dramatic disgust,  _"— **Him**. Then, I'll pick you up and we'll see what happens. How does that sound, sweetheart? We can do whatever you want."_

 

Shit, this was too much to take in all at once —his _body_  was struggling to take this all at once because it was already responding to Tony's words. 

 

Peter almost gave an embarrassed pant, and without thinking he nodded hastily and mumbled a small 'I'd like that'.

 

 _"Good. Text me and I'll pick you up_."

 

They hung up and Peter cursed loudly before throwing his head back and rubbing his face roughly. Fuck, he was overwhelmed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?


	11. E L E V E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know with certainty, but he's sure that if he spends more time with Tony, if they talk more and do more. He can see himself falling for the man —because, Tony is almost perfect and it makes Peter sigh like a school girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all, I want to apologize for the AMOUNT of mistakes, I was going to the prior chapters and noticed all of this errors and words that my auto-corrector mixed up (I already corrected them) and it's not my intention to give you a low quality work, so I'm terrible sorry for the inconvenience and typos.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the chapter!

Peter is cheating on Wade — well, he _knows_  that and is very well aware of that, but until now, it really sank in and his heart dropped once more; because, honestly since he started dating Wade, Peter was kinda fearing and expecting to be cheated on (Because what people said of Wade and how didn't seem like he could keep it in his pants) and now, the table have turn and he was the one doing —which... he didn't know if was cheating  _cheating_ , because it wasn't with someone of their school, or young for that matter.

 

It was a lazy, miserable excuse to not feel bad about doing it, but still he felt like shit, but he didn't think that he feels something big for Tony ( _yet_ ), it was mostly all looks, desire and lust, doing the prohibited, the fact that Tony was super nice to him, buys him things and the thrilling idea of _doing_  someone older, way older than him and that was really experienced, is a major turn on for Peter.

 

But, his care, his importance, he even dares to say  _love_ to Wade is really different and higher than what he feels for Tony, because, yes Tony makes him blush and hold his breath, because the man knows how to be charming, but in the contrary, he's kinda connected in a special way with Wade, due the fact that they've been through shit together, Wade is the few ones how know about how Peter really feels about Ben's death and Peter is the only one who really knows Wade's family problems and his issue with alcohol, because even if Wade doesn't admit, things can escalate for worse if he keeps drinking like that —and, Peter is the only one for trying to help him.

 

He doesn't know with certainty, but he's sure that if he spends more time with Tony, if they talk more and do more. He can see himself falling for the man —because, Tony is almost perfect and it makes Peter sigh like a school girl.

 

Peter is in a dilemma, and it was difficult and he felt  _so_ bad, when he ate almost in a hurry with Wade, made small talk and kiss for a while and stopped hia boyfriend when he tried to get a hand on his pants and have sex —he couldn't, because Tony texted him that he was on his way and Peter was almost jumping from excitement and nervousness and Wade catch up on that but didn't comment anything.

 

The boy felt so bad that he had to see Wade's tired, sad eyes watching Peter go down the stairs that lead to the street, just where Tony was by the sidewalk; he could've parked on the other side, but he didn't, and Peter knew why, because Wade clenched his jaw as soon as he saw the man.

 

Peter delivered a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips (to end with the awkwardness and tension) before running off to the car and when he got in, Tony didn't greet him immediately, he was too busy glarugl at Wade and the other was doing the same, a small, three second worth staring contest, Wade was gripping the handle of the entry door, eyes almost narrowed towards the older man before he nodded once and disappeared behind the door.

 

Which let Peter staring at the spot where he was standing, but he snapped out of it when a hand patted his knee playfully —he widened his eyes slightly and turned to look at Tony who was looking at him with a funny expression.

 

"Everything good?"

 

Peter smiled with closed lips and nodded, "Hi, Tony."

 

"Hey, sweetheart," The older man smiled back and pulled his hand away to start the car, "You ready? —I have good news."

 

"What are those?" He put on his seat belt and dropped his backpack on the ground.

 

"My meetings were cancelled, so I have the day free. Office tour will be at some other time, not that you're that excited for it," Mr. Stark shrugged and looked around the neighborhood with judgemental eyes, the man was obviously above everything and everyone, but it still made Peter feel self-unconscious.

 

"N-no!" Peter shook his head, "Actually I was excited to see the tech and science that you always mention." God—he hopes that he didn't come up as to geeky or lame.

 

But, Tony smiled widely at him and grabbed his hand in a soft hold, "We'll do that. I promise, sweetheart, ok?"

 

He nodded and hesitantly interlaced his fingers with Tony's, and he received a little squeezed, "So... what's the plan?"

 

"We can go eat somewhere. Whatever you like," The older man said contently, "And, then we can go to my place? So, you can get to know it too."

 

"Yeah, sounds good," That's why he didn't eat much pizza with Wade, so he could share his time with Tony too, "But, I already know it? Remember? At one reunion that you made."

 

"Oh, but that property is mainly for business and parties," Mr. Stark shrugged and let go of his hand slowly so he could drive properly, "The other one I have, is for personal uses."

 

_Personal uses._

 

What could that mean? 

 

Peter didn't know, but it was Tony, he trusted him and trusted him.

 

"So, what do you wanna eat? Or you're not hungry?" The man looked at him shortly before concentrating on the road, the were already exciting that neighborhood and going into a freeway. 

 

He thought about for a second and bit his lip, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes, Tony eyed that action, before clearing his throat — "Italian?"

 

Tony nodded and gave him a smile, "Italian it is."

 

-

 

Mr. Stark was handsome, _really_  handsome. He has this manly, mature features on his face and the confident, intrepid aura surrounding him made him look like he ruled the word. Which to Peter's eyes, he kind of did.

 

When Peter got to enter the apartment, that was in the highest point of a tall building in Manhattan, he looked around in awe and amazed, the white floor of the kitchen and expensive looking wood floor on the dining room, the marble details, the enormous window that accompanied the livingroom and leather couche. 

 

The sun was bright, coming from the window and illuminating the dark room.

 

Everything matched Tony, it matched his expensive clothey, shoes, watch,  _hair_ and eccentric persona —and it was fucking amazing.

 

When, the man lured him by his hand to go sit on the wide, comfy couch, where the TV was already on and Tony had prepared drinks, (of course a non-alcoholic drink to him) Peter turned to look at him with a confused expression and leaned back on the backrest.

 

"Hey, Tony," He called when Tony was busy changing the music and he received a questioning hum.

 

Peter frowned slightly and pulled his knees up to his chest, he took off his shoes by the door, not because he was asked, he thinks that Tony couldn't give a fuck about that, but his New Balance were so worned out and dirty that he was afraid to stain the shiny floors.

 

"Um, how come that you have this big, cool place and—"

 

"I work, kid," Tony chuckled playfully and finally directed all of his attention to him.

 

"No, but, like," The boy blushed and he looked down to play with his fingers, "You have this place, but you choose to go to  _our_ place. Which is shit compared to this."

 

"Hey," He frowned, "Don't say that. That apartment of May and yours is great. I like being there."

 

Peter didn't like to talk about May or mention her with Tony, at least not since they started this, it made him uncomfortable and feel like garbage, because his aunt's trusting and kinda face always comes up to his mind, but Tony didn't seem to mind, so Peter didn't say anything on that matter.

 

"Yeah, but, like this is awesome," The boy raised his arms and looked around for a second.

 

"Maybe," Mr. Stark shrugged and took a sip of his drink, "But, it's cold and deserted. Why would I want this luxury and wealth, when at your apartment I have this warm meals and people that actually wanna talk about how was my day and not my money?"

 

Peter stared him for a second, his heart warmed up at what Tony said and he actually felt empathy for him and he was dying already to get a hand on Tony so, he leaned in, placed on of his palms on the covered chest and connected their mouths in a soft peck.

 

It's been a few times that they've kiss and it always made him feel breathless and make his pulse accelerate.

 

"I missed you today," He whispered.

 

"Me too, sweetheart," Tony smiled slightly and wrapped one around his waist to pull him closer, and Peter ended up with half of his legs on Tony's lap as he hugged his neck.

 

"Is it weird?"

 

"What?" He eyed him with delightfulness.

 

"That I missed you?" Peter smiled timidly and slowly, with his fingertip it over the man's lips unconsciously, feeling them being moist and wet.

 

"Of course not," Tony then bit his fingertip blithely and playfully and it made Peter giggled before he leaned in again.

 

The AC was starting to make him cold, but as soon as one rough hand started stroking the small of his back under his shirt and Tony's tongue breached inside his mouth, he started feeling hot. 

 

The kiss was wet and calm, even if it had a hint of desperation, it was nice, Tony touched him and treated him carefully, as if he didn't want to hurt him, he would ask for consent, because each time that their lips would move faster, Tony pulled away slightly, pushed his hair curls back and ask ' _ok?_ ' —and, of course, Peter was ok, he's never been kissed with this much appreciation in his short life. He has only kiss three people, one boy when he was in middle school, Wade and Tony.

 

And he couldn already tell what's been the most remarkable.

 

"You taste like a dream, sweetheart," Tony mumbled distractedly, delivering soft and longing pecks on his parted lips, " _You're_   _a_   _dream_."

 

"Stop," Peter smiled and held both sides of Tony's face, beard brushing against his palms.

 

"Mhm," The man hummed after a moment and talked on a husky voice, "Tell me that you didn't let him touch you today."

 

He pulled away too look at the other, he looked composed, his plump lips were a little red and swollen and his hair was a little messy where Peter run his hands through it, but Peter was sure that he, himself, looked already wrecked, he always does with a single and short moment of touching and kissing with Wade too. He was sure that his cheeks were flushed crimson, he could feel them warm and his eyes were glossy, Peter had to raise a hand to wipe and wetness away.

 

"What?"

 

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes, not in a hatred way, "You heard, kid."

 

The boy rolled his eyes the same, "Don't call me that."

 

"Sorry," He chuckled and lifted his hand to caress Peter's cheek gingerly, who leaned his head and followed his touch like a puppy, making the man smile.

 

"But, no," Peter looked at him with lazy eyes, getting even closer to him, "He didn't touch me. I was waiting for you, Tony."

 

The older man sighed and looked at him, his hand didn't discontinued his fondling, he pursed his lips, "Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't like that guy."

 

He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Tony's shoulder, only to avoid his eyes, "He said the same thing about you today. But, less kindly."

 

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Did he now?"

 

Peter nodded.

 

"Wanna know a thought?"

 

"Yeah," The boy looked at him again and smiled slightly.

 

"You deserve better," He muttured, " _I_  can give you better."

 

Peter sighed and pulled himself away from Tony, not that much, but enough, "Tony, I don't want to talk about that—"

 

"I just want you to know that, sweetheart," Tony said carefully, almost as if he was tasting the waters, "He's no good. You can be with me, Pete. I'll take care of you."

 

Peter frowned slightly because he didn't know what Tony meant, he stayed quiet and repeated the words in his head, it was obvious that Tony was implying that Wade was a incompetent dick (Peter didn't thought like that) and that Tony could be better (that maybe was true), but he was implying too that—

 

"I can't break up with Wade," He said that too loudly, his high voice echoing in the room and he cringed apologetically and sighed, his hand coming to rest on Tony's shoulders, "I can't break up with him. He's my boyfriend."

 

"Sweetheart," The older man whispered, "I'm not telling you that. I just want you to think about it and realize that he's not the best—"

 

"Everyone says that about him," Peter looked down, frown still on his forehead, "And, maybe he looks and acts like a douchebag, but he's not — he isn't always like that and everybody judges him and they don't know him like I do," He sniffed, "I care for him and he's really important to me and I just can't _dump_  him."

 

"I know," Tony nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he was a little tense, "I never said that, alright? I won't tell you what to do, sweetheart. You should know what's right, yeah?"

 

The boy nodded, he knew that Tony meant that, even if Tony himself didn't knew, but Peter did, he knows that Tony can get really protective (in that protectiveness comes jealousy and possessiveness, even if Tony doesn't admits, but he shows it) and honestly, Peter thanks that, because he cares for him, before as whole platonic and even parental way, but now it is different.

 

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, once more getting close to him, "I'm sorry for getting like that. I totally ruined the mood."

 

Mr. Stark frowned and shook his head, "Hey, no. It's fine, I like hearing you voice your emotions. Don't be afraid to talk, sweetheart."

 

He rounded the man's shoulders on a loose grip and shrugged, "It's just that, you know, I'm a little stressed out about this _whole_  thing."

 

The man smiled warmly at him and pecked his forehead, "Everything will be fine, yes?"

 

Peter nodded, blushing hotly when the brown eyes eyed him slowly and admiringly before he leaned down to kiss his lips gently.

 

He believed Tony.

 

They made out for a while, close together and holding eachother, there wasn't any precipitated or erotic about it, but, Peter is a hormonal fifteen year old that blushed when he got hard just as Tony run his hands down his thigh, and he was a little embarrassed at first, but Tony didn't seem to mind, if not, he kissed him with more dedication.

 

" _Tony_ ," He whispered.

 

"Shh, I got you, sweetheart," Tony whispered too.

 

Peter was too timid to ask what he wanted, so he gripped softly the hand on his hips and guided shortly and unhurriedly to his crotch, letting it rest heavily there —Tony bit his lips and moved his hand slightly, teasing him, but not on purpose and Peter gave a small, pleased sigh.

 

"Do you want to keep going?" The older man murmured against his lips and Peter only nodded quickly and pushed up against his hand.

 

Mr. Stark pulled away to start trailing his mouth down his jaw and neck, nuzzling there and making Peter shiver as he unbuttoned his jeans with one hand, fastly getting them undone and Peter's heart beat faster in nervousness because the last time Tony touched him over his clothes, but today will be different and he was glad.

 

But, it got him wondering how far the would go, because even if he has fantasized about having sex with Tony, and has thought about how would it feel like, and he really wants to do it with Tony —but... he doesn't think he's ready just yet to do it with someone else, hell, a few weeks ago he had sex for the first time and did it again with Wade a few days ago, so literally it's been only twice, and he's still having trouble assimilating that.

 

Peter sighed shakily when warm fingers grazed his belly, "Tony?"

 

He hummed and moved his head to kiss the other side of his neck.

 

"Are we gonna...you know," Peter swallowed heavily, "Are we going to—"

 

"No," Tony said immediately and raised his head too look at him, "Peter," He shook his head and pecked his forehead affectionately, "You're not here only for that. I don't want you _only_  for that, ok?"

 

He nodded and bit his lip anxiously.

 

"Don't feel pressured, baby."

 

Peter parted his mouth, surprised at how he was just called; the only people who call him that are May and Wade, but when it came from Tony's voice, it did things to him.

 

He stared at the man with doe, adoring eyes, still not formulating words.

 

"We do what you want, ok?" He continued in a quiet, comforting voice, "At your pace and time."

 

Peter gave a small breath before hugging the man's neck tightly, pulling him in towards him and colliding their mouth in a hasty, daring kiss. 

 

He was beginning to love being treated like this.

 

-

 

It was the beginning of the week, Mondays kinda suck. His weekend kinda sucked too, because Tony had to go out of the city as a work emergency and he didn't see him on Saturday and Sunday and he'll be back until Tuesday — he didn't see Wade too because he was busy doing at least something good, he practiced with the soccer team until later hours, because the first game of the season was coming and it will be this Tuesday.

 

And Peter was in the cafeteria, it was lunch time and they were flipping through a video games magazine excitedly as loud chattering around the big room sounded, and suddenly the jumped and looked up with wide eyes when MJ appeared and slammed her book on the table.

 

"Hey, freaks," She said and sat down in front of them.

 

"Hey," They both greeted at the same time.

 

MJ eyed what they were reading and she laughed slightly as she pulled out of her backpack her lunch (she refuses to eat what the school feeds them).

 

"You guy are lame."

 

"Hush it if you're not here to be positive," Ned rolled his eyes.

 

"Whatever," Michelle said and then nodded at Peter, "Hey, how is the life of a _non_   _virgin_  going?" She asked with a smirk.

 

"Is that a thing?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

 

"I think it is," She shrugged and sat down infront of them, "So? How is it?"

 

It was his time to shrug and smile slightly, "Ok, I guess."

 

" _Ok_?" MJ twisted his mouth, "I thought Wilson was better than that."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and said confidently, "He is and I've been getting _a lot_ lately."

 

"Ew?" Ned said over his sandwich.

 

"So he fucks good?" 

 

He rolled his eyes again, only to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks, "He does. More than you imagine."

 

"So you're still the bottom," She affirmed and leaned back on her seat with a smug expression.

 

The boy sighed and shook his head, "You're unbelievable."

 

"So you are?"

 

"Guys, it's lunch time?"

 

"You're the bottom—"

 

" _Yes_. I am. Happy?" He flipped her off when she made and _obscene_ , sexual motion with her hands.

 

"Very much. You're the twink material. I don't see you topping," Michelle chuckled when Peter turned completely red.

 

"Yeah? Well at least I'm getting some, unlike you and your stinky fingers."

 

" _Ohhh_ , shit," Ned covered his mouth and widened his eyes dramatically, "He's kinda right, dude."

 

She now rolled her eyes and threw them a used napkin, "Maybe. But, I'm actually waiting for the _right_  one."

 

"Ugh," Peter said, "Whatever. You're just jealous."

 

"You wish," MJ looked at him up and down, faking judging eyes before resting her elbows on the table and leaning in closer, "Is Wilson at least making you come?"

 

"Damn, Michelle."

 

" _Jesus_   _Christ_ ," He muttured and turned around shortly to see if anyone was listening, but they were being pretty much ignored so he looked at her and found her with an easy smirk, "Can you be more loud? And by the way, it's creepy how you're asking me all this question, weirdo."

 

His friend laughed, "Come on, tell me. I'm not trying to make fun of you, I just wanna know how me friend's new sex life is going."

 

Holy shit, if only the knew what he's been doing. With two people. 

 

"Right, Ned?"

 

The other boy eyed him and nodded, "Yeah, man, I wanna know too, bro."

 

Peter sighed and dumped his own sandwich on the plate, "You guys are weird."

 

"Answer the question," MJ crossed her arms, and she still and the same smile.

 

"Yeah," Ned agreed, "Does he like, you know, make you come?"

 

Not only Wade makes him come—

 

 _Anyways_.

 

The boy sighed once again and lowered his voice, "Yes. And, by the way, he's _really_  good at doing so, because I know y'all trying to find something wrong with Wade —now, are you finish with the sex deprived questions?"

 

MJ snorted and look at Ned, "He thinks he's the shit for being the first one of us to fuck."

 

Ned looked at him with fake disgust, "Yeah. We lost him."

 

-

 

Today they weren't taking P.E in the gym because it was in maintenance, so they were forced to take the class in the football field, where the seniors and cheerleaders were practicing too and Peter honestly was already kinda moody, because he started feeling unconscious when eyes started landing on all of them and some of the football team pick on Peter and Wade, so he wants this class to go on fast.

 

Their coach told them to do laps to start warming up.

 

He spotted Wade in the middle of the field, he hasn't noticed him because he was to busy kicking and chasing a ball and, honestly, Wade was damn good at playing soccer, he really loves it and it's passionate about it, because when he plays is the only time that he really is serious, and Peter couldn't helo but stare at him for a while, watching him run, sweat and sometimes pick a small fight with a player — _yes_ , he looked very hot, mostly when he raised the bottom of his blue practice shirt to wipe his face.

 

Peter knew that some girls (and even boys, who knows) were staring at Wade and at the other players, and he heard two girls of his class behind them whispering and giggling while pointing at Wade and Peter rolled his eyes, because Wade knew he was being watched and he didn't care because he was even showing off and waved his fingers at the girls.

 

But, he was left at ease when _finally_ Wade noticed him, he put his hands on his waist as his hazel eyes followed Peter running around the field and Wade gave him a small smile before taking running when a whistle was heard.

 

Peter didn't have to worry — _his_ boyfriend was the football's team captain, only that nobody knew that.

 

"Finish eye-fucking eachother?" MJ showed up besides thek, making Ned and Peter jump and give a gasp.

 

"Damn it, Michelle," Peter sighed and grabbed his chest, before continuing jogging at the same pace.

 

"I can literally feel the sexual tension between you two," She nodded at him and then at Wade's direction. 

 

"Shut up," The boy rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

 

"No, really, all jokes aside," She shrugged and lowered her voice, "I don't know how nobody has noticed. Sometimes you two can be pretty obvious."

 

Peter looked at her with a frown, "We're not!"

 

" _You_   _are_ ," Ned and Michelle said at the same time in a bored tone.

 

"Ugh, bye," He rolled his eyes again, not in the mood for teasing, and he may be a nerd but he had to thank that he was fit, because he easily tool of faster than them and went ahead, passing other students until he was alone and a wide space was left and everyone was behind but some guys running a few meters in front of him, but he was fine like this.

 

Michelle has always been very observant, too observant, so she noticed things that not everyone did and maybe she has only noticed what she said, because or else rumors would be already spreading and looks would be thrown at his way... right?

 

The sky was turning grey and he hoped to God that it would rain soon so they didn't have to be out here, because the football team started running with them, joining the line and Peter could differentiate them because of theur different uniform.

 

"Hey!"

 

Peter heard a familiar voice and his heart jumped slightly and he lifted his head with a slight alarmed expression.

 

Wade suddenly appeared beside him, he looked a little out of breath as he jogged backwards while facing Peter, his hair was messy, sticking slightly to his forehead due the small amount of sweat because even if it was cold, the coach knew how to work them up, mostly Wade, because was in the football team.

 

Peter frowned and looked behind him and then to his sides, "What are you doing?" He whispered-yelled, "Someone's gonna see you talking to me."

 

Peter can't believe that he's saying that, not because of him, because Wade has a strict rule (even if he hasn't say it at loud) to keep the slightest amount of communication between them, the better and when they weirdly share the field with seniors, most of the time Wade is practicing and running around and the other part he's fucking around with his friends. 

 

And honestly, Peter didn't like to share the field with him, because it meant watching the jocks and Wade fucking around too with the cheerleader squad, because they practice at the same time as the football team and Peter hates to see all those girls all over Wade and cheering up for him even when they're not even fucking playing, and it's sounds like a cliche but it's real and Peter can't help but swim in jealousy.

 

Maybe that was the reason why was moody.

 

Wade shrugged, "Told them that I was going to ask for help in chem."

 

The boy snorted, "Even if that excuse is fake, you do need help in chem."

 

"Maybe," His boyfriend smirked, before turning around and running correctly next to Peter, he elbowed him slightly and nodded at the field once, "How did I do?"

 

Peter couldn't force down the small smile from coming to his face as he shrugged, faking indifference, "Good, I guess."

 

Wade elbowed him again and said teasingly, "I saw you looking."

 

" _Oh my God_ ," He said horrified and looked at him, "MJ said the same thing."

 

"MJ is a _freak_ ," The older boy said playfully and chuckled, Peter did too and grinned up at Wade.

 

"Are you excited for tomorrow's game?"

 

Wade looked at him as if he was stupid, "Fuck yeah," He scoffed and looked behind them, Peter knew that it was to make sure no one was listening, it made him feel a little sad and disappointed, even if it's always like this, "Are you coming?"

 

He raised and eyebrow, "Do you want me to?"

 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes and lowered his voice slightly, "Of course I want you to come. I want my baby there, cheering me up. You're my lucky charm."

 

Peter blushed slightly and looked down with a timid smile, "Fine. Even if I hate football?"

 

Wade raised his eyebrows, "I hate Star Wars and I went with you to see that Sola something movie."

 

"It's Hang _Solo_ ," He giggled, "And you only went because we made out during the whole movie, I had to watch it again!"

 

"See?" His boyfriend shrugged and chuckled, "Good things happen out of things we hate and tomorrow there will be a party at Logan's if we win —which we will win."

 

"You will," Peter smiled, "I believe in you, babe."

 

Wade smiled back, just softer and fond, "I would really kiss you now, baby, but you know—"

 

"Yeah, it's fine," The younger boy interrupted him, not wanting to feel pathetic so he changed the topic, "—so there's a party?"

 

His boyfriend nodded and lifted his shirt again to wipe away the sweat, Peter couldn't help but look down at the uncovered, tight skin, "Yeah, it's gonna be huge, like kids from other schools are going. It'll be fun."

 

"And the party is tomorrow?" He frowned confusedly.

 

"Yes."

 

"But it's school night."

 

"Oh my God," Wade groaned dramatically and threw his head back, "Don't be lame."

 

"Hey," Peter scrunched up his face and pushed him slightly, hoping that, that didn't catch attention, he grinned, "I'm not lame. I'm _responsible_."

 

"Yeah, that's the same," His boyfriend smiled, "So, you're going? I can pick you up and we can hang out at Logan's place before the party starts."

 

The boy looked away and thought for a second, he doubted that May will let him go, but maybe if he comes back early, she'll be fine, besides it's been a while since the last party and was feeling like going to one, so he sighed and nodded, "Even if you'll ditch me?"

 

Wade rolled his eyes, "I won't ditch you, Pete."

 

Peter smiled with closed lips, "Fine, I'm going, but only if my friends can got too."

 

"Everyone's invited," He said and they both jump shortly when the coach's whistle sounded loud.

 

"See you after school?" Wade asked.

 

"Yeah," Peter nodded and watched his boyfriend giving him a last smile while walking backwards confidently.

 

"See you then, baby."

 

-

 

So, it turned out that the school's team won 4-1 —which was fucking great and Peter didn't really hesitated about that, because even if most of them were assholes they were good players and a good team for the school was perfect, because most of the time Peter's school was left out in almost everything.

 

So, that meant huge party after the game and Peter was glad because he already made plans which consisted staying at Ned's (which he won't be actually staying there, he will stay the night at Wade's instead and Ned was just cover him, but nobody has to know that).

 

Ned and Michelle went with him to the game, it was the first time and it wasn't that bad, it was cold and Peter had his hoodie on as he ate a hotdog with Ned and tried to comprehend what was going on the field, but he was only looking at Wade running around, giving commands and sometimes getting mad.

 

His boyfriend played excellent tonight and Peter was so proud of him that his chest clenched in anticipation and he clapped excitedly (with the others students of course) when Wade scored a goal.

 

Peter noticed how Wade seemed to be looking for him in the crowd because when he wasn't busy with with ball, he would search with his eyes and Peter was dying to wave at him and show him his support.

 

But, he just couldn't.

 

Peter and his friends weren't expecting all of the students to stand up from the bleachers and go to the field to celebrate —Peter wanted to honestly do that and go hug a sweaty Wade, but he couldn't either and MJ pulled at his hand so they could get out of there because she probably saw his disconcerted expression as the players threw a bucket of water to their coach and just as they were about to step off the bleachers, Peter watched the blonde girl, Gwen, in his cheerleader uniform run up to his boyfriend and hugged Wade tightly, almost knocking him back.

 

Peter frowned and even Wade seem thrown off as he stumbled back and kindly pushed her away as he looked over the bleachers quickly, probably looking for Peter.

 

"Let's go," MJ pulled at his hand to guide him through the heavy crowd.

 

"Did you see that?" He said angrily and pointed behind them.

 

She nodded and hugged his shoulders, "It's nothing, freak."

 

"What's up with that girl?"

 

"Wilson didn't hug her, so it's nothing."

 

Well, if MJ wasn't trying to burn down Wade, it was probably a good thing so he nodded and sighed.

 

"Let's go wait for them."

 

-

 

They went to a small cafe that was near by the school, Wade and Logan would be picking them up there (to not be seen leaving school together) after he finished showering and changing at school —Peter was honestly eager to see his boyfriend, maybe not coming in contact with Tony for this last four days, did good for him to not feel so guilty, but he missed the man terribly and they've been texting really constantly and Peter was excited to see him (and kiss him) but right now he had to focus on his boyfriend.

 

They waited maybe twenty minutes before the familiar old and black car pulled in the parking lot and just as Wade excited the car, Peter and his friends were standing up, they did it with less enthusiasm as Peter practically run off and walked outside the place.

 

Wade was leaning in the car with his hands inside his jacket, wet hair falling on his forehead, before shooting him a bright smile.

 

Peter couldn't hold himself back and he was thankful that the parking lot was lonely and dark and he run quickly towards Wade who spread his arms in anticipation.

 

"Here we go," Ned sighed theatrically, just as Peter grinned widely and jumped in his boyfriend's arms, that soon he felt them sneaking into his waist and carrying him slightly off the ground as their lips collided harshly due the impact.

 

Logan groaned from inside the car, "Guys, there's plenty of rooms in my house, you can use all of them if you want to, but let's go."

 

"Yeah, cut the shit," Michelle said while she and Ned climbed in the backseat, "Hey, man," She greeted Logan.

 

"Hey! you haven't answered my texts," He pointed at her.

 

"And, I ain't planning to do it."

 

Peter vaguely heard playful arguing started and both of them smiled in their kiss and Peter breathed in the strong smell of cologne and deodorant while hugging Wade's neck.

 

"You were amazing," He mumbled and pulled away to look at the older boy.

 

"Yeah?" Wade smirked slightly and bumped his nose with Peter's, "I know."

 

Peter rolled his eyes playfully and kissed him again, "I knew the team was gonna win."

 

His boyfriend raised his eyebrows, "That goal was for you, you know that, right, baby boy?"

 

"Really?" He bit his lip to contain a bigger smile from appearing on his thin lips.

 

Wade hummed, "You bet."

 

Just as they were about make out again, a loud knock on the window from the inside of the car startled them.

 

"Hey, quit it, I'm fucking freezing," Michelle's voice sounded muffled because of the closed windows.

 

Wade sighed and looked back, "Hey, Lezzie Lesbo!" He planted his middle finger against the dirty window and quickly after, MJ did the same.

 

"Stop," Peter giggled and kissed his cheek, "You're bi, stop throwing incongruent slurs."

 

"It's only against her," Wade pulled himself away from the car to open the door, he ducked his head inside, "Fuck off, come on," He pointed him thumb out and said to Logan, "In the backseat."

 

"Oh, fuck off, man," His friend groaned, "I'm fine here."

 

"Backseat, go," He continued with a smirk, "Peter always shotguns."

 

"Damnit it, Peter!" Logan said, faking annoyance as he got out of the car, "It's better for me y'all, I'll be with my Michey."

 

"It's Michelle to you," She rolled her eyes.

 

"Come on, baby," Wade said and Peter walked to the other side of the car not before pecking Wade's lips.

 

He has a feeling that the party won't be that bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade ain't that bad y'all don't give him that much hate. What do you think it's going to happen at the party?


	12. T W E L V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, he needs Wade, needs help and he's getting really scared because of what he's feeling and he was surrounded by strangers, not even his friends were there, he was alone and Wade left him and is god knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: non-con

Before the party started they hanged out at Logan's house like Wade promised. It actually really cool and chill, Ned wasn't as judgemental and annoyed as always, MJ as still MJ but at least she was having fun and she wasn't constantly fighting with Wade, only a occasional bickering and beer throwing but it wasn't that bad.

 

Wade and Logan were fucking ecstatic for winning the game and maybe they were getting drunk too fast, but it was weird to see Wade _actually_ happy and this excited, he was being extremely sweet with Peter —which was a good payoff. 

 

They were in the kitchen and Wade was sitting down in a high chair and he couldn't leave Peter without him being by his side, Peter ended up resting his back against his boyfriend's chest and he stood between his legs as they all talk and Wade would constantly place soft kisses to his cheek and shoulder as long arms wrapped around Peter's middle.

 

It's been quite  _the_ while since they were this comfortable, with eachother and around people (even if they were only with their respectives best friends) and Wade wasn't acting up recklessly, like he would as soon as he starts drinking, because right now, he seem pretty calm and relaxed; even if a nagging, condemned thought of what he's been up to with Tony, was still in the back of his head and his heart clenched guiltily because Wade kept looking at him with this... adoring, drunke eyes as Peter talked and he kept smiling at him and maybe Wade didn't deserve this? 

 

But, he shot those thoughts off in order to enjoy the night.

 

Peter's been drinking too, but only a little really, he was down to one drink that Wade prepared him with an expensive whiskey that Logan's dad has, but he wasn't planning on getting drunk and he was controlling Wade to not drink too much, because at the end he was the one driving them back to his place —and he was _really_  looking forward to that, even if he blushed when he admitted to himself this morning that he was excited to fuck with his boyfriend.

 

He had to put Tony in the back of his mind to, or else he would drive himself mad.

 

And, he was really happy tonight, for Wade's victory and just the fact that Wade wanted them to be together after an important even, but... deep down, he knew that, that feeling wasn't going to last. 

 

Because, people would start arriving soon and he knows that Wade won't mention anything, but he will slowly start backing away or disappear for most of the night and go hand with his 'friends' and keep a status by probably getting shitfaced and being loud like always.

 

This the the first party of their highschool that Wade and Peter will be in it at the same time, and maybe they won't be together, but at least Wade invited him and wants him to be there, even if he will ditch Peter later and it's not like Wade won't talk to him, they can talk and all, but they can do more than that, Wade and he will pretend that they're nothing and Peter will have to watch hia boyfriend having fun and celebrating.

 

It honestly breaks his hearts, it sounds corny, but it does, so when people started arriving and Wade looked at him with an apologetically, Peter didn't wait to feel more pathetic, he sighed and gave his back to Wade, before dragged Ned and Michelle to have another drink.

 

Because, suddenly he felt like having more than one.

 

-

 

At some point Peter and MJ were playing beer pong with some guys of other schools, and he didn't realize how much he's drink until he settled down to talk to MJ, because Ned left, already because he wasn't feeling good, so he stayed with Michelle and he was having a good time.

 

And he was a little drunk, but nothing to bad.

 

The beer pong was placed in the kitchen and Peter and MJ stepped out to get themselves a another drink and snacks.

 

"Hey, where's asshole Wade?" She slurred out slightly as she prepared herself something in a red cup.

 

Peter rolled his eyes bitterly, "With his friends, I guess."

 

Michelle chuckled slightly and shook his head, "He's doing you wrong, bro."

 

"Shut up," He smiled slightly and elbowed her.

 

The boy then saw a cup on the counter where they were leaning, it seemed untouched and unused, it wasn't filled to the rim, onky half and Peter grabbed it sniff it. It seem like Sprite and tequila, and it wasn't that much, he didn't want to drink too much anymore and someone must of have forgotten it there, so he didn't think twice and started drinking from it.

 

It tasted normal and he let MJ guided to the livingroom where some people were smoking weed, and he was too busy laughing something MJ said to notice something dissolving at the bottom of his cup.

 

Because, he was supposedly having fun.

 

-

 

Peter felt bad —like really _bad_  and he regretted drinking more than he's used to, he's only been drunk like three times, and all of then have been with Wade, but this has been the worse by far, and he has never felt like this and he couldn't stop sweating and and he was having a hard time to see straight. 

 

Suddenly, the music, smoke and people yelling were too much and he stood up from the couch and MJ took noticed of his behavior as he gripped his arm from where she was sitting and frowned up at him.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Peter rubbed at his forehead, "I'm gonna look for Wade. I wanna leave."

 

She frowned even more, "Are you ok? —you drank to much, Pete, sit down for a bit."

 

He shook his heah, "No, I'm tired and I want to leave."

 

"Do you want me to help you look for him?"

 

"No, I got it," The boy said quickly and distractedly, "I'm ok."

 

Michelle looked unsure as she eyes him with narrowed eyes.

 

"I'm fine, really," He said and felt her let go of his arm.

 

"Well at least let me know when you're leaving."

 

Peter nodded —he didn't even care or thought twice about looking for Wade, that they're not supposed to talk or see eachother infront of other people, he didn't care if Wade was with his stupid friends because he feels awful and just wants to go home to sleep and hope that the nausea appearing goes away.

 

But, Peter didn't even make it that far, he didn't know were he was standing because he had to stop and clench his eyes shut when he felt like vomiting and falling down, he clutched at his stomach and searched for support around him, but found none.

 

"Hey!" 

 

Peter jumped when a unfamiliar voice echoed against his ear and he turned around, maybe too quickly because his head hurt and he had to close his eyes because he became dizzy and actually stumbled to the side, but a pair of strong arms caught him.

 

"Hey, are you ok there?" 

 

"Thanks," Peter murmured distractedly.

 

He looked up and found a guy standing infront of him, he was tall and kinda buff, he was into sports for sure, but he looked older, he didn't look like he was a highschool student, and Peter almost narrowed his eyes because his vision was becoming blurry and his heart felt like coming out of his chest, and he tried to pull away from the grip to rub his face.

 

"If I let you go, you won't fall?" The guy raised his eyebrows —he was handsome, not that it was relevant but Peter couldn't think straight anymore, he didn't know alcohol could do  _that_.

 

"I'm fine," He mumbled and felt the grip on his arms softened until completely disappearing.

 

"You don't look fine —Peter, right?"

 

The boy frowned and looked at him, "How do you know my name?"

 

He smiled slightly and patted his shoulder, "Logan told me. I asked him."

 

"Why?" He raised his hand to push his hair back and soon felt all of the sweat that was coming off him, it was cold but Peter felt hot and all he wanted to was take a breath of fresh air.

 

"You're cute," The other shrugged, "He told me you're into guys."

 

Peter's frowned deepened, why would Logan do that? He knew he was with Wade, and Logan isn't like that, he's actually nice and kind with Peter but the way that the guy said it made it look like it was lie, but he wasn't certain, maybe Logan is fucked up too and doesn't know what he's saying.

 

But, he couldn't argue because his stomach was turning, there was a lump in his throat and he could hardly breath now, and he didn't think that could make it to the door alone without falling or passing out, so he looked at the other guy again.

 

"I don't feel that good," He almost whimpered, which was embarrassing but the other didn't seen to mind, he actually look kinda concer.

 

"Do you want me to help you?" The guy asked and held one of his arms.

 

Peter nodded and leaned against the guy, when he felt like loosing his balance, "Where's Wade?" He found himself asking, unaware about the fact that the guy didn't probably didn't know who was he talking about.

 

But, he _needs_  Wade, needs help and he's getting really scared because of what he's feeling and he was surrounded by strangers, not even his friends were there, he was alone and Wade left him and is god knows where.

 

"Who?" 

 

" _Wade_ ," Peter muttered, "My-My —friend."

 

"Oh, yeah!" The guy said and nodded, "Yeah, he's your friend, right?"

 

He nodded quickly and hopefully, not noticing that way that the guy was clearly faking his knowing tone, "You've seen him."

 

"Yes. I can take you where he is. You want that?"

 

Peter nodded again, "Please."

 

"My name's Eddie, by the way," He said and reached around to put his arm around Peter's waist to help him stand up correctly as they start to walk, "I'm gonna help you, Peter. Alright?"

 

"I wanna go outside. I can't breathe," The younger boy gasped as he was being guided through the heavy crowd.

 

"But, Wade's not there."

 

"Where is he?" He look at him with wide eyes.

 

Eddie nodded at somewhere that Peter couldn't see what it was, "I'll take you to him, remember?"

 

"I want Wade," Peter whimpered and clutched at his stomach, because it was starting to hurt, "I wanna go. Please."

 

"Yeah, come on," Eddie mumbled and suddenly they came to a stop and he started helping Peter up some steps and it took him a while that they were the stairs to the top level of Logan's house.

 

"No," He shook his head stupidly and he was slurring his words more by every passing minute, "Outside."

 

"But, Wade it's upstairs. Your friend is there."

 

"He is?"

 

"Yeah," Eddie nodded and smiled at him, "He told me to take you there. He's waiting for you."

 

"Wade?" Peter asked quietly.

 

"Yeah," He repeated, "Come on. I'll help you go upstairs."

 

"I don't feel good," He said for the second time and almost supported his whole weight on the stranger —he seem nice enough and he knows were Wade is and Peter can't wait to see him and ask him to take him home.

 

"It's ok, Peter," Eddie hugged his middle tightly and hold both of his hand with his free one, "Come on."

 

Peter let himself be guided, he felt like crawling, his legs were shaking, almost wobbling but he was light enough and the nice stranger was strong enough that it was easy for them to get through the steps —Peter's head keep tilting tiredly to the side, he was almost dead weight, limp and he felt like crying because what he was feeling it was foreign but he couldn't concentrate on that.

 

The guy walked through a short hallway, it was dark and there were some people passing by and some of them were of his highschool and they would stare at him and point at his way, some of them even laughed at him, but Peter was too _intoxicated_  to realize that.

 

" _Wade_..." He pleaded.

 

"Shh, it's ok."

 

Peter closed his eyes for a second, because his eyelids were heavy and keeping his eyes opened was actually exhausting, but he maintained wide open when he saw Eddie pushed a door of the last room at the end of the hallway; he hasn't been to this place of Logan's house so everything was foreign to him.

 

So, when Eddie stepped with him inside the room, Peter wasn't really paying attention but when the sound of a door clicking shut softly and the lock turned, Peter raised his head as quick as he could —one hundred alarms sounded inside his head, because he wasn't this stupid,  _no_ , scratch that, he wasn't stupid at all, he was intelligent to know that what was happening was a warning to back off.

 

But... he couldn't he could barely stand on his own and he was sure that if he let goes of that Eddie guy, he will fall on the ground.

 

Peter looked around the room, at the big bed and the only light was a nightlamp, he didn't saw Wade. Where was his Wade? Why did he left Peter?

 

He whimpered slightly and stared up at Eddie, he noticed until now the he was holding on tight on the man's shoulders, "Where's Wade?"

 

The guy smiled slightly, but there was something weird about it, "He's coming. He told me that he will meet you here."

 

"Really?" Peter panted, this room felt hotter and all that he wanted to do was lay down.

 

Eddie hummed and walked them towards the bed, "Here," He murmured and sat them down, " _I got you_."

 

The younger boy then frowned and gasped in surprise when suddenly he was being pushed down to the matress, "What—" he was reached out and placed his hands against Eddie's chest weakly, "What are you—"

 

"Shh," The guy said really lowly as if to calm him down.

 

And before Peter knew and to his _horror,_ Eddie pushed his arms away strongly and laid down besides Peter —his heart was hammering hard against his chest as he watched with a blurry eyesight and whimpered childishly as his heavy limbs try to get away, but they betray him as the guy pushed his head back, unaffected by how Peter was struggling because he ignored it and started kissing the side of his neck.

 

It was so fast and so sudden, and Peter couldn't react properly, he gave pained whimpered filled with fear and spoke, sounding loud over the music coming from downstairs.

 

" _Stop, please, stop_."

 

-

 

The crowd was tight, but it wasn't that bad, because some have wondered off to the back yard and Wade has been there for most of the time because of the cold air and freedom to smoke, besides he didn't want to see Peter with that disillusioned expression on his face because he _couldn't_  be with him, it sent something to his heart that he doesn't feel often and it's guilt, the one that he only feels when he harms Peter.

 

But, Wade wasn't planning on staying to long in the party, it was only half past eleven and he wasn't even that drunk, because he promised to Peter to no drink too much tonight.

 

So, when he saw the hour, he went inside to get Peter and get of there because he was already feeling suffocated and frustrated with all the music, people and smoke —he nodded at the several people that greeted him and even took photos with some sophomore girls that were exited to see him, but he honestly didn't give a fuck as he scanned the living room for Peter, where he last saw him.

 

He wasn't there, but he caught a glimpse of Michelle in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and Logan was right besides her, hugging her shoulders, apparently his best friend didn't give a damn about the hot senior girls.

 

There were a few people in the kitchen because they were playing beer pong on the kitchen island, he walked up to Michelle and his friend who were still unaware of his presence.

 

"Yo," He called, his voice barely noticeable due the loud music but they turned around, he looked around and only MJ and Logan, "Where's fatty?"

 

Michelle pursed her mouth disapprovingly at him, "He left an hour ago."

 

"Hey!" Logan said drunkenly and smiled, "Where were you, man?"

 

"Outside," Wade said and pushed his head back out of his sweaty forehead, "Hey, have you seen Peter?"

 

Michelle instantly frowned, "I thought he was with you."

 

"No," He shrugged, "I haven't seen him since the party started."

 

"Wilson," She sighed and crossed her arms, "Peter went looking for you a while ago because he wanted to go, and he didn't look good. I thought he was with you already!"

 

"Well, no!" Wade rolled his eyes, "He never came to me. I thought he was with  _you_."

 

"Oh my God," MJ dropped her cup on the table and shrugged off Logan's who was looking at them confusedly, "I'm gonna go look for him."

 

"Hey, hey, no," He got infront of her and raised his hands, "I got it. I'll find him, alright? —he must be in the bathroom or something."

 

"Wade, you were supposed to take care of him," Michelle glared at him, before trying to push last him, "We'll help you find him."

 

"Yeah—" Logan started but he cut him off.

 

"I got it, guys," Wade sighed and started backing away, "He's fine. I'll find him and we get the fuck out of here."

 

She looked unsure, but agreed anyway, "Let me know when you find him, Wade."

 

He raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly, "Wade? —you love me already?"

 

"Ugh, fuck off."

 

Wade wandered off and searched in the bathroom that was by the livingroom, finding it empty and filled with smoke that smell like weed, he even went to the backyard again to see if Peter was there and the football team truet to pull Wade with them again, but waved them off, and went back inside —he dialed Peter's number as he walked by were the front door was and the stairs as he was sent straight to voicemail and that made hik frown.

 

He wasn't sure about this, but people were too drunk and high anyway so he started walking up to some of them to ask where if they seen a Peter ' _short, brown eyes, blue hoodie, pretty, no?_ '

 

Wade was actually becoming frustrated and worried that Peter wasn't even here because Wade actually ditched him, like he promised he wouldn't, but it was then that he saw a couple of girls that he recognized them being in Peter's year, they were sitting in a couch by the end of the stairs, and they seem at least a little sober so he walked up to them.

 

As soon as they saw him, they whispered to eachother and pointed at him.

 

"Hey," Wade said and nodded at then, completely ignoring the fact that they were freaking out a little, but he was impatient, "Got a question. You know Peter?"

 

On the girls frowned, "Peter what?"

 

He sighed and pushed his hair back again, "Parker."

 

The girl frowned even more, "That loser? He's in my class. Why? —oh my God," She suddenly sounded excited and squealed annoyingly, "Don't tell me that you and your team are planning on doing something to him. That would be literally  _so_ cool."

 

Wade clenched his jaw in slight anger at what she said and rolled his eyed, "So you know him?"

 

" _Yes_."

 

"Where is he then?" He asked, annoyed.

 

" _You_  want to know where Faggy Parker is?" She laughed with her friend and Wade breathed in angrily through his nose; he would've say something, probably something that he would regret and the whole school will know by tomorrow but the freshman girl spoke again, "We saw him going upstairs with a guy. He was so fucked up, oh my God."

 

Wade instantly frowned and felt his stomach dropped, his fist clenched and thankfully the girls didn't notice because someone called them over and they stood up quickly and pushed past him, which he couldn't help but shoulder them angrily before making his way towards the stairs —his heart was beating hard, because he didn't believe that, _that_  was  _his_ Peter, Peter wasn't like that and he didn't do stuff like that, but he still run up the stairs hurriedly with a worried frown on his forehead.

 

He felt jealousy and anger.

 

Only thinking that he shouldn't have left Peter alone.

 

-

 

"No!" Peter twisted his head away and raised his arms, hitting the other but he didn't know why he didn't have strength and he could barely held himself up, "No, _please_."

 

"Just be quiet. You're _fine_."

 

Peter sniffed wetly and shook his head hastily trying to roll away but Eddie would pull him back easily, "Y-you told me that Wade would be here. Please, where's he?" He gasped slightly, having trouble talking without feeling like crying or feeling like hyperventilating, the mouth on his neck was slowly travelling up his cheek and Peter winced visibly.

 

Eddie ignored him and soon he started hovering over him and his lips were leaving wet, disgusting traces until they reached the corner of his mouth.

 

Peter whined tiredly and tried to turn his head away and push of the weight that was settling on top of him, but a hand held his jaw strongly, keeping him in place, "I don't want this!"

 

"Shut up," The guy murmured and finally he connected their lips and Peter would've widened his eyes, but he was becoming sleepier and it was becoming harder to fight back, he just laid there, moving his arms and legs slightly, as a small struggle while he looked at the other's face close to his own and he kept his lips shut tightly —even if he wasn't sober and he kept falling away from reality and his body and mind couldn't respond correctly... He knew perfectly that this was wrond and he was in great danger, with a stranger ontop of him.

 

Peter was being molested and he couldn't assimilate that yet, he was being touch by foreign hands, he was being controlled and submitted and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

 

Why would Wade do something like this? Leave him? —his head hurt from so much confusing thinking.

 

"You're so pretty, Peter," Eddie then whispered hotly, not caring that the boy wasn't opening his lips, but he kept kissing him before one of his hands traveled down to caress his side through his hoodie.

 

" _No_ ," Everytime Peter tried to get the hand off him, his own arms would be pushed away and they landed on the bed heavily, he was afraid to close his eyes because he knew that he wil fall asleep, he wanted to scream out and call for help, but his voice could barely come out higher than a small plead and mumble.

 

"Hey," The guy started, stopping for a moment to kiss his neck again, "It's fine. You want this."

 

"Leave me alone, please. I don't want to — _Tony_ ," He wailed lightly and sniffed wetly and he must of have been crying for some time but he didn't notice until now when the hot, salty tears started streaming down his neck, "Please, come get me—" He said irrationally, shaking his head furiously as the hand on his ribs started caressing more of his body, "Tony—"

 

" _Shh_ ," Eddie said and connected their mouths again, making Peter shift uncomfortably.

 

But, he soon forgot about foreign lips on his own when the hand that was fondling his upper body, it shortly traveled down, until fingers grazed the button of his jeans and zipper; Peter widened his tired eyes and his expression changed into horror as he felt fumbling there.

 

"No, no, no," Peter gasped, "You can't—"

 

All of a sudden there were two harsh knocks on the door, making them both jump and Peter look at the door with a rage breathing.

 

"We're kinda busy here!" Eddie called and was about to continue what he was doing but Peter grunted and punched him.

 

"Peter is that you? Are you there?" It was Wade's voice, and he was knocking again and Peter widened his eyes.

 

"Wade—" He couldn't continue because a hand was placed on his mouth.

 

The guy seemed alarmed as Peter tried to scream, coming out muffled and the knocks on the door turned into full slamming, it sounded three times and it was all too fast and too sudden that Peter flinched when shortly and violently, the door flew open and Wade appeared, almost tripping in his way in because must of been kicking the door and Peter gasped in relief.

 

"Hey! —what the fuck?" Wade said once he saw what was in front of him.

 

Peter took a deep breath in and scurried on the bed when the guy finally got off him, but he watched Wade fumming slightly, deep frown on his forehead; he was glaring at Eddie who was ready to sit up and leave, but Wade pointed at him.

 

"Motherfucker," Wade started but the guy raised his arms.

 

"Hey, man, I didn't know, he came at me and—

 

Peter's mind was thinking slow still because he didn't noticed Wade walking until he was infront of the guy and punched him in the face strongly, making him fall back with a grunt and Wade was about to lean down and punch him again, but he turned around when Peter whimpered and was struggling to get off the bed, he hesitated for a second, deciding wether punch the guy again or go to Peter, the rage in his eyes went away as soon as he saw him, his expression turned worried and he run towards him, quickly standing ny the side of the bed and reaching out for him.

 

"Peter," Wade said agitatedly and grabbed his arms to help him sit up, "What the fuck happened?" 

 

The boy sobbed and quickly got off the bed with heavy limbs, he almost tripped, but Wade caught him and held both sides of his face, and looked directly at him, hazel eyes searching and analyzing —he was about to speak again, but was interrupted by the guy making a noise as he run out of the room and Wade pulled away, a clear intention to chase him, but Peter gripped his arms and his bottom lip wobbled slightly.

 

"Don't leave me alone again," He sniffed —he was way too afraid and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, that he didn't care if the guy was getting away.

 

"Hey," Wade grabbed both sides of his face again and frowned deeply, "Look at me."

 

The boy did, brown, wet eyes were halfclosed but he didn't feel it.

 

"Are you high? What did you—"

 

"No! I didn't want to, I drank something and I start feeling like this," Peter's words weren't coming out that slurred and he could hold himself a little better, "I didn't want to," He repeated in a whisper, "He told me that he help me find you. You left me alone, Wade."

 

His boyfriend was staring at him with a shocked expression, he hesitated a little before he hugged Peter's shoulder and pulled his towards his chest, "Fuck —I'm sorry, baby," He said and kissed the top of his head, "W-what did you drink? —It was altered. Who gave it to you? I'm gonna fucking kill that —"

 

"Stop," Peter sniffed wetly and looked up, he pushed him away softly, "I just wanna go."

 

"But—"

 

"I just wanna _go_ , Wade."

 

He clenched his jaw, but sighed anyway and nodded, "Let's go, baby," He was about grab his shoulder again, but Peter slapped his hands away.

 

"I don't wanna go with you," Peter shook his head, he wasn't sober at all and he didn't know what he would allow to say next, "I don't _trust_  you."

 

Wade's expression fell, "Baby, I'm sorry, I was looking out for you but I couldn't find you—"

 

"You left me alone, Wade," The boy said slowly, "And this happened," He pointed at the bed.

 

He rubbed his face frustratedly and then looked at Peter with an angry stare again, but it was for Peter as he asked, "Did he touched you?"

 

Peter sniffed, he didn't know if he was crying already or if he wasn't, "He did, Wade. Where were you?"

 

"Peter, baby," Wade reached out for him, but he gave a step back, "Please."

 

"Don't touch me," He muttured and looked up at him with a tight lips, before he gulped and said in small whisper, " _I hate you_."

 

Peter didn't mean it. Of course he didn't, he doesn't think he will ever mean it, but he's to far away from reality and consciousness that he isn't thinking before speaking.

 

Wade's eyebrows twitched, his eyes shifted and confusion and anguish appeared there, he took a deep breath in and shook his head, "No, baby, I'm sorry, ok? —you're safe now."

 

"No!" Peter pushed him away again when he tried to hug him, "I don't feel good."

 

"I know, I know," Wade whispered carefully, "Let's go—"

 

"I want Tony," The younger boy whispered and watched his boyfriend frown, "I want him to come—"

 

"No, you're going with me, Pete," He said softly, seeming frustrated that Peter wasn't letting him come near.

 

"No," Peter shook his head and with bungling movements, he started reaching inside his pocket where his phone was, "I want him to come get me."

 

"That's not necessary, baby," Wade said and sighed, "You're not thinking straight, we can go and I'll take care of you—"

 

"I don't want to," He slurred out slightly, "I don't like you right now," He sniffed and pulled out his phone, "I want Tony."

 

"Baby, he can't—"

 

"Leave me alone," Peter mumbled and turned around to search in his phone.

 

The brightness was too much and he couldn't see properly and he honestly didn't know how he managed to dial Tony's number with shaky fingers and he was too distracted talking and thinking that he ignored Wade cursing and hitting angrily the nearest wall as Peter told Tony shortly what happened, he told him in less than a minute, cutting, short, clumsy sentences, but everything was understood, because Tony was calming him down and promising that he was on his way already, and a strained mutter echoed before Peter hung up and Wade reached out for him to hug him tightly.

 

And Peter was too weak and disappointed to fight back.

 

-

 

Wade and Peter got out of the house through the backyard and walked towards the front of the house, everybody outside was too drunk to notice them, before they went towards the side walk, almost till they were a block away, because Peter didn't want to hear the music anymore or see the place and he didn't push Wade again, because he was helping him stand while apologizing and mumbling, begging constantly Peter to talk to him —he truly sounded mortified and worried, but Peter wasn't in the right mind to process it. 

 

He just wanted Tony right now.

 

It wasn't long, or at least Peter perceived it like that, but Wade was hugging his shoulders and kissing the side of his head when a familiar, black car pulled over in front of the fastly and Peter raised his head while Wade tensed all over.

 

When Tony got out of the car immediately, he had an apprehensive face on him, eyeing Peter quickly as he walked towards them, and he was about to reach out for Peter but Wade pull him more to his side and Tony's eyes hardened, and Peter wanted nothing more to do but run towards the man and hug him to feel secure like he always feels on his arms, but Tony pointed a finger at Wade.

 

" _You_."

 

"Hey—"

 

Peter gasped and stepped away when Tony lunged towards Wade, gripped the front of his jacket, pulling him off Peter and slamming him against the wall behind them, Wade groaned slightly and held quickly held Tony's shirt, trying to push him away.

 

"Stop it," The younger boy sniffed.

 

"Don't fucking touch—"

 

"What the fuck happened?" Tony gritted out lowly before his eyebrows twitched and anger appeared on his eyes, "Did you did that to him?"

 

Wade frowned "No! Of course not!," He pushed at his shoulders but Tony wasn't letting go, "I would never do that!"

 

"Then what the fuck happened, kid?" The older man said in the same tone.

 

Wade actually look scared, but not of Tony because of the situation and he kept glancing back at Peter with wide, worried eyes, he licked his lips, breathed in shakily and looked at Tony again, "I-I don't know, I left him for a while only and —"

 

"Bullshit!" Stark raised his voice roughly, making both teenagers jump, "He told me that he was left alone for hours, kid, where the fuck were you, huh?" 

 

Wade clenched his jaw, he blinked once and looked down in shame, allowing Stark to keep him pinned against the wall and grip his jacket tightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen—"

 

"Save it," He said and let go of him.

 

Wade quickly stepped away from him and walked towards Peter who was hugging himself and looking at them with flushed cheeks and lost eyes, but as soon as Wade approached him, he lowered his gaze and curled in himself.

 

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I should've been there. I'm sorry, baby, you know I wouldn't —"

 

"That's enough," Tony pulled him back, just as Wade was about to touch Peter's arm, "Don't touch him, kid. You already did enough."

 

Peter sniffed and let Tony hug his shoulders, he plastered himself to the man's side as he started guiding him to the car.

 

"Is he gonna be alright?" Wade asked hurriedly.

 

And, Tony ignored his question, "I won't beat the fuck out of you, because you should feel like shit after all of this," He pointed at him and eyes him with a hard gaze, "You're a fucking coward, kid."

 

Peter's heart sank, he wasn't sober at all but he had to look away because Wade's hazel eyes got red and shiny, his chin trembled and he raised his hands to rub his hands harshly over his face as if to calm himself down, all that Peter wanted to do, after everything, was hug Wade, —then, just as Tony opened the door and Peter was climbing in.

 

Wade took a deep breath and raised one hand, "Let me talk to Peter. I have the right."

 

Tony looked at him with a confused expression, "No, you don't."

 

"Yes, I do," His boyfriend elevated his voice and Peter got in the car quickly and was thankful that Tony shut the door because his couldn't handle any yelling and fighting, he kept looking down at his own hands and listened to what they were talking about, even if he didn't want to.

 

"Listen, kid—"

 

"I fucked up, okay?" Wade spread his arms in surrender, "But, it wasn't me who placed that shit on his drink —"

 

Peter winced.

 

"—and I want to talk to him, man," He continued, "He's supposed to come with me, I'll take care of him, but, let me talk to him, you can't do this shit."

 

Tony scoffed and shook his head, "You'll take care of him?"

 

Wade sighed and lowered his voice, "Please. I need to talk to him."

 

The older man stepped away from the window and pointed at Peter, who was still looking down, he raised his eyebrows at Wade, "Does he looks like he wants to do that? —this is not some light stuff, _Wade_ ," He said sternly, "He was _drugged_  for God's sake. He can go to the hospital because of a bad reaction. Are you even aware of the current situation?"

 

Wade placed his head on both sides of his head and took a deep breath, his eyes appeared heavy as he looked at Peter through the window, "Please, I'm sorry, baby," He said once again, this time more brokenly and he tried to get closer to the car but Tony didn't allow it, "Peter, please let me—"

 

"Look, kid," Tony sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you really care for him," He nodded at Peter, "You'll let him go and won't come near him again, because you're bad news for him and you perfectly know that."

 

Wade swallowed with difficulty and shook his head.

 

"Is he gonna be alright?" Wade asked once again, putting a hand on Tony's arm to stop him from walking away, panic and uncertainty was behind his voice, he almost sound in the verge of crying as his voice cracked too. Peter's never seen him like that.

 

The older man turned around to face him and stared at him with undescribable expression, "No, thanks to you."

 

When Tony walked around the car and get in it, Peter looked up slowly and found Wade standing there, on the sidewalk, he had a crushed, pleading face and he was about to reach to the window but Tony started the car and speed up, leaving Peter with an empty feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read!!
> 
> I just want to say that I did not dramatized the attempted rape scene, I did not feminized Peter. This things do happen, not just with girls, but with boys too and the rapist or molester doesn't have to be a bald headed creep, but it can be too a college, highschool guy or even a person that seems normal and you know, and it's really fucked up and sad, and people who do that should be stopped and punished. 
> 
> love❤


	13. T H I R T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he going to miss that?
> 
> Of course, he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Honestly I took longer than usual to update because I'm running out of ideas with how the story can continue.

Peter didn't want to make deal out of it —even if it was a pretty fucking big deal— he didn't want to keep thinking about it and have someone to pity him, or to worry about him, he has enough with him worrying about himself, what happened was in the back of his head, because he knew what almost _happened,_ he knew what was going on on, he remembered foreign hands roaming all over his body, and sometimes, he thinks that it didn't happen because of how blurry his thoughts were, how cloudy his mind was that where he was, with  _who_ he was and what was occurring, because everything felt surreal, at his perspective at least, because of whatever was inside his body that wasn't letting him be his normal self.

 

And, he didn't know if he was glad about it, that he couldn't remember correctly, that he couldn't remember the guy's face or even name, and that the time that he spent there, on the unfamiliar room, he barely recalls it.

 

But, it was fucking real what happened, and he was molested (even if he hates to say that word), but after some thinking, he came to the conclusion that it could've been worst.

 

And Peter wasn't overreacting about the incident, even, if he wanted, because, fuck, just a little ago he let his boyfriend touched him how he hasn't done before, he had his walls up towards his own boyfriend and just at a stupid party, he was dragged into a situation without his consent.

 

But, he refused to be the victim, he refused to admit that he let his guard down like that, to take a random drink and not think anything through, to be stupid enough to let himself be guided by a guy that he didn't know, he should've known better, and he knew that this was partly his fault, even if he didn't want to admit it and he honestly feels like shutting down everything and just ignore.

 

It's what seems the best to do right now —neither mentally, emotionally or even physically, he wants to knowledge what happened.

 

He's confused and angry, but he hates to feel like a victim, so he will do anything to keep everything a secret (even if he has to tell himself everyday that it wasn't a big deal and he could've get it worse).

 

And, Wade was the only to know. Just him, and he still yet had to talk about it with him, but Peter found himself ignoring his boyfriend's calls and texts, it was night now and a day has barely passed since the incident and he still wasn't sure if he could talk to him, he skipped school yesterday, because the party was on a Tuesday, and it was stupid, but somehow he felt like everyone at school would know what happened.

 

That was impossible and he had to lie to May, saying that he didn't feel good, (which he really didn't) only so he could skip school.

 

The lying has been hard and difficult, after Tony picked him up, Peter didn't know how he managed to convinced him to not tell May —Tony always keep his cool, but that night, he was on the verge of freaking out and was attempting to take Peter to the hospital where May works.

 

But, Peter begged him not to, it's blurry, but he remembers repeating constantly that he was fine and that the effect will go away soon.

 

Tony was refusing at first, he was being responsible and threatening Peter like a kid, which he hated, and to his drunk, drugged mind, he thought that it was a good idea to risk crashing when he leaned over and kissed Tony's lips, it was short and harsh, leaving him light headed, but he managed to whisper a small ' _please_ '. It was broken and weak, and it got Tony cursing and pulling over, he rubbed at his face roughly and took a deep breath, before looking at Peter and mumbling ' _let me be an adult, kid_ '.

 

Which was stupid and incongruent, they both knew that, because, yes, Tony was an adult, but at responsible one, with right morals? —No.

 

No grown up adult in their right mind will ever lay lustful eyes towards an underage teenage boy.

 

So, when Peter placed a hand ontop of his, heavy eyelids threatening to close, Tony only nodded slowly, a look of defeat and preoccupation on his face as he squeezed his hand once and start driving again.

 

Fortunately, his aunt was still working as Tony drove towards the apartment, barely letting go of his hand and constantly asking if he was ok, because the only thing worrying his mind was that Peter drank something unfamiliar and numbing, and he didn't know what really happened inside Logan's house; or _almost_  happened.

 

Peter wanted to tell him, he even wanted to tell his friends, but he knew that the situation could escalate, MJ didn't even know why he left, she just thinks that it was because he was completely wasted, which he was but not just wotg alcohol —but, he will not tell Tony, because he knows the man, he's seen how he acts around Wade and how protective he can get, that he's afraid that Tony would do something and even break off whatever they just started doing. Because, it's not a relationship, right?

 

So, now the person who knew, beside him was Wade, and Peter's intention was to keep it that way, and he didn't feel that humiliated if Wade knew because at least his boyfriend felt guilty —what he recalls from two nights ago was Wade's distressed expression and insistent calls; Logan even texted him, saying that if he was ok because Wade was taking his anger on everyone in the team.

 

But, Peter's been too busy sleeping, talking with Tony, accepting the comforting, discreet hugs, and secretly letting Tony kiss him goodnight. He was ok like that, it was making him feel better, and unconsciously he was a little angry at Wade, he knew it wasn't completely his fault, maybe it wasn't at all, but he has this sort of resentment, and Tony's sour expression came when he once handed Peter his phone and Wade's name was lighting up the screen.

 

Somehow, Peter wanted to make Tony proud, there was this _need_  to make Tony look at him with bright eyes and he hasn't mentioned to Peter anything about Wade, they haven't really mention a lot from that night, mostly because Peter didn't remember it completely (good, he didn't want to).

 

And, they found themselves doing something that they've done before, Tony 'saving' Peter, taking care of him, confronting Wade and then keeping it all a secret to May —Peter was starting to get headaches at how much he's hiding from his aunt, and he's getting confused until he's angry.

 

And he keeps thinking about the party and how Wade dismissed him, he feels disappointed and just  _bad_ , but then he thinks about his worried, anxious expression, how he seemed in the edge of exploding and crying, something that almost never he sees on him, or maybe he has never —all of those facts are making him confused, they're making him think about Tony too.

 

What would be better?

 

For he and Tony —he desperately want to be with Tony, someone who actually protects him and take care of him, who actually see his worth, he does sees the worth in Peter, right?

 

And when he looked at Wade's number and words on his phone, he didn't know if he could keep going with that.

 

But, now, he was pretending everything will be fine.

 

-

 

Peter just said goodbye to MJ and Ned who had a class together, they were sitting on the bleachers, the day was nice, it was cold and windy, Peter was reading his book and pulling the green jacket tighter around him, he stopped when his phone buzzed and he pulled it out quickly because he's been texting Tony, but he didn't find his name, instead he found Wade's, his screenlock was filled with texts, most of them came from Wade and since two days ago, he's been acomulating unread and ignored texts and calls, but he actually saw Wade on the cafeteria and he noticed how Wade widened his eyes slightly and was about to walk towards him, but Peter was quick to disappear.

 

But, he couldn't keep avoiding him. He need to set things straight. For the better, and Tony is in the back of his mind. Telling him what is right and what is not.

 

He put aside his book and opened Wade's chat, listed with unanswered words from Peter since the night of the party, so he only read the new messages, heart already beating hard against his chest.

 

**Wade:) 11:34**

Hey Peter

I'm calling you and no answer

Please answer?

I saw you walking in the hallway

Didn't know you came to school

Can we talk?

 

Peter took a deep breath and closed his for a second, thinking every possibility and deciding what to do and right now, settling things straight with Wade didn't seem like a bad idea, he wanted to see him too, he missed him but in a weird way, so before further overthinking, he typed away quickly his answer.

 

**Peter 11:35**

Yeah

I have free period

 

Was it too cold?

 

A few seconds passed before Wade was instantly answering.

 

**Wade:) 11:35**

Baby I've been trying to reach you

I'm so fucking glad you answered

Can we meet at the back of the school?

 

He has to do this. He has to talk to Wade. He can't keep hiding and ge actually felt bad at how insisting his boyfriend was being and he probably thought that Peter was angry (which he maybe was?) so, he sighed and looked at the green field, where Wade trains and Peter sometimes comes to watch, where Wade send discreet smiles and Peter just blushes.

 

Is he going to miss that?

 

Of course, he will.

 

-

 

Peter was the first on to arrive there, the back of the school was rarely frequented by students or by the personal, it was deserted and an old parking lot was there which wasn't used anymore, is where sometimes people comes here at the end of the day to smoke; little, used and crushed cigarettes were under Peter's feet, and he has accompanied Wade when he feels like smoking, it's nice because they would just talk and kiss in silence, the sound of wind against tree leaves contrasting.

 

But, he wasn't here to do that, even if he wanted to.

 

It was getting colder and just as the sound of him pulling the zipper of his jacket up echoed in the open, footsteps followed.

 

Peter looked up and instantly found Wade, walking over the rocks with his worned out shoes and he had his hand inside the pocket of his hoodie, Wade eyed him slowly, blond hair falling messily on his forehead, and he gave a forced, closed mouth smile to Peter, which quickly disappeared when Peter looked down.

 

The atmosphere was already feeling heavy and Peter didn't know what to do so he spoke, voice coming out small.

 

"You don't have a class?"

 

"Yeah," Wade said, voice sounding closer, "But, I rather be here."

 

It wasn't long before Wade reached him.

 

"Hey," Wade mumbled and slowly stood infront of him, he had a weary expression on his face as he hid his hands inside his pockets.

 

"Hi," Peter crossed his arms and leaned back on the brick wall.

 

"How are you?" He asked with hesitation, but Peter shrugged slightly and bit his lip.

 

"Fine, I guess."

 

The older boy stayed quiet for a moment, the air felt tensed and awkward around them, Wade's mouth moved slightly, "Hey—" he was hesitating to speak and he seemed to be overthinking it, before he sighed in frustration, raised his hand and gave a step closer to Peter, "Peter, I'm sorry."

 

He was quick to shake his head and lower his gaze, "Don't apologize."

 

Wade frowned, "But, I'm sorry, Peter, I feel like shit and—"

 

"It wasn't your fault," The younger boy said simply and shrugged, he looked at him slowly and watched Wade's confused expression.

 

"What?" He mumbled and looked away for a second, before eyeing Peter's face, "It wasn't my fault?"

 

"No—"

 

"It was _my_  fault, Peter," Wade got closer but Peter backed away unconsciously and his chest clenched when hurt flashed in Wade's eyes; he breathing in and raised his hand carefully to place them in Peter's arms, thumbs rubbing softly there, and Peter relaxed visibly. 

 

He almost forgot that Wade's touch could calm him down.

 

"I'm sorry, alright?" The older boy muttered, "It was a shit show and wrong, but —" He shrugged and his head hung slightly, "I shouldn't have left you, baby. We should've go when you wanted to. And, I'm so sorry, Peter."

 

Peter sniffed wetly, the familiar burn appearing on his eyes and he shook his head, as to impeded it, but he looked at Wade and moved his own hand unhurriedly, cold fingertips touched Wade's cheeks, until his palms held both sides of his face and he gazed at the older boy's torn and confused expression.

 

"Whatever happened, happened," He started in a small voice, "And, I don't wanna talk about it."

 

Wade's eyes shifted faintly, before resting his own hands ontop of Peter's, his thumbs stroked the soft skin, "But, we have to, baby," He murmured attentively, "I wanna. I wanna explain—"

 

"You don't have nothing to explain," Peter interrupted him and let go of his face, "I don't wanna talk about it, Wade. And you can't tell anyone what happened."

 

The older boy sighed and shook his head, he rubbed at his face roughly, and when he pulled them away, his flesh was slightly red and there was irritation and frustration on his eyes, "You know," He lifted a hand lazily and shortly, "I found out who did that to you," He grimaced and looked down for a second, "Fucking bastard. He's in that fancy college and it was easy to find him—"

 

He crossed his arms, unconsciously trying to protect himself, emotionally and physically; he looked down and frowned, "Stop."

 

"No, Peter," Wade said firmly, "He didn't get away with what he did. I didn't let him —he fucking touches _my_  boy, I fuck him up."

 

Peter sighed, "What did you do, Wade?"

 

He shrugged and his eyes got smaller, "I gave him what he deserved."

 

The younger boy sulked slightly, before directing his gaze downwards, where Wade's hands were on the air and on display and for the first time, he saw the small, red cuts and bruised knuckles —his stomach flipped with a familiar, bad feeling, it's not the first time that Wade has those marks, but this time it's for a whole different reason, and he should be angry, but he could only feel himself colliding with himself mentally and he felt bad and concerned, bothered too that apparently Wade hand an encounter with the strange guy.

 

"It's the least I could do. Believe me, he payed for what he did, baby."

 

Peter sighed gradually and lifted his arms to take a gentle hold of the larger hands, he looked up at the taller boy for a moment, watching the hazel eyes filled with the same uncertainty that were on his own, before Peter guided his hands towards him, and lowered his head slightly to kiss the damaged skin softly and tenderly.

 

He watched Wade relaxed a bit, and Peter looked at him while brushing his knuckles with his fingertips, "You know I don't like when you fight," He mumbled over the newfound silence.

 

Wade rolled his eyes, but not to Peter, to himself, "I didn't fight. The guy's a pussy —you don't have to worry about anything, baby."

 

The younger boy nodded distractedly, "You shouldn't have done that."

 

"I _needed_  to do that, Peter," He muttured and pulled his hand away, only to rest them on each side of Peter's jaw, he changed the subject, thankfully, because Peter didn't want to keep talking about it, "—I tried calling you so many times, Peter. I was so fucking worried and I was about to go to your place but figured that, that asshole Tony was there and I didn't want to put you through something more."

 

"Be nice," The boy whispered.

 

"Why weren't you answering, baby?" Wade asked gingerly.

 

Peter sighed and gulped slightly, he looked at the empty parking lot for a second before looking back at Wade, "I needed some space."

 

Wade nodded, "I understand, baby—"

 

"I still need some space," He said before thinking twice.

 

"What?" His eyebrows twitched once as his eyes flickered over his face, trying to read the boy.

 

Peter sighed once again and his lips tightened, he slumped his shoulders and looked at Wade with sad, conquered —was he really gonna say this?

 

"I need a break.  _We_ need a break," He sniffed and looked away from Wade.

 

"Hey, hey, hey," The older boy said quickly and held his face in a stronger hold when Peter tried to pull away, his eyes moved rapidly over his, as if searching for answers, "Don't say that, baby —I said I'm sorry, baby, ok?"

 

Peter shook his head, "It's not that," He said anxiously, feeling his heart beat faster, "It's _everything_. I can't keep doing this, Wade."

 

"Keep doing what, baby?" Wade sighed, "Listen—"

 

"No, you listen," He raised his voice slightly and pushed his hands away, "I can't keep being your second thought and little secret. I can't keep hiding myself from being seen in public with you —Y-you're embarrassed of me, Wade!"

 

"No, baby, don't say that—"

 

"That's why you left me alone at the party!" Peter said painfully, "Because you're fucking embarrassed of me."

 

Wade shook his head leisurely, "You know it's not that. You fucking know why I can't tell people —"

 

The boy scoffed bitterly and was about to twist his body, but a hand on his arm stop him.

 

" _Yet_. Why I can't tell people yet," Wade quickly and desperately said, "It's not easy, Peter. You know that too. And I fucking hate that it's this way. I'm not embarrassed of you —you're everything and more than I ever want it, and I know that I'm an asshole and that I don't fucking deserve you, but _please_ , baby, you have to understand that I just can't make us public just now."

 

"Why?" Peter muttered angrily and crossed his arms, "Because of your stupid reputation?"

 

The older boy stared at him, like he's been caught doing something and Peter knows that what he said wad the truth; Wade breathed in slightly and shook his head in defeat.

 

"And, I'm not part of it," He said more calmly, "I'm not part of your reputation and I'm tired of it, Wade. I can't keep doing this."

 

Wade looked at him with melancholic, disbelieving eyes, "But, your part of my life —I don't want to break up, baby."

 

Peter lowered his gaze, "It's just for a while. Until you sort your head out. I need to sort mine out too."

 

"I need you, Peter, you know that," The older boy got closer and hesitantly moved his hands, and placed them on Peter's neck, fingers brushing against the back of his head, making him lift it, "You keep me sane, Peter. I need you with me —I promise I'll change."

 

"It's not that," He wrapped his fingers around the wrists, "I'm not just ending us, Wade. It's just for a short time. We need it."

 

Wade looked at him longingly, with a slight frown and loose lips, he spoke after a moment of silence, "Did you mean what you said at the party?"

 

Peter frowned confusedly, "What?"

 

"What you said," He repeated and let go of Peter to push his own hair back, and stressed, anxious thing that Wade always did, "When we were in the room —do you hate me?"

 

He frowned even more and parted his mouth to speak but Wade did first.

 

"You said that you hate me. Is that true, baby?" Wade barely gulped and blinked, "Is that the reason?"

 

Peter let out a huff of breath —he did remember saying that, and he remembers the same broken expression that Wade was wearing now when he say it— he clenched his eyes and shook his head before quickly wrapping his arms around Wade middle and digged his face on his strong chest, he sighed and squeezed him when arms hugged his back with the same strength.

 

"Of course not," He sniffed and inhaled the familiar essence, "I will never hate you, Wade. I didn't mean it. I _would_  never mean it."

 

Wade shook his head and rested his chin on top of his head, "I thought you really did."

 

"Never," Peter pulled away and looked up at him, "I will always care for you, Wade," —just to not say  _love_ , even if he did felt that— "I just need some time and you too. We will keep talking, if you want."

 

The older boy sharply and look away, "I just don't want to keep talking, Peter. I want you to be with me. Be mine. _You're_  mine —we _can't_  break up," He exhaled frustratedly, "Everything will get better, I swear, highschool will finish soon for me and—"

 

"Wade," He stopped him and bit the inside of his cheek, "I need this space. Please, understand."

 

"Space from _what_?" Wade asked with some annoyance and Peter huffed in anger and yelled slightly before he could think.

 

"From _you_!"

 

Peter stared at him, with slight wide eyes and a heavy chest, he expected some type or harsh answer, but Wade's expression was unreadable.

 

Wade looked like he was to argue, but he shut his mouth and looked down for a while, he was thinking, he had his hand on his own waist before he connected their eyes again and Wade was looking broken and broken by each passing second and Peter almost stared down, before he regrets what he  just said, but Wade nodded and gave a step in, hazel eyes roaming over him with fondness and sadness.

 

Just when Wade was about to give in and peck his mouth, Peter moved his face away unhurriedly and lowered his eyes, not wanting to see Wade's reaction —he couldn't bare to kiss the familiar face, not right now after he wasn't even sure if he wanted to break up with him.

 

Wade clenched his jaw slightly but nodded, he let out a small breath.

 

And, Peter couldn't react, Wade held the back of his head with one hand and leaned down slowly, Peter stood there, before he felt cold lips collided carefully on his forehead, sweet and gentle —Peter closed his eyes and raised his hands to grip Wade's hoodie, struggling to not just hug him as the long kiss, warm on his forehead made his heart jump and his eyes get wet.

 

Wade pulled his mouth away shortly before resting his cheek where his lips just were, the hand on his hair caressed his scalp slightly, suddenly, just when Peter was closing his eyes, Wade pulled away, looked at him with small eyes and mumbled:

 

" _I'll be here for you, baby._ "

 

Peter stood frozen in place as the hand left him and Wade gave him a last look before he started walking away, leaving Peter with an unwanted ache on his heart. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	14. F O U R T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is so mature and older and handsome that it got Peter feeling this funny tingles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 700+ kudos, it ain't a lot to some, but it's a lot to me❤
> 
> Oh, and go give some luv to my latest Starker fic?
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter still couldn't believe it. He couldn't process it correctly, and he wasn't even sure if what he did was right, or maybe too precipitated, something spontaneous out of his mind, one of those things that he has so much rage in his body that he does whatever without thinking first.

 

He broke up with Wade (his first and actual love) — technically, they were just taking a break, he knows that he wouldn't be able to end things completely with Wade, of course not, he just needs time to know what he wants and what he feels, and to get away from Wade a while, because he still have some sort of resentment towards him. 

 

Of course, Peter still feels something for Wade (he feels  _everything_ ), and he can't believe that after a few months or so, when he was so into Wade and cried everytime Wade fucked up (he still does), now he's thinking that there's a solution, someone else, because he is still head over heels in love with Wade, but... he's now sharing that feeling towards someone else.  _Tony_.

 

But, he didn't realize that he'll miss him so quickly, so sudden, he was starting to think that maybe he made the wrong choice, because when school was over he felt this nostalgia running over his head when he met Wade's eyes on the school parking lot, he was just about to get in his car, with some guys of the team, when normally Peter would leave with Wade after school, and that made him feel empty because now he will go alone to his apartment, and Wade has been refusing giving rides to his friends because he preferred to take Peter. Not anymore.

 

And, now it was over, hastily, when they just broke up in the morning and now the two of them seem to be going back to their previous activities before getting together and that made Peter question himself and his actions. 

 

He didn't know wether to feel content that he didn't have to  ~~cheat~~  lie anymore or feel heartbroken that Wade wouldn't be his company anymore. He has mixed feeling and he didn't know what to do with them.

 

Peter wasn't expecting the sad, discerning, closed lip smile that Wade threw at his way, where he was resting his forearms on the hood of his car —yes, they did end things correctly and friendly like, they were left on good terms, Wade even texted him if he was all right just after they part ways when they have the talk. 

 

But, he wasn't expecting either some sort of interaction, at least so soon, and something stirred in his chest as he returned the smile in the same way and Wade nodded once and ducked his head down, before getting in the car, quickly driving carelessly away. 

 

He sighed, ignoring the pang on his chest, before turning away and he was about to cross the parking lot when a familiar voice interrupted him, startling him a bit.

 

"You're not leaving with Wilson?" 

 

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Peter muttered and turned around with a hand on his chest, "For how long have you been standing there, weirdo?"

 

Michelle smirked and shrugged, curls falling on the side of his face, "For a while now."

 

The boy rolled his eyes, but no in a hatred way. He's used to it, MJ tends to be really observative, quickly coming to conclusions, to  _right_  ones, he always knows what Ned and Peter are up to, and it worries him a little that she will suspect something about Tony —her bored sigh pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

"Are you heading to your place?" 

 

He nodded and walked up to her till they were close. 

 

MJ raised and eyebrow, "Without Wilson?"

 

Peter shrugged, and held the straps of his backpack nervously, "Yeah?"

 

She frowned now, and studied him with her eyes, "You have a weird face. Did you two have a fight? It wouldn't be a shocker."

 

The boy sighed in slight frustration and looked shortly at where Wade's car was parked, "We didn't have a fight," He mumbled.

 

"Then?" Michelle crossed her arms, "You've been acting weird today."

 

Peter bit his lips and shrugged again, "I was going to tell you later, but," He raised his eyebrows lightly, "You're bringing it up. So..."

 

She rolled her eyes, "What, Parker?"

 

He breathed in and cringed slightly, feeling intimidated by her persistent gaze, "Uh— W-we're kinda not together anymore?"

 

"What?" MJ started to widen her eyes slightly, but regain her composure.

 

"I mean, you know. We're taking a break, that's all," The boy nodded and looked down.

 

"You two _broke_  up," Michelle snorted and corrected him.

 

"No!" Peter frowned and raised his voice slightly but sighed when she lifted her eyebrows in amusement, "I mean,  _ugh_ ," He slumped his shoulders and frowned at her, "It's not like that, ok? —we're just sorting some things out. Taking a break. We're not done."  _I think._

 

His friend eyed him carefully, "Did he do something?"

 

"No," He kinda lied.

 

"Do I have to kick his ass?" MJ placed her hands on his hips, "I can beat him up, you know. He's afraid of me—"

 

The boy shook his head, "He didn't do anything, MJ," He sighed and bit his lip distractedly, before speaking quietly, "It's just you know —  _couple_   _problems_." 

 

Michelle looked disconcerted for a second, "Couple problems," She affirmed in a slow tone, "Like existential problems."

 

"Yeah,  _right_ , that is," He smiled slightly, coming out more as grimace, "Nothing to worry about. It's just for a while, I guess."

 

She nodded, still taking in the information, the she gave Peter honey, worried eyes, "And... are you alright, Pete?" She said in genuine soft voice, "Like, you're not, you know,  _sad_  or anything. You don't look that altered."

 

She was right, Peter should be crying and feeling sorry for himself right now, but —he just wasn't, and he didn't know why, and that made him feel like shit that he couldn't give a mourning reaction to this, maybe it was the fact of just 'taking a break', not really breaking up. Or it really was that?

 

"No, um, it's just that," Peter looked down and shrugged effortlessly, "I'm still taking in, I guess, besides, Wade and I are in good terms, so."

 

"Really?" MJ asked, "That's good, Pete. I think some time alone will work for ya."

 

Alone, maybe not so much.

 

"Yeah," The boy nodded and smiled awkwardly, "It'll be fine. I'm sure. Nothing to worry about."

 

He lied to himself by his own reassuring.

 

-

 

He spent the afternoon inside his room eating leftovers, doing tons of school work, he showetsh, face time Ned because Michelle couldn't keep quiet about what he just told her today, but Ned was his best friend too and he spent almost an hour catching up with him, and then, Peter ended up taking a necessary nap, which he doesn't take often, but he was feeling down and odd without having Wade's constant texts that would always make him laugh, instead, he received an Instagram picture on his feed from Logan's account and it showed the members of the team and cheer leaders in what seem a small restaurant, almost everyone was stupidly good looking and Peter actually turned off his phone quickly and threw it away when he spotted Wade, smiling slightly, blond hair thrown back, wearing the teams practice shirt and he surrounded by some girls.

 

Peter was forcing himself not to cry, until he succeed to fall asleep. 

 

Normally, Wade would keep him updated whenever he went out, he would mention how fucking bored he was and that he rather be ' _with you, baby boy_ ' and he would send pictures and Peter would answer happily, he even used make Wade swear that he wouldn't go out to drink on a school night and to keep his hands to himself, and Peter wanted desperately to text and tell him to do good, but... they weren't together anymore and Peter didn't have any rights on him.

 

It was already getting dark, night almost falling when what woke him up was a buzzing under his pillow and he groggily opened his eyes and groaned softy when he reached out for his phone and the bright light of the screen hit his face; he squinted and lowered the brightness quickly, before his eyes got use to it and he installed read his aunt's name on the screen a few messages. 

 

He unlocked his phone and changed position to lay on his back lazily.

 

**May 7:24**

Kiddo

I'm getting out a little late tonight

Pregnant woman is in my care

But Tony will arrive at six to bring you dinner

Save me some Thai!

 

**Peter 7:25**

k

Love you:)

 

Peter's stomach flipped excitedly at the fourth reading line —he ignored the guilt of his true intentions. 

 

He looked at hour on his phone and he suddenly stood up to quick and too soon, stumbling a bit, he couldn't help but grin eagerly. Supposedly, Tony would arrive at six, and it was already past that hour.

 

The boy walked up to his closet and put on the first shirt to his naked torso. He then stood behind his door and look at his reflection in the mirror there, he brushed back his hair continually, then, frustratedly, he put it on one side, like he always does, he straightened his clothes (even if they were just pijamas).

 

Peter exited his room and ventured hurriedly to the bathroom —on his way there, he heard noises coming from the kitchen, he bit his lip nervously when he heard Tony's voice echoing, he must be talking on the phone about work, because he's using that bossy, professional, confident tone that uses when his company is involved.

 

And, that shouldn't turn him on so fast, because he wasn't planning on getting a boner in the middle of brushing his teeth.

 

When he started making his way to the kitchen, Tony wasn't talking anymore, and Peter actually took a deep breath before entering the wide space, instantly welcomed by plastic bags with food on the kitchen island and a Tony leaning on the counter while looking down at his phone with a frown. 

 

He was wearing some trousers that seemed to be more expensive than what Peter was sporting all together and the red dress shirt that he had on, was undone at the first three buttons and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

 

Peter noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes and that his jacket and tie was were hanging on the backrest of a highchair. It all have this domestic vibe and Peter wasn't complaining. He missed when Ben would arrive from work like that and greet him with a hug and food.

 

The boy placed his hands together lowly and spoke softly, "Hi."

 

Mr. Stark looked up quickly, eyes widened slightly, eyebrows raised and he must of just noticed Peter's presence, before he grinned and nodded once at him, "Hey, there, sleeping beauty."

 

Peter blushed shortly and smiled timidly, "Didn't hear you come in."

 

He shook his head and turned of his phone, laying it behind him on the hard surface, "I went to check in your room and you were passed out."

 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" The boy asked and gave a few steps towards the man.

 

"You looked tired," Tony shrugged, he licked his lips distractedly and said quietly, "And, pretty. Didn't wanna distraught that."

 

Peter smiled with closed lips, blush increasing and he walked until he was standing infront of Tony, he lowered his eyes, and raised a hand to come and hold in loose fingers Tony's shirt collar, he fumbled with it slightly and shyly, then his hand traveled down, settling on the unmade buttons, he bit his lips when Tony relaxed seemingly as Peter's fingertips brushed against the slight hair on his visible chest.

 

He could feel Tony's heavy gaze eyeing his face, maybe searching for his eyes, he was wearing a small smile, lips quirking up to the side, as Peter stood even closer, legs almost touching.

 

"Hey," The older man said calmly, "The food's getting cold.

 

Peter finally connected their eyes and he immediately found in between fondness and hunger in Tony's eyes, either way he found it endearing. He shrugged and lowered his arms but he leaned in against the man and rested his chin on the strong chest, his neck was angling itself upwards in an awkward position but he get to look at Tony.

 

"I'm not really hungry anyways."

 

"I brought chocolate ice cream," Tony wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

 

The boy grinned widely when Tony lifted his hands to push back his curls that were already falling on his forehead, before calloused fingers caressed the nape of his neck until they settled on his back, thumbs moving soothingly there.

 

"You haven't eat?" 

 

"I was waiting for you, sweetheart," Mr. Stark mumbled.

 

Peter didn't answer, he looked at Tony longingly, at his plump lips and dark lashes, at his thick eyebrows and brown locks that grey hair was acomulating in the edges —he is so _mature_ and older and handsome that it got Peter feeling this funny tingles. 

 

He stretched his neck and quickly delivered a kiss to his chin, beard scraping against his soft lips, before he did it again, this time closer to his bottom lip.

 

"So you don't want dinner?" Tony teased him.

 

"No," The boy said, "I _want_  you."

 

And —he didn't mean for it to come out that sexual and desperate, he just said it breathlessly and quietly, he did want Tony, not only on a sexual, erotic way, but he wants him in any  _way,_ and he was about to stutter and he was already blushing but something shifted in Tony face.

 

Something good, filled with lust.

 

"Hey, there, pretty thing," The man mumbled, hand coming to caress the side of his face, brown eyes eyeing him softly, almost admiringly.

 

Peter didn't answer, he placed a kiss on the man's cheek instead, he pressed his lips longingly there before doing the same on the other one, he pulled away slightly to look at the man with doe, wide eyes.

 

Tony parted his lips, he seemed like he was about to speak, but he didn't, because before Peter knew it, he was lunging his head forward, lowering until it was to Peter's level, and he connected their lips, carefully, at the same time harshly, his mouth covered most of Peter's, and his beard rubbed against his chin pleasantly, making Peter search for more.

 

They started moving their lips, even if this isn't the first time that they kiss, it is still a whole new, unfamiliar feeling, Peter was so eager, and Tony was so calm, he was used to rush things with Wade and Tony liked to take his time —and he did when Peter started running his hands down his chest awkwardly, Tony took them and moved them, making Peter hug his neck.

 

Tony soon nudged Peter's lips with the tip of his tongue, and he gasped slightly when a bite was delivered, he parted his mouth quickly and obediently, and let out a small, wet breath when Tony's tongue touched inside him, gently running against his teeth and Peter's own tongue.

 

"Ok?" Mr. Stark asked, concern behind his voice and Peter only answered with plastering his body against his and kissing him more intently, tongues thrusting in eachother's mouth, nibbing and pecking, low sounds emitting and echoing.

 

This was the first time that they kiss freely in his apartment, somewhere that it wasn't his room. Peter pulled away slightly, arms tightening on the other's neck and murmured:

 

"We shouldn't he doing this. _Here_."

 

"We shouldn't," Tony agreed distractedly, but he licked Peter's bottom lip.

 

"It's totally wrong," He closed his eyes, breath coming out raged already and he opened his mouth gracefully and eagerly, letting Tony lick his lips slowly, wetly and hotly.

 

" _Totally_ wrong," The man agreed once again, shamelessly.

 

Peter eyed him quickly, so soon and his eyelids were already feeling heavy, he clenched his fist when his unexpected (not so much) erection throbbed achingly inside his pijama pants, before shyly and secretly he grinded against the man's legs, never looking away from the brown eyes.

 

"I want you, Tony," He repeated, silently, this time, all of the sexual tone was very much intended.

 

There was something about Tony, about his means and ways that got Peter feeling atw ease, he was someone who was shy of being sexual (even if he enjoys sex) and talking about it, he often blushes and stutteres, but with Tony is a little different, he feels like the man will he down for anything that he wants and Peter can see how much it affects him when Peter knows what he likes and asks for it.

 

And, he wasn't expecting for them to end up almost in the middle of his kitchen, risking themselves while Peter was being grope, _everywhere,_ on the sides of his legs, on his hips, back, everything that was part of hus lower body, and even arms, he moaned prettily when Tony devoured his mouth and gripped both of his ass cheeks to pull him in close, pressing his own slight erection to Peter belly.

 

Peter gasped at that, pulling away to take a deep breath, because from the few times that they've touch eachother, mostly just touching from Tony's side; Peter barely gets to feel Tony and to enjoy him, even if he tries and sneaks down a hand, Tony always pulls it away —he always makes sure to pleasure Peter first, without asking for the same _treatment_  back (even if Peter's used to always give something back with Wade, a reciprocate thing. 'I get you off, you get me off) Tony doesn't want Peter to feel uncomfortable.

 

But, Peter suspects that is because, Tony unconsciously or maybe consciously still feels bad and guilty that he's doing this with Peter, is already bad enough that he is getting a fifteen year old off, and it would be worse to get said fifteen year old get him off.

 

But, they're already doing wrong and fucking up from the moment that they even looked at eachother's in an inappropriate way, so why stop there and suddenly have morals?

 

"Mr. Stark," Peter mumbled hotly, not meaning anything by calling him that, he did it out of habit, but Tony groaned and shook his head.

 

"Tony, kid, just —" He took a deep breath in, almost struggling to talk, "Call me Tony in moments like this."

 

"I wanna touch you," The boy spoke, almost interrupting the man. He turned a deep shade of crimson at his own blurt.

 

"You are doing so, baby," Tony smirk playfully, hands squeezing his ass through the thin fabric. 

 

"For real," Peter said and moved his hands to rest them on Tony's pecs, slim, pale fingers spreading widely, "I wanna _touch_  you," He bit his own bottom lip, and his hands traveled down slowly, stopping at his lower stomach.

 

"Peter..."

 

The boy leaned over to kiss his lips sweetly, distracting him so he could rest a hand where it was and move the other downwards, quickly landing on his crotch, the soft material of his trousers coming in touch with the palm of his hand and he immediately felt the — _large_ — bulge there.

 

"Peter, baby," Tony's breath hitched slightly and he tensed all over, his hand move away from his ass on one came to rest on top of Peter's, already trying to move it away, but Peter resisted —with his other hand he pushed back Peter's hair once more, and look at him, "You don't have to, sweetheart."

 

"But, I want to," He almost whined, but was to aroused to care, he sighed and pecked his chin, lazy to get on his tip toes, he squeezed him through the fabric and smiled slightly, "It's fine, Tony."

 

The older man looked skeptical, worried eyes glaring at Peter, he was about to answer, and by the look on his face he was going to argue.

 

But, Peter cut him out, "If you get to touch me —why can I touch you?"

 

He stared at him for a moment, before sighing and running a hand on his own face, he raised his eyebrows and clicked his tongue, "It's already bad enough, kid. Considering every aspect—"

 

Peter tightened his hold on the man's crotch, frowned up at him, and muttured hotly, " _Fuck that_."

 

Tony parted his mouth and was left surprised when Peter kissed him with tenacity and determination, leaving them both breathless and light headed.

 

"It's ok, Tony."

 

The boy sighed contently, when slowly and gradually, Tony relaxed, his hand that was trying to pray the one on his crotch moved to hold the small of his back, before returning the kiss way more softly, and Peter took the opportunity to palm him unhurriedly, feeling the warmth radiating off him, and he even felt Tony pulsing on his hand.

 

He pulled away, a string of spit connecting their lips which were glistening wetly, he looked at Tony, noticing his dark eyes with dilated pupils; his own were probably the same. 

 

Peter then lowered his gaze, traveling from the sight of the opened shirt untio his eyes landed on his own hand in the front of Tony's pants, his cock was straining, it was in an awkward, upwards position, towards the waistband of his trousers and underwear and Peter moved his thin fingers up and down it, it was difficult but he managed.

 

He then cleared his throat slightly and started unbuttoning his trousers, quite fastly, he saw Tony sighing and leaning back on the counter as he watched Peter's amateur actions, at least he was self-conscious about being inexperienced —but, Tony seemed to be delighted.

 

Peter finally pulled down the zipper, the gold metal dragging sounded loudly in the hot air, he was met instantly by the black fabric of Tony's underwear. Peter actually sighed softly and gulped innocently, it was just hitting him now that he is touching Tony in a way that he hasn't do before ( _finally_ ) and that he will really see  _him_ for the first time.

 

Maybe they've been escalating too quickly, since the first time that they kissed, but... did they really have the chance to be awfully romantic and go on dates. Absolutely no.

 

Just when he was about to drag down Tony's pants, Peter stopped, he gave Tony a short look before lowering himself leisurely to his knees, landing gently on the floor and Tony held quickly his hands.

 

"Are you sure a—"

 

"I've been thinking about it," Peter interrupted him, running his hands up and down his thighs, he blushed and bit the inside of his cheek before speaking, "Been thinking about how _it_  looks like."

 

Maybe the emphasis on the word 'it' shouldn't he so notorious, but he did that anyway.

 

" _Jesus_ ," Tony muttered, hands resting now on the edge of the counter on each side of him, he nodded and blinked slowly, "Just tell me if you don't feel comfortable, baby. We can stop."

 

The young boy smiled contently, closed lips stretching as he nodded —he didn't stop looking at Tony as he got closer to uis crotch, a manly essence filling his nostrils, he parted his lips and instantly started mouthing warmly at Tony's slight hardness; Peter's heart beat faster, in nervousness and excitement, he tilted his head and run his mouth from the base to the tip.

 

Tony was barely showing a reaction, but Peter knew that it was his way to show control, but his fist were already clenching and he seem to be breathing harder.

 

Peter sucked at the side of his cock through his underwear, making the fabric wet —Wade likes it when Peter does that, so he tried it on Tony, fortunately getting a positive response.

 

" _Sweetheart_ ," The rough whisper sounded and a big hand were placed firmly on his head.

 

Peter pulled away slightly and sat back on his heels, "I'm not really good at doing this."

 

Tony's eyebrows twitched and he caressed Peter's scalp tenderly, making him follow his touch, "I'll guide you, sweetheart."

 

"Promise you won't laugh?" He almost pouted but quickly stopped himself.

 

Wade sometimes laugh, and tease him about how he goes down, and even if it's meant as a joke, he still feels conscious about it.

 

The older man frowned properly now and he shook his head, "I'd never do that."

 

Peter sighed and after a few seconds nodded —was he really just about to suck off the man that has being haunting him from a few months ago?

 

Fuck yes.

 

He gripped the waistband and pulled down the underwear in a swift move. He couldn't help but widened his eyes slightly (maybe passing unnoticed) as Tony's cock came into his view — _Finally?—,_ Peter actually licked his lips nervously; Tony was long, but not that thick (something that he knew he'll enjoy very much), the skin was a little dark and he wasn't fully hard and Peter actually slumped his shoulders.

 

But, regardless to say, it was everything Peter imagined and jerked off to —no, it was _beyond_  his expectations.

 

Tony must have noticed his expression because, caressed his hair again and looked funnily at him, "I'm old, baby. It takes time and help to get it up," He said shamelessly.

 

God —Tony probably, no scratch that, he _obviously_ does  **stuff** with May, and Peter actually found himself almost cringing and regretting this, and he was about to back away, but suddenly, Tony, with his free hand, he moved it and gripped his own cock, giving it a few lazy strokes.

 

"Like this," He whispered gingerly, continuing the explicit,  ~~ _hot_~~ motion.

 

Peter nodded, he looked down, eye level with Tony's crotch and raised his hand; Tony removed his own and Peter placed it where it was, he bit his lip when the warmth met his hand and Tony sighed contently, relaxing even more when Peter made a jerking move once.

 

It felt weird to touch someone like that who wasn't Wade —but he wasn't complaining.

 

He stroked him a few more times, getting comfortable on his own knees, he was too embarrassed abashed to look at Tony's eyes, so he concentrated on his moving hand, watching him react slowly and get hard. 

 

Peter was eager to ask if he was doing good, but he held back. The last thing he needed was for Mr. Stark to think that he was just an unconfident, inexperienced kid (which he was), so he decided to be bold and risk his dignity.

 

He stuck his tongue out and inclined himself over, before giving a liberal lick to the head, not having time to taste, because he enveloped it with his mouth and sucked in. 

 

"Fuck," Tony's hips shifted a little, making more of his cock go in his mouth.

 

Peter looked up at him, but hurriedly looked down as soon as he Tony's dark eyes over him; his face was probably flushed down to his neck, so he closed his eyes, with one hand he gripped the base of Tony's cock and the other one was placed on his own thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. 

 

He his jaw slackened and he forced himself to take in more, lips almost touching his fingers holding the base, but he quickly pulled back with a loud, embarrassing gag and he coughed slightly, eyes watering.

 

"Hey, hey," Tony placed his hand on the side of his face, thumb stroking one falling tear away, "Take it easy. Are you ok?"

 

Peter nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry. It always happens."

 

Tony's face hardened for a short second, probably because he knows that Peter has been doing this with Wade and now, accidentally Peter confirmed it.

 

"It's alright, baby. Here," The older man held both sides of his face in a tender, soothing grip and put Peter close again to his standing erection, "Take a deep breath and open your mouth," he murmured and Peter obeyed. He placed his tip inside Peter's mouth again, laying heavy and salty on his tongue, "Now, close your lips."

 

Peter did, not stopping from looking up at Tony. Like a puppy waiting for instructions.

 

"Take a deep breath again," Tony started pushing his head in, "And, just _relax_."

 

The boy felt how Tony trusted inside his mouth slowly, his owm hand wasn't holding the start of his cock, so he reached in further than before and he clenched his eyes shut and gagged once again, but it wasn't that bad, he was about to cough, but Tony told him to breath again, and Peter did, widening his nostrils and taking in air, before his lips tightened around and he pulled away with a wet, slurping noise.

 

He panted and smiled widely, " _Wow_."

 

Tony grinned too and nodded at him, "Catching on?"

 

Peter nodded gently, a little dumbfounded, he didn't answer, he didn't need to, he lunged forward and took him in his mouth again, surrounding him, with almost an unexplained hunger and lust, because, yes, he did kind of enjoy giving head, but not as much, most of the time he doesn't know what to do and Wade doesn't really complain —but they were both teenagers who didn't know better.

 

"That's it, baby. Swirl your little tongue around the head." 

 

And, now apparently, Tony was teaching him step by step, and it was getting Peter worked up. _Really_  worked up, so much that Peter reached down and adjusted himself in his pants.

 

He didn't know he'll be into being ordered around. But, again, Tony was making him feel all sort of foreign things. 

 

Peter continued in a slow rhythm, then increasing a little, for long minutes, he bobbed his head and tilted it slightly, he couldn't reach till the base and when he tried, he would gag a little and pull back to only suck and kiss the head, his hand jerking him off.

 

The heavy, hot taste of Tony was present, it was salty and fleshy, making him close his eyes and hum, allowing the man to guide his head by gripping his brown curls, his lips and jaw was starting to hurt as they were stretched wide. He would sometimes look up at Tony, watching him stare at him with awe and arousal, but it get to a point where the wet, obscene noises, whimpers, sniffs and gasp, small hands gripping strong thighs, his eager mouth and need to _comply —_ was probably too much because Tony had his eyes close now, hips slowly trusting in as he breathed in with difficulty.

 

"Fuck, baby," Tony groaned lowly, hips a little more erratic, but not rough at all, he took a deep breath and whispered, "Look at me."

 

Peter instantly did, wide, doe orbs staring up at the older man, cheeks hallowed around half of his cock, wet lips and spit was slightly at the corner of his mouth.

 

"Mhm?" He hummed. Almost sounding angelically soft and innocent. 

 

"Shit," The man cursed once more, his thumb caressed against the bump that his cock made against Peter's cheek everytime he sucked in; then he mumbled something that sounded like ' _you're killing me, kid_ '.

 

Peter was about to try and get him in deeper, but the hand on his hair pull him back and suddenly Tony was out of his mouth and he looked up with confusion.

 

"I'm almost there, baby."

 

 _Oh_.

 

"Open your mouth," Tony mumbled, breath cutting slightly as he started stroking himself infront of Peter's face.

 

Peter's lips were already parted, but he stuck his tongue out a little bit and relaxed his shoulders, hands coming down to rest on his own legs and he was glad that he could take a rest already and the thought of Tony getting off just by looking at him in this scandalous position from above, was enough trill to make Peter anxious (in a good way).

 

Tony stared at him the whole time, hand tracing Peter's pretty features, thumb grazing at his thin lips and sharp cheekbones. Peter would sometimes lean over and mouth at Tony's head, but, suddenly he jumped slightly and jerked his face away just the tiniest bit when Tony groaned, almost silently, and his arm faltered shortly as his eyes closed just when hot semen came out in a white, thick strings and Peter gasped quietly in surprise when it landed on his chin and nose, just some laid on his bottom lip.

 

Peter gazed at him, he was sure that he had adoring eyes, filled with desire and fervor, his own dick twitched at the warm, sticky liquid sliding down his face.

 

The older man took a deep breath, slumped his shoulders and looked down at him, he winced, "Sorry, sweetheart," He run his thumb over his chin, trying to wipe away the mess and he was about to pull his hand away.

 

But, Peter lithely caught his finger in his mouth licked away the cum, giving a small playful nib at the tip. 

 

It tasted the same as others — _other_ , correction, he only has try his own come and Wade's and now Tony's.

 

And,  _holy shit_ , Mr. Stark just got off infront of him and Peter was too surprised to think more of it.

 

"Pretty," Tony simply said, still seeming entranced.

 

"Was I good?" Peter asked, watching Tony eyed him with soft, tired eyes as he played around with the cum on his face, he was about to put his stained finger inside Peter again, but the sound of a door slamming joined a familiar voice echoing.

 

"Guys?"

 

Tony's face turned from content to horrified in a second, just like Peter's, strong hands held both of Peter's arms and pulled him up harshly, almost making him stumble and Peter pushed him away and turned to look towards the hall where footsteps were coming close.

 

He widened his eyes at Tony, "What—"

 

"Go to your room and _don't_  come out," The man whispered worriedly while tucking himself and fixing his pants and hair.

 

Peter took a deep breath and hurried away, quietly, he lowered his head, almost tiptoing until he reached his room and entered just when May's voice came from the kitchen. He closed the door carefully and without noises, before he turned around and leaned back against it; he winced with clenched eyes and gripped at his hair tightly, his chest was lifting itself up and down quickly and his breathing was irregular.

 

He groaned, horrified and brought a hand down to grip at his awkward boner through his pijamas, he banged his head back, colliding with the mirror —he turned and face it fastly.

 

Peter instantly saw his messy hair, curls sticking up in a weird way where Tony had been pulling, his cheeks and neck were deeply flushed, he was sweaty with red eyes and to his horror, cum was still messily laying and drying on his nose and chin.

 

The boy gave a small disgruntled gasp and took of his chair, struggling for a moment before putting it before him and raising it to wipe his face roughly and thoughtfully, he did it several times until his skin hurt and he was even more red. He crumbled the clothing and threw it to the darkest corner of his room.

 

He turned off the lights and run to his unmade bed, heart hammering as he laid down and covered himself with the blanket. In case May comes to see him and ask why didn't he ate his dinner, he would pretend to be sleep.

 

The last thing he needs is lying stupidly, stuttering, hesitating and giving himself away. 

 

Peter laid there, looking at the roof of his bunk, allowing himself to calm down and relax, _and_  pray for his boner to go away, because he didn't feel like touching himself, not even they were almost caught. By May and he was guiltily horrified by it.

 

But —damn it, he just sucked off Mr. Stark, and Mr. Stark enjoyed it. He made him come for God's sake. That was something to think about.  _A lot_.

 

And even when he turned and turned, pinched himself and kicked the bed, he couldn't stop from being aroused. He didn't know if it was his teenage hormones, or just Tony in his life.

 

He couldn't help it. He just couldn't. He was actually shaking from adrenaline, it all still felt weird and surreal.

 

Peter shut his mind, he still didn't dare to actually touch himself, to jerk off. Guilt wouldn't let him.

 

So, with a sigh he flipped over, heavily and strongly, he was going to do this quick, just to his relief.

 

The boy quickly lifted himself on one elbow to pull down his pants and he dropped back down on the bed, his clothed hardness rubbed against the soft sheets and he suppressed a moan and hid his face in the pillow before he hugged it and started grinding his hips against the mattress, twisting in circles and clenching his legs together, his whole body moved and his breathing was once again accelerating and he panted, he panted quietly because he didn't darr to moan.

 

His fingers gripped the sheets underneath the pillow, his hips moved quickly, his soft getting enough friction and it was literally less than two minutes that his body faltered, he tensed up, his breath hitched, his mouth parted, brows furrowed and soon he was coming, cum dampening his boxers, his calves raised in the air fastly and he bit the pillow as a small, but a pleasant orgasm hit his body, persistent on his belly. Tony on his mind.

 

It didn't last long, but it let him feeling tired, he keep sighing and exhaling quietly, trying to control his air. The muscles of his legs were aching slightly and he struggled a little to turn himself around on his back.

 

Peter coughed and looked up with small eyes, he was too tired and agitated to stand up and clean the mess inside his underwear and to brush his teeth. He could still taste Tony, and maybe that was a good thing.

 

He covered himself with his blanket, up to his chin and he was about to close his and kick of his pants but a buzzing besides his head where he left his phone interrupted him.

 

The boy excitedly and foolishly reached over and grabbed hurriedly, instantly thinking that it was Tony —he turned it on with eager eyes, brain and fingers, but his face fell (so did his stomach, metaphorically speaking) when a recognizable name and smiley face —that he didn't feel like changing it— appeared on his screen.

 

He unlocked his phone with shaky fingers and opened the conversation where he hasn't erased any messages, and he isn't planning on doing so either.

 

**Wade :) 9:55**

Goodnight, Pete

:)

 

Peter breathed out harshly and placed his hands on his forehead, rubbing slightly at his skin with his palms —he wasn't expecting at all Wade's text that he always sends to wish him goodnight and to wish him good morning, it's like ritual to them - _was_ \- or maybe not because Wade did it, not caring that they weren't together, but, again, they are on good terms and Peter's actually glad that Wade just isn't out there drinking and being reckless because of their talk, and that he's not trying to ignore Peter.

 

In fact, Peter's heart skipped slightly because he didn't realized until now, that he's glad that Wade did it, even as meaningless that a goodnight text appeared, and that if he wouldn't got anything, he feels like he would be missing something.

 

Peter looked at Wade's profile picture, he was driving in it and, hand holding the steering wheel, lips curled up and Peter took that picture in one of the times that they went to ride around when they were bored.

 

He was thinking about just ignoring it. But, his heart ached at just thinking about Wade waiting for his text and not receiving any. Besides, it was a sweet, caring text, no bad blood. And it was distracting him for the close heart attack.

 

Before, he could have any second thoughts, he answered quickly, eager to turn off his phone. Fastly twisting on his side and closing his eyes.

 

**Peter 9:57**

Night, Wade

 

Peter didn't know how to feel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, old notes, from last chapters keep appearing on the new chapters as a second note and it probably doesn't make sense, I'm working to fix that and if you know how, help a gal out?
> 
> ❤❤


	15. F I F T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he decided to risk himself, just to follow his own impulses, which they were begging him to go and see Tony.

A week and a half passed quickly since the party on Thursday and since he spoke with Wade —not that he hasn't speak with him at all, sometimes they see eachother in the hallways or when they share the football field, or at lunch time, they've been texting regularly, asking how things were going, or when Wade needed help with his homework, but Peter was actually avoiding to talk with him in person, because he fears that it will be awkward and unnecessary, and maybe they could even end up arguing, knowing Wade. 

 

Even, if he's acting really cool and chill about the situation, but Peter doesn't know how it will last until Wade actually assimilates the situation and explodes.

 

And, Peter has been rejecting Wade's offers to give him rides. 

 

He's just not really ready to hand out as 'friends' as they settled that, because there's a background and nostalgia.

 

Peter's been missing the secret treats that Wade always puts inside his locker because he knows Peter's combination, but now, everytime that Peter opened his locker, it was empty aside from his own stuff, but there wasn't any sign of little notes or candies; something Wade always gave him. 

 

He tries not to think about it.

 

The boy didn't see much of Wade in the last few days, because apparently the next football game was coming and the team has been training and skipping classes for it.

 

That's why when Peter's history teacher didn't arrived to class, they were dismissed for the hour and he chose to go to the bleachers infront of the green field where he always sits to read.

 

Peter wouldn't admit it, but he was kinda hoping that the football team would still be there, practicing and running, to watch Wade, because he knew that the older boy wanted that, he was always asking for Peter to come and see him practice, and Peter wanted to do that now, to silently give him his support. 

 

But, when he got there, the field was just emptying, the couch was whistling and yelling for them to go straight to the showers —Peter was just sitting down in one of the bottom rows, book in his hands, just as he barely caught a glimpse of Wade's blond, messy hair disappearing into the small tunnel that lead to the locker rooms.

 

He actually slumped his shoulders in defeat and sighed to himself, looking at the other guys leaving too, before he looked down and opened his book weakly and unhurriedly. He may be regretting this because the sky was grey, threatening to rain and the wind was running fast and cool, but it was becoming quiet and deserted, something he wanted too.

 

It didn't pass less than two minutes when he started to read, because soon something interrupted him.

 

"Pete!" An voice said with excitement and Peter turned his head with a slight frown, but it quickly erased when he saw it was just Logan, smiling widely and opening his arms besides him.

 

Peter smiled back and nodded, "What's up?"

 

Logan was standing on a bleacher, before he jumped his way down and walked until he was coming through the row where Peter was sitting, "How you doing? I saw you hanging here. Lonely and all. Came up to see you."

 

"Coach let you?" 

 

"I sneaked out, Pete," He smirked slightly and stretched his arms lazily, "What are you doing here anyway?"

 

The boy shrugged, "I like to come here and read on my free periods."

 

" _Boring_ ," He raised his eyebrows and cringed, before sitting down besides Peter and elbowing him playfully.

 

"You watched us practice?" 

 

Peter shook his head and looked at the green, empty field, "No, I just arrived."

 

"Right," Logan looked at the same way as him and hid his hands on his jacket. He nodded slightly.

 

They were left in an awkward silence and Peter was just about to look down at his book. Because, what could he possibly talk about with Logan? —yes, he was chill and all, and they've held conversations before, and mostly because he's Wade's best friend and now... Peter isn't together with Wade.

 

So, this was a little odd, Logan coming here to talk to him and not going instantly to the lockers room, and Peter kinda suspected why he was here, but he didn't actually think that—

 

"So you and Wade, huh?" Logan sighed and clicked his tongue, "Man."

 

—So, he did was here to talk about  _that_.

 

"Yeah," He murmured awkwardly and shifted slightly.

 

"You guys kinda broke up, didn't ya?" Logan said softly.

 

Peter looked at him shortly before exhaling deeply, "I guess so, yeah. But, we're still friends."

 

"Yeah, well," Logan said distractedly, "He really misses you, you know?" He shrugged and looked down.

 

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, "If you're here because he told you to talk to me, I won't—"

 

The older boy instantly connected their eyes again and raised his hand in defense, "Hey, hey, hey," He frowned and shook his head, "I'm not here because he told me to. He didn't say shit. He hasn't say anything actually, he's been really quiet and moody lately."

 

"Yeah?" He bit his lip shortly and gazed down.

 

"Yeah," Logan scoffed, "And, he's been doing stupid shit. You know how he is when he's upset."

 

Peter breathed in softly and crossed his arms on his chest, from the cold and uncertainty, "He's been drinking?" He asked, but it sounded more like an affirmation.

 

The older boy nodded slowly and moved his lips to the side, he then sighed after a moment, "Pete, I can't stop him, you know?," He seem to reconsider, before shaking his head and murmuring, "No one can."

 

He nodded gingerly, "I know."

 

"—but,  _you_ ," Logan said quickly and leaned back to look at him, "You're the only one who keep him from doing stupid stuff. You can actually control him, Pete."

 

"I don't—"

 

"You were - _are_ \- making him do better and handle things better," He said, "I can see a change, a positive one since he got with you. Even it doesn't seem like it."

 

Peter frowned and hugged himself slightly, wind coming in colder, "Where are you going with this, Logan?"

 

"Look," Logan said and straightened himself, "I'm not here to try and change your mind or some shit like that. All I am saying is that, you know," He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, "You make Wade a better person, Pete —and, it's fine if you are taking a break or whatever he mentioned—"

 

"Logan," He sighed and was contemplating in standing up.

 

"But, Wade is my best friend, man. I mean," Logan snorted slightly, "I know how he can be. Believe me, he gets on my nerves too sometimes. And, I totally understand if you are done with it. But, please, Peter, I'm asking you as a _favor_ ," He looked at him shortly before lowering his head, "Don't stop worrying about him. If you do, he'll lose it. He doesn't admits it, but you're like his anchor —as stupid as that sounds—. I know him, and he's never been like that with anyone. Not even with his parents."

 

Peter's head was down too, only taking in Logan's words as he shifted his feet distractedly on the ground, he gulped lightly and shook his head, "I'll never stop worrying about him. You know that." 

 

"I know," Logan nodded and smiled a little at him, before raising his hand and placing it on Peter's wrist, "And, I know he can fuck up and be a  _big_ fuck up, but, he doesn't know anything else, you know how his family is and you're the only thing that's different and good from his life."

 

He stayed silent and only nodded.

 

"Just," The older boy sighed and shrugged, "Give him a chance."

 

Peter bit his lips and lifted his, he was about to open his mouth and speak, but a whistle made them turn their heads.

 

"Hey, Howlett!" 

 

It was on of Logan's teamates and Peter pulled his hand away, just like Logan did.

 

"Coach is giving us a talk. Are you coming?" He eyed weirdly at Peter who lowered his gaze, just as long stood up and waved his arms.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you there."

 

"Hurry up!"

 

The other guy started run away and Logan turned to face him while walking backwards, he gave Peter a small smile amd raised both of his thumbs up, "I'll see you around, Parker."

 

Just when Logan turned around and started walking away, Peter hesitated for a moment before lifting his hand slightly, "H-hey!"

 

Logan looked over his shoulder with expecting eyes.

 

Peter sighed and relaxed against his seat.

 

"Tell Wade I miss him too."

 

-

 

The talk with Logan made him rethink some more during his remaining classes, he texted Wade to talk and maybe go eat somewhere, or even hang out at his place —he wasn't planning on regretting his decision and start his and Wade's relationship were they left, he just wanted to see Wade, in a friendly and innocent way. To have fun like they always did and maybe listen to music, and like Logan said, to make sure that Wade knows that he still does pretty fucking cares (even if it's been only and almost three weeks since they broke up) and keep him grounded.

 

Peter doesn't know, but he feels some sort of responsibility over Wade.

 

Just when the bell rang and everyone started rushing out with loud steps, he said goodbye to Ned and Michelle as he almost got in his tiptoes to see over the crowd, hoping to find a tall body and blond hair, it's Friday and Wade gets out at the same hour that he does.

 

He did caught a glance of Wade and his heart actually jumped slightly and his stomach flipped excitedly, he was planning to go up there, he thought he was alone and he started pushing through the students, but he suddenly stopped, planting himself firmly on the floor, some people complained and elbowed him aside.

 

But, Peter stood there, tilting his head and frowning softly as he shortly saw a few guys of the football team surrounding Wade and Peter's fist actually clenched when he saw the reason of his sudden affliction.

 

Wade was smiling widely, walking slowly, confidently and almost proudly; Peter's eyes traveled at where Wade's arm was wrapped at the pretty, blonde girl's shoulders, the one that cheers for the team and has a low reputation.

 

They were walking close and tight. Maybe it meant nothing, maybe it mean anything.

 

And, he wasn't expecting it, but Wade's hazel eyes found his, and his expression was falling gradually as he noticed Peter, but Peter didn't give him a chance to see his discomposed and distraught face, so he twisted his head away, turned around and started heading towards the opposite direction.

 

Wade seem to be doing fine. So, Peter was going to be doing fine too.

 

-

 

The boy knew that Tony was at his own house, they've been texting earlier and he mentioned that he wouldn't stay over at his apartment because work was eating him away, he seem busy and distracted.

 

So, Peter wasn't really sure about what he was about to do.

 

Maybe it was a little impulsive, and maybe it was a little immature, but did was sure of what he wanted and  _who_ he wanted.

 

He won't allow himself to be affected about what Wade decides to do. At least, he is trying to.

 

But, he hoped on a subway that would take him to Manhattan and not Queens, the one that could get him closer Tony and away from his own place, from his own reality.

 

Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea, maybe it would turn wrong, and he didn't know if Tony will get mad if he sees that Peter arrived without invitation; he may have guests (he would be _totally_  mortified if Tony has guests, or worse if May happens to be there) but he decided to risk himself, just to follow his own impulses, which they were begging him to go and see Tony.

 

He wants to see Tony. He _wants_  him.

 

There's no doubt in that. He's determinated, mostly when in the past few days there's been nothing more than secret, craving and exciting glances between eachother's, secret words and discreet touches, raged breaths and little time, little space.

 

Peter could only eagerly imagine _how_  they could use Tony's house.

 

He's eager to walk freely and kiss him freely, without fearing of being caught and, like always, even if it hurts —right now, he's keeping May at the back of his head, he's forcing himself to do so or else he'll act sane and responsible and do right.

 

Something he hasn't been doing.

 

Peter didn't have trouble finding Tony's house, he remembers it from the only time that he's been there, he remembers the large, private street with big golden gates, perfectly green grass was on display on each large house, cars resembling Tony's were parked too, and Peter walk a long way until he recognized Tony's house, white and black, elegant and wealthy.

 

Still, Peter considered just turning around, he feared slightly that Tony will take it the wrong way and will consider Peter clingy, annoying or in the need of him; searching for him.

 

But, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to see Tony.

 

So, he started walking thru the long and wide driveway, just were a big metal door of a garage was —he actually had to run and dodge the water spray, only wetting his shoes. And just when he arrived and stood infront of the door, he sighed, looked down to fix clothes and backpack on his back; he actually and embarrassedly lifted his arm to smell at his armpit, gladly and still smelling like cologne, he then pulled out his phone and just when he placed it before his face to watch his reflection and hair, his screen lit up with new incoming texts and he frowned deeply when he saw from who the came from.

 

Peter looked at both sides, the street was deserted and he jumped slightly when the sky lightened up and a loud thunder sounded, the first raim drop started falling on him. He quickly unlocked his phone and read the messages with a heart beating fast. 

 

**Wade:) 2:19**

Hey

Just saw your text

I wanna see you 2

I can pick you up

You're still at school?

Let's go eat pizza 

 

**Peter 2:19**

Go with her

 

He knew his answer was stupid, fast, unthoughtful and childish and not like something he would say. Peter didn't have any right to be angry at wade. But, he shut off his phone before he could get and read a reply.

 

Peter took a deep breath, pocketed and pushed at the small, golden button that made the bell ring softly.

 

It took a few seconds, Peter started tilting his body from side to say nervously, standing under the small rood above the door to shield himself from the starting rain, before a small, empty static noise emitted itself from the speaker on the wall and a familiar voice spoke.

 

" _Stark here_."

 

There was a camera almost ontop of Peter, but he figured that Tony must may be looking at something else.

 

"U-um—" Peter stuttered and gulped, "It's me, Mr. Stark."

 

The silence was quickly filled after his answer.

 

" _Kid? What are you— wait, hold on_."

 

Peter gave a step back when the front door made a small clicking sound and then it was opened, leaving a small crack for him to see inside and he peaked slightly.

 

" _Come in_."

 

He looked at the camera shortly before cautiously and slowly pushing at the door, he kicked off his shoes and left them at the entry, just were a grey rug started, he left his backpack there too as looked around the quiet place.

 

He shut the door and started walking.

 

"Mr. Stark?"

 

Soon, the sound of distant music came through and he turned his head towards that way, just where Tony was emerging from some stairs, just infront of the livingroom where he remembers that Tony mentioned that his workshop was located in his basement, the one he fancily adapted to be useful.

 

Tony spotted him and he instantly smiled at him, white, straight teeth showing, his made his way towards Peter with confident steps.

 

"Hey," Peter said and grinned shyly, closed lips stretching.

 

"Hey," The older man said and nodded at him, "Nice surprise here."

 

He blushed and fondled his own hands, just when Tony stood infront of him, discreetly eyeing him up and down.

 

"What brings you here?"

 

Peter looked down, but gave a step closer to Tony anyway, "Sorry that I didn't let you know first."

 

"Hey, I did said that it was nice surprise, didn't I?" Tony raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

 

"Yeah," He bit his bottom lip, just trying to contain his smile, "So, it's ok? I'm not, like, interrupting?"

 

The man scoffed and brought a hand down to place it on Peter's hip loosely, "You are, but I appreciate it. I desperately needed an interruption _and_  distraction. You're perfect for that, kid."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder playfully, "Don't call me that."

 

" _Huh_ ," Tony began to smirk, "I believe you called me something with Mister and Stark earlier," He lifted an eyebrow.

 

The young boy giggled and stood on his tiptoes, "Maybe," Then he quickly pecked Tony's cheek, beard scraping against his lips, "But, is kinda hot."

 

He smiled lazily at the boy and rounded his waist with his arm, keeping him at a close distance —from everytime that the see eachother, they keep getting more comfortable and natural, ignoring their circumstances and just focusing on themselves.

 

"I bet," Tony murmured, eyes gazing at the thin lips and pink, little tongue that dart out to lick, "Come here, baby."

 

Peter wrapped his arms around the man's neck, supporting his weight on there before he leaned in closer, till he felt the warm breath hitting his face and he smiled slowly at the man and bumped his nose against Tony's sweetly, he did it a few times before Tony chuckled and finally connected their lips.

 

It was a short, wet peck, Tony brushed his tongue against Peter's lips and pulled away with a loud smack, leaving Peter wanting more already.

 

"I'm covered in grease. I'm gonna change," Tony said with a last peck and let go of Peter and, he noticed just now Tony's band shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath, jeans and sneakers, his hands were slightly tainted with grey and black and so did a part of his jaw and forehead.

 

"Like what you see?" The older man mumbled.

 

Peter still wasn't letting go of his arms, so he smiled widely, eyes almost closing, he nodded rapidly and licked shortly Tony's lips, "I do. Do you?"

 

"Brat," Stark said without hatred and Peter finally let go of him, "I'll go to my room to change. I'll be —"

 

"Can I come?" He widened his eyes slightly and parted his mouth, hoping to be giving the expression that people find hars to resist or to deny.

 

Tony's eyebrows twitched slightly, he looked weirdly at Peter, as if he was suspecting something, before he seemed to shrug it off, literally and nodded his head towards the stairs that lead upstairs.

 

"Sure you can."

 

-

 

Peter was holding Tony's hand, timidly walking behind him as he watched every corner, because the first time that he was here, Tony onyl showed him the bottom part and now the top floor seem to be even bigger, he noticed that there weren't any photo frames, or anything, and Peter realizes now that he doesn't know anything about Tonyy family. 

 

He definitely will ask him about that in a later opportunity, when he isn't planning on doing something sexual. Definitely not appropriate.

 

Tony pushed open a door in the end of the hallway and entered, pulling Peter in and letting go of his hand. 

 

The boy widened his eyes and merely gasp, "Your room is huge!" He turned around quickly to catch a glimpse of everything. It was pretty plain, black and white, brown and grey, but it was somewhat welcoming. 

 

Stark only chuckled and hugged his waist from behind, he delivered a soft kiss on tge side of his neck and pulled away with slight pat on the small of his back, "Go explore."

 

Peter turned to look at him but, Tony's back was already facing him, he walks slowly towards what seem to be the bathroom and when he opened the white door, it was confirmed; Peter lifted his head slightly to see the inside before sighing when Tony shut the door a bit and the sound of water interrupted the silence.

 

He stared at his back for a moment, before he bit his lip and his eyes then landed on the perfectly made bed; he crossed his arms, his stomach flipped as he looked at Tony, making sure he wasn't looking as he walked towards the mattress, seeming bigger and taller at each closer step.

 

His heartbeat grew faster —everything was at his favor, it was too easy and he didn't struggle and that made him think that maybe he did have a little control over Tony because Peter was sure that it was difficult for him to deny something to Peter.

 

So, he decided to take a chance and kept following what he had in mind since the week started and since he decided to come here in the first place.

 

The sound of water running and soft splashing was soothing to him, Peter sat down on the bed, his hands rested besides him, fingers clenching around soft material and he thought about just lay down wait, maybe get on his stomach or just sit there, but —that wouldn't be enough... right?

 

It just wouldn't. Peter wanted Tony to not hesitate and to not see him as a kid.

 

The AC was low and cold but that wasn't the reason why he was shivering.

 

With a deep Peter stood up almost hurriedly, Tony would he out of the bathroom soon, so he looked at that Way, seeing that the door had close a little more and now Tony couldn't have any sight of him.

 

Peter actually stood there for a second, contemplating, but he remembered what he's been wanting since months ago.

 

And, that was enough to gulp and grip the bottom of his sweater, thin fingers brushing there before he pulled it over his head, throwing on the floor, not caring where it landed, before he did the same with his shirt, taking it off quickly; his eyes stayed on the bathroom the whole time, as he became shirtless and cold, he flushed down his neck.

 

Was he really doing this?

 

Peter then unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his loose jeans, he unzipped them and without any effort the slid down, he was careful to not make so much rustling as he stepped out of them and kicked them towards were the res of his clothes were —he just felt now how he was almost shaking, how he was breathing in with difficulty and how his heart was hammering harshly against his chest. 

 

He looked back, at the big, white pillow and for a moment he considered just staying like that, but he looked down at his red, baggy boxers and — _God_ , they made his legs look tiny and short, it made him look smaller and even younger, and he should've known better and put on a newer, _tighter_ pair of boxers.

 

With a little hesitation, Peter's fingers danced at the waistband of his underwear, he didn't wait as he pushed them down, flushing longingly and unwantingly as the item pooled around his ankles, his pale thighs and crotch uncovered now. He is _really_  getting naked for Tony. His aunt's partner and he shouldn't go there right now.

 

The boy only kept his blue socks on, that reached just above his ankles and down the middle of his calves —just when the sound of water stopped, Peter gasped quietly and he hastily all but jumped on the bed, bouncing slightly and awkwardly with naked flesh, the door was just opening again when Peter brought his legs up towards his chest and he hugged them tightly, hiding half of his face behind them as reality of what he just did was present.

 

He could he rejected or accepted —the later one was more probable.

 

"Hey, you wanna order something to eat?" Tony was looking down, distractedly wiping his hands on a towel, he had rolled up his sleeves and his hair seem damp, as if he brushed it back with his own fingers after coming in contact with the water.

 

Peter shook his head, doe brown eyes watching and waiting," _Not hungry..._ "

 

"Why's that?" The older man raised his eyes and ( _finally_ ) lifted his head, unaware of what was before him; for a second he frowned slightly and squinted his eyes at Peter, before soon enough he stood dead on his tracks, once his dark eyes roamed the clothes thrown messily on the carpet and he looked too over Peter's body that he was shielding with his own legs. His hands stopped, towell dropping to the ground as he exhaled, threw his shoulders back and blink slowly.

 

" _Christ, Peter_."

 

He hugged his legs tighter and looked at the man over his knees, he spoke voice coming muffled, "Just Peter," He tried to joke a little to lighten the sudden heavy atmosphere, but Tony wasn't laughing.

 

But, he didn't seem angry either.

 

"What are you doing?" Tony snapped out of it and walked towards the bed once again, soft steps against the carpet, eyes never leaving Peter or his almost quivering form.

 

The boy shrugged, almost a non-existent move of his shoulders, "Waiting for you."

 

He came to a stop, just where Peter was by the edge of the bed, body almost resting on the backrest, his gazed up at Tony, bottom lip sucking it inside his mouth unconsciously, making look even more tempting and innocent.

 

Tony sighed, looked at the ceiling for a short second, he shook his head and sat down, keeping little distance with Peter, he rubbed at his face slowly, maybe frustratedly, but he faced Peter and connected their gaze, "What are you doing, sweetheart?" He repeated the question, this time coming out softer.

 

Peter straightened his back a little and showed his face more, the heat was already radiating off Tony — "For you," He simply said, not really making sense.

 

The older man had and unreadable expression, he lifted his hand and carefully placed it on Peter's cheek, thumb stroking comfortably, Peter leaned against the soothing touch.

 

"You don't have to do this, Peter," He spoke.

 

"I know," Peter smiled softly, with closed lips and twisted his face to kiss Tony's palm longingly, "I want to, though."

 

Tony stared at him for a moment, then slowly and hotly, his eyes traveled down, eyeing his bare arms, his bare legs, his bare sides and covered feet, Peter wiggled his toes slightly.

 

"Peter," He sighed and scratched his beard with the hand that was on Peter's face, "Maybe this is going too far, I mean, I—"

 

The boy frowned slightly and rested his chin on top of one of his knee, "You don't think I'm attractive?"

 

Stark sighed again, giving him a quick look, then he shook his head and was fast to place a hand on Peter's skinny ankle, thick fingers wrapping around it, "You're beautiful, baby," He said tenderly, "You're a dream right here infront of me."

 

"Then?" Peter raised an arm to grab the hand on touching him, his fingers played with the watch on his wrist unconsciously —he looked down sadly, "Why stop just now? After everything we've done. I don't think this can be worse, Tony."

 

He was lying to himself, they both knew that, because, indeed, this, having sex and going beyond  _just_ touching was far worse of what they've done; it will mean sealing whatever relationship they were starting or having, it will mean that the will be too gone for eachother and there won't be coming back.

 

Peter was willing to go through that.

 

Tony didn't answered, he just stared at Peter, he looked torn and confused, but a sigh from Peter made him speak, "Are you ok with this?"

 

"Of course," He murmured timidly and stretched his body to give a kiss to Tony's chin, before going back to the position of covering himself —right now, the fact of being seen completely naked, in this peculiar setting, by someone who wasn't Wade; it all didn't seem like a big deal now.

 

"Peter—"

 

"I've done it before. Remember? —I know what I'm getting myself into. I want to. I'm sure."

 

"You need to think this through—"

 

"I'm thinking this through," Peter elevated his voice slightly, "Stop treating me like a kid, Tony. I know what I want and I want  _you_."

 

The older man parted his mouth, he looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't and — lastly, Tony breathed out, in defeat and his shoulders relaxed slowly, and he nodded leisurely, almost passing unnoticed.

 

A thunder sounded loudly, making them both jump over their silence and Tony rubbed his hand Peter's leg to comfort him; the corner of his eyes twitched slightly, "Confirm one more time."

 

Peter leaned over again, he placed his hand on the side of his neck, pale flesh contrasting with tanned flesh and he nodded once and kissed wetly and gratefully Tony's bottom lip, feeling big against his own lips.

 

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and followed Peter's movement until he pulled away.

 

"I want this," Peter murmured, he loosened his arm around his legs, until he left it fall on his side, he kept looking at the man's eyes, until he became distracted when Peter leaned back slightly, leaning against the backrest, bringing Tony with his by pulling at his neck, until he spread his legs slightly and shyly, feet planting themselves far apart.

 

" _I want this_ ," He repeated, a little more breathlessly.

 

—Peter shivered when cold air hit the parts of his body that was being covered and he welcome contently the heavy, admiring gaze that Tony was giving him, eyes roaming over his naked flesh and face, almost mesmerized as his hands twitched to touch. Peter wasn't feeling ashamed, not anymore, not under loving orbs.

 

"More than ever, Tony."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god ok it's happening


	16. S I X T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Peter was, doing this himself, he is doing what he despised the most and never thought of doing, but, Tony was making him blind and he was scared to say with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed y'all
> 
> Don't hate on Petey please

" _Like this_?" 

 

A kiss was delivered to the side of his neck, it was soft and loving, before another followed a pat down, leaving wet trails. Peter sighed contently and arched his back considerably when Tony run his nails down his ribs, goosebumps appeared in the back of his neck.

 

He wad completely naked and Tony was completely dressed —he couldn't help but feel a sense of lust and eagerness for that.

 

His heart was hammering harshly against his chest as the pillow under his head cranked his neck and allowed him to see the older man dragging his lips, body moving down, his eyes were closed, he looked concentrated as sometimes he would lick slightly at Peter's pec, making his way until it reached the begging of his flat stomach, close to his hard cock laying on his belly and he could feel Tony's warm breath against him.

 

Peter was nervous, of course he was, but not like if it was his first time, he knew what to expect, maybe it would be better because Tony is grown man, fully knowing what to do, but he wasn't internally freaking out because he was about to have sex —it was a  _good_  nervous, a restless feeling inside him of trying something new.

 

So, he promised himself that he will  _try_  and not act as immature as he was feeling; because, even if Tony was sweet and tender, he probably expected Peter to not be afraid and embarrassed, he shouldn't be whatsoever.

 

He's done this before. He can do this again.

 

He seemed to be treating Peter like an adult and Peter appreciates that —so, he'll try to act as one.

 

"Ok?" Tony murmured against his flushed skin.

 

Peter nodded quite rapidly, Tony's breath feeling closer and closer to where he was pulsating and before he knew, a warm heat enveloped his hardness and he threw his head back slightly and parted his mouth wide open, no sound emitting, just a breathless little gasp.

 

His hands were quick to move and grip Tony's hair when a sucking begun without hesitation. He panted and forced himself to open his eyes to look at Tony.

 

It felt fucking great, foreign, but  _amazing,_ it was warm, hot and wet, something that a hand could never feel like —Wade's never done that to him, and Peter never really asked, the thought of someone going down on him haven't crossed his mind, because honestly, he was more worried in being good and bring pleasure with his own body.

 

But, with Tony was different. Everything was different with him.

 

Just as unconsciously, Peter started shifting his hips lightly, belly quivering; Tony pulled off silently and kissed his hip tenderly; rough palms caressed up and down his thighs.

 

"W-what?" He croaked out, blinking slowly as coldness hit his hardness, "Please. Don't sto—"

 

"Shh," Tony kissed there again, "I got you. Do you trust me?"

 

Peter nodded again and cleared his throat, "Of course."

 

Tony smiled warmly at him and tapped his knee with one finger, "Lift your legs, baby."

 

The boy gulped and did so, his covered feet dragging against the sheets echoed lowly, he sighed in arousal when Tony's eyes  _devoured_  him.

 

"Now, spread your legs, baby," He said in the same tone, calming down Peter and making him relax as he obeyed and, slowly, he moved his knees apart, shyly and timidly exposing himself; Tony eyed him longingly, almost unbelievable eyes stared at him and Peter bit his top lip, his fingers twitched on the sheets, worrying about rejection.

 

And, that feeling increased when Tony breathed out, broke his gaze off him and looked away while rubbing his face with one hand frustratedly.

 

"What's wrong?" Peter frowned.

 

"This is fucking crazy," The man mumbled, still not looking at him, he was kneeling on the bed and he started backing away like that, "I can't do this, Pe—"

 

"No!" He yelled higher than necessary and vastly, he sat down to reach over and grip the man's wrist; once he got Tony's attention, Peter slumped his shoulders and sighed shakily, "It's ok, Tony," He whispered and pulled at Tony, content to find only a little resistance, " _We_  can do this."

 

Tony shook his head slowly and raised a hand to push back Peter's hair, " _You're just a kid_ ," He murmured brokenly and that got Peter frowning even more and tightening his hold on Tony's wrist.

 

"I'm not a kid," The boy said, looking up at Tony and before the man could respond — he laid back, letting go of Tony and spreading his legs once more at the same time, "I can show you."

 

Stark didn't answer, his eyes just followed his movements with curiosity, fist clenching slightly.

 

Peter exhaled shortly, head resting comfortably against the pillow. He felt small under the intense gaze of the man; Peter brought down a shaky hand in-between his legs, going past his cock until a dry finger touched his small opening, he rubbed his index there, eagerly looking at Tony's reaction, which was positive.

 

Because, he sighed deeply and his shoulders looked defeated, before he mumbled a low, " _Fuck_."

 

The boy breached himself with just the tip and he blew out a small breath before putting in a little more, still not hurting; he looked at Tony who had his eyed glued to Peter's hand.

 

"I really want you to make love to me, Tony," Peter found himself whispering, sweet and nervous.

 

And, Tony found himself nodding, dumbfounded and amazed.

 

-

 

Peter didn't know what time it was. Nor did he cared.

 

The sun was still showing, sneaking through the window on Tony's room, it was barely shining and Peter would sometimes stare there, until he couldn't take the pleasure and he would close his eyes and part his mouth, breath sneaking out as his slim fingers pulled at brown hair.

 

Tony was doing things to him that he never thought of doing —at least not so soon. Hr wasn't complaining, though—,things that Peter only saw in videos, late at night, the ones that turned him on in a whole different way.

 

He felt like he was on fire, and sometimes it was too much, but he didn't want to stop.

 

He didn't want Tony to stop.

 

Peter was thankful that he showered at school, just after P.E class, because, here he was, lying down, legs spread, covered toes curling constantly as Tony's tongue keep darting out to kiss him in between his cheeks, just where Peter was  _so_ fucking sensitive already, every nib and lick making tremble and moan, he couldn't hold them back, not when Tony was eating him out like that, good and soft, making him get all worked up, making Peter forget about everything conscious and logical that he could think.

 

Because, that new feeling was tearing him apart, in a good way.

 

The boy didn't dare yet to look down and see himself in such a vulnerable position; he was too shy and embarrassed, the tongue was proding inside, making him sigh and bite his own knuckles to try and hold back —but, it's just felt so  _nice_ , it was almost relaxing and mind numbing, the damp feel and warmth, the beard scraping his ass, and hands gripping it, Peter was left gasping at every nib around, every flick of a skilled tongue, how it would run from his red rim to his balls and then thighs; Tony's wet and sloppy noises shouldn't turn Peter on so much, but, it was, because there was this sense of power.

 

 _Power_. Because, everytime that Tony tried to pull away.

 

Peter shook his head rapidly, gripped his hair and pushed his head back, beard scraped against his sensitive skin and and teeth would brush over his rim.

 

"Don't go," Peter whispered, pushing his hips back, following Tony's mouth hungrily, he arched his back in surprise and gave a broken moan when suddenly a thumb breached him quickly, " _Tony_ , oh god, Tony —it feels  _so_  good."

 

"Yeah?" The man mumbled. Peter could feel the smile against him, and that made him do the same, nodding lazily and clenching around the tongue and thick finger.

 

Wade once tried to do this, when they were alone in Peter's room and they were about to fuck; he tried to get Peter into letting Wade eat him out, but Peter was reclulant and ashamed, he denied, but when Tony started kissing him again, making his way down his stomach and cock, and then spreading Peter's legs even more and cheeks —somehow, he didn't hesitated and let him do it, he didn't know why he felt like trusting Tony more.

 

He doesn't regrets it —this was fucking amazing; but, he kinda wishes that he would've let Wade do this to him too.

 

Because, it was personal and intimate. 

 

"Yes..."

 

He couldn't think any further, not when Tony placed his arms under Peter's legs and pulled him close, Peter's back dragged against the sheets, Tony's face digged itself completely in-between Peter's legs.

 

" _Mhm_ ," Peter hummed softly, in pleasure as he placed his feet on top of Tony's naked back, he no longer had his shirt on, just his jeans, "Fuck," He breathed out, gulping slightly as he brought a hand down and held his own cock in a loose grip, he was about to stroke himself, but a firm hand stopped him and Tony pulled his mouth off him.

 

The man stared up at him, red, swollen lips on sight, and he licked them unconsciously, Peter sighed and pulled at the man's wrist.

 

"Kiss me."

 

Tony did, quick and tender at the same time, tongue touching Peter's —it was weird because, he could taste himself on Tony's mouth, but it was hot, so fucking hot and erotic, that it got him widening his mouth, almost as if he was trying to eat Tony's lips and tongue, he raised his hips, his own erection brushed against Tony's bulge in his jeans and Peter whined. 

 

"Please, Tony," He pulled away to let the man peck the side of his neck.

 

"What, baby?" The man murmured and run a hand up his prominent ribs.

 

"I can't anymore, please," Peter sniffed, "Let's just do  _it_ ," He raised his hips again and tried to bring a hand down himself to touch his opening, but he was stopped again, "I want you."

 

Stark nodded and kissed his lips longingly, "Me too."

 

The boy run his nail up and down Tony's back gently and slowly, barely touching, as he watched Tony lean over slightly, he stretched his arm to open the drawer besides the bed and Tony started searching there —Peter was pretty aware what he was looking for, and he blushed shortly, but that didn't stopped him from looking up at Tony's manly features and stare at him with lovely, soft eyes; brown orbs dragged over every harsh line as his hands kept caressing and his chest warmed up.

 

Peter blinked slowly when Tony connected their sight and gave him the same look.

 

A little breathless, a little in love.

 

Peter smiled softly and pursed his thin lips, which were quickly covered by Tony's mouth, and then, he lifted his head to kiss Peter's forehead instead.

 

"Still sure about this?" The man mumbled against it.

 

He nodded, his hand stopped to come down in between their bodies and to play unhurriedly with Tony's buckle, "More than ever."

 

-

 

Peter insisted to  _just get on with it_.

 

He does appreciate that Tony wants to take it slow, to not hurt him and makes sure he's ok and fine with this —Peter totally is, and he thought that his first time  _with_ Tony, he would've want it to be as long as possible and tender, and he still does want that, but the urge to do it  _now_  and rough was present, Peter quite didn't know why, but, the simple thought of doing with an older, more experienced man was really making him lose it.

 

It was literally making him shake with anticipated pleasure.

 

But, Peter was being fast, but loving at the same time, just like Tony; he was quick to follow.

 

And quick to comply, seemingly content to watch Peter in such a desperate state.

 

So, when Tony had a large bottle of lube (unlike the tiny, cheaper one that Wade bought, not that Peter was complaining, he was just differentiating the best of both worlds), plus it was this type of lubrication that had a numbing, relaxing formula, and Peter knew instantly that it would make him feel better, and maybe Tony bought it for them to use, when Peter was ready to give the next step, because, the bottle was new.

 

And, when Tony was about to coat his fingers with the substance —Peter stopped him with gripping his wrist and kissing his lips carefully.

 

Peter fingered himself last night, just when he was frustrated from school homework,  ~~lying~~  and pretending; he wanted to have a quick wank and one thing led to an other, that he ended up using the baby oil and both of his hands to pleasure himself.

 

And he told so Tony, to reassure him that he didn't need any preparation, but, he blushed instantly when he blurted out that and Tony was left smirking marginally, and caressing the side of Peter's thigh slowly.

 

He was just too damn excited.

 

"You were planning this?" Tony raised his eyebrows in amusement.

 

"N-no," Peter blushed even more and looked away, "I was just, you know," He sighed and hugged Tony's neck loosely, "—I didn't plan it. It's just happened, and...I don't need to get, you know,  _prepared_?"

 

The man looked funnily at him, "You did yourself already, right, sweetheart?" He said in a teasing tone, "You like doing that?"

 

He rolled his eyes shortly and hid his face in the crook of Tony's neck, his face was heated, going all the way down to his chest, "Stop. It's not funny."

 

"It's not," Mr. Stark agreed and raised his eyebrows even more, "Hey," He nodded at him and pushed Peter's head back to have a good look on him; he eyed Peter's face with tender eyes and a smile slowly appeared on his features, "You're really beautiful you know that, kid?"

 

Peter blinked once and bit his top lip to prevent a grin of his own to appeared, but he failed miserably, his lips widened and his teeth showed, he snorted and lifted his head quickly to kiss Tony messily, " _Stop_ ," He whispered and bit Tony's lip playfully.

 

"Can't stop looking at ya," Tony mumbled.

 

"Then don't stop," Peter said in the same tone and pecked the other's mouth unhurriedly, leaving a wet trace.

 

He was ready —more than ready, and he told Tony that too; he insisted once again that they could keep going, that he won't  _break_  and that, ' _I've done this, Tony_ ', he couldn't help, but notice the quick flash of jealousy passed in Tony's eyes, but, he dismissed it by pulling away and starting to finally unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans.

 

The boy ignored his own hardness, he knew that he could come just too soon and he doesn't want that; he laid down comfortably, legs spread as he watched Tony standing by the edge of the bed to take off his jeans swiftly, leaving him in a black underwear restraining the bulge of his cock.

 

He would've sat down and help Tony, at least touch him or to shortly suck his dick, he felt like doing that —but, he was too fucking nervous to move too much, he was scared of coming as shaky and awkward, something was impeding him from moving his limbs, he was almost frozen, so he just took deep breath and gripped the sheets unconsciously as Tony pulled down his briefs and fastly joined him again on the bed, acquiring the same position that they were in.

 

They kissed once again, Tony was in-between his legs, naked flesh against flesh was making Peter feel warm inside, a tingle spread through his body as their erections brushed together and Peter gave a sharp breath in.

 

He couldn't believe he was doing this — _what_ he was about to do.

 

Guilt was trying to make its way inside his head; May's face appeared, but he quickly blocked it and... he wondered deeply, does Tony feels remorse like he does? Even if they do feel it, they keep indulging in their own desires and Peter didn't know how to stop.

 

Something was driving him —lust, attention and romance. But, he has that with Wade too, so why couldn't he just keep that?

 

Before any further thinking could've been done, Peter got distracted when Tony kissed a way down his neck, relaxing him, before he knelt and he fumbled with something on his hand.

 

Peter saw the shiny coverage and recognized the expensive brand of condoms that he's seen, and the one that Wade wore with him the second time that they fucked.

 

Tony raised it to his lips to carefully and quietly ripped it apart it, until he was pulling out the white rubber and Peter watched with arousal how the big hand rolled down the  ~~big~~  girth.

 

His heart beat against his chest strongly, more than necessary.

 

Peter still was having a hard time assimilating that Tony was completely naked —that  _they_  were completely naked, and, God, Peter was left breathless at how imperfect perfect Tony was.

 

He wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to touch him and admire him, to feel Tony inside him and to get held afterwards.

 

Peter wanted to just do the right thing and he knew that by doing this he just wasn't accomplishing that, but, being with Tony just felt so  _right_.

 

-

 

It's been a while and it did hurt the first few minutes that Tony entered him with his hardness —he kissed Peter's face and lips the whole time, and when a single tear rolled down, Tony was quick to brush it away, whispering tender, comforting words that got Peter sighing deeply to get used to it, and the lube that they were using was really helping.

 

Peter had his legs wrapped tightly around Tony's back, ankles locked together, he has some sort of control, because little by little, when the familiar sting was going away; Peter would push at Tony's waist, and when it was too much he would grip him strongly, tensing all over.

 

And, it was so different than being with Wade —he just wouldn't say better, because what he shared with his boyfriend was special and unique, and what's he's sharing with Tony is special in a whole other way. 

 

Tony was bigger and calmer, he touched Peter, he stroked him up and down to distract him and it worked, because, soon Peter was moaning and shifting his hips.

 

And, he couldn't believe that he was getting used to having sex, but, he still thinks it's a big deal, at least he makes it a big deal.

 

Because, Tony does look affected, but he looks composed.

 

And, Peter just nodded a 'go ahead' when the stretch and burning switched from painful to pleasant —the slow drags that Tony started presenting, made Peter gape and close blink fastly, as he clenched around his cock unconsciously and his whole body twitched.

 

He was holding the corners of his pillow, welcoming Tony's lips to rest on his, to only covere his mouth his own and breath in eachother's air.

 

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Peter gasped and threw his head back, he arched the small of his back a little to get Tony to touch that spot inside him, "Oh my God —faster, faster," He mumbled incoherently as Tony started rolling his hips against him, clearly searching inside Peter, "T-Tony," He chocked up and moved his hands to grip Tony's arms that were resting on each side of Peter, "Please, faster."

 

"Don't wanna hurt you—"

 

"You won't," He licked Tony's lips hotly, "I like it like that, To — _oh!_ "

 

Tony panted and grinned against his lips when he brushed against the boy's prostate just right and Peter was quick to react by letting his body squirm slightly and by clenching around his cock, he gave an involuntary breath and his legs fell heavily, resting widely for Tony to fuck in between.

 

"There," Peter whispered and bit his bottom lip, he moved his hands to run his nails down Tony's back before planting his palms there and feeling the muscles on his back tightening constantly.

 

"Ok, baby?" The man asked in a husky voice, stopping to dig himself in deeply inside Peter, only grinding his hips in and strong.

 

He gasped and nodded, he lifted one of his legs to bent it, to place it how he knows that he would feel Tony better and he could feel him pulsating inside him —that made him open his eyes and he blushed when the older man was already staring at him, it left Peter searching for air; hungry eyes drank him up, and a sudden touch was left on Peter's cheek, it was tender and loving and he leaned against the hand caressing him, and he melted too when Tony lowered his head to place a chaste, damp kiss to his lips, just as his hips started moving unhurriedly.

 

Peter frowned in pleasure and chased the other's lips amateurly, his heart clenched warmly when the hand brushed his sweaty hair back.

 

" _You're mine, baby_ ," Tony whispered.

 

And, that was a strong allegation to say, but Peter was sure that it was due the actual circumstances and the heat and sex happening. It was making them not think straight.

 

But, still, Peter didn't mind Tony's declaration. 

 

-

 

"Hey."

 

Peter looked up quite fastly, immediately recognizing the familiar voice, he smiled softly and found Wade wearing his practice uniform and holding his duffle bag, strap on one shoulder.

 

"Hi," He rest back a little.

 

"Can I sit?" He pointed at the chair infront of Peter.

 

"Sure," Peter said and grabbed the books occupying the space in the table, "You finished practice?"

 

"Nah, I'm skipping," Wade nodded at him and grinned, "Need help with a chem homework anyways."

 

The younger boy rolled his eyes playfully and bit the back of his pencil, watching Wade's eyes followed that motion; he pulled it out unhurriedly and pointed at Wade with it, "You're skipping football practice to do  _homework_?"

 

"Too hard to believe?" He raised his eyebrows and leaned his elbows on the table.

 

"Uh — yeah?" Peter smiled.

 

"Or..." Wade shrugged and smirked delicately, "Maybe I wanted to see you?"

 

"You saw me this morning," His mumbled, grin not faltering.

 

"But, I wanted to see you again," The older boy nudged Peter's arm with his hand shortly, before he looked at Peter for a moment and smiled faintly, "You look really pretty, baby," He said quietly, honesty behind the words, "I like that grey sweater on you."

 

Peter bit his bottom lip, before sighing and resting his chin on his palm, looking intently at Wade, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks when he saw the hazel eyes stared at him with esteem.

 

He looked at the complex equations written on his notebook and he started drawing small circles next to them, just to distract himself a little.

 

"I mean it, Pete."

 

"Thank you," Peter murmured and gave Wade a shy, closed lip smile. His stomach churned, remembering the weekend, and he didn't know why guilt was filling his mind and heart when he saw Wade's fond expression being thrown gently at him.

 

"Though, it seems familiar, is it mine?" Wade teased him and moved his hand shortly to pull at his sleeve, "I've been looking for it."

 

The boy giggled and pushed his hand away playfully, he then looked down at the school's logo printed in the front of his chest "I didn't have anything else clean. And, you left this the other day," He shrugged carefully, "Sorry."

 

Wade shook his head and grinned, "I gave it to you, remember? —for when you miss me, you'll wear it."

 

Peter nodded and pulled further down the large sleeves, almost covering his whole fingers.

 

"You miss me, Pete?"

 

Peter lowered his head and sighed, he moved on his chair slightly as his eyes stayed on Wade's bigger hands, he wanted to reach over and touch them for some reason, they were close, but he held back.

 

"Because, I do," Wade said after a moment and breathed out, "Everyday."

 

The younger boy hunched in slightly, he looked around, a bit surprised that Wade wasn't doing the same, because even if the library was almost empty, there still were a few people, their hands were almost touching and they weren't being that quiet —a refreshing feeling washed over him, he felt this contentment, because he found himself liking how Wade was without being worried about being seen with him.

 

Something odd. But, it's pleasing.

 

That made him exhale and look up at Wade's expecting expression, "I miss you too," He nodded once, slowly and warily; relief appeared on his chest — "A lot, Wade."

 

A gleam flashed in the older boy's eyes and he leaned in even more, quick and silent, blond, wavy hair falling on his forehead; he seem to hesitate for a second before speaking lowly.

 

"Then, let's get back, baby," He whispered, this time he did look beside him slightly before he brushed his rough fingertips against Peter's hand, and finally wrapped it in his own.

 

It was warm and familiar. Peter's been missing that, but he shook his head anyway, mostly when a certain man appeared in his mind fastly and in short seconds made him question himself —all of what he was doing, all of what he was going through, because the  _want_  and desire of coming back to Wade was markedly there, but he wouldn't do that, he couldn't keep lying even more, he has enough with Tony and May, and, still, even if Wade seem to be wanting to get him back, he sends silently a wave of unsafeness to his core. 

 

Like, what happened at the party and Peter still refuses to think or  _talk_ about it —in the end, Tony was the one was there without hesitation to protect him, Wade was somewhere else. 

 

Peter doesn't need that.

 

"I still need time," The boy whispered back, squeezing the larger hand comfortably, trying to not upset that hope in Wade's face, because it was breaking his heart, "You need it too. We can keep talking like this and going out if you want. As  _friends_. But —" He sighed and looked away, "I'm not ready yet to get back together, Wade." 

 

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't long or uncomfortable; Peter was almost fearing that Wade would just simply stand up or keep insisting, either was bad, but soon Wade nodded and squeezed his hand back.

 

"I understand, baby."

 

Peter realized until now that he hasn't bothered that Wade keeps calling him that,  _no_ , he would be crushed if Wade stops calling him that, even like now that they weren't together. It sent a spark of hope through Peter that makes him think that maybe he will make up his confused mind sooner.

 

"—you still need space, and I respect that," Wade said and smiled reassuringly at him, but a small sight of sadness was there.

 

He gave him a similar smile and blinked slowly, "Thank you, Wade."

 

"So... how are you, Pete?" The older boy asked in the same calm tone, he raised his eyebrows and grimaced slightly, "Sorry I didn't ask that earlier."

 

Peter nodded and got closer to the table, Wade did the same, "Good, Wade," He smiled tenderly, "And, you?"

 

" _Terrific_ ," Wade nodded back, slower and his hands shifted, stubbornness and sarcasm hid behind his tone —he then snorted and grinned, expression changing into a fake, happy facade, "Haven't got laid since I was with you."

 

The boy rolled his eyes dramatically and snorted too, "Yeah, right."

 

"Seriously," Wade shrugged and then frowned at Peter when he saw his disbelieving eyes, "Hey, I'm fucking  _serious_ , Pete. Haven't been with anyone since."

 

"Why are you telling me this?" Peter played with Wade's fingers distractedly; he couldn't help feel the heavy weight settling in his stomach.

 

"So you know that I'm waiting for you, baby," Wade mumbled confidently.

 

Warmth filled the boy's chest and he was about to speak, but Wade beat him to it.

 

"Besides, I doubt someone can reach your level.  _And_ , I have my right hand and that little video you sent me."

 

" _Wade_ ," The boy blushed deeply and gripped the other's hand with both of his, pulling it closer to him, almost pushing off his notebook, "Stop. No one can see that. Not even Logan —I told you to delete  _that_."

 

Wade shook his head, "Can't do," He shrugged, "It's only for me, baby, don't worry —what about you? Have gotten laid?"

 

The  _worst_  thing of that, was that Wade was joking, his tone was playful and he looked like he was just teasing Peter, because he most likely thinks that Peter wasn't capable of that, of just having sex with someone else, at least so soon and so fast after breaking up, or, that... he cheated on Wade with his aunt's boyfriend, but Peter doesn't want to face that, in his mind, at least.

 

What Peter feared the most that Wade could do, judging by his persona, ways, and attitude, such as cheating, lying and  _not_  caring (he deeply really does) —here Peter was, doing  _this_  himself, he is doing what he despised the most and never thought of doing, but, Tony was making him blind and he was scared to say with love.

 

It couldn't be love, right?

 

"Huh, Pete?" Wade smirked and squeezed his hand, "Someone luckier than me is out there?" He totally said that same joking, comical manner.

 

Peter looked down shortly and shook his head slowly, letting go of Wade's hand gradually, "Of course not," He mumbled and lied.

 

He ignored Wade's suspecting eyes. 

 

Instead, he grabbed his pencil again and sighed softly, "So, you need help with chem homework?"

 

Wade raised his eyebrows and started to unzip his duffle bag, "I have it here —the principal is threatening me again to kick me out of the team if I don't better my grades."

 

Peter frowned, "But, you've been doing good lately. Better than when the year started," He said while taking the piece of paper that Wade handed him.

 

"Yeah, but," The older boy shrugged and said distractedly, "Apparently it's not enough —oh," He snapped his fingers once and smiled at Peter widely, "The team's playing. We are. Against the Broncos."

 

"Yeah?" He smiled slightly.

 

"Yeah, it's tonight actually, and..." Wade trailed off for a moment before continuing, "I was wondering, you know —that, maybe you could come?" 

 

"To see you?" Peter asked.

 

"Yeah, I mean," He shrugged again, he looked quite nervous, which was a weird reaction coming from Wade, "You're like my lucky charm. Every player has one and," He smiled awkwardly at Peter, "I feel like you're mine. And, besides, I would really like you to be there, there's a party after—"

 

The younger boy quickly looked down at that and shifted, he sensed the sudden heavy air surrounding them, the tension, because Wade didn't mean it, of course, but he accidentally made them both remember what happened the last time of the other game and  _the_  party; Peter felt bad when he saw Wade's slight panicked expression.

 

"— but, we can go and have dinner at that Italian restaurant that you like or have a movie night with popcorn. Whatever you want," Wade crossed his arms on the table, "Or, if you don't wanna go at all, it's fine, baby."

 

Peter smiled marginally and rested his hands ontop of Wade's forearms, "Is Wade Wilson rambling?"

 

The older boy snorted and rolled his eyes fondly, "Fuck off," There wasn't hatred behind those words.

 

"I'd really like that, Wade," He said and took his hands away to grab a pencil again, "As friends. It's a friendly date."

 

"Yes, sure," Wade answered casually, but Peter noticed the disappointment behind his voice, "As you want."

 

"But, we'll have to see Star Wars and Aliens," He giggled at Wade's groan and dramatic sigh.

 

Peter was kinda missing this.

 

-

 

Tony wasn't left in the back of his head for so long.

 

After school, they went to the man's apartment once again, they ate there and watched a movie —only the beginning, because Peter ended up lying in the couch with Tony in-between his legs, trusting inside him and making him moan quietly.

 

This time it felt more normal and less nervous; Peter was eager and Tony was loving.

 

The movie played lowly in the background as they kissed messily and fucked the same; Peter actually kept his hoodie on and at every rapid move he would slide up the leather couch and he would let Tony hug him tighter.

 

It was hot and passionate, Peter was a little more bold this time, they were getting to know each other even more, and Peter was Tony do things to him that he blushes when he thinks about them.

 

Peter was left fucked out in the couch, he was left tired, with shaky legs and limbs, he didn't mean to fall asleep, he didn't set an alarm because, supposedly, it would be just a shut eye, quick and hasty.

 

But, here he was, the sky was already dark and Tony was driving towards Peter's apartment, and May wouldn't be home until later, that wasn't what was worrying him, Tony could sense his preoccupation, because he placed a hand on the inside of Peter's thigh, and put his hand on top of Tony's.

 

Peter forgot the game. Wade's game. The one he promised to go and the one Wade was excited about, mostly because, Peter was going.

 

He completely forgot about it, even when he woke up in Tony's arm and he checked his phone, he remembered that the game was tonight, because his Facebook wall and Snapchat stories were filled with people of his school posting about how the game sucked and how their team lost.

 

The Broncos won and Peter wasn't there to see it from himself, he had to find it through the students who did go to the game. To _support_.

 

He feels like shit and he feels even more worse when he opened his messages and saw Wade's chat being the first one.

 

Peter sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

 

**Wade:) 5:35**

See you at the game, Petey

 

At that time he was with Tony; doing what he's been doing lately and enjoying his time, fucking and kissing, and he didn't even bothered to look at his phone, he just forgets about it when he's with Tony and his heart was making itself small as he saw all the unread texts from Wade.

 

**Wade:) 7:12**

The game's about to start 

I look out for you in the crowd

 

**Wade:) 7:40**

I don't see you baby

It's half-time 

Are you coming?

 

"You ok, kid?" Tony asked, giving him a short glance, before turning around the corner that Peter recognized that was close to his apartment.

 

"Yeah, just," He mumbled distractedly, "Forgot to do some homework."

 

**Wade:) 8:30**

Peter are you here?

 

"We're here, Peter," Tony said, matching the words that he just read and he looked up, worrying his lip in-between his teeth.

 

The boy turned to unbuckle his seatbelt and open the car door, just like Tony did; the cold air immediately hit his face, ruffling his wet curls from the prior shower that he took at Tony's place. 

 

The streets were obscure and his phone was illuminating his face, as his fingers twitched, thinking about what to answer, he was even thinking about calling Wade, once he was in his room of course, and he wasn't looking up as started walking; he trusted the hand that Tony placed in-between his shoulders blades to guide him, totally accepting his teenage behavior, even if he constantly tells Peter to drop the phone, but he wasn't doing that tonight.

 

" _Oh, boy_."

 

Peter heard Tony sigh and let go of him slowly, dragging his hand down more than necessary, and he was quick to look up with a curious glance; he didn't expect what was before him — Peter's heart almost jumped when he recognized the familiar, tall silhouette standing by his building, leaning against the brick wall, where it was dark and where the wide entering door was; he frowned slightly and turned off his phone.

 

Apparently, he won't need to use it as he was planning to.

 

Wade was looking down at his shoes, hands inside the pockets of his sweatpants, he had the cap of his hoodie over his head and his blond hair was pushed back —he quickly lifted his gaze when Tony and Peter walked over to the entry.

 

Hazel eyes connected with brown eyes and Peter saw the tired expression in Wade's face —he feels that he is the reason why the other boy is looking like that, and he hates himself for it.

 

"Hey," Wade called and straightened himself.

 

"Hey," Peter mumbled and made his way over him, watching from the corner of his eyes Tony walking over to the wide door.

 

The older boy eyed Tony with indifference and nodded once at him, " _Sup_?"

 

Peter could see Tony's urge to not roll his eyes as he started typing in the cose to enter; he smiled tightly at him, " _Wade_ ," He then turned to look at Peter, "I'll wait for your aunt upstairs."

 

"Yeah," He said quietly and distractedly, looking down until he heard Tony disappearing inside the building and leaving the both of them alone.

 

Wade sighed and leaned on the wall again, a small distance was between them.

 

"What are you doing here, Wade?" Peter then asked in a soft, calm tone.

 

"What, I don't even get a hello?" Wade scoffed slightly.

 

"Sorry," The boy mumbled crossed his arms self-consciously, "Hi, Wade."

 

Wade sighed and seemingly relaxed his body, he cracked his neck slowly, he was obviously trying to calm down. Peter appreciated that.

 

" _Hey_ ," He murmured and called, he looked away slightly, a strand of blond hair fell on his forehead and he smiled forcefully, "You missed the game, Pete."

 

Peter gave a step closer and looked up slowly to see the other already looking at him, "I'm really sorry, Wade."

 

Wade shrugged and simply said, "We lost."

 

The younger boy nodded and exhaled, "I heard," He forced himself to not reach over and take Wade's hand; he didn't quite knew in what mood Wade was, "—They said that the other team played dirty."

 

He shrugged again, this time more effortlessly and he kicked the wall behind him, "Maybe —our defense was pretty bad, though."

 

Peter crossed his arms, placing his fingers under his armpits to warm them up. There was an awkward silence that followed, he didn't know what to say because Wade is the defense and he just said that it was pretty bad and Peter  _just_ didn't know if he should comfort him or apologize. He was just so ashamed of himself, maybe he could've cancelled to Wade, at least let him know that he couldn't go; but he didn't even said anything.

 

And, it just seems like Peter was in an endless circle of messing it up.

 

"It was really important to me for you to be there," Wade said slowly, disappointment filled his eyes.

 

"Wade—" He started carefully but was cut off.

 

"I played for you, baby."

 

Peter didn't answer, he just listened with slumped shoulders.

 

"—and, I kept turning around and you weren't there. I was really hoping for you to be there," The older boy said in the same thwarted, defeated tone, he shook his head lightly and scoffed, "Stupid for me to think that you'll care about a fucking football game, huh?"

 

"Wade, it wasn't like that," He whispered softly and stepped in even closer, almost where there was no space between their chest; Peter looked up at the taller boy, "I was doing a school project with Ned that is due tomorrow," He struggled to let out that lie, culpability was making his head hurt, "And, I couldn't make it to the game. I'm so sorry, Wade —and, I completely forgot to tell you."

 

Wade nodded twice and stopped leaning against the wall, "It's ok, baby. I get it," He agreed but, it didn't really sounded like it, "It _fucking_  sucked anyway."

 

"I promise that I'll be at the next game."

 

The taller boy's lips twitched up slightly, "I'd like that," He then sighed and frowned shortly, almost passing unnoticed, "Um," Wade started reaching inside his jacket, "The school gave us _this_. As a consolation prize, I think."

 

Wade pulled out a small golden medal, a blue and yellow ribbon was holding it and it had a soccer ball printed neatly, it was small and cheap looking, but for some reason it warmed Peter's chest.

 

"That's really nice," He smiled sincerely and reached out to touch it with one finger.

 

"I want you to have it," The older boy said and handed to him, he gave him the same smile.

 

"Wade," Peter shook his head, "It's yours. You earned it," He pushed his hand away gingerly, "You should put it in that wall in your room where you have all of your soccer things—"

 

"But, I'm giving it to you, baby," Wade grabbed his hand and made Peter closed his hand around the medal, "You know, I tried tonight and the school gave us this —and, I've been trying too, you know," He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, " _With_   _us_. So, I don't know, I feel like you should have the medal."

 

The boy looked down at it and gripped it slightly, he run his thumb over it and nodded slowly, he smiled softly at Wade and raised his arms to hug his shoulders unhurriedly, he rested his temple on of them and he squeezed Wade even harder when he felt arms holding his torso strongly and affectionately.

 

"Thank you," He said gently.

 

"It's ok, baby," Wade rubbed his back twice, "I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

 

Peter pulled away, his hands rested on Wade's arms, he widened his eyes in confusion, "You don't wanna have moving night?"

 

The older boy smiled and then, rolled his eyes, "I wanna, but I can't stay, my dad called me an hour ago and he ain't in a good mood, so I better arrive early."

 

He nodded and looked worriedly at Wade, "Everything's fine?"

 

" 'Course," Wade said and sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow then. We can go eat after school."

 

"I'd like that," Peter bit his lips and watched Wade taking off his hoodie cap and reached inside the jacket that was over it; he pulled out his keys and wiggled then playfully.

 

"Bye, Pete," The older boy said, and before Peter could answer, Wade was holding the back of his neck and he leaned down, only to deliver a quick kiss to his forehead, cold lips grazing him smoothly.

 

Peter held the golden medal close to his chest as he watched Wade run over his parked car, rain started pouring down, filling up the new silence —Peter didn't mind getting wet as he watched the black car drove away and a text from May lighted up his phone.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that was a long one.
> 
> Hey, I'm really sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes, I do my best, but readers still find some parts difficult or distracting to read, and again I'm sorry! Everyday I try to improve my English.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


	17. S E V E N T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is getting more confident —even if he won't admit it. He could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went into a minor breakdown and I almost deleted this fic, but I didn't!
> 
> Y'all wanted more Starker. Hope you enjoy!

Tony was showing him new things —not  _only_  sexual, intimate matters; he was showing him too  _how_ to do new things or showing him new places. Two days ago, Tony took him to his main house and showed him his underground lab, where Peter happily listened to Tony talk, doe eyes stared up lovingly as Tony presented a few cars that he owned, he even let Peter tried one.

 

He's been teaching him how to build from scratch with electronic waste.

 

Or, when the other day Tony took him secretly to Coney Island, where Wade was always promising Peter to take him there, but he never did; they played and ate there, Tony bought him that brown stuffed monkey when Peter didn't win it at a target game and he kept grinning down at Peter as the boy talked animatedly, high on all of the sugar that he was consuming, Tony had and arm hugging Peter's shoulders loosely, nothing to raise heads and it actually made Peter a little sick to the stomach because they probably look like father and son.

 

And Peter was dying to just hold the man's hand and kiss him endlessly, by the sea shore.

 

But, they couldn't.

 

Today, Peter guilty took advantage of the fact that it was Saturday and May works till late at night —Peter canceled his plans with his friends, and he's actually getting a little worried, because he thinks that Michelle is starting to suspect something, judging by the long looks that she gives Peter whenever she tries to take his phone and he quickly reacts, hiding it in his pocket, or maybe she was suspecting something because now that Peter wasn't with Wade, he's supposed to have more free time, but he doesn't. It's clear that Peter is doing something else, with _someone_  else, and it won't be long before Michelle puts everything together. Peter will try not to be with Tony that much the next week, even though he doesn't think he will succeed in that.

 

So, Peter ended up lying to May; he said that he'll be at Wade's place hanging out till later at night. But, instead, Peter waited patiently in a Queen's bus stop at ten AM before Tony arrived, impeccable, black car stopping by the side walk and the few people there stared as Peter quickly and embarrassedly climbed in Tony's car.

 

He kinda misses Wade's old, rusty car that is always giving him problems —but, Peter forgot about it when Tony placed a hand widely on his thigh and leaned over to plant a fond kiss to his cheek.

 

-

 

Peter is getting more confident —even if he won't admit it. He could _feel_  it.

 

Tony was making him do so, surely unconsciously. Maybe it was because Tony tends to praise him, to mumble distracted words to make Peter feel more comfortable, wether they are having sex or not, Tony always makes sure that Peter feels at ease, always doing what Peter pleases and wants.

 

He seems to be almost afraid of hurting Peter. Emotionally or physically. Because, Peter is a timid and that can make him look like he's hesitating, but he's not.

 

He never hesitates around Tony. And, he is getting better at knowing what he really likes and wants, he's starting to not feel embarrassed.

 

He just feels  _good_ being with Tony.

 

And, Peter knows that feeling is reciprocated.

 

Even if they won't admit out loud how wrong this was — oddly enough, they haven't talk about any possible collateral damage or consequences, non they have talked about guilt or liability, it feels heavy, it's almost as if they don't want to ruin their time together. Tony doesn't even say to Peter that he can't tell anyone about what they're doing. 

 

He doesn't have to —because, Peter _perfectly_  knows that he can't tell a soul, and that though has never cross his mind. Why would he tell someone? Of course, sometimes it gets to his head and it's to much and he dies to tell Michelle or Ned, he's been close to do so, but they wouldn't understand, nobody would, and Peter can't imagine how Wade would react if he happens to find out.

 

He hates to let his mind wonder there.

 

So, Peter focused on the brown eyes staring up at him.

 

"What's in your mind?" Tony's relaxed murmur echoed inside the room, wide hands started caressing up and down Peter's thighs comfortably.

 

The boy shrugged and shifted slightly, he was currently straddling Tony's legs, he did so when Peter was the first one to wake up from their short nap that they took. He's a teenager and he woke up with a slight hard-on and he woke up Tony by sitting on him and starting to grind against him teasingly.

 

He enjoyed the amused and sleepy expression that Tony gave him when he realized what was happening.

 

" _You_ ," Peter answered his question after a moment and grinned daintily, his own hands rubbed up and down Tony's bare chest, his hips were were still, so he started moving them again, slowly and sensually, rubbing himself against Tony's stomach, "Want you."

 

"It's never enough for you, is it?" Tony smiled loosely.

 

The boy shook his head roughly and blushed.

 

It's true, it's never enough —it's like Peter can't go more than a day without fucking, it's like a fucking obsession, maybe is the fact that he's new to this and his getting orgasms like he has never before in his life and or maybe Tony was just  _too_ damn good at fucking.

 

Either way, Peter's becoming shameless and needy. He overcoming that initial shame and embarrassment that he had when he first started having sex.

 

When they got to Tony's apartment earlier, Peter got riled up by Tony kissing him and touching him when they were supposed to order something for breakfast. That never happened, because, Peter ended up in the air, legs wrapped around Tony's waist while he carried him and expertly thrusted up into him. 

 

It was a little tiring and intense; having too jump up and down into Tony's arms, but it was mind _blowing_ , getting fucked like that, Peter admires deeply how skilled Tony is and how he makes Peter try different position everytime, how he would change it when Peter is just not feeling it and how he would encourage some when Peter is  _living_ for it.

 

Like last week when they had little time and they were too hot to wait, so Tony showed him, he put Peter in his lap and he ended up riding the man, it was awkward and weird at first, he tried to imitate what he's seen in videos, but soon, Peter found himself gasping breathlessly and eagerly and clenching around Tony, because it was a good change to have some sort of control and he could shift and move in a way that he found pleasurable — _God_ , the way that Tony was so deep inside him, it was almost overwhelming.

 

That thought made him moan softly and grind harder. Tony pulled him down by the back of his neck to kiss him hotly and wetly.

 

Peter opened his mouth widely and crashed their tongues messily, he placed his hands on each side of Tony's head and, thank God they were naked already because the friction on his bare cock was amazing, he would move his hips back to brush his ass against Tony's forming erection, Peter kinda loves that he has to work to get Tony hard. It's like a challenge. But, he does miss how Wade would always be set and ready.

 

"Tony," He whispered breathlessly against his lips as he felt big hands creeping down the small of his back, "Want you to fuck me," It was a shy and quiet tone, he's still getting used to talk like that, but he enjoys it nonetheless.

 

The older man groaned shortly and moved his hands to grip each of Peter's cheeks, controlling the shift of his hips and making him grind harder; he started kissing the side of Peter's neck, "You get me going so fast, baby. _Fuck_."

 

Peter couldn't help but smile, he giggled just when Tony started reaching in-between his cheek with a finger. He sat up straight again and stared down at Tony, hair sticking to everyway due Peter pulling at it earlier, he looked at his growing beard and swollen lips, he eyed too the adoring stare and crooked grin. Peter fell a little in love.

 

"Pretty boy," Tony mumbled distractedly and reached up with a free hand to run his fingers down Peter's cheek.

 

"Stop," He flushed a crimson red and tried to look down, but Tony didn't let him.

 

"Don't do that," The man said, he rubbed Peter's entrance with two fingers, it made Peter close his eyes for a short second and moan softly, "Can't stop looking at ya."

 

Peter smiled lazily and pushed his hips back against the fingers, he eyed the box of condoms and lube in the bedside table and his stomach flipped in excitement, his cock throbbed when a finger made its way in slowly —he sighed happily and rubbed his hands on Tony's belly lovingly, "Let's do _it_ already."

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and smirked burlesque like, "No foreplay?"

 

The young boy shook his head, "Too horny."

 

Tony's smirk widened and he crooked his finger inside him, making Peter jump in surprise.

 

"Tony!" He giggled and slapped his chest playfully.

 

"How you want it?" The man asked shamelessly, looking up at Peter who was starting to push back more against his hand and then rub himself against Tony's stomach, precum was already forming.

 

Peter then leaned down to plant a long lasting kiss to Tony's lips, savouring nicotine and whiskey. A string of spit formed in-between them when they pulled away.

 

He clenched on Tony's finger on purpose and he licked his lips with a small smile, before he whispered, "Like this."

 

"Like this, baby?" Tony said lowly, pulling his hand away from Peter to stretch his arm up and grab the two items on the nightstand, "Are you comfortable like this?"

 

The boy nodded twice and bit his top lip before speaking, "I am."

 

Peter reached behind himself to grab Tony's cock, it wad almost fully erected and he started stroking it while watching him tear open a condom, his breath accelerated moderately because of Peter's hand on him, he was good at controlling himself and his fingers didn't shake when he held the rubber and with his other hand he held the bottle of lubrication.

 

He took a deep breath and mumbled shyly, "Can I put it on?"

 

Peter's done that before, but only with Wade, he showed Peter how and he told him that he likes it when someone else puts on him the condom, it's hotter apparently; Peter concluded that Tony may like that too, and he's been wanting to try this, but didn't have the courage.

 

Tony's response was positive; he nodded and smiled sideways at him, "Go ahead, baby."

 

-

 

" _Uh, uh, uh_ ," Peter moaned constantly and quietly.

 

He started by riding the man slow and tender, almost just rolling his hips back and forth, that's how he got more pleasure and fullness, but he got worked up and Tony too. Pain wasn't eveb present.

 

Tony tried to change positions, to fuck Peter into the mattress, but Peter wasn't having it, he would tense up and push Tony back to keep bouncing up and down desperately, he was in a deep, beautiful ecstasy, he could barely see straight, his voice was almost gone and Peter didn't care if he was coming out as avid, needy and hasty as he moved his hips how he liked and gripped Tony's pecs unconsciously, trying to hold on something to press down the intense pleasure.

 

He just couldn't get enough. 

 

Tony held onto Peter's clenching legs, he would run his hands hungrily and greedily up his young body, rough palms caressing his hips, waist back, stomach and chest —Peter gasped everytime that Tony twisted his nipples in calloused fingertips.

 

They ended sitting up completely, after Peter was getting tired and he laid down completely on Tony's front, sweaty skin against eachother's as Peter just rolled his hips lazily, deeply filling himself with his cock, but Tony noticed that and he noticed too that Peter didn't want to go in another position.

 

So he sat down heavily, just by the edge of the bed and brought Peter even closer, chest to chest, Peter's cock was left trapped in-between them, receiving just the perfect friction and he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist.

 

The man man helped Peter to bounce him up and down, he let him just grind down on his cock and shift his hips rapidly. Peter hugged Tony's shoulders tightly and comfortably, almost suffocating the man, but he couldn't let go, he was so full of it and loving every second of it.

 

Tony was staring at Peter the whole time, and Peter would stare back, they smiled lazily at eachother and then kiss languidly. Peter moaned loudly evertime that Tony snapped his own hips up, touching everytime inside him that made him shake and tremble.

 

"Oh!" He whined and threw his head back, eyes rolling back at a certain thrust, Tony only grumbled.

 

Peter started clenching around Tony's cock, he started rubbing himself against him and then he just rounded Tony's neck with one arm loosely and the other gripped Tony's bicep —Peter panted shakily and rested his cheek on Tony's shoulder, he bit into the skin to try and silence himself, it was embarrassing, all the noises that he was making, he then kissed fondly and wetly there, making up for the small bite mark.

 

Peter was fucking himself down, his toes curled longingly and he sighed at the tongue running in the side of his neck, he returned the gesture by mouthing at Tony's collarbone, he gave small, sweet pecks there, contrasting their rough pace.

 

But, then he frowned and his face scrunched up in pleasure and arousal, Peter started drooling a little as he kept his mouth opened wide against the man's skin, small shocks run up his body everytime that Tony touched his prostate. 

 

It was heaven on earth.

 

And, Peter was barely keeping up. He didn't want to let go of Tony, he was hugging him close to him. Almost possessively.

 

"Shit," The young boy mumbled suddenly, then he quickly gasped and lifted his head, "I'm coming, Tony —I-I'm coming,  _ow_ ,  _ow_."

 

"Shh," He whispered and snapped up his hips harder into the boy, he gripped his wild curls and made his head to be thrown back, to watch every small detail on Peter face, he knew that Tony liked to see how Peter orgasm in the spot.

 

"Fuck me," Peter mumbled prettily and incoherently, " _Fuck_   _me_."

 

"Oh, sweetheart," The man exhaled.

 

Peter's back arched slightly and he jumped once, "Oh my God," He gasped and moaned at the same time, before that addicting feeling took over, his toes curled even more, he clenched his muscles and leaned down to kiss Tony through it, he whimpered rapidly  and soon cum was coming out of his hardness, it painted both of their stomach, but he didn't stop from moving his hips, neither did Tony.

 

He sighed tiredly, his belly still twitched visibly from the aftermath of his orgasm as they kissed distractedly and effortlessly.

 

When Tony stopped and made a movement to lift him off of him; Peter shook his head and held him strongly, "Keep going," He murmured.

 

"I don't want to—"

 

"It doesn't hurt," Peter spoke against his lips, before pulling away and looking at him with a content, heavy lid eye expression, a smile curled into his lips, "Want you to come inside me, Tony."

 

That was metaphorical of course, they were using a condom, but Peter was becoming more curious everyday at what would it feel like to feel Tony bare inside him and to have him come inside him, maybe he will like it or maybe he won't —he just can't forget that Wade had tried to fuck without one, because apparently it will feel better, for both of them and Peter was kinda eager to find out if it's true.

 

"Fuck," Tony groaned and hastily, without pulling out of him, he flipped Peter around and pinned him against the mattress.

 

Peter laid there, oversensitive, with his legs spread wide, welcoming Tony fucking into him, and Peter let out soft moans against Tony ear, he pushed back his hips slightly, just how he knows that Tony likes, he run his nails down Tony's back and stared up at him with loving eyes, admiring handsome features. 

 

It wasn't long that the man's moves faltered, he groaned lowly and he rested his forehead against Peter's, warm breath hit his face as Tony came shortly and good, his hand coming down to hold one of Peter's legs.

 

He loves to see Tony in that small vulnerable moment.

 

They rest down and collected their breaths. Peter smiled and licked Tony's lips playfully.

 

"Yummy," He mumbled.

 

Tony grinned tiredly, eyes already half shut and he darted out his tongue to lick Peter's —he eyed him for a long while, brown eyes running over his face, before Tony blinked slowly, "Can I tell you something?"

 

Peter hugged his neck and nodded; the man was still inside him, but neither of them minded, "Anything."

 

The man caressed his cheek tenderly and he leaned down to place a fond, long kiss to his forehead.

 

"You make me young again."

 

-

 

Tony and Peter arrived to his apartment an hour before May would be home. Peter showered thoroughly with warm water, he was so tired and sleepy, sex happened to make him that way, he's not complaining, but all that he wanted to do was go to his room and fall asleep on his bed.

 

He looked down at the small bruises that Tony's been leaving in places when no one but  _them_ can see, in his thighs, where he kisses and bites, just before he's gonna eat Peter out, or in the beginning of his waist and navel, little lovebites adorned his pale skin, marking him and claiming him.

 

Peter wishes he could leave a mark on Tony's shoulder or neck —but, he can't, because May would see that and that thought wrecks Peter.

 

He tried to relax under the water spray, he was just a tiny bit tensed, he didn't know if it was because he was so sore or maybe it was because his little world and time with Tony will come to an end just for tonight and he'll have to pretend and live reality again.

 

When Peter finished, he limped slightly his way back to his bathroom, he walked naked, maybe in hopes to see Tony, but he was nowhere to be seen, so he let his eyes feel heavy as he dressed in old clothes and immediately laid down on his bed; his night lamp was on.

 

The boy stayed on his phone for the next minutes, he sent Wade a text earlier to see how he was doing, but he hasn't answered, even if he seem to be online and that made Peter frown shortly, until he heard hustling outside and May's voice echoing indicated that she's arrived.

 

Peter sighed and thought about standing up to go and greet her, but he was self-conscious about his image, as if by his walking, expression and wide, scared eyes she could magically guess what Peter's been up to.

 

But—

 

There was a sudden knock and before Peter could react, the door was opening and his aunt stepped in; Peter smiled slightly and sat up lazily.

 

"Hey, May—"

 

"Where have you been?" She asked shortly and firmly, a frown was present on her forehead as she crossed her arms on her chest.

 

"What?"

 

His heart dropped to his stomach.

 

"You heard me, Peter. Where have you been?" May took off her glasses, she walked up to him and raised her eyebrows when there wasn't an answer, "I'm listening, Peter."

 

The boy stared at her with slight widened eyes, before he cleared his throat and spoke, nervousness was evident in his tone, "W-with Wade. I told you that—"

 

"Stop lying to me, Peter. I just bumped into  _Wade_ in the supermarket. He was with just his mom," She sighed and shook her head, " And, Wade told me that he hasn't see you since Thursday."

 

"May," He started silently, but his mind was blank and he couldn't come up with an answer, he was too busy trying to not let his heart beat too fast and to not start shaking; his little lie felt like crumbling down.

 

There was no way she knew — _right_? 

 

"Where were you, Peter Benjamin?" May asked again and Peter lowered his eyes and shook his head hurriedly, his legs hung off the edge of his bunk bed and he gripped his hands together, he was worrying his top lip between his teeth as May's heavy gaze was on him, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

 

Peter sniffed wetly and obeyed, his eyes were already stinging and his throat was clenching, "I was with Wade, just—"

 

" _Stop_  lying to me," She raised her voice and pointed at him, "I'm not having it anymore —you think I haven't noticed in that past month your whole lying, Peter? You think I'm that stupid?"

 

"No!" The boy exclaimed and took a drowned breath in.

 

"Then, tell me _where_  were you?" May looked at him sternly, the corner of her eye was twitching, and that always happens when she's angry, which is rare and Peter didn't know what to do; he sniffed again and was about to speak, to tell another lie, but they were interrupted.

 

"He was with me." 

 

Peter immediately raised his head at the echo of the deep voice, he widened his eyes at Tony's sudden appearance and statement; he froze as his aunt turned to look at her boyfriend with puzzled eyes.

 

"What?"

 

" _What_?" Peter pronounced the same question and stood up hastily, he knew he had a horrified expression on his face as he stared at Tony and shook his head at him; Peter was being temporarily ignored.

 

Tony smiled warmly at May and stopped leaning on the door frame, because he pulled the hand that was hiding behind his back and lifted it highly to show a large white box with a red ribbon covering the top. Gucci was written in bold letters. Peter frowned confusedly.

 

"Peter was with me," The man started and walked up to her, "Because, he helped me choose this for you, hunny," He waved the apparent gift in his hand and then eyed Peter knowingly, "Right, kid?" 

 

Peter didn't move or responded, he didn't know what the _fuck_  was going on.

 

"It was supposed to be a surprise —that's why Peter here wasn't telling you anything. But, I had to intervene to stop you from butchering him," He chuckled shortly, evidently hiding uncomfortableness.

 

The boy watched with a careful stare how May seemed to be thinking for a long moment, before she relaxed her shoulders slowly, almost slumping them, and then she sighed loudly. Tony handed her the box and leaned over to place a long kiss to May's cheek.

 

Peter's stomach churned and he didn't know if it was for that action or because he got scared shitless, thinking that his tainted secret was _finally_ resurging. He almost felt like passing out.

 

"Happy early birthday, hunny," Tony mumbled.

 

"Oh my God," May shook her head and eyed the gift in her hand, she sighed once again and turned to look back at Peter, she was wearing guilty eyes now and Peter hates himself — "I'm so sorry, baby," She said and quickly gave a step forward to wrap her arms around Peter's shoulders tightly and fondly, "You should've told me! You were about to be grounded, Peter."

 

 _I should be_.

 

Instead of saying that; Peter hugged her middle and felt his heart still hitting his chest widely, "Surprise?" He said awkwardly and uncertainly —Peter breathed out slowly and looked over her shoulder, he quickly found Tony looking at him with a calm, but warning expression.

 

Peter eyed Tony with what was a mixture of angriness, thankfulness and relief.

 

Tony did saved him tonight from fucking everything up —but, he scared the shit out him too, Peter merely thought that this was it, this was the time that Tony would surrender and confess, the time where May's heart would be broken, where Peter would be the victim and police would be probably involved. He could fucking see it passing in front of his eyes, he had to clench his fist to contain himself and to not cry at the _horrific_ thought of all of that happening.

 

Tony sighed and stepped back, giving them both some space just as May pulled away to kiss Peter's forehead and smiled widely at him.

 

"What is it then?" She said excitedly and looked down at the box belonging to the expensive brand, she hugged Tony's torso with one arm, "You both shouldn't have through the trouble. You know I'm happy with only your company, guys."

 

Tony smiled at her and leaned down to peck her lips —Peter had to look away, because he caught the remorse flashing through the man's eyes and Peter knew that his own were the same.

 

He couldn't look at May, because the urge to cry was very much evident, almost making his head hurt.

 

When they left the room, after May opened the gift and happily loved the sweet perfume (the one that Peter didn't have a clue that was bought by Tony), after a last hug, a blessing and another kiss to his forehead from May and a long, preoccupied stare from Tony —Peter locked his door, hid himself under his cover and bit his pillow to silence his low and miserable whimpers.

 

He sobbed wetly and longingly, he hugged one of Ben's shirts to his chest, because, Peter just couldn't contain his crying and rushing mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xx


	18. E I G H T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were different, something deeper and lovely, like as if tragedy joined them even more, and Peter didn't know how to feel and what to decide.

There was no bright light coming from outside Peter's window, only the tall street lamp placed beside his building was illuminating. It was past bed time, and he was alone in his apartment; May and Tony went to have dinner and Peter was left to moodily eat Chinese left overs and finish some school work, even if it was a Friday night.

 

Ned and MJ got mad at him for bailing on them yesterday when they invited him to go to the arcade. So, they weren't speaking to him at the moment and they chose to ignore him today at school; at lunchtime Peter had to go towards the school bleachers to eat his food. At least he didn't feel that lonely, because the soccer team was practicing and Wade kept throwing him quick glances.

 

Peter kinda missed that; when he would watch Wade showing off on the field for him and they would sneak out to kiss in a private place.

 

Peter had to look down when he felt a familiar heat in his groin when he stared for too long at the fit, tall body running around with the practice shirt sticking to his torso wetly.

 

And, today, when Peter tried to text his friends into hanging out at his house or going out, they didn't respond, because from what Peter saw on Snapchat, they were with the kids from the decathlon team having froyos at Peter's favorite place. Of course, they didn't invite him.

 

He wanted to be mad, really. But, he just couldn't. He hasn't been really fair with Ned and MJ, he's been ignoring them, pushing them away and he barely knowledges them anymore.

 

Peter's been a bad friend lately and he wasn't in a position to ask for something better in exchange.

 

And, it hurts him, because Peter misses them —but, it's like Tony has been keeping all of his attention.

 

It's like as if he was stupidized by the older man. He couldn't stop.

 

But, still, even if he got rejected by his friends, he tried Wade. But, he was busy too, even if Wade reiterated that he did wanted to see Peter, he couldn't, because he would be practicing late with the team at the school (that was like two hours ago). Another game was coming in a few days, and Peter promised himself that this time, he _will_  attend.

 

So, Peter was left alone. He realized that he really did have nobody in his life other than his aunt, his two friends, Wade and, now _Tony_. 

 

Which, Peter was sure that he would've been spending time with Tony right now, but Tony was absent for almost the whole week. He went on a business trip to Germany and Peter was really grateful for all of the things that Tony brought him and May from there, but, Peter knew that the man had to make up to his aunt for the time that he was away and he decided to take her out tonight. Tony looked a little disappointed when they left Peter.

 

And, Peter wasn't even sure if Tony wanted her aunt anymore, or if he was just with her so he could be with Peter.

 

How did Peter went from being in a secret relationship, finishing it and then ending up in _another_  hidden relationship?

 

He doesn't want to think about that. Not now, at least.

 

The boy decided to force himself to finish future school projects so he could distract his mind from wondering away.

 

He was in the middle of writing down ideas for what he and Ned will do for the science fair, even though, he wasn't even sure if they would do it together now.

 

Peter texted him pictures of projects, but again, he wasn't being answered.

 

He gave up with a long sigh and went back to research in the new computer that Tony gave him and he started writing in his notebook, but suddenly, his phone started buzzing ontop of his desk, just where he put it a few seconds ago.

 

Peter picked it up unhurriedly, still facing down at his books and he looked at the bright screen shortly; he tried to not let that excited flip happen in his stomach when he saw Wade's name, he kept writing with his free hand.

 

"Hey —you finished practice?" Peter said casually, quickly ripping a page off his notebook, it echoed loudly, but he stopped for a moment when no immediate answer was given, "Wade. Are you there?"

 

He then heard that the older boy suddenly cleared his throat roughly, "Hey, yeah," Wade spoke in a raspy voice, "Are you home?"

 

"What?"

 

"Are you home?" Wade repeated in a louder tone, he continued, "Peter, are you?"

 

"Yeah, I'm doing homework. Why?" He asked confusedly.

 

"Can I comer over?"

 

Peter frowned and squinted his eyes to look at the hour in the corner of his computer screen, "Wade, is almost past eleven. May and Tony will be here soon."

 

"Peter," The older boy sighed.

 

" _What_ —" He murmured but cut himself off when he started hearing evidently Wade's erratic and fast breathing; he then slumped slightly against his chair and rubbed at his forehead, "Wade, are you drunk?"

 

"What?" Wade said loudly. Peter could clearly imagine him scrunching up his face by hearing the tone of his voice, "No! —of course I'm not fucking drunk, Peter. I just got out of practice and — _just_ , please tell me if I can come over or not."

 

"What's going on then?" Peter asked quietly and raised a hand to pull at his lower lip with his fingers, "You're worrying me, Wade."

 

He sighed once again, but he didn't sound frustrated anymore, he lowered his voice and imitated Peter's tone, "Something happened, baby. I _can't_  go to my house right now."

 

"But, why?"

 

"— It's my dad."

 

As soon as he heard that, Peter's head hung and he closed his eyes, he then leaned down to rest his elbows on his thighs; he finally noticed the woe and tremble in Wade's words, he inhaled lightly, "Are you ok, Wade?"

 

"Yeah, _I_   _guess_. Just, can I come over, Pete?"

 

The boy nodded even though he wasn't been seen, "Of course you can, Wade," He stretched his legs nervously, "You know the code of the door."

 

"I do. I'll be there in a few.".

 

Peter took a deep breath when Wade was hurried to hang up, but he could still hear his jittery and skittish voice.

 

-

 

It felt like eternity, he couldn't even concentrate and get something done; he tried, though, just to get rid of that worried itch in his gut, but he didn't manage. Peter ended up going to the living room to wait there, he kept checking his phone and perking his head up at any sound, they would all just come from across the hallway. He was secretly hoping that May and Tony would arrive later than normal, because it will be a catastrophe if Wade gets here at the same time as them.

 

Peter didn't know what the hell was going on with Wade, but he was sure it was something bad. Everything that involved Wade's dad, it was always something bad.

 

He actually started pacing around the room, he only turned on the TV to have some sort of noise to get himself distracted as he bit on his nails and pushed back his hair —he was about to dial Wade's number, to see where he was or if he was close by already, but, Wade sounded disturbed and perplexed, by any means Peter wanted to worsen that.

 

He received a text from May saying that she and Tony will arrive soon. That made Peter get even more anxious, because... it would certainly be _not_   _good_ that Tony happens to encounter Wade, Peter didn't know if they could keep their evident frowns and displeasure that they always have to give eachother; that would make May suspect something. And, Peter _couldn't_  allow that.

 

The boy was just sitting down, to stop his unmoving legs and maybe watch the TV distractedly.

 

Until, there was a soft sound of something slumping just behind the door, then, it passed two seconds before two quick knocks echoed quietly.

 

Peter stood rapidly, he almost hit his knees with the coffee table as he jogged shortly towards the entrance, he placed his hands against the door and got on his tiptoes to see through the peaking hole —he sighed in relief when the first thing that his eyes caught was a blurry sight of Wade's blond hair and forehead, he couldn't see his face because his head was lowered.

 

He unlocked and opened the door, he stepped aside and soon Wade was infront of him.

 

Peter still couldn't see his face.

 

"Hey," Peter mumbled, giving a small step forward.

 

Wade looked up slowly and Peter's breath quickly hitched into a silent gasp, "Hey, baby."

 

"Oh my god," The boy said shakily. He stood there for a moment, just staring, he gaped slightly, "Wade..."

 

"I'm ok," Wade muttered calmly.

 

Peter stared more, with one hand he gripped the door handle while he took in everything —He's seen Wade like this, of course he has, when Wade gets into fights, or when sometimes he has a bad soccer match.

 

But, it's never been this bad.

 

Peter felt the urge to raise a hand and touch carefully Wade's face, but he didn't, because there was a wide, short cut across his left eyebrow, it was dripping a small amount of blood, trailing just where the corner of his eye was, it was injured too, his eyelid looked like it was closing, it was swollen, just turning purple and Peter noticed too the other small, flushed scratches and another bruise forming in his right cheekbone.

 

"What the fuck?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

 

Wade coughed twice, he winced slightly and one of his hands came to rest at his covered stomach, "I'm fine, Pe—"

 

" _You're_   _fine_?" Peter interrupted him, throwing him an incredulous look mixed with affliction, "You're bleeding!"

 

"Peter," The older boy's eyelids fluttered tiredly.

 

Wade stood there, he looked ashamed and vulnerable, small, glossy eyes stared back at Peter, his position was off, weak, almost as if Wade could fall to the ground at any moment, he seem to be struggling to stay up, his shoulders were slumped and Peter frowned because Wade kept holding at his own stomach carefully —he was in clear pain and Peter still wasn't moving.

 

Finally, he reacted and stepped back, allowing Wade to enter, he walked slowly and achingly as Peter close the door —he quickly turned around and held both sides of Wade face, carefully and softly, thumbs rubbing unconsciously on the skin.

 

"What happened, Wade?" Peter whispered, his eyes were wide in concern.

 

The older boy shrugged and sniffed, "Dad wasn't in a good mood today."

 

His eyebrows twitched and his stomach dropped slightly, "Your dad did this?" He asked as his brown eyes flickered on his face, inspecting again the wounds.

 

Wade only nodded shortly and looked down.

 

Peter wanted to ask more questions —but, he didn't want to upset Wade any further, not when he looked like he would either yell or cry at the same time.

 

"Come on," The younger boy whispered.

 

Wade gripped the strap on his shoulder tightly and started walking unhurriedly. Peter noticed his struggling and he quickly leaned over Wade and held the arm that was holding his own stomach.

 

"Can you walk?" 

 

He nodded again, but he wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders and supported himself there; Peter quickly stretched an arm to wrap it around the taller boy's waist.

 

They started walking and Peter couldn't stop looking up at Wade worriedly and sadly.

 

-

 

As Peter and Wade entered his bedroom, he grew more intrigued and concerned.

 

The older boy seemed visibly relieved when he saw Peter's desk chair as he let go of Peter and strodded over there, he sat down carefully and dropped his duffle bag on the ground heavily, the noise echoed softly —he exhaled and looked up at Peter, who was worrying his top lip in-between his teeth and playing with his own hands nervously.

 

Wade then raised his eyebrows and gave Peter and apologetically look, "Sorry that I came at this hour."

 

"Hey, _no_ ," He frowned shortly and shook his head, "It's fine. Don't say that, Wade."

 

"You were the first person that came to my mind," Wade said lowly, "To come here, I mean."

 

Peter nodded and looked down to see that there was a little of dried blood on the corner of Wade's shirt, he winced and stepped towards him, "I'm glad you're here," He stretched his lips slightly in what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

 

The older boy nodded too and lifted a hand to wipe with the back of his hand the forming sweat on his forehead, but he ended up brushing roughly at his injured eyebrow; he hardly winced, but he clearly held back from showing discomfort —Peter was the one who visibly winced and unconsciously raised a hand to tug at Wade's sleeve, as if to impede him from doing that again.

 

"Let's clean that up, alright?" Peter said quietly and rubbed his thumb on Wade's wrist, before he started backing away, "I'll go get some stuff."

 

The urge to hug Wade was very much present and he was aching to just embrace Wade and to make that merely frightened expression that still was on his features go away. But, something told Peter that Wade wasn't mentally fully here, he seemed quite distant and silent, he was jumpy and aware. So, he chose to stay back for a while, just to let Wade assimilate whatever happened, because still, Peter didn't know what actually occurred. 

 

The younger boy decided to reach out for the well stocked first aid kit that his aunt keeps on top of the fridge, the one that they rarely use — he poured water into a cup and placed a wet washcloth on his shoulder, before grabbing a frozen gel pack.

 

Peter knows that Wade's family is though, irrational and hard to understand, Peter knows about the angry calls coming from his father and about the absence of his mother due always been on high medication that makes her hide in a room and sleep for long hours; Peter knows too about his father's temper, addictions and abusive conduct, but, for all that Peter knew was the occasional insult, banter or a flick to Wade's head, which still doesn't make it right at all, but Peter never thought that it could be  _this_ bad, judging by their newfound situation.

 

He desperately wanted to call the respective authorities, to tell on Wade's father and get help —but, that wasn't his choice, and he wasn't sure if Wade would want to do that. 

 

Peter first needed to make things clear and speak with him.

 

When he pushed open the door with his shoulder, he found Wade still sitting down and taking his shirt off, he was careful with it, he barely raised his arms before he threw it behind him on the desk.

 

The younger boy almost dropped the things on his arms as he saw what was infront of him.

 

A wide, dark spot was starting to form in the side of Wade's torso, just where his ribs are, it looked swollen too and Peter's chest clenched in anger. His heart was breaking. He shut the door and quickly walked up to Wade, clutching tight the items in hand.

 

Peter then stood infront of the other and bend over slightly to study the bruise in his ribs, "Jesus Christ, Wade," He grimaced and raised a hand, he looked at Wade for approval and received a single nod; he run his fingers gingerly there and felt a slight bump, "—Wade, I think it's broken."

 

The older boy shook his head, "It's not. It's just swelling up," He looked down at himself, "I've had worse at practice—"

 

" _Wade_ ," He frowned and was about to argue but the other spoke again.

 

"I swear, baby. I know what a broken rib looks like," He grabbed Peter's hand comfortably and squeezed it, "I just need some ice, Pete."

 

Peter hesitated for a second but then nodded slowly. He handed him the ice pack and made Wade press it carefully against the swelling, he then gave him some painkillers that were inside the box and watched Wade gulped down all of the water and pills in a chase; he panted and the corner of his lips curled slightly, giving Peter a small, short smile.

 

"I'm fine, baby," He said, "Quit the frown."

 

The younger boy sighed, but decided to do just that —he relaxed visibly and started pouring alcohol in a gauze, he stood in-between Wade's legs and begun patting softly down his face, wiping the dry blood away and grazing the cuts slightly, it still made Wade flinch away and grimace in pain.

 

" _Shh —sorry_ ," Peter whispered and tilted Wade's head to continue to pat him with the gauze, "We're almost done."

 

It wasn't true, but he just said it to reassure Wade, he's seen how May does that with patients and it works.

 

He spent another few minutes, making sure to clean him properly, until there were only the redness of the open cuts, but there wasn't any trace of blood. He was holding back Wade's hair and Wade hands were still holding the ice towards his body —Wade wouldn't stop looking at Peter, his hazel eyes followed every movement in his face, almost _admiringly_ , Peter should've feel uncomfortable, but... he didn't, not all, in fact, it made him hold his breath excitedly as his heart beat fast. Their faces were so close together and Peter could smell nicotine and bubble gum, his own eyes flickered quickly down Wade's parted lips.

 

And —a sudden urge and desire to lean down and brush them became present. But, his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Wade speaking.

 

"You'd make a good nurse," He eyed Peter fondly.

 

Peter gave a small, playful snort, before straightening up and and throwing the gauze in the bin. His heart was hitting his chest fast, but he distracted himself by grabbing a bandaid to shortly and mindfully place it across Wade's eyebrow; his injured eye looked way better since Peter smeared a medical cream on it.

 

"There," He sighed and caressed gingerly Wade's cheekbone, "It's done."

 

The older boy only turned his head to peck Peter palm longingly.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Peter was contemplating if it was a good choice to ask what he wanted to —he started pulling everything away and checking one last time Wade's injuries in his face and that made him decide.

 

"Wade..." Peter started calmly and brushed back the blond hair, then he lowered his hand to rest it on Wade's bare shoulder, "Why did your dad do this?"

 

The older boy looked down and shifted in the chair. He didn't speak, he just shrugged effortlessly.

 

"We have to —" He sighed and corrected himself, " _You_ have to tell someone, Wade. It's not right. You have to tell the poli—"

 

Before he could even finish, Wade was shaking his head and raising it, "I can't, Peter. He's my dad."

 

"He's hurting you," Peter said firmly, "It's fucking wrong."

 

"Yeah, but, it's been always like this," Wade looked down again and rested the elbow that wasn't holding the ice pack on his thigh, "It doesn't matter if I tell the police or not, because, I'm moving out as soon as I finish highschool. We only got a few months left and Logan got me an apartment that I can afford with my savings," He exhaled and stretched his hands frustratedly, "I ain't telling on my dad. Even if I wanted to. My mom would go fucking nuts. More than she already is."

 

"And, your mom doesn't care about this?" He pointed at Wade's face.

 

Wade stared up at him, before clenching his jaw and leaning back on the chair once more, he winced at the sudden movement, "I don't wanna talk about it, Peter," He mumbled quietly.

 

"But, you have to," Peter pleaded, "I don't know anything. You just appeared like _this_ ," He rubbed at his face with an irked frown, "Wade, you're dad _beat_   _you_   _up_ and you don't wanna tell me why—"

 

"I said, I don't wanna talk about it!" Wade raised his voice harshly, the words echoed loudly in his room, hitting the four walls, it made Peter jump shortly, until they were left in complete silence and Peter shut his mouth and crossed his arms self-consciously, he looked down and was about to give a step back but two hands on his arms stopped him.

 

" _I'm_   _sorry_ ," Wade said quickly and pulled him closer, "I'm sorry, Peter — I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

 

"It's ok—"

 

"No, I'm sorry—"

 

"It's ok," Peter said again, but more intently and he nodded, he uncrossed his arms to held Wade's forearms, "Don't be sorry. I understand."

 

The older boy shook his head repeatedly and quickly came to hug Peter's waist, pulling him in and almost making him stumble —Peter was left confused for a moment, he had his arms in the air, still not comprehending what was going on.

 

Wade held him tight as he hid his face, resting his forehead against Peter's flat belly.

 

Then he heard it.

 

A blatant, wet sob rumbled through, then a sniff followed with a desperate, short wail.

 

Peter scrunched up his eyebrows and as soon as Wade started shaking in his hold; Peter quickly wrapped his arms strongly around his shoulders, he then moved a hand up and down his naked back and Peter rested his cheek on the other's head.

 

Wade was crying and Peter didn't really know what to do —he felt like doing the same and falling into his arms, his heart ache at seeing Wade in this position, but Peter  _needs_ to appear strong, for the sake of _everything._

 

He was in disbelief. He's never seen Wade in such a vulnerable state, Wade barely expresses weakness or fragility, he never has seen Wade shed a tear, only when he is laughing.

 

But, the drowned gasps, long sniffs and the wetness coming through Peter's shirt from where Wade was resting his face on —made him realize that he didn't fully knew Wade, until know, Wade was opening up to him and Peter felt so fucking guilty for what he's been up too, having the best time and apparently Wade's been having the worst.

 

Peter felt the familiar wet tingle in his own eyes and he hugged Wade in a stronger hold as the arms on his waist pulled him impossibly closer, he was worried about hurting Wade's injuries, but he was more worried about what was currently happening.

 

" _Shh_ ," The younger boy whispered while caressing Wade's scalp, "You're fine, Wadey. You're fine," He said gently and started rocking him sideways lightly, "It's ok. Let it all out," He then kissed the top of his head ardently.

 

Peter let him cry on him, he would shush him tenderly, hoping to calm him down, because Wade looked like he was close to hyperventilate, but, after a few minutes, his cries and sobs were dying down, only small sniffs and deep breaths were delivered —Wade's grip on him softened and loosened, until his hands came to rest on each side of Peter's hip.

 

" _You're ok_ ," The younger boy whispered one more time, just as the other took a shaky breath in and shifted on his seat.

 

"I hate him, Peter. I don't want to because he's my dad, but I do," Wade mumbled brokenly and damply.

 

The boy nodded and rubbed his back with his fingertips, "I know," He murmured into his hair, "You're safe now."

 

He kept rocking Wade, humming silently, it helped Wade to calm simmer down until he was holding onto Peter heavily and tiredly —Wade's breath slowed down, so did his heart beat, his shoulders were visibly slumped, almost in defeat and Peter still could hear an occasional sniff being given.

 

Wade then spoke after a moment, "Sorry," He said, sounding muffled by Peter's shirt and soon, he was sitting up correctly once more, but his hands didn't let go of Peter.

 

Peter didn't mind. He's been missing those familiar, warm hands.

 

"Please, don't be," The younger boy shook his head and finally got to see Wade's flushed face and teary, red eyes, his cheeks were wet and glistening and Peter didn't hesitate to place his palms on each side of the strong jaw and run his thumbs in circles.

 

Wade just looked so... _broken_. 

 

So broken and disappointed —with so much affliction and hurt.

 

Hazel eyes stared back at Peter with sentiment and shame, embarrassment too.

 

Peter couldn't take it. He leaned down and hugged him again, tightly and sentimentally. Wade hugged him with the same fervor and affection as he buried his face on Peter's chest and Peter brushed his cheek on top of Wade's head. The strong arms around his waist made him feel at ease and warm, just like he remembers. But, this time it was different. So different from what they relationship has ever been. They were different, something deeper and lovely, like as if tragedy joined them even more, and Peter didn't know how to feel and what to decide.

 

"You don't wanna talk about it then?" Peter mumbled after a moment, when he felt their breathing noises mixing together calmly; he sniffed slightly, because tears were still threatening to fall as he parted his mouth again, "It's ok if you don't."

 

Wade shook his head and pulled away from their hold, he grabbed both of Peter hands in his own and looked up at him, "I  _will_ tell you, but —" he lowered his head and shrugged effortlessly, "Right now, I don't wanna think about it. I'll talk about it later. Alright?"

 

"Of course," Peter nodded and looked at Wade's swollen eye getting slowly better.

 

Wade looked like he was about to say something, but a noise interrupted them, making them jump and look behind Peter —the sound of the front door slamming shut, keys clicking against glass and low chuckles made them realize that they weren't alone anymore.

 

Peter's stomach churned when he heard Tony's voice, he didn't know if it was in a good way or in a bad one.

 

The older boy tried to stand up hurriedly, but he ended up falling back down with a groan on the chair and placing a hand on his rib.

 

"Hey,  _hey_ ," Peter said as soon as he saw the boy's alarmed expression, "Calm down —it's just May and Tony."

 

"I know," Wade said, "I don't want to get you in trouble. I'll go—"

 

He scrunched up his face in confusion, "Nonsense," He placed a comfortable hand on Wade's broad shoulder, "You're sleeping here, Wade."

 

Contentment flashed across Wade's eyes, "Are you sure?" 

 

"Yeah," Peter smiled with closed lips, "I'll go tell May that you're staying over, alright?"

 

Wade only nodded and watched Peter walk out of the room quite fastly.

 

It wouldn't be the first time that Wade has sleep here. May is really _open-minded,_ she lets Peter be somehow free and she treats Wade like another nephew, even though the first times that Wade stayed over _as_  Peter's boyfriend, May would make them keep the door open, but soon, she started giving them privacy, not that they would do much, because Peter was skeptical about doing something _remotely_  sexual with his aunt under the roof.

 

Peter's well past that embarrassment. Judging what he and Tony have done in the apartment.

 

Thinking about the man sent nervous, confused tingles down his chest as he walked down the hall and followed the voices that were coming from the kitchen.

 

He was afraid of disappointing Tony. Disappointing him, because of Wade's stay, because of Peter being with him at the moment and soon he will tell them that he was staying over. 

 

Peter knows that Tony will be infuriated, he never says it, but his eyes and fist shows it everytime that  _Peter and Wade_ presents in the picture, brown eyes roam over Peter darkly and possessively everytime that happens, and when they're left alone, Tony cares to show Peter how _fucking_  jealous he was by screwing Peter into oblivion.

 

It's always hard, strong, bruising, painfully hard inside him until it makes Peter cry, but still, he fucking loves it.

 

Which —Tony being possessive with Peter is extremely hypocritical. For obvious reasons.

 

He still hasn't told Tony that he's not with Wade anymore. And, he doesn't accept that the reason is because, he lives for an angry, demanding Tony making love to him everytime that Peter spends time with someone else.

 

But, then there's Wade. 

 

And,  _god_ , does Peter have many afflictions.

 

-

 

The first thing that Peter saw when he entered the small kitchen made his stomach turn unpleasantly.

 

He's becoming familiar with the phrase 'boiling blood'. Because, his, it certainly was.

 

Tony was hugging May from behind as she unwrapped something, he was delivering playful kisses to her cheek and chuckling against her, his hips were tilting forward, his hands were very touchy and —clearly they were in a low level of drunkenness. Maybe tipsy. 

 

And it made Peter angry and uncomfortable at the same time. 

 

Sometimes, he thinks that Tony just doesn't give a fuck.

 

The boy crossed his arms and cleared his throat. It sent both of their heads flying towards his direction, he didn't even wanted to see Tony's reaction so, he focused on May.

 

"Hey, kiddo!" May was quick to push Tony away and fix her dress. 

 

Guilt was filling Peter's head.

 

"Thought you would be sleep by now," She said and walked over to him to deliver a sweet kiss to his forehead and push back his hair, "We brought you some snacks. Want them?" 

 

Peter shook his head as his eyes landed on Tony for a second, who was already looking at him intently, he then gave May a small smile, "I'm not hungry. But... Wade may be," He bit his bottom lip in worry as he waited for May's response.

 

May raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on his hips, "Wade's here?" 

 

He only nodded with wide eyes. He saw from the corner of them Tony walking closer to them, hands inside the pockets of his trousers. It made Peter nervous and maybe he should've told his aunt in private, but — secretly, he wanted to make Tony feel like how he was feeling right due his and May's interaction.

 

So _immature_. But, he didn't realize it.

 

"It's almost past midnight, Peter," She said sternly. Clearly waiting for a response.

 

"I know, but," The boy shrugged awkwardly, "He's kinda staying over?"

 

May faked a surprise expression as she chuckled, "I don't remember you asking for permission."

 

Peter's eyes flickered over Tony again and... there it was. That dark gleam in his eyes as he looked at Peter. His jaw was tightening. Peter gulped.

 

"Yeah, uh —" He scratched the back of his head, "I forgot to tell you, May. But, you said that someone could come here while you two were out for dinner. And, Wade came here to watch movies and, you know; now it's too late for him to drive back to his place." 

 

Peter lied easily —there is no way that he ends up telling May the truth, that Wade arrived all beaten up and the responsible for that is his own father. May wouldn't hesitate to freak out and call an authority. Even if Peter himself wants to do that, but he's respecting Wade's wishes.

 

May sighed and turned back to look at Tony who instantly change his facade into a confused one as May eyed Tony, as if asking him for help; he simply shrugged and crossed his arms.

 

"Not my call, dear."

 

Peter forced himself to not roll his eyes. He sighed, "Please, May? Can he stay over?"

 

May looked at him again, the same stern expression facing Peter, before she sighed in defeat, "Ask for permission next time. You know I won't say no."

 

The boy's face lit up slightly and he nodded quickly. He leaned in to hug her and Tony's eyes caught his in the process. They seem annoyed and bitter. Peter didn't know if to feel good or bad.

 

He was desperate to just go and just as he was about to do so, he had to turn around when May called for him.

 

"No funny business, Peter," She pointed at him and Peter made a horrified expression as he made his way to his room.

 

At least May found it funny, but Tony didn't.

 

-

 

Peter opened the door to his bedroom slowly and then entered quietly.

 

Wade was on his phone, but he looked up expectantly at Peter.

 

"Everything ok?" He asked.

 

"Yeah," Peter nodded and then snorted as he started walking up to bed, "She just said no funny business."

 

Wade raised his eyebrows and snorted too, but more sarcastically, "We haven't had some in like two months," He then frowned confusedly, "She doesn't know that, you know —about us?"

 

Peter felt his stomach drop at the first comment. He shook his head, "I don't want to worry her or having her ask too many questions. That's why I haven't told her anything," He bit his bottom lip, giving a long though to what he was going to say next. Desire and mixed feelings pooled in his stomach, "Besides, it's just a  _break_ , right?"

 

Wade instantly nodded, he seem delighted, his injured face expressed happiness for the first time in the night, "Of course."

 

Peter felt  distracted himself by starting to clear up the bottom of his bunk bed where they would sleep, he had books, dirty clothes, shoes and pencil and he didn't even think about clearing up the top bunk, because it was worse —and, he doesn't think that Wade will have a problem sharing a bed with him.

 

Wade stood up from the chair, he struggled a little as he held his own side, but there was a good sign, he didn't cringed in pain or take too long to move and, Peter was about to walk up to him, but Wade beat him to it, the taller body stood besides him by the edge of the bed.

 

The younger boy turned to face him and he placed a hand ontop of Wade's where he was feeling his rib as his other hand rested on his sharp jaw, careful to avoid any bruises.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Good," Wade's lips curled up slightly, "I've had better days, though —but, you fixed me up quite well, Parker. You'd make a sexy nurse."

 

Seeing Wade's normal self and sense of humor coming back gradually made Peter smile and welcome the warm sting in his gut.

 

" _Stop_ — Do you need more ice?" Peter made a failed attempt to not turn red. Familiar butterflies appeared in his stomach, just like when Wade first started talking to him.

 

Wade shook his head and got closer, a playful gleam was in his eyes, "Only if you come back in a skimpy, nurse dress."

 

The boy rolled his eyes, but chuckled anyway as he pushed at Wade's shoulder really gingerly, barely moving him, before he leaned down again and started placing the last things in his desk.

 

"Seriously, Wade," He said over his shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

 

Wade sighed and shrugged, "Just tired. I could use a good sleep."

 

-

 

When Peter finished setting the bed to make it presentable, he turned off the lights and just left his small night lamp on that projected shadows of stars towards the ceiling.

 

Wade looked better and he could walk better. It was possibly due being attended fast and the strong painkillers that Peter gave him — either way, Peter is glad that Wade wasn't feeling pain so intensely like he was.

 

Peter was still in jeans and a shirt. He became self-conscious when he realized that he'll have to change infront of Wade, he could go to the bathroom, but that would be ridiculous. 

 

Wade and Peter have seen eachother without  _anything_ before. They're not together, but they're friends.

 

Still —it was awkward when Wade sat down in the edge of the bunk bed who was already in a pair of sweatpants, and Peter to walk towards his small closet; his back was facing Wade as Peter undressed himself.

 

Maybe it was his imagination. But, he could clearly feel a gaze on him, watching every movement and shift of a muscle as Peter put on a old hoodie and dragged down his jeans, before quickly pulling up some pijama pants that maybe were too small for him from his growth, but he wasn't planning on changing again.

 

But, when he turned around Wade was presumably laying down and staring intently at his phone —Peter didn't know why he was disappointed when he didn't find the hazel eyes looking at him.

 

What was up with his brain today and why wasn't Tony so persistent in his mind tonight?

 

Peter pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down his hans. It was cold, but soon it won't be.

 

Wade lifted himself and plastered his back against the wall behind him to give Peter some room —whenever Wade stays over, they already have a side in the bed, even if May insists for someone of them to use the top bunk, but they rather struggle in the individual bed and habe Wade being in-between the wall and Peter.

 

Peter had missed the whole familiarity of this.

 

He got under the covers, Wade was holding them up for him and Peter's feet curled up as soon a he landed on his side and against the mattress. 

 

He didn't realize that he was tired too.

 

Peter could already feel Wade body heat as they shifted in a comfortable position and bumped into eachother. Peter was used to be held close by Wade to take the slightest amount of space on the bed, so he didn't know what to do and ended resting still on his side, but a little in the edge.

 

Making a safe line towards Wade.

 

It was a little awkward. Mostly when they became still and quiet, the sound of sheets rustling didn't echoed anymore, only their breathing as they were left to stare eachother from a close distance.

 

Wade's bruises were illuminated by the slight light that the night lamp threw, the band-aid was nicely placed across his eyebrows, just like May taught him. 

 

And, Peter couldn't stop looking at Wade.

 

He couldn't help but, raise a hand to place it on Wade's cheek, his small thumb caressed the skin there, that made Wade shift his body closer, Peter did the same until they were sharing the same pillow and their legs were touching.

 

Peter started tracing with his finger short, thin lines on Wade's face, he run his fingertip carefully over the bruises, watching how Wade fluttered his eyelids with tranquility —then, Wade lifted his hand and placed it on Peter's ribs, feeling the prominent bones through his hoodie.

 

"You're really pretty, you know that?" Wade said suddenly, eyeing Peter fondly.

 

The boy blinked slowly as he tried to bit down a smile, "Stop."

 

"Hey," He turned his head to kiss Peter's hand, like he always does, it was long and full, " _Thank you_."

 

Peter managed to shrug, "It's nothing."

 

"I'm serious," Wade raised his eyebrows and dragged his hand down until he was squeezing his hip as he mumbled in the shadows, "Thank you for everything, Peter. You helped me. Just —thank you."

 

He smiled visibly and pushed back Wade's hair of his forehead, "You're welcome, Wadey."

 

"You saw me like a crybaby," Wade snorted and rolled his eyes, "Can't believe that."

 

"That's ok," He continued caressing his hair affectionately, "Your secret is safe with me."

 

 _Irony_ —how many secrets has he kept for Wade?

 

Wade gave him a small, closed lip smile and leaned in closer to Peter's face. For a short second his heart skipped a beat, but, then Wade only placed a kiss on forehead.

 

 _We're only friends._  

 

Peter repeated a mantra.

 

The older boy stared at him with small eyes, admiring and memorizing Peter's features, his hand was giving comfortable caresses to the side of his waist as they got even more closer, unconsciously.

 

They were breathing eachother's air. 

 

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by Wade's voice.

 

" _God_ —I've been missing you, baby."

 

Peter blinked unhurriedly as his breathing hitched the tiniest bit when Wade moved his hand to the small of his back, indecently low and Peter wasn't minding. He wasn't really thinking in anything or anyone else but Wade.

 

_We're only friends._

 

He blew hot air against Wade face, he only had to move his own head slightly forward to nuzzle his nose playfully with Wade's. Their lips were centimeters apart and Peter was feeling a familiar lustful churn in his belly.

 

"Me too."

 

Wade only hummed lazily, in amusement as he gave Peter a content expression with halfclosed eyes.

 

He even forgot about the two adults in the other room, before he started acting up.

 

Peter nuzzled his cold nose against Wade's one last, short time, when he moved the hand that was on the blond hair behind himself, only to grip Wade's wrist. And, maybe they would both think that he would be pushing Wade's hand away, but instead —Peter dragged his slim fingers over the top of Wade's hand holding his back, he caressed his skin airily, before he came to grip the hand and, with little hesitation:

 

Peter guided Wade inside the back of his pijama pants, they stay still, until Peter squeezed his hand and that made Wade squeez softly the flesh of his ass through his underwear.

 

This is _not_  what friends do.

 

He made a small pleasant noise as Wade stared at Peter almost in disbelief and with surprise, he racked his eyes all over Peter's face.  _Searching_. And, Peter then left Wade's hand there as he dragged his own over the strong arm, feeling tensing muscle.

 

"I missed you too, Wade."

 

Peter looked back at Wade who seem at a loss of words, but it wasn't long —because, soon, Wade was moving forward and taking Peter's thin lips into a harsh, wet and short kiss, leaving them both breathless and gaping. They didn't even got a chance to shut their eyes.

 

The younger boy merely gasped when they pulled back, but it wasn't long before they both leaned in at the same time with already opened mouths and ready tongues; they clashed together and their teeth brushed. He shivered warmly.

 

He didn't comprehend what was going through him.

 

Because, Peter felt like he was getting something that he's been missing, deeply and truly. He's been ignoring it. But, now they were kissing, desperately, messily and lovingly, making up for the lost time, and Peter was reacting fastly at it. His mind rushed until he couldn't think straight and —Only Tony was there, somehow Peter felt like he was betraying him.

 

But, it soon went to the back of his head as Wade squeezed him strongly and pulled him close and Peter hugged his shoulder tightly as low wet noises filled the quiet room

 

Yeah —he's been missing something.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the long chapter! I got carried away.
> 
> I was planning on ending this at chapter 20 but I feel like it still has some more to give.
> 
> Btw, shit's going down.


	19. N I N E T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Peter shouldn't be good at this, not yet, not at his fifteen years old, and not by acquiring experience by an older adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost two months and I'm sorry for not updating, I had a hard time writing this chapter and I kept on rewriting it several times; hopefully I'll get back on track with constant updates.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was this burning desire planted inside him.

 

It was running through his veins, making his blood boil as a deep arousing sting invaded his groin and chest.

 

It was making him desperate. He forgot about every conscious thought or about every possible consequence. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to think about how he and Wade will be left after this.

 

He just could think about one thing and one name.

 

 ** _Wade_**.

 

It was like a virus, making him sick and dependent.

 

 _Oh_ —how he missed Wade.

 

Just that, Peter was fully realizing that now.

 

He missed the eager, larger hands, the strong shoulders and tight stomach; he missed too the young features, young eyes and blond hair, just the youthfulness, excitement with some sort of inexperience that was sparkling in their shared kiss. 

 

Peter missed the almost rough touches gripping his skin, turning it red, he missed the hesitation and awkwardness too.

 

He was forgetting what it was to be with Wade in this  _way_ —what is is to be with a fellow teenager who understands relatable struggles and have insecurities. He was forgetting what it was to be with his first love. Because, Wade still is. 

 

But, God — Peter was thinking about Tony too for a mere second until Wade moved his head to start kissing up Peter's neck, delivering damp, lazy pecks as he caressed Peter's hip until his lips reached his earlobe and he started sucking on it gently, remembering how Peter enjoys it.

 

Because, shortly, Peter sighed contently and moved his head to the side to welcome Wade.

 

Peter's heart was already thumbing in his ears.

 

The older boy's mouth on him made Peter moan silently and raise his hips in the air slightly, desperate for friction because he was already hard inside his pants, and Wade's warm breath kept on hitting the side of his face comfortably.

 

Peter laid fully on his back, no longer on his side and Wade followed him.

 

It was just so _sensual_ and stirring —the way that the older boy kept kissing around his ear and biting his skin, his bigger hand was greedily squeezing Peter's flesh in his hips and sides, trying to bring him closer as Peter panted and run a hand down his own chest until he was touching Wade's, he held it distractedly and guided it slowly, down his flat, small belly and until it landed heavily on his crotch. 

 

His cock twitched when Wade seemed to caught on and he tightened his fingers on him.

 

Peter turned his head again in delightfulness and he accidentally knocked his face against Wade's, but they didn't care because soon they were kissing again. Their tongues instantly caressed eachother as their hands stayed together on Peter's crotch.

 

"Ok?" Wade asked after a moment, mumbling against his lips, "Are you fine with this?"

 

The younger boy nodded lazily and smiled fondly against his lips, "Do I seem uncomfortable?" He raised rolled his hips to prove his point.

 

Wade smiled in the same way, "Just making sure, baby —do you want this?"

 

"Of course," He panted breathlessly and plastered his lips harshly against Wade. It hurt but, again, they didn't mind.

 

"Do you want to keep going?" His voice was rough and present. Almost as if he was afraid that Peter would suddenly stop what they were doing.

 

" _Yeah_ ," The boy whispered nodded again, before moving his hand and hugging Wade's shoulder, "So bad, Wade. I want you—"

 

"Me too, baby—"

 

"I missed you—" He whispered pathetically.

 

" _Fuck_. Me too, baby boy. So fucking much," Wade placed his hand on his lower belly now to gingerly run his thumb there.

 

Peter opened his mouth widely, letting the older boy to consume him, their spit mixed and he whined quietly when the other bit his bottom lip carelessly, "Show me — _ah_. Show me, Wade. Show me how much you missed me."

 

With a last deep peck, Wade made an attempt to lift himself on his elbow and hover over Peter, but he fell back down quickly with a pained, frustrated groan.

 

"Shit, I can't—"

 

" _Shh_ ," Peter shushed him quietly and caressed a hand on Wade's rib, where his bruising was and which it was preventing Wade from moving normally, "It's ok."

 

"No, I can fucking do it—" Wade said, trying to sit up again but Peter stopped him by colliding their lips together, distracting him quickly until Peter felt Wade calm down and relax slightly.

 

"You can't. That's fine," He mumbled carefully, "Just relax, ok?"

 

Peter was left a bit surprised when Wade didn't argue back, he just sighed again and nodded, before he laid back in the pillow and raised a hand to stroke Peter's cheek with his thumb —hazel eyes stared at Peter longingly, then Wade's lips quirked up.

 

"I really like the freckles on your face," He mumbled, "Have I told you that?" 

 

The younger boy had to bit his bottom lip to avoid a wide smile from appearing there, he just got closer to Wade and nodded.

 

"You have."

 

-

 

They couldn't keep kissing for any much longer, not after working themselves up by touching eachother till their fingertips felt like burning traces running against their skin.

 

Peter was left gaping in silent sighs as Wade's large hand continued to palm him through his pants, before it would move to caress Peter under his hoodie, rough fingers brushing against tender flesh and Peter actually hold tight onto Wade when he grazed his stiffed nipple constantly.

 

He gripped Wade's already erected cock through his sweatpants, he grinded against Wade's belly too as a silent plead to move on into what they were craving the most.

 

Wade seemed to have noticed, because he quickly pulled away, not before delivering wet kisses to the side of Peter's neck. They were sweet and lovely, with such a delicacy that it made Peter's heart burst in joy.

 

He felt loved. Like he has never felt before with Wade.

 

"Baby boy," Wade muttered and fondled his cheek as he looked at him, "I _really_   _want_  to fuck you."

 

Peter smiled timidly, more arousal filling his gut as he nodded and pecked Wade's lips, "Be less romantic."

 

The older boy chuckled and hugged him close, almost making it hurtful, but Peter didn't mind, "Wanna give you everything, baby."

 

He nodded once again, this time more insistently, " _Do it_."

 

They pulled fully away, even if they didn't want to, Peter got on his knees and gripped the bottom of his hoodie, before he dragged it off; Wade watched with hungry eyes and Peter's hair was left ruffled as he threw it to the ground and bend over to peck Wade's lips once again.

 

It was as if he couldn't get enough. 

 

Then, mortifiedly, he realized something when he saw Wade pulling down his sweatpants and underwear, before shortly, his erection was uncovered and was laid on his belly.

 

"I-I don't have condoms," Peter panted slightly —he clearly was lying, _of_   _course_  he had a few in the bottom of his desk drawer, for when Tony comes to his room and they can't hold back, Peter always ends up telling Tony where they are for him to use, even if the man obviously has a few in his wallet.

 

But, he couldn't just tell Wade that he did have some, Peter wasn't like that, he was shy, timid and self-conscious —he still was, but somehow being with Tony made him change a bit— Peter wasn't the type of guy to have condoms in case an opportunity comes, as stupid as that sounds. Every teenager should have some. 

 

So, if he tells Wade that he does have condoms, the older boy will instantly suspect something, he will instantly know that Peter's been fucking around, he will probably ask questions and ruin whatever that they were having right now and honestly the less of Peter's problems is Wade knowing that he's been having sex with someone else; sure, it would be upsetting if Wade happens to find out that, but Peter doesn't know if he would be able to hide the fact-secret that he's been  _with Tony_ this whole time. He couldn't help but allow a big amount of guilt to set inside him.

 

God —he doesn't really wanna go there.

 

Before, he could keep worrying his broken, little mind more, Wade shook his head and caressed Peter's naked back.

 

"I have a pair in my wallet," Wade mumbled and nodded at the desk, just where his wallet was resting on.

 

The boy felt a spark of jealousy, somehow he was expecting a ' _no_ ', he was _hoping_  for one —that created a false, egoistic thought inside his head that maybe Wade wasn't fucking somebody else.

 

But... if Peter was doing it; why wouldn't Wade do it?

 

He has every right and Peter doesn't have one to argue. 

 

Peter then sighed deeply as he eyed the item and caressed his hand down Wade's chest fondly, "I'm gonna get them," He whispered quietly and shyly.

 

Wade nodded again and raised Peter's hand to kiss it.

 

-

 

Peter knew that they were too desperate, too hormonal and _too_  fucking horny.

 

It felt almost in a visceral level.

 

But, still, it wasn't only physical. It wasn't only sexual or erotic —it wasn't just two teenagers filled with inexperienced lust and desire.

 

There was something else that Peter couldn't quite put a word on. 

 

Wade wasn't just there for Peter's body, like other times —he kept looking at Peter as if he was the most precious thing and he kept whispering how he fucking missed Peter and hearing his voice.

 

It wasn't just a fuck.

 

It was fast, but — _fuck_ , Peter was afraid to admit that there was love involved.

 

Similar to what he feels when he's with Tony and he isn't sure which is stronger.

 

Peter still was left impressed that Wade wasn't reluctant, he wasn't complaining or protesting when Peter came back with a thin foil and a small bottle of baby oil and when he straddled Wade slowly and sat back on his strong thighs.

 

Peter wasn't nervous, even though his heart was beating like crazy. He was just delighted.

 

Wade was too.

 

The younger boy let Wade take the foil from his fingers, as he took a deep breath and flipped the bottle in his hand to pour oil in his fingertips, he took another breath again and reached back to smear his opening with it; he did that as he watched with halfclosed eyes how Wade ripped open the shiny package and took the slippery rubber out, unhurriedly and expertly, he rolled it down his cock, he was looking at Peter the whole time with the same drunken gaze.

 

Peter blushed lightly and licked his lips, he barely wasted time to get a finger inside him.

 

He didn't need stretching. He hasn't been needing it that often, not when Tony was around so often.

 

Fuck, he hates himself.

 

Wade must of noticed that, because he went from rubbing his thumb sweetly on Peter's prominent hipbone to frowning and gripping the side of his waist when Peter lifted himself on his knees easily and grabbed Wade's hardness to started position himself ontop of it.

 

The older boy had a confused expression on his face as he spoke, "Hey, hey, I'm gonna hurt you if—"

 

Peter quickly shook his head and leaned down to kiss him fondly, "You won't," Wade looked like protesting, " _I swear_."

 

"Baby, come on, you need to first—"

 

"I'm ready," He mumbled against his lips and licked them slowly. 

 

It took a few seconds of Wade inspecting Peter's face with his eyes, before he sighed in defeat and nodded, a squeeze to Peter's hip was a positive response. 

 

Peter sat up again, he rested his hand on his own legs and held Wade's cock against his rim, he arched his back slightly, his a little self-conscious because they've never done it like this, but —Wade didn't seem like he was minding.

 

The older boy had his admiring eyes on Peter, following each movement as he placed a hand on Peter's ribs and the other rested on his hip; he must of think that this is Peter's first time doing this, because he was guiding him. Peter let him, gladly and contently, he likes to be told what to do, even without words.

 

So, he succumbed.

 

Peter put his hand on top of Wade's that was on his rib, he gripped the fingers just as he sank down and his entrance stretched; he gasped and close his eyes, he couldn't help but throw his head back, he wanted to look at Wade's reaction, badly, so he opened his eyes and lowered his head to stare at him. 

 

Wade was there, tired lids half opened, his mouth was slightly parted and his gulped visibly, adam apple bobbing, he was looking at where their bodies were joining together,  but he soon smiled with shut lips when he found Peter's eyes. It was happy and glad.

 

Peter smiled back, same way as he ignored the light pain and burning, it wasn't that bad. It was perfect actually. Wade was stretching him just good, dragging against his walls smoothly and pleasantly, but mostly —he had miss _this_. Have sex with his boyfriend, now ex apparently; to have Wade like this, to enjoy eachother and share something.

 

Again, it didn't feel like previous times.

 

The air was hot, almost suffocating and Peter was careful to not hit his head against his top bunk as he accommodated himself on Wade.

 

Then, a shallow exhale echoed and the hand on his ribs traveled down to hold Peter's left thigh, Wade's palm was warm as he muttured softly, "Fuck, baby."

 

Peter shuddered at the close touch to his own hard cock, his hips rolled slightly to brush himself against Wade's belly as he pushed down more and he avoid the pleased sighed that he emitted as finally the tip of Wade's erection brushed against his spot.

 

" _Wade_ ," He whispered and brought both of his hands to rest them on Wade's pecs.

 

"Are you ok?" The older boy asked, concern behind his voice.

 

Peter nodded and breathed in shakily, "You feel so good like this."

 

Wade groaned lowly and tilted his hips up, just as long as his injured rib wouldn't ache, "I missed this," He admitted quickly and cleared his throat, "Fuck —I missed  _you_ , baby." 

 

The boy could only nodded in agreement as he sat down all the way, till the back of his legs were against Wade's thighs and the cock inside him was digging painfully, but pleasantly inside him; he gasped omce again and scrunched up his eyebrows as his hips twitched unwantingly and his belly quivered.

 

He didn't need time to wait —he was fucking ready and eager. His cock was already licking and he was hungry for more.

 

Wade run his hand up and down Peter's sides slowly and it made him shiver.

 

"Watch your head, baby," Wade mumbled and thumbed at Peter's nipple.

 

Peter moaned with a high-pitched tone when he lifted himself on his legs shortly and flopped back down, the springs on the bed protested and grinded loudly, the sound mixed with another moan from Peter.

 

" _Shh_ ," Wade shushed him hurriedly and placed a hand in the back of Peter's neck to bring him down.

 

Suddenly, his cock became trapped in-between their stomachs and the position of the cock inside him changed; and Peter would've moan, but Wade's mouth quickly crashed against his to silence him.

 

They giggled together, merrily and quietly —their hips started to simultaneously roll together, lazily and deeply, Peter welcomed the palms resting in the small of his back, they pushed down, unconsciously guiding him as Wade cleared his throat and pecked his forehead longingly.

 

Peter gave a loud whine, Wade's cock stimulating inside him and his own rubbing against Wade's abs made Peter whine again and search for the quick sting of pleasure when his prostate was brushed; he couldn't help but moan, but it soon was followed by a chuckle when Wade tensed up.

 

They shushed eachother playfully while biting eachother's lips and panting slightly. Peter moan again, it just felt to good as Wade twisted his angle, he was about to open his mouth again, but before he could let out any noise, Wade raised his head and connected their lips in a distracted kiss.

 

It was enough to shut Peter up as wet, smacking noises became evident inside the room.

 

Peter's was going to have to keep quiet and he didn't have a problem, he was kinda used to it, _but_  he was used to being vocal with Tony too, to voice his thoughts and pleads, because they were always at whichever of Tony's properties; he was somewhat feeling strained, so he was left to moan with a shut mouth silently against the other's ear.

 

At least Wade seem to enjoy that, because he thrusted up shortly.

 

The younger boy nodded after Wade squeezed his back and asked him if he could move up and down. He sat up straight and did it a few times, but soon stopped with a heart beating fast. He couldn't continue, the bed was too old, the room was too quiet and the apartment was too small; everything could be heard.

 

He sighed in annoyance.

 

Peter's never done this before. He never has had sex while May was home —maybe it was out of respect or just shame— not even with Tony.

 

No wonder why.

 

But... he didn't feel guilty doing it with Wade. It felt normal, teenage like, it was even making the situation hotter and turning them on even more, because they have to be sneaky, quiet and fast.

 

Still, Peter couldn't risk May catching them like this, now that he thinks about it, he didn't lock the door. Of course, he didn't, he wasn't previously planning on getting fucked by his ex.

 

...Again, he didn't mind.

 

But, Peter didn't know if of Tony finding him like  _this_ would give him some sense of pride, as if it was an stupid payback, or maybe Peter would just shrink and embarrassment and apologize. 

 

He shouldn't apologize, right?

 

Wade taking a hold of his hard cock made him slip out of his own thoughts and Peter furrowed his eyebrows in a pleasurable bliss, his own hips started to roll back and forth quickly and expertly, Wade himself made sure to remark that.

 

"Fuck, you're good at this," He muttered and brought Peter down again to kiss him.

 

—Peter **shouldn't** be good at this, not yet, not at his fifteen years old, and not by acquiring experience by an older,  _older_ adult.

 

 ** _Wrong_**.

 

So fucking wrong.

 

It was sloppy and messy. Peter rested his elbows in each side of Wade's head, on the pillow. He didn't answer, he just plastered his front against Wade's and rubbed himself there, and when he felt that Wade was about to slip out of him, he would reach behind himself and kept him inside.

 

This was just too fucking hot.

 

He missed the smell of Wade's cheap cologne and deodorant and he missed too the taste of mint bubble gum and cigarettes on his tongue.

 

Peter was happy that he didn't taste alcohol.

 

He voiced his thoughts unconsciously and quietly, "I missed you." He just felt like needed to say it, as if to make up to all they lying that's he's been doing.

 

Peter wanted to say sorry too, for everything, but he didn't dare, he tried to make up for it physically, by using his body —lately, Peter's been really good at taking advantage of his own sexuality to win or gain things; because, he's seen how Tony falls quickly.

 

It may look like Tony is in charge, but not really; Peter is. He just have to say a word and everything will stop, Tony will stop their chaotic relationship —but, Peter doesn't really wants to. Never.

 

But, he wants Wade too.

 

The older boy hugged his middle with his both arms tightly and warmly, almost in relief before he mumbled back, "I missed you more, baby."

 

They kept moving with same pace for several minutes, hurried but wistful; Peter silenced indecent sounds by biting Wade's shoulder, the wide hands holding him made him feel just fine and close.

 

Wade was different. In a good way.

 

Peter felt the other's lips against him, but they weren't kissing, just soft pants and warm breaths were being exchanged. It was almost unbearably hot in the room, Peter could feel their sweat mixing together in-between them as Peter grounded his hips and clenched around Wade tightly.

 

They wouldn't last; it was going to be hurried and Peter knew they would end soon. He was feeling already tired and, he could only imagine how Wade must be feeling with everything that happened.

 

Just when Peter was about to lift himself up and rest his hands on Wade's chest, he couldn't, because soon, like he predicted, Wade gave a harsh intake of breath through his nose and nocked their mouths together unexpectedly, he thrusted up inside Peter and and gripped each side his legs. It would probably leave bruise, but neither of them seem to care.

 

Peter moved leisurely, making sure to get Wade off as he kissed him gently and Wade let out a light groan, the sound mixed in with the bed's springs protesting.

 

"I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_ ," The older boy almost gasped, he held tight on Peter, closed his eyes and shook his head, "Fuck —I'm sorry—"

 

"It's ok."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

" _Shh_ ," Peter whispered and pushed his blond hair back as he rode him slowly. He couldn't help but let his lips stretch in a smile as his hand settled on the side of Wade's relaxed face showing a pleased expression, "It's ok."

 

The younger boy pecked Wade's nose and cheeks constantly while letting him ride out his orgasm. Peter was close already, he could feel his own belly clenching and tingling and he will only had to rub his cock against the though stomach to let himself come. 

 

It was odd to have Wade reaching the edge first, he always makes sure that Peter is first; that's why he was apologizing —but, Peter was glad because Wade deserves it, he deserves to relax and let go, to put himself first and let Peter take care of him.

 

So, when Wade started kissing him sloppily and lovely, grinding his half hard cock inside Peter, shortly, he gasped timidly and let the long wave of pleasure run over him as he trembled lightly. He was well aware of Wade's adoring, halfclosed eyes running over his scrunched up features.

 

-

 

They gathered their air for a few minutes and accepted the aftermath with a short, lazy make out moment that got them asking for more time to recover. Wade's fingertips on his back felt warm and nice.

 

Peter was starting to feel cold again, the fan on the floor next to his bed was throwing air that made him shiver. He got off Wade when it started to feel uncomfortable, he laid instead in the other side, where the wall was next to him as he watched Wade sitting up slowly, a hand held his side once again, before he took off the used condom and threw it in the bin next to the desk. Now Peter will have to make sure to take the trash out tomorrow.

 

He couldn't help but raise a hand and run it down Wade's tan, broad back. Then, Wade was lying down next to Peter with a sigh and he turned on his side to face him, Peter did the same and let Wade cover his naked body with the sheets and blanket, before placing a warm hand on the side of his leg; Peter could still feel his thighs shaking slightly and they were already starting to feel the familiar ache.

 

The younger boy used his own arm as a pillow under his head and he looked at the other's face.

 

Wade was wearing a serene expression as his eyes lingered on the boy's features, "Hey," He croaked out silently.

 

He answered with the same word and tone.

 

Wade took a deep breath and shrugged slightly, he raised his eyebrows, "That was amazing."

 

The boy smiled, his cheeks were flushed and sweaty, just like Wade's.

 

"You're ok, baby?" He asked, moving in closer and hugging Peter's middle completely.

 

Peter nodded and raised his hand to fondle Wade's cheek, "I am —you? How are you feeling?"

 

Wade nodded too and turned his head to kiss Peter's palm, "Good."

 

"Does it hurt? Your rib and face?" His fingertip lingered gently on the bruise by his eye.

 

"It's better. It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

 

The boy knew that Wade was lying, but he decided not to push him, instead, he hugged his shoulder and leaned in to peck his lips longingly, before pulling away to stare at him with wary eyes. 

 

Hesitation stayed in the back of his mind after a few moments of thinking. Peter decided to just ask what's been bothering him since he saw Wade and since Wade didn't want to answer.

 

"Wade..." Peter started softly and soon, he got up on his elbow and rested his weight on it, he looked down at Wade as Peter watched him get on his back to let Peter rest his other arm on his chest, "What happened?"He asked, voice barely above a whisper, afraid that Wade's relaxed state could be triggered.

 

The older boy stared at him before puffing out a breath and breaking their stare by looking up at the top bunk rails —he then, shrugged and rolled his eyes, "The same thing."

 

He frowned, "What's the same thing?"

 

Wade swallowed visibly and blinked tiredly, "You know how my dad is. How he gets."

 

Peter looked down and distracted himself by drawing invisible circles with his finger on Wade's chest, "It's never been this bad, Wade."

 

He scoffed, "It's been worse other times."

 

"I've never seen you like this—"

 

" _Because_ , I haven't let you," Wade cut him off, he looked at him again, "I didn't want to worry you with my stupid problems, but," He sighed, "I guess that today I had enough."

 

Peter licked his lips anxiously, "You could've trust me."

 

"I know," The older boy nodded, "And, I do. That's why I came to you after it happened —when I left my place and I was driving, I could only think of you, Pete, you know? —because, I was sure you wouldn't judge and because I fucking trust you."

 

He quickly held Wade's jaw and lowered his face until they were close and sharing the same air, "Then tell me, Wade," He said carefully and moved his thumb up and down on his skin, "You need to let it out and tell me what happened."

 

Wade flickered his eyes away once again, but suddenly Peter was glad when the other shrugged and exhaled shortly in defeat; he tone down his voice and place a hand besides Peter's hip to play distractedly with the blanket.

 

"He was just drunk," Wade said, referring to his dad, "He and my mom were fighting. And, I was too fucking tired from soccer practice to put up with their bullshit, so I was just planning to get some stuff and go stay at Logan's," He sighed frustratedly and shook his head, "But, my dad wasn't having it and he didn't want me to go. And..." He shrugged effortlessly, "Maybe I snapped and pushed him away when he tried to block the door. I instantly felt bad of course, but he didn't."

 

Peter worried his lip between his teeth and only looked at him, he listened attentively to the other continuing, and maybe it wasn't a good idea to persuade him to talk at all, because Wade's eyes were becoming suspiciously wet and red; Peter's chest clench in sadness and preoccupation.

 

"—He was so _fucking_  drunk, Peter," Wade's words were muffled because he was rubbing the side off his face that wasn't injured with his hand, "And, I could've easily send him to the ground, but I didn't —he's my  _father_ and I chickened out. I didn't dare to fight back. Out of respect or whatever the fuck that means. So —I let him beat me. And, my mom just stood there watching and crying without doing shit. Maybe he went too far tonight, but I can't do anything anyway."

 

Silence follow quickly after Wade explained with a monotone, dry voice; Wade was now looking at him, he reached up and run a tender hand down Peter's cheek and he gave him a small, reassuring smile. 

 

"But, it's alright, baby," He muttered, his thumb grazed the thin bottom lip, "Now you know."

 

"Wade," Peter started slowly, he got even closer and rested half of his bare body on top of Wade as Peter placed his head down his shoulder, he breathed in the strong essence, before whispering,  "I don't know what to say."

 

A kiss was delivered on his temple.

 

"You don't have to say anything, baby."

 

"I wish you could leave there," The younger boy sighed and run a distracted finger down Wade's adam apple, "I hate seeing you like this, Wadey."

 

He nodded, "I will leave soon. Highschool is almost over. I only have four months left."

 

Peter only nodded.

 

"Hey," Wade said and tapped Peter chin to make him look up, "Can _I_  ask you something now?"

 

He nodded again and lifted himself up on his elbow to look directly at Wade, who was hesitating discreetly as he sighed and frowned confusedly, "What just happened," Wade cleared his throat, "—I really fucking miss you, baby. I'm sorry for fucking up so much, but, I swear I'll make up for it, Peter."

 

The boy sighed, "Wade—" 

 

"—You think that you've had enough space?" Wade said firmly, "Because, I do. Fuck, baby —let's just get back together. Everything is gonna change for good."

 

Peter let out air through his nose, in a frustrated way, before he spoke up lowly, "Let's get back together,  _yeah_ —only for you to hide us once again, Wade? I know you will."

 

The older boy clenched his jaw and shook his head shortly, " _Our_  relationship is nobody's business. Only ours. I don't have to be telling everybody who am I dating and fucking."

 

"That's _hypocritical_  for you to say when last year you were shouting proudly about every 'slut' that you used to fuck at your stupid parties," He rolled his eyes, his blood was suddenly running fast and heating up angrily; the tender atmosphere that they had was disappearing gradually, "You won't even hold my hand at school, Wade. Let alone tell anyone about us."

 

Wade didn't answer. Of course he didn't. He only breathed in frustrated when Peter let go of him and sat unhurriedly with a deep sigh, he lifted the blanket to hug it tightly and cover his chest with it.

 

Suddenly he felt self-conscious.

 

Peter only heard their breathing noises for a minute, then some rustling was heard and Wade was sitting up too with difficulty; Peter didn't fight back when Wade's chest touched his back and when two strong arms were sneaking in to hug his waist. 

 

A single kiss was placed on Peter's shoulder, before a chin was resting there.

 

"You know," The younger boy started, almost in a whisper, "I still think a lot about what happened at  _that_ party," He sniffed and shrugged off Wade's face gently, "And, if you wouldn't be so ashamed of us, you wouldn't have leave me alone, and that guy wouldn't have done what he did to me."

 

Wade gave a wet sigh and rested his forehead in-between Peter's shoulder blades, "Don't think that I forgot about that — I think about that everyday, Peter, I swear, and I'm so sorry."

 

"I don't blame you anymore, Wade," Peter said and twisted his head back to search for Wade's eyes, but his head was lowered, "Hey," Shortly hazel eyes connected with his, "I still need time."

 

He nodded, then he pointed in-between them, "So this meant nothing? The sex?"

 

"Of course not," Peter turned sideways to wrap an arm around Wade's shoulders. Wade knocked their foreheads together and closed his eyes, "It meant _everything_. And, I want you. I'm just not getting back with you if you're not ready to be seen with me. I need you to understand that."

 

_Hiding with Tony is enough and he's not ready to be lying to Wade once more._

 

Peter rather be Tony's prohibited secret.

 

Wade nodded again and leaned in to collide their lips carefully and sweetly, "That will change. _Soon_ ," He mumbled against his lips, "Believe me — I-I, —" He cleared his throat brokenly and spoke again, nervousness was behind his voice and nothing could've prepare Peter for what he heard next.

 

"Listen, I've been thinking this since we broke up and now I'm sure of it," Wade gulped slightly, "I've been thinking about it everyday, _everytime_ , when I see you in the hallways or in the cafeteria, or when you talk to me and, I can't help it —  _I love you._ Peter, I—" He sighed and shook his head, his eyes were downcast, "It's ok if you don't believe me, but, I fucking love you, and it's alright if you don't wanna answer me right now. I just needed you tell you what I've been feeling this past month, and after tonight, there's no doubt about it."

 

Peter's chest could only clench in pain and ache, in surprise and sadness too, he didn't recognize Wade saying those words, but Peter appreciate them nonetheless; still he didn't answer. He couldn't, and not because he didn't feel the same way that Wade felt,  **no** , in the contrary, he absolutely felt the same since a while ago, but, right now, he is torn, he is too afraid to say it out loud —because, his feelings towards Wade were almost equal to what Peter feels for Tony, if not more, and that was fucking scaring him.

 

Peter whimpered lowly, only to gulp down the wet lump forming in his throat. He kissed Wade more intently, to try and let out any negative energy that accumulated from their bittersweet conversation. He believed Wade, he didn't know why. And he wanted to say  _it_ back, but he just couldn't. Not when he knows he is a bad person for doing _everything_  that he's doing and — _God_ , he hates himself more at every passing minute.

 

He let Wade hold him in his arms to rock him sideways, comforting him as Peter delivered fresh, warm tears.

 

Peter wasn't able to tell Wade the reason of his affliction, even if he desperately wanted to come clean, but if he did, cops will be involved.

 

Maybe everything will actually get better —but, how could it if he was screwing his aunt's partner?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't hate at the Wade/Peter content. It's primordial for the plot of the story. Future chapters will be all about Starker. 
> 
> Also, why the hell can't I get rid off old chapter notes? Just ignore them, I guess.
> 
> Xo


	20. T W E N T Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't think straight anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy happy new year! Thank you so much for keeping up with me and this work.❤❤

When Peter woke up, he was a left confused, his halfclosed eyes roamed around the room and then besides him, only to quickly find out that there wasn't a trace of Wade; maybe he was in the bathroom.

 

But, disappointment fell in the pit of his stomach when he saw Wade's duffle bag that was previously on his desk chair, was now gone, along with his shoes.

 

Peter sighed, he reached blindly for his phone in his little nightstand, just when he placed it infront of his view, he saw the familiar pink sticky note that belongs to the block note that is placed on his desk, one was pasted to the screen of his cellphone that Tony gave him.

 

Then, he recognized Wade's messy handwriting, black ink contrasted with neon pink.

 

_**I have practice at 8 am. I didn't want to wake you up. I'll see you later.**_

_**Hey** _

_**Last night was great.** _

 

Right. 

 

 _Holy shit_.

 

Peter blew out a small puff of air and stared intently at the sticky note, his eyes run over it, but he wasn't actually reading it, he was distractedly playing what happened last night inside his head, it left his heart beating faster and breath getting shorter.

 

It was all a hasty thought.

 

It was unfortunate really, what happened to Wade and what his father did, Peter still wishes that he could do something about it —but, with everything negative that happened, they couldn't deny that the night turned out exceptionally well.

 

Wade opened up, he told Peter things that he hasn't ever said to anyone —which made Peter feel privileged— Wade cried and found comfort in the younger boy. They had sex, the meaningful, passionate one that was too overwhelming for their young hearts, they saw eachother in this vulnerable state of mind, they shared their thoughts and equally respected them; Peter was  _this_ close to come clean and tell the older boy what's he's been really up to. Gladly, he didn't.

 

 _Fuck_ —Wade confessed. He told him those three heavy words. 

 

The low and honest, 'I love you', was still echoing inside Peter's head.

 

He can't believe it —not, from Wade, the popular senior that plays soccer and is a little bit of an asshole? — not, when in all sincerity their secret relationship, months ago, only seem like a quick and playful, fling, nothing else, even if Peter was deeply enamored (he still is) with Wade, but Peter was excepting Wade to drop him as soon as possible.

 

Which it wasn't the case. Things have change. They're facing something that they weren't expecting.

 

But, that something isn't something bad. Not at all.

 

They're living this intense emotions that comes with enjoying a young love.

 

They've fallen deeply and merely.

 

And, Peter actually feels guilty that he couldn't bring himself to say those three words back to Wade. Peter very much feels them, but he was too shocked at the moment to react properly.

 

He took another deep breath and gently threw his phone besides him —he couldn't help the lazy smile that stretched his lips, he closed his eyes at the sudden happiness filling his body. Peter fell back heavily on his old mattress, he bounced slightly, before he stirred and arched his back till his bones were popping. He didn't even mind the soreness that Wade left behind.

 

Peter came across this giddy, exciting, glad feeling that he felt when he first started talking to Wade, when Wade would text him and make him laugh, when he took him to their first date and kissed him dry and slow.

 

It's like —he couldn't believe it, almost as if all the stars were _finally_  aligning. Wade was changing, shit was changing, and yes, it was for the best.

 

He was starting to feel normal again, like nothing's happened and like he hasn't done anything wrong.

 

Maybe —fuck, just maybe, he was actually contemplating cutting things off with Tony.

 

It's for the better.

 

Right? 

 

Peter held his phone once again, he took his time to send Wade a text, after he tried calling but it was ignored, Wade was most likely still in practice. He typed how much he wanted to see Wade already and how fucking great was last night.

 

Peter could almost be beaming.

 

-

 

It was 9:30 in the morning and Peter was just getting out of bed reluctantly after passing the time for a few minutes on his phone, but he then accidentally caught a sniff out of his own armpit, and he remembered that he hasn't showered since last night; they were too tired to actually stand up and shower, and still, the water running in the small bathroom would've been a little too much to raise suspicions from May, so Peter told Wade that they needed to at least get dressed because May always checks up on him before leaving for work —a sight of her naked nephew _couldn't_  be correct.

 

So, just when he exit his bedroom with soft steps, he peaked his head and looked at both sides of the hallway, he didn't saw anyone or heard anything, so he had to be alone in the apartment. He doesn't know if he feels glad about it. He wonders where is Tony, but, most likely he's out working like May.

 

Once in the bathroom, he splashed cold water to his puffy face, he rubbed it harshly, as if to wake himself up even further, before he was quickly brushing his teeth to get rid of the sour taste, then Peter noticed his reflection in the mirror; he saw his flushed neck and cheeks, the slight dark circles under his eyes, his tangled, brown curls and tired gaze and swollen lips.

 

Peter was about to take off his hoodie and get the water started to shower, but suddenly his stomach grumbled and it clenched together, his mouth felt dry, and he realized that he didn't have dinner last night due Wade's unexpected arrival —so he decided that he will have something to eat first and then he will calmly shower.

 

It wasn't like anyone was here to see him.

 

That was what he had in mind, until he opened the door hurriedly and the first thing that he collided with was a strong chest and a taller body; he gasped slightly and they both stumbled back at the force of the impact.

 

Peter looked up with a deep frown, but it didn't last long, he drew his eyes down when he was immediately welcomed with a confused —shirtless— Tony wearing a scold and blinking slowly at him; he processed it for a bit, before he was shaking his head and letting out a relaxed breath.

 

"Sorry, kid, I didn't know you were here," Tony mumbled and stepped out of the bathroom, before he started rubbing at his sleepy eyes with both hands.

 

" _I_ didn't know you were here," The boy sighed and placed a hand on his chest unconsciously, "—Thought that I was alone."

 

Tony raised his eyebrows in amusement and leaned the side of his body against the doorframe, he stared at Peter intently and his brown eyes racked up and down his body shortly; he nodded at him once and crossed his arms, "And that boyfriend of yours isn't here?" 

 

His tone was teasing, but it had some seriousness in it too. It made Peter feel somewhat awkward.

 

Peter bit the inside of his cheek nervously and looked at him, "No, he left earlier."

 

The older man nodded again, "Right," After a few seconds he shrugged and looked away momentarily, "You ok?"

 

He parted his lips slightly and smiled timidly, "Y-yeah. Why?"

 

"You just look a little freaked out there."

 

Peter shrugged too and got closer, "You just scared me, that's all," He lied, he was freaking out, because, he just came from being with his ex-boyfriend, (which, now he was considering to get back with him) and, here he was feeling all dopey, nervous and dreamy about Tony. 

 

Tony nodded and gave him a tight smile, he uncrossed his arms and stretched a hand invitingly towards Peter, his muscles flex and,  _shit_ , Tony just looked too fucking empowering and _irresistible,_ it made Peter's breath hitch, it made his heart beat faster and arousal made his belly burn.

 

Tony then gave him a crooked smile, and his eyes gleamed.

 

"You look pretty there, Pete."

 

Yeah —fuck being away from Tony.  _Fuck_ cutting things off with him. Peter just couldn't, and he hates himself for being so weak; but he rather live with this blame than not having Tony in his life.

 

Peter gave two fast and long steps, until he was reaching Tony, he wasn't expecting when Peter almost jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his palms rested in the back of Tony's head, before he started gripping the short strands with slim fingers, that apparently made Tony react, because from staying still and unmoving, he run his hands up and down Peter's sides, gripping him and feeling him up like he always does, ardent and desperate.

 

Peter didn't even care that he was smelly and sweaty, Tony wouldn't care anyways.

 

They started kissing promptly, Peter started it, it was harsh and wet, he then let Tony control the kiss and  _him_ ; Peter's body was flushed against Tony's, he kept pulling the man close to rub his front against him as his thin bottom lip was being bitten and pulled.

 

The scratch of his beard against Peter's chin was pleasantly familiar.

 

Tony's hands settled in the small of his back, before they traveled lower, soon he was gripping his ass in a tight hold, just to direct one hand in-between Peter legs from behind him, Tony squeezed his cheek before grazing his perineum through his pijama pants.

 

The young boy let out a soft breath and pulled away distractedly, savouring the feeling as his own hands came to rest on both sides of Tony's face, he then opened his eyes and found Tony already looking at him; Peter blushed and his lips stretched into a shy smile.

 

"Hi."

 

Tony chuckled warmly and pecked his lips once, but Peter followed him and pecked him again, slow and loving, "Hi, baby."

 

Peter let himself being pushed back until they were inside the bathroom again, the door was closed and Peter was pushed up against the sink as they started kissing again; wet, loud sounds echoed inside the small bathroom.

 

Just when Peter guided his hands down and started fumbling with Tony's pants, trying to get the button undone; Tony started trailing his mouth lower, down his neck, leaving damp, red traces, sucking and biting.

 

He threw his head to the side and palmed Tony's soft cock through his jeans; he gave soft, low moans to match Tony's harsh breathing.

 

Peter was just about to ask the other to put him on the sink and to just fuck him senseless.

 

But, suddenly, the older man pulled away and looked at Peter, he raised his hands to push the curls out of his face, then he caressed his cheeks and the side of his neck fondly. But, something different was in his eyes.

 

Peter awkwardly stopped touching Tony's arousal, and he came to hug his middle, "What's wrong, Tony?" He murmured.

 

The man sighed and shook his head, he leaned down again and delivered a quick kiss to his jaw, before resting his face there, "Sorry," He murmured back, "You just," He clicked his tongue, as if to deciding what to say, "— _smell_   _like_   _him_."

 

His heart dropped and he tensed all over, Peter lowered his gaze in shame and iniquity, he let go of Tony and placed his hands behind himself on the edge of the sink. Wade came to his mind, bruised poor Wade, that Peter is everything to him, and here he was, doing this barbarity. Anger suddenly invaded his system.

 

"Hey—" Tony started and placed a hand on the red cheek, but Peter pulled his face away to avoid his touch and look up with a frown.

 

"So what?" 

 

"What?" The man asked confusedly.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, "So what if I smell like Wade? Like my _boyfriend_?" He sniffed, "You're disgusted to touch me then?"

 

Tony exhaled and shook his head, he tried to reach Peter again, but he pushed his hands away, "Peter, stop that—"

 

"You know," He scoffed and felt the familiar wetness stinging in his eyes, "You always smell like—" He gulped and clenched his eyes close, he struggled to say the name, but he did anyways, even if it pained him and made him feeble, " _May_. And, still, I let you touch me."

 

The older man closed his eyes too and looked down, he gave an exhausted sigh, "Peter, please stop that."

 

Peter pushed him away slightly, "You can do _everything_ , but if I do something that it doesn't have to do with you, you always make me feel bad about it. Like, I'm the only one doing wrong here and you don't give a fuck about—"

 

Tony clenched his jaw and came to grip slightly Peter's arm, he breathed in through his nose angrily and stared intently, "You _think_  that I don't feel like shit? You think that  _I_ think that this is right? Do you seriously have the nerve to suggest that I don't care?" He shook his head, —the world doesn't revolve around you, Pete. This is on me too."

 

"No!" Peter's raised voice suddenly echoed and made them both jump, "You're selfish!" He cried and hit Tony's bare chest with his palms, "I always come second, to everyone! Even for May, and I'm sick of it, Tony! I'm sick of being a second choice and I'm _fucking_  sick of being no one!"

 

The man only stared at him for a few seconds, before he gulped and shook his head once again, "That's not true."

 

"It is true, Tony," He said grudgingly.

 

"It's a little disappointing that you have that low self-esteem, kid," The man said softly and sadly, but Peter took it as an insult, and before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth.

 

"Fuck you," Peter said crudely and sniffed wetly. He got more angered because, Tony was fucking right and he didn't seem affected by Peter's remark, instead, he straightened out and gave a step back.

 

"You're very important to me, you know, Peter? You're not a second choice. You're my _first_ choice," Tony said, "And, I'm sorry if you don't see it that way and —do I deserve you lashing out on me? Yes, _absolutely_. I'm the _only_  one wrong here, Peter. I know I'm fucking everything and you up. But," He scoffed and looked down with a defeat expression, "I've tried to stay away from you and I can't. I just  _can't_. I'm only here because of you not anyone else, Peter."

 

The boy crossed his arms and tightened his lips, he was seeing red, he couldn't comprehend any word, he just wanted to be alone and sorted himself out, at least for the moment; so he breathed in and turned around, he opened the water tab and distractedly, he started washing his already clean hands.

 

"I'm gonna shower," He croaked out weakly.

 

"Baby—"

 

"I wanna be alone," He corrected himself.

 

Thankfully, Tony didn't persuade nothing anymore, he just stood there for a moment, perplexed, Peter's behavior was odd, that Peter couldn't even recognize himself —Tony then, nodded and gave a step forward, he didn't leave until he left a kiss on the back of Peter's head.

 

Then, the door was closing and Peter was on his own, finally, he let warm tears stain his face as he held back hiccups and sobs.

 

The water falling on the grey tiles drowned his sounds, he just sat on the lid of the toilet and held his knees close to his chest, he cried against them, wetting his pants, and the urge to hit the wall in front of him was present but he was just feeling too weak; how did he came from waking up just fine to this? 

 

Peter only looked up when his phone buzzed against the shelves besides him, he sniffed and reached for jt, he long heard the front door slamming close and he knew Tony was gone. He thought that Tony would be the one texting but, no, it wasn't. And that made him sob harder when he saw who it was.

 

**Wade:) 10:23**

I'm on my way to your place baby

 

He was about to stand up, but after a long thought, he just sat back and wiped at his face.

 

Peter didn't really care if Wade sees him like this, in fact, his chest hurts because the need to tell Wade all about his and Tony's hidden secret and to confess almost felt like a need. And...yes, he couldn't take it anymore, and yes, Peter probably was gonna tell him everything.

 

He couldn't think straight anymore.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts?


	21. T W E N T Y O N E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants his friends, his old life and perfect grades back, just as much as he wants his boyfriend too.
> 
> But, is he really ready to cut things off with Mr. Stark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for keeping up with this:)
> 
> Btw, I just posted a new Starker project that I'm really invested in. It's called Reality Check. Please check it out and let me know what you think?
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

Peter was now waiting in his room, he took an abrupt and devastating shower that consisted in cleaning himself thoroughly and sobbing softly, almost afraid to be heard even if no one was home; he leaned against his forehead against the wet wall and took a deep sigh as the warm water fell down his back, washing away any remaining soap.

 

 _Fuck_. 

 

He was already regretting what he said to Tony. He wasn't thinking really when he did it, it's just, everything has been accumulating inside his mind that he was forced to voice his thoughts, he was angry and sad at their actual circumstances, about his confusion and deep love for two people, he was mad that he just can't get a grip and solve things.

 

And, now, he's let it all out on Tony. 

 

Who probably deserves that and  _more_.

 

But, of course Peter doesn't see it like that.

 

He now feels guilty, he didn't mean to yell and blame Tony —even though that weight on his shoulders seems to be gone since he said all of that to the man. 

 

But.

 

Tony looked so hurt and preoccupied.

 

Peter's been kind of a brat with him before, but, he's never been rude or disrespectful towards him. Peter has never _swear_  at him.

 

Now, Tony left, to cool things down, Peter almost knows that he isn't angry or offended, he left in peace, not before delivering a kiss to Peter's head, but ... Peter could feel de defeated and conquered atmosphere at their situation.

 

Peter just hopes that their future isn't jeopardized.

 

Because, honestly, now that he's calming down and wrapping himself in a towel, he didn't want to speak out every thought of his earlier, absolutely not.

 

But, fuck, he just want to be normal again, to have normal problems and a normal relationship. He wants to be an ordinary teenager with issues that come along. Peter wants to lie about bad grades and about going out,  _not_ about seeing and sleeping with an older adult and that happens to be his aunt's partner.

 

He's done lying to May and seeing her oblivious about what's _really_ happening.

 

 _Oh_ , he's glad that without trying or planning, Wade came back.

 

Peter wants his friends, his old life and perfect grades back, —he's been dropping since everything happened—, just as much as he wants his boyfriend too. His first love and affection.

 

But, is he really ready to cut things off with Mr. Stark?

 

-

 

Peter was just finishing changing when he heard a knock coming from the livingroom, he pulled a grey sweater over his head and started walking out of his room, his wet hair was pushed back, water drops were falling down his neck and ears.

 

When he opened the door, Wade was looking down at his phone, but he quickly looked up and gave Peter a small, closed lip smile; his blond hair was wet too, and Peter assumed that he took a shower in their school's bathrooms.

 

Peter could already smell the familiar cologne from where he was standing.

 

"Hey," He smiled with shut lips and stepped aside to let Wade in.

 

"Hey," The older boy repeated and closed the door behind him, before standing in front of Peter, "How are you?"

 

Peter didn't answer, instead, he stepped in closer and raised his hands to hold each side of Wade's face. His injures didn't look as serious as they did yesterday, the swelling went down, the cuts were dry and the bruise by his eye and cheekbone was in-between purple and yellow, it was clearly healing nicely and Peter's chest filled with relief.

 

"I'm fine, baby," Wade chuckled quietly and run a hand down Peter's hair.

 

"You're feeling better?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

The younger boy nodded, "I'm glad, Wade," He then looked down and lowered his hands to play with the strings in Wade's hoodie, "How was practice?"

 

"I didn't have one, I just took a shower there," Wade sighed, "The coach suspended me from practice for the next three days, because I had to tell him that I got into a fight. No violence tolerated, you know?" He snorted ironically.

 

"Oh—" Peter worried his bottom lip in-between his teeth nervously, before adding hesitantly, "Have you talk with your dad?"

 

Wade cleared his throat slightly and nodded, "Yeah. Earlier. He asked me where I was and to come back to them, but," He shrugged effortlessly, "I don't feel like going there yet." 

 

Peter exhaled and hugged Wade's neck loosely with one arm, and with his free hand he started rubbing it up and down Wade's chest comfortably, "You can stay here all you want, you know?"

 

"I know. Thanks, Pete," He muttered and hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and stared at him with a tiny grin, "I couldn't stop thinking about you today," Before, Peter could react or answer, Wade had leaned down to peck his lips longingly, it took him by surprise, but he melted against Wade immediately.

 

"Is this ok?" Wade whispered against him.

 

And, Peter could only nod and hold Wade's shoulders in a soft grip.

 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either," He admitted and allowed his cheeks to redden, "And, _what_  we did."

 

"Oh, shit," The older boy breathed out a short laugh and kiss him again, "Tell  _me_ about it."

 

Peter giggled and turned his head when the other boy started biting his cheek playfully, "Stop," He huffed and licked at Wade's nose in revenge, "Come on."

 

The boy pulled at Wade's hand and started guiding him towards his room.

 

He was deeply and genuinely trying to ignore what he did with Tony this morning.

 

"You're alone?" Wade asked once they were inside his bedroom.

 

Peter shut the door and hummed, "May is working."

 

"And, that guy, Tony?" Wade asked again.

 

"I don't know," He shrugged and lied "I think he's working too."

 

Peter perfectly knows that Tony _doesn't_  work on Saturdays.

 

"Cool," Wade nodded, and after a few seconds of playing around with a single Lego piece that was in the desk, he pointed at him, "Close your eyes."

 

"What?" He frowned slightly and crossed his arms self-consciously, "Why?"

 

"Come on. Just do it, baby," The taller boy gave him a smile as he shrugged off his backpack, "Trust me."

 

Peter then nodded and did what the other asked for. He gave a step back until his back was resting against the nearest wall as he heard Wade fumbling and unzipping around. 

 

He didn't know what Wade was doing, but he kinda suspected something. 

 

After he heard Wade's footsteps approaching, he jumped slightly when a hand was placed in his jaw and the side of his neck. He didn't open his eyes and leaned his face against the warm palm.

 

"You're so fucking pretty," Wade then mumbled, honest and quiet, Peter gulped timidly and nervously, "Now, come on. Open them."

 

What he saw when he opened his eyes made a wide smile appear on his lips as he first noticed Wade holding a big plastic jar filled with chocolate bunnies, wrapped in golden foil, he then looked at Wade and the smile on his face was matching his own.

 

"Like it?"

 

"They're my favorite," Peter said as he grabbed the jar with one hand while he hugged Wade with his free arm, "Like, my  _favorite_."

 

"I know," The older boy offered him a kiss and Peter raised himself on his tiptoes quickly and pursed his lips to connect them with the other's, "I wanted to bring you flowers," He pulled away and shrugged, "But, you don't like them."

 

He made a confused face and grinned up at him, "Who said I don't like flowers?"

 

"You did. You told me that when we first started going out."

 

"I do like flowers, dummy. I said that I don't like roses only!' The shorter boy laughed at Wade when he sighed and rolled his eyes at himself.

 

"I forgot about that," Wade said, "It would've been more special to bring you flowers."

 

"Thank you for the bunnies," Peter pecked his cheek, then he pulled away to place the chocolates on the desk, before he turned around and faced Wade again, "Why flowers would make it more special?

 

He resisted the urge to caress Wade's bruises on his face as he watched him sigh and look down at Peter.

 

"I came here to tell you something, Pete."

 

The boy leaned and rested the back of his legs against the edge of the desk, "What's that?" He mumbled and looked at Wade from under his eyelashes, "Is it something bad?"

 

He quickly shook his head, "No, of course not, baby."

 

"Then?" Peter chose to smile reassuringly at him; he could see nervousness starting to claim Wade's gestures and face, "It's ok, you can tell me."

 

Wade stared at him for a few seconds, before getting closer and moving his hand to place then on the desk, just besides each side of Peter's hip, trapping him.

 

But, Peter didn't feel trapped.

 

The older boy took a deep breath and began talking again, "You know, Pete, I really meant what I said last night to you."

 

He whispered, "You did?"

 

"Of course," Wade looked at him slowly, " _Everything_. Not a fucking single doubt."

 

The boy nodded calmly and lowered his hands to rest them on top of Wade's, "I know."

 

" _And_ , I did a lot of thinking, last night and today and I came to a conclusion," He said confidently, "This time apart that we had helped me realize how much of a dick I was —still am, I guess— to you."

 

Peter only looked down and continued listening.

 

"—I didn't take care of you and I don't blame you for breaking up with me. But... " Wade shrugged helplessly, "I regret hurting you all along; just because I was thinking about myself only. And you don't deserve that."

 

"It's in the past, Wade—"

 

"No, it's not, Peter," He said firmly and squeezed his hand, "I fucked up, I know. And, I'm so sorry. Look, I never expected for this to happen. I never planned to fall for you and love you. But, I do, and I can't help it."

 

Peter lifted his head to stare at the other again, and he found Wade wearing and exhausted expression.

 

"—It's ok if you don't wanna get back with me. But, please, let's try it?" Wade asked, "I'll be better and this time I mean it. I know you don't believe me. But, you can count on it."

 

"Wade," The boy sighed.

 

"Peter, _baby_ —Listen, I know myself and I know I ain't good," Wade pointed at himself, "But, you make me do good. You're my fucking rock, Peter. I've disappointed you a lot, but I won't do so anymore. At least not on purpose.  _Please_."

 

"You're being too hard on yourself, Wadey," He whispered, looked away and shook his head.

 

Only if Wade knew what Peter's has done.

 

"It's the truth, Peter. I need you."

 

"I need you too," He sniffed and came to rest his forehead on Wade's chest. He felt himself getting closer when two arms hugged him.

 

"Then, baby, what are we waiting for?"

 

Peter straightened up slightly and wiped his suddenly running nose with the sleeve of his sweater, "I  _don't_ want to keep hiding. I'm fucking sick of it. I won't—"

 

Tony is still in his mind.

 

" _We_  won't. You know," Wade snorted, "Fuck highschool, man. Fuck the people in it. I honestly don't give a shit anymore. I'm leaving soon anyway."

 

The boy frowned at him confusedly and he parted his mouth in slight disbelief, "What do you mean?"

 

"That I'm fucking sick too. And, I'll do whatever it takes to have you back again," He then lifted his hands and held both sides of Peter's face, "I told you. I did a lot of thinking last night and, I'm done hiding, baby. I'm — it's not a big deal, right?"

 

Peter shook his head dumbfoundedly and slowly, he still has a frown on his face.

 

"I love you, Peter," Wade murmured and pushed back some of Peter's hair, "And, I wanna show you off. Not hide you."

 

"Don't say that if you don't mean it."

 

"I mean it, Peter," His tone raised lightly, "I'm serious and I'm done—"

 

"People are gonna talk shit in school," Peter interrupted him shortly, "Are you aware of that? —your teammates are gonna talk shit or they will  _just_  stop talking to you. You're gonna be judged and maybe made fun of. Wade, you're gonna be tagged and pointed at. Don't you care?"

 

Wade smiled fondly at him and shrugged effortlessly, "I only care about you. Fuck _them._ "

 

Peter sighed and looked at the taller boy intently, "Are you serious about this?"

 

"Yeah," He nodded, "I'm ready to kick ass to whoever says something to us."

 

The boy stared at him more, his eyes analyzed Wade's features, almost looking for a clue that would tell him that this whole thing was a joke. But, he found none. He took a deep breath and clenched his lips in concentration —he just couldn't believe what Wade had just said. Never in a million years he would thought that Wade would say that.

 

He was so good.

 

And Peter was so _bad_.

 

"Why?" He found himself asking —almost guiltily. 

 

Wade looked at him with a baffled expression, "Why what?"

 

"Why all of a sudden you wanna do this? Like — _Wade_ , you're talking about fucking up your _reputation,_ and for me?" He frowned deeply and waved at himself frustratedly.

 

"Peter, I wanna do this, because I'm done being stuck up my ass and care about what everybody's gonna say," The older boy said and gave a step back, "Fuck my reputation. I told you, us being apart helped me realize a lot of things — _And_ , that is that you're the most important being in my life. No one has ever been, not even my fucking parents," He lowered his gaze and crossed his arms, "I don't wanna lose you. Not again.  _I love you_."

 

That's it.

 

Peter gave a step in. His heart started beating faster.

 

"You can think about it if you want and—"

 

Wade was cut off by Peter. They both stumbled together and back, because abruptly and unanticipatedly Peter pushed himself over and hugged his neck strongly. He shut up Wade by colliding their lips in a harsh, mellow kiss. They instantly parted their mouths and their tongues met passionately and messily.

 

Peter felt Wade's hands gripped the back of his thighs and Wade pulled him flushed against his body; he moved his own hands up and placed them behind Wade's head, his fingers tangled themselves in the blond strands as Wade backed them up until Peter hit the desk.

 

After a minute, they pulled away panting. Wade was grinning stupidly as he nodded at him once.

 

"So, you agree?"

 

The younger boy smiled too, he combed Wade's hair back softly, before pecking his lips once and looking at him with small eyes, "Do you really love me, Wilson?"

 

His grin widened and he faked an unimpressed expression, "Just a little, Parker. Don't get too excited."

 

He chuckled and bumped his nose with the other's, "Fine."

 

Wade raised his eyebrows and he pulled him closer, "So, you wanna —you know, be my—"

 

"Yes," His lips stretched into a smile, "Again."

 

"And, I know it's just October. But, you wanna come to the Winter Dance with—"

 

Peter didn't let him finish again, because he was nodding carefully and leaning in to steal another kiss, " _Yes_."

 

They were kissing again, this time more tender and unhurried; Wade dragged his lips against Peter's jaw and neck gently. Peter moved his head aside and closed his eyes peacefully as they hips soon started to move and they started to grind against eachother lazily. 

 

Peter sighed happily and a warm feeling expanded in his chest —until he opened his eyes and the first thing that they caught was one of Tony's dress shirts that May accidentally put it in his closet; Peter hasn't preoccupied to return it. _No_ , he's been too busy smelling it when he finds himself missing Tony.

 

Iniquity, distress and uneasiness invaded his mind. He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and he wanted to cry out loud at how fucking stupid and a bad person he was. His mind and fragile heart couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to ask for help, but he wasn't a victim... right?

 

He's been wanting this since the beginning. He wasn't _forced._ Tony didn't do that. **No**.

 

All of a sudden Peter twisted his head when he felt hand pushing his sweater up. He held Wade's hands in a soft grip and pushed them away slowly. Peter looked up at him and watched the slight confusion in Wade's eyes.

 

"I have to tell you something," He said quietly, almost hesitantly.

 

Wade nodded and rested his hands instead on the desk behind Peter, "Tell me."

 

The younger boy took a deep breath and then he exhaled it. He gazed away for a moment, finding the words and the fucking _courage_ to finally tell Wade the truth, he wanted to, he doesn't wanna keep lying, but —when he looked up once again he was met with Wade's patient, adoring eyes running over his face earnestly. A palm touched his cheek gingerly and a thumb pulled at his bottom lip playfully.

 

"What is it, baby?"

 

 _Fuck_. 

 

He couldn't. There's no way. Peter couldn't do this —not yet at least— he couldn't look at Wade's harmonious and content face and just watch it crumble down because of Peter's confession. He didn't want to ruin their moment. He didn't want to fuck up their shared happiness and turn their morning chaotic and bitter. He didn't want to deal with the consequences. And, he _doesn't_  want to admit that he's afraid that Wade will reject him and turn his back on him.

 

Peter  _deserves_  it. But, he doesn't need that to happen.

 

He's too emotionally tired and drained to overthink and speak his heart out, to explain things and make it look not as bad as the truth really is.

 

He just _couldn't_  deal with all of that right now.

 

Instead, Peter chose to say his second truth which is less aggressive. Quite the opposite actually. 

 

Peter sighed, slumped his shoulder and bit his top lip nervously, before he gulped once and placed his hands flat on the other's chest.

 

His murmur and phrase echoed lowly in the room.

 

"I love you too."

 

Peter really did. He fucking really did. And, some worries vanished for a short time when Wade's lips stretched in an enormous grin and he kissed Peter's lips painfully.

 

But, he didn't care.

 

He finally gets to hold hands with his boyfriend at school.

 

-

 

Peter wouldn't be seeing Wade on Sunday. It was Logan's birthday and Wade told Peter to accompany him to the party that his family was throwing, but Peter didn't feel like going. He knows that Wade wouldn't leave him like last time, but still, he couldn't help but feel anxious and paranoid.

 

Wade then resisted at the beginning and he wanted to spend time him instead. But, Peter encouraged him to go without him (they will have the whole week at school to come out together as a couple. Which, Peter was already preparing himself mentally. He couldn't believe it still, honestly).

 

They were about to have sex, but Peter just couldn't really keep going, he was still thinking and distracting himself too much —but, he was happy that Wade didn't throw a fit (like he would used to do) when Peter shook his head and asked to just lay down and watch YouTube instead. Wade didn't care. He held Peter closer and rubbed at his back comfortably because he could sense that something was making Peter feel restless, but he didn't mention it.

 

Peter already misses him.

 

And he misses Tony too.

 

So, Peter was relieved —and disappointed?— when just when he was getting ready for bed in school night, his phone buzzed with a text notification and he almost sprinted over to his desk to grab his phone. 

 

Tony texted for the first time since their small argument. It's been a day and a half and he hasn't come to the apartment either.

 

**Mr. Stark 12:01**

I hate leaving like that.

 

He sighed and laid down on his bed heavily. He didn't know what to answer, so he started biting his nails. But, another text arrived immediately.

 

**Mr. Stark 12:01**

And seeing you like that, Peter.

 

The boy rolled on his side and used his arm as a pillow while he reread the words; he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, before his phone buzzed once again.

 

**Mr. Stark 12:02**

Sorry for upsetting you.

 

He quickly changed positions and got on his stomach so he could type with both of his hands. His heart started beating faster. He couldn't help it.

 

**Peter 12:02**

You're not mad?

 

The three typing dots appeared for a second, before it was gone, then it reappeared again, and it made Peter raise a hand to started biting the skin around the nail of his thumb.

 

**Mr. Stark 12:03**

Why would I be?

Tell me.

 

  **Peter 12:03**

I don't know

I thought.

'cause you left me.

 

 **Mr. Stark**   **12:03**

Peter

You told me to leave you alone. And I did just that.

I'm not angry.

 

 

**Peter 12:04**

Sorry

I didn't mean what I said

I was just sensitive I guess

 

Peter rolled his eyes at himself. Tony was quick to answer.

 

**Mr. Stark 12:94**

Please don't apologize

You did nothing wrong

 

The urge to just call Tony, to talk and listen to his voice was present, but he just couldn't do it right now. He didn't need to. He wasn't ready to fall again and exhaust his poor mind. He could hear May's voice from the other room talking over the phone. This just doesn't feel right.

 

But, soon, his phone was ringing loudly and he jumped shortly. Tony's last name was on his screen (he hasn't bother to change it) Peter questioned himself for a second, before he was swapping his finger to answer.

 

He sighed and dropped his face on the pillow, his voice sounded muffled when he spoke, "Hello?"

 

" _Hey. Are you free to talk_?" Tony's voice sounded tired and raspy.

 

"Yeah."

 

" _Do you wanna talk_?"

 

Peter sighed again and nodded, "Yeah."

 

" _How are you_?" Tony asked.

 

He chuckled bitterly and shut his eyes, "I don't know. And you?"

 

The man exhaled, " _I'm fucked over, kid_."

 

"Me too," He pursed his lips, "I have this funny feeling, Tony."

 

" _And, what's that_?"

 

"I don't know," He shrugged, "I wanna tell you in person. Why didn't you come here today?"

 

Tony took a while to answer. Peter heard a little crumbling noise in the other line and then the sound of a lighter clicking made him realize that Tony was smoking, "— _I_   _need_  some  _time to think. I have this funny feeling too, you know?_ "

 

"Yeah?" Peter murmured sleepily and he shook his head, "I'm confused, Tony. So fucking confused. And, sad."

 

" _I know, baby._ " Tony lowered his voice the same, " _Me too_."

 

"We need to talk. Like for real," He said and turned to rest on his side, he place the phone really close to his ear, "I wanna see you." He frowned at himself and bit his lip. No, he couldn't help to feel this way.

 

" _Me too_ ," The man repeated, " _But, it'll have to wait, baby. I'm leaving the city tomorrow for work._ " 

 

Peter sighed frustratedly, "Okay... I'll wait then _,_ " He thought for a second before continuing, "Are you gonna miss me, Tony?"

 

He hummed softly, " _You know I will, Pete._ "

 

"I'll miss you too."

 

" _I know, baby. I'll talk to you soon. Take care, Pete._ "

 

"Bye," Peter mumbled effortlessly, then the line was dead. He left his phone resting on his ear, as if he could still Tony's voice. He doesn't have the strength to move or get under the covers. He stayed still there, listening to his noisy fan and May's voice.

 

Was he stupid to expect Tony to say those three words that Peter and Wade shared?

 

He feels a little empty.

 

Because, their conversation somehow seemed like that. They were different and maybe distant. Like they've never been before. Tony didn't sound fully present, he was distracted. And, it hurts Peter.

 

He doesn't know what to think.

 

But, he's sure that something good isn't coming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually scared (and excited) to post this because some folks really seem to hate Wade and Peter's relationship lol. Don't hate me? —even though Starker is still in the game
> 
> I hope you liked it:)
> 
> Again, go to my account check out my new fic!


	22. T W E N T Y T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the coming out thing wasn't a big deal (come on, being not straight can't be that shocking nowadays) but their relationship, it sure was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the death bitch

"Tony's been really weird lately."

 

Peter almost cleared his throat when May said that over breakfast. She was frowning slightly and mixing her porridge distractedly.

 

"You've been really weird lately too, kiddo," May looked up and shrugged, "I feel like we don't talk like we used to. I _barely_  see you now."

 

The boy avoided her gaze and took a long sip of orange juice, his shand shook nervously and his heart started beating faster than usual; he sighed shakily and smiled forcefully, "School's been a bitch lately, May."

 

May rolled her eyes, "I know it's not that —but, I know that you're a teenager who does things that I don't understand. I know you, kiddo, and you're not being your usual self."

 

"May—"

 

"Something's wrong with you. I can feel it," She said worriedly and slumped her shoulders, "And, we used to tell eachother everything—"

 

"May, look," The boy started quickly but his aunt cut him off.

 

"Don't interrupt me, Benjamin," May gave him a stern look. She stared him for a few seconds before breaking away and rubbing her forehead tiredly, "Just —tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Maybe I have to spend more time home?"

 

Peter was quick to shake his head with a mortified, liable expression on his face, "No, no, no —of course not. You're not doing anything wrong, May."

 

 _He is_.

 

"Then tell me, baby," She said and lifted a hand to squeeze Peter's, "You worry me."

 

The boy looked down and shook his head again, he shrugged and took his hand away, "It's nothing, May. I just —you know, I've been having issues with Wade."

 

That wasn't a complete lie.

 

May nodded understandingly and pursed her lips, "So is it just boy problems?"

 

"Yeah," He murmured, "It's just that."

 

That wasn't a lie either.

 

His aunt's suspicious expression didn't go away as he examined him, "You would tell me if something's bothering you, right?"

 

Peter tightened his lips apprehensively, "Of course."

 

"And, I want us back. Like we used to be. I miss you, Pete."

 

He lowered his head and nodded slowly. He couldn't bring himself to look at his aunt's eyes, "I miss you too, May."

 

"How about if we start our movie night on Fridays again?" She smiled at him, "Harry Potter marathon, huh?"

 

Peter smiled too, sad and bereaved, "I'd like that."

 

"Great," May patted his hand and stood up with her plate on hand, "I have to talk to Tony now. He hasn't call me since he left to his work trip in Colorado."

 

He tensed up, he was about to answer to not seem too obvious and odd —but, his phone buzzed and he quickly took it out. He was expecting (hoping?) mindlessly that who they were talking about made his phone move, but of course it wasn't. Tony hasn't call him or text him either.

 

( _God, God._ Peter hates himself)

 

"Wade's waiting outside for me," Peter called way too loudly and sprinted up quickly.

 

 _Amazing_  —He is now well aware that today is the day of the _coming_   _out_   _event_. His stomach churned awfully.

 

It almost feels like the first time that he came out as gay. It maybe feels even worse, because nobody really gave a shit about his sexual orientation back then, but he is sure as fuck that people _will_ give a shit now when they see the soccer's team captain walking hand in hand with the decathlon kid. 

 

Peter's nervous and scared. He feels sick to the stomach and he feels stupid that he's now doubting if this is a good idea, when he's been wanting this to happen since he started dating Wade.

 

"Put on the seatbelt," May said as Peter hugged her and kissed her cheek hurriedly, "I love you," She said behind him when he started jogging towards the door.

 

"Me too!"

 

He still couldn't look at May in the eye.

 

-

 

The car ride was mostly silent. It was comfortable but both of them were clearly tensed and jittery. Wade's arm was stretched over his car's console to hold Peter's hand in his own. Wade's grip was warm and feeble, his thumb kept caressing Peter's knuckles unconsciously.

 

Peter noticed Wade's hesitation and quietness as he drove with one hand mostly. He would lift their hands and kiss Wade's fingers to try and comfort him, but he seemed to be a little too lost in his own thoughts.

 

He wanted to send a text to Michelle and Ned through their chat group, to let them know about the big news and that he and Wade are together again, he needs their excitement and support, but —he didn't tell them because he knew that he was gonna be ignored. Michelle even blocked him on Instagram and Facebook, and Ned did too.

 

 _Y_ es, he was/is a shitty friend for ignoring them and bailing on them several times, he's been missing decathlon meeting (which they gave him a warning that he can be expelled from the club if he keeps on not going) but; honestly? Peter doesn't think that what he did is that big of a deal, and maybe they're overreacting and want to get back at him. And, it really pains him to not have his friends with him and to see them walk the opposite direction in the hallways when they see Peter.

 

Something great is really happening in his life and he doesn't have his friends to celebrate.

 

So, Peter is planning that by the end of the week, he will talk to them and hopefully make up.

 

(He needs to talk to Tony too).

 

And, hopefully fix things. Finish it for good.

 

-

 

" _We're_   _here_ ," Wade mumbled with sarcastic excitement.

 

They parked just where the entryway of the school was visible. Wade turned off the car and they were left in complete silence.

 

Peter looked up with nervous eyes at the several students entering and at the others hanging out outside. When he turned his head to see Wade, he was doing the same thing, but he was wearing a small frown and both of his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

 

He shifted on his seat and placed a hand on Wade's forearm.

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

Wade didn't answer right away, but he shook his head slowly and sighed, "I didn't think it would be this difficult."

 

Peter squeezed his arm, "You're coming out as bi, so there'll be less prejudices unlike coming out gay. Like me," He smiled slightly at him and poked Wade's rib playfully, trying to make him smile and relax.

 

The older boy only snorted and stared at him with a small eyes.

 

He leaned over and rested his cheek on the other's arm, he hugged it too and placed a kiss on Wade's cheek, "We don't have to do it today, you know?"

 

" _No_ ," Wade quickly cleared his throat and pulled away to hold Peter's face in both of his hands, "We're doing it, alright? We got this."

 

Peter grinned lazily and nodded unhurriedly, "We got this."

 

"Just, you know," Wade shrugged and bit Peter's hand playfully, "If they ask who takes it up the ass, you do."

 

He let out a loud laugh mixed with a snort, only to slap Wade on the side of his head lightly, "Shut up."

 

"Hey," Wade stopped him when the other was about to open the car door, he leaned closer, "I love you."

 

Peter's lips curled up and he kissed Wade's mouth longingly, —making up for the missing and guilt— a hand rested on his cheek warmly and he felt a little more at ease.

 

"I love you too."

 

-

 

They stared and stared. Oh, God, they stared, pointed, gaped and whispered; at least no one laughed, but some people seemed to be extremely confused as their eyes lingered on Wade and their joined hands.

 

He sense Wade's agitation and self-consciousness. He was dying to just stop, hug him and kiss him. But he didn't.

 

Peter couldn't bare to look up, he felt like floating in embarrassment as they became mostly the center of attention and he let Wade guide him through the hall and he didn't know if this was really a good idea as he heard girls from his class ask if it was a an April's fool prank in the middle of October.

 

He could hear and  _feel_ the judgment, but it was kinda alright because they were finally doing this and Wade was squeezing his hand and interlocking their fingers.

 

Peter expected to be made fun at and be in everybody's conversation — but apparently no one really gave a long fuck. 

 

—sure, lunch would probably be infested with the most recent news that are  _them_ ; but, really people would stare before going back to do whatever they were doing.

 

Maybe Wade and Peter were overreacting and kids don't care that much.

 

Some guys of the soccer team only nodded at Wade and patted his back because Wade's sort of told them in the last two days what was going on and what was going to happen; which surprisingly most of them if not all, reacted well.

 

It's a different time and Peter utterly knows that people isn't going to to be shocked of their sexuality, but the curiosity is the 'weird' match that Wade and Peter do.

 

Peter knows that and he feels insecure, because he got to read Wade's text where his teammates didn't really questioned twice that Wade is dating a boy, they focused more on the fact that Wade is dating  _Peter._

 

(Wade told them to fuck off)

 

And he knows too that Wade has this certain status and not everyone is gonna disrespect him that easily.

 

But, still, it was going way better than he thought and Peter couldn't help but allow a content sentiment get to him.

 

Wade was about to speak to Peter, but all of a sudden a heavy pair of arms settled on their shoulders.

 

"Hey, dudes," It was Logan and he said breathlessly as if he was running; he got in-between them to start walking along, "How's it going? Do we need to beat some ass yet?" He said to Wade.

 

The older boy chuckled and shook his head, "Not yet."

 

"Hey, Parker," Logan grinned down at Peter, "You're finally taming this animal, huh?" 

 

"Shut up."

 

Peter laughed and elbowed him away.

 

"Coach said you're still suspended," The other said as he ruffled Wade's hair, "But, you still should come to see what we're doing in practice. Next game is in three days."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try to go," Wade said distractedly as his eyes prowled around; Peter knew it was to see the students reaction, he was doing it unconsciously, both of them where.

 

"No, you  _have_ to go, man," Logan said and then smiled, before slapping his hand twice on Wade's shoulder, "Hey, man. I'm proud of ya." 

 

Wade laughed and pushed his friend away when Logan made a hint to lean over and kiss him, "Fuck off. I'll see you in practice."

 

"Be there!" Logan called as he started walking backwards, he pointed at Peter then, "Keep the man from doing bad things, will ya?"

 

Peter nodded with a small smile and Wade only rolled his eyes and pulled Peter closer again by hugging his shoulders loosely.

 

Maybe the coming out thing wasn't a big deal (come on, being not straight can't be that shocking nowadays) but their relationship, it sure was unexpected.

 

-

 

Peter got some people coming to him and asking questions as he walked alone in the hallway to get to his next period. He got a lot of pointing at his way and mumbles too.

 

Even that blonde haired girl, Gwen was rude to him and pushed him with her shoulder.

 

But, it was mostly alright.

 

Wade in his classes but their lunch time is at the same hour, and they planned to go sit on the benches outside. Wade has to see the practice, and honestly, neither were prepared to sit in the cafeteria and most likely be in everyone's eyes.

 

He was feeling exceptionally happy. 

 

It was legit, and it's been a while since he's felt this way.

 

But, it soon ended when he met Michelle in the library because she text him shortly something about having to give him some papers about the decathlon.

 

Peter was excited and hopeful that maybe he could talk to Michelle like he's been meaning to do. He was already creating an apology in his head, but he held back as Michelle looked up at him with an indifferent expression and nodded at him.

 

She was alone and Peter sat in the chair infront of her.

 

"Hey," He gave MJ a small, awkward grin, "How are you?"

 

"Mr. Harrison told me to give you this," She completely ignored his question and handed him a white binder, "Study."

 

The boy sighed and nodded, he took it and held it close to his chest, he stared at Michelle for a while, and she most of felt his gaze, because Peter was about to speak but she beat him to it.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing," He sighed again, in defeat, he was just standing up to go. Michelle clearly wasn't in the mood to talk, the thought, but her voice interrupted his actions.

 

MJ first eyed him carefully, and leaned back on his chair.

 

" _So_ , you're back with Wilson."

 

She affirmed out of nowhere.

 

"Yeah," He nodded slowly and resumed his position.

 

"Thanks for letting me know," She rolled her eyes and started flipping the pages of her book absently.

 

Peter frown immediately and rested his elbows on the table to get closer to her, "How could I let you know if you've been ignoring me for like two weeks?"

 

Michelle narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "Yeah, _ha_ , _funny._  You've been ignoring me and Ned for like two months. So, don't be a pussy about it, Parker."

 

He almost gaped at her; instead, he scoffed lowly, "You don't know what I've been through this last two months, Michelle."

 

"Oh, poor Peter, he broke up with his boyfriend and he was sad," Michelle wiped at her eyes theatrically and mocked crying noises, "It's the end of the world!"

 

"You don't know anything, Michelle—" Peter looked down.

 

"Your problems aren't that much of a big deal. Neither are my problems. This is highschool. Grow up, Parker—"

 

"You're an asshole," Peter murmured, interrupting her. He shook his head.

 

Michelle raised her eyebrows and it was her turn to scoff, "Yeah? You should know what people is saying about you in the hallways," She looked at him, "It's far worse than what you just called me."

 

The boy stared at his friend, and felt the familiar sting in his eyes — He  _won't_ cry— he clenched his jaw and stood up abruptly. Michelle was still giving him the same indifferent, upset expression. And it made him gain a sudden anger.

 

"Fuck you," He spat curtly and sniffed. He then slammed the binder on the table heavily and ignored the sudden attention on them from the few students and teachers there, "—and _fuck_  the decathlon team. Tell, Mr. Harrison that I'm out."

 

Peter didn't wait for a response. He turned back and walked away quickly. 

 

He ignored the way that Michelle looked at him; with hurt and disappointment.

 

His phone buzzed as he wiped away a tear roughly off his cheek with the sleeve of his jacket.

 

It was Tony and he didn't had the heart and energy to deal with him right now. So, he shut off his phone.

 

-

 

Peter grinned widely when he saw Wade leaning against his parked car. He run towards him and when he saw that Wade was looking down at his phone he surprised him by jumping in front of him and hugging his neck.

 

"Woah," Wade raised his head and smiled down at Peter.

 

They were on of the few students in the parking lot, because it's late and almost everyone's gun, but Peter had to stay back and explain the reason of his low grade to his science teacher and find a way to get more credits. 

 

And, Wade waited for him.

 

"Hey," Peter got on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. In public, and he would actually beam if he didn't have so many worries in his head.

 

"How was your day?" The older boy wrapped his arms around his middle.

 

He shrugged and rested his forehead on the other's shoulder, he sighed, "Good, I guess."

 

"Did someone fucked with you?"

 

"No," Peter shook his head and looked at him again, "It's just that, Michelle and Ned aren't talking to me."

 

Wade looked confused, "Still? I thought you guys made up."

 

"No, but, it doesn't matter," He smiled reassuringly at Wade, before he started to play with the blond hair distractedly.

 

"Hey," The taller boy poked his stomach, "Are you happy?"

 

"Why?" He kissed him again, this time for a longer time.

 

"For what we did today?"

 

Peter's lips curled up and he giggled when Wade bit his cheek, "Yeah. I think it went surprisingly well. Huh?"

 

"Fuck yeah," His boyfriend mumbled, "I was expecting to get into fights today, but nah. I guess nobody really gives a fuck. I'm betting that by the end of the week there will be bigger news than us."

 

"I know," He said and bumped his nose with Wade's accidentally, "And, are you happy?"

 

Wade smirked and nodded, "Yeah, this feels good, you know?" He shrugged.

 

"What?"

 

"Doing _this_ ," He suddenly kissed Peter ardently, "In public."

 

Peter grinned and hugged his shoulders as he felt wide hand going down his back.

 

" _And_ , doing this in public," Wade gripped his ass playfully and pulled Peter even closer.

 

The boy laughed and pulled away fastly, "Stop!" He pushed Wade's hands off and positioned them around his waist instead, "Wade," He murmured and looked up at him, finding hazel eyes watching him intently; he rubbed Wade's shoulder comfortably, "I'm proud of you, you know?"

 

His boyfriend smiled lightly and kissed his forehead fondly

 

"Let's go," Wade said and opened the car door, "To your place?"

 

Peter agreed. He got in the car and answered distractedly when Wade asked if he wanted to eat Mexican food, his phone buzzed again and he unlocked the screen quickly when he saw that MJ texted him.

 

He was assuming that he would get a hate text with his friend dismissing him and mentioning their interaction earlier —but... no? 

 

He actually stared at his phone for a moment as he reread the messages and he felt his shoulders relaxing gradually.

 

**Michelle 2:29**

hey

I was thinking and

I'm sorry okay?

I was angry

Can we talk?

 

As quick as he was to read the text, he answered them too, his fingers typed away quickly and he swiftly felt comfortable as Wade placed his hand on the inside of his thigh and rubbed his thumb softly there.

 

**Peter 2:30**

hi

I'm sorry too

I fucked up

I really wanna talk with you and Ned

In person

 

He saw Michelle starting to type and his felt a sudden short relief, before he saw Tony's text and he didn't want to read them but he couldn't help himself —he never can't.

 

(And, fuck,  _fuck,_ Peter)

 

**Tony 10:12**

Hey, kid

I'll be in N.Y in two days

Something's not right.

I want to talk to you.

 

And all sudden gladness and enjoyment invading his system went to hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey btw I almost end up deleting this along with my other works because oh my god, I couldn't stop cringing when I kept looking back on the chapters.
> 
> I decided to leave it up on the site and finish in case someone is still interested in this.
> 
> :) Xo


	23. T W E N T Y T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No way, why would Tony risk his entire life and freedom for a fifteen year old?

Peter hasn't been in _the_   _mood_ for the last couple of days, too many worries and constant overthinking sessions made him push Wade away everytime he would start any remotely close to a sexual caress.

 

(And, yes, he was extremely thankful that Wade was understanding and careful. And Peter is so proud at how his boyfriend has change for good)  ~~Peter needs to change for good asap too.~~

 

The uncertainty with Tony's matter was threatening Peter to eat him alive and he couldn't take it anymore; but Wade made him feel a little more at ease, to forget and ignore.

 

(Even, if Peter feels like shit everytime Wade looks at him and Peter isn't being truthful).

 

Tony now just texted him — _texted_ him, not a call — that his business trip is taking longer and he will not make it to Thursday. It was left unsaid when will they talk and see eachother.

 

And, Peter's done with that shit, he's done reading Tony's short, distant messages and been left on seen, he's done sending sad emojis and begging. And he feels upset and he's so sad that Tony's acting like this, and Peter hates himself for letting it affect him and getting invested in this — _stupid relationship._

 

Because that's what it is. Peter regrets kissing Tony that night when he was drunk and he regrets being so  _easy_ —no, scratch that, he's a piece of shit; he  _wants_ to regret. But, he can't.

 

Now, there's no going back and until now he's realizing the possible consequences and who is going go be hurt. Peter's heart breaks when he sees May preoccupied and on her phone constantly because he knows Tony's acting the same towards her.

 

Peter doesn't wants to think about that the inevitable has finally arrived —his chest clenches at that thought.

 

Because, as much as he's angry with the older man, Peter can't help but want to hold on and he refuses to believe that he was/is just a fuck to Tony and that he's been manipulating Peter, that he took advantage of his fragile state of mind and emotions —no way, why would Tony risk his entire life and freedom for a fifteen year old?

 

Peter can't be just a fuck and he isn't the victim. Tony obviously cares about him (he's show it many times) and this thing of theirs just got out of control, limits and morals were exceeded.

 

But he knows this feeling, and the familiarity of the situation. He knows that everything comes to an end and everything has disclosure.

 

But...is Peter really ready to face that?

 

-

 

Wade pushed open the blue door and entered the locker room. They just finished practice and this was the first one after being banned from the field when he showed up with bruises; he had to stay back for a few minutes to talk with the coach and promise him he would not get into another fight. He kept lying because he didn't want to raise heads if he happens to mention that he's father is the one to actually blame. 

 

He was already threatened to lose his position of being the team's captain because of bad grades and ill behavior.

 

(Coach mentioned too a reassuring sentence that Wade's sexuality doesn't interfere in any with his talent as an athlete and he's still the same person to the team).

 

Which, Wade's not sure about that, because most of his teammates have been weirdly distant and they barely spoke to him in practice, they only followed the orders that Wade gave them when they were playing.

 

Maybe he notices the reject more now because he is just hanging out with the team after a day of showing up next to Peter.

 

And, he's isn't gonna lie and say that it doesn't hurts him and he's angry because he knew this would happen, and it feels wrong and he knows nothing's gonna be the same now, but that doesn't really matter, because he has Peter again.

 

And that's just all he needs.

 

"Good game," Wade slapped one of the guy's back as he walked past to reach his locker.

 

The atmosphere was weird and it got heavy as soon as Wade entered, he noticed it and he tried to ignore how the room quieted down and some were glancing at his way.

 

He lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe off the sweat on his face, before taking it off completely. He opened his locker and Logan appeared next to him to open his too —he was about to start a small chat with his friend but a voice gained his attention.

 

"Hey, cap. Aren't you gonna shower in the girls locker room?" Mike, the midfielder, said jokingly.

 

A few laughs erupted and Wade turned around with a frown.

 

"Yeah! I don't want Wilson seeing my junk," Another one of his teammates snickered, "He might like it!"

 

They laughed again and Wade's jaw clenched as he gave a long step forward, but Logan was quick to grab his arms and hold him back.

 

"Ignore them, Wade," His friend muttered, "Not worth it."

 

Wade breathed out harshly and pushed Logan's hands away, but he listened; he gave Mike a grim look and then glared at the others.

 

"I'm the fucking team's captain. Don't fuck up," He said loudly and snapped his locker shut firmly, "I decide who plays."

 

"I'm not following orders from a fag—"

 

Before Wade could lunge himself forward, he was being held by Logan again. 

 

"Okay, that's enough," Logan raised his voice, "Everyone go to the showers and be ready in twenty. No more. Now!"

 

When some of them started heading to the back of the room where the showers were and their eyes weren't anymore on Wade, he jerked away, but Logan was still gripping his arms. 

 

"Fucking let go of me," He said angrily, "I'm serious."

 

"Wade—"

 

Wade pushed him away and freed himself, "I'm gonna fucking—"

 

"Dude, drop it," His friend sighed, "Don't be stupid, you just got of trouble for fighting. Don't listen to them. Stay calm."

 

" _Calm_?" He raised his eyebrows and scoffed, "Did you heard what that dickhead called me? And you want me to stay calm? What the fuck, Logan? —what else they've been saying behind my back," He rolled his eyes, "Dude had the nerve to say shit to my face."

 

"Wade, they're fucking idiots. They're _nobodies_ , man," Logan said leaning against the locker next to Wade. 

 

"Fuck _that_. I knew this would happen. They don't get to say shit to me," Wade turned around quickly; his fist was already curled and he would've get to where the other guys were, but Logan stepped infront of him, stopping him once again.

 

"Wade, stop—" 

 

"Get out of the way, man—"

 

"Peter wouldn't want you to fight," Logan said quickly and shrugged, "He would tell you that you're being stupid and that you're better than this —better than them. Peter wouldn't like this, man. And, you know it."

 

Wade looked back and then at his friend, he sighed with frustration, because Logan's right and he hates that everytime he's about to do something not right; Logan uses Peter to bribe Wade into not fucking up —but, Peter and the thought of him does make  _Wade_ think straight and calm down.

 

"Fuck you," He said without hatred and pushed past his friend to head to the lockers again.

 

Logan grinned victoriously, "That's my man."

 

More laughs and murmurs echoed and the same teasing voice was heard.

 

" _Parker_ , really? Of all dudes. At least I heard he gives good head."

 

He stopped in his tracks and his nostrils faltered. Logan stood still and he gripped his elbow and whispered.

 

"Wade, no."

 

"Are you sharing with your team, huh, cap?"

 

"Ignore them, Wade—"

 

He saw red and a ring appeared in his ears. His hands hurt suddenly and he ignored when someone was pulling him off the person and his back was hitting the ground.

 

-

 

Peter jogged through the hallway and as he arrived to the end, he pushed the door open of the school office, it echoed loudly and the secretary looked at him with stern eyes; he apologized sheepishly.

 

He was about to sit down in one of the waiting chairs, but Wade soon emerged from the principal's room, wearing his backpack on his shoulders.

 

When Wade noticed him, he gave him a confused expression and walked up to him, Peter smiled with shut lips and discreetly inspected Wade's face for any injures; he saw none, but still he wants to make sure Wade's alright. The bruises from his dad's erratic behavior towards him, are still slightly present.

 

"Pete?" 

 

"Hey."

 

"Baby, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly and stood infront of him.

 

"I heard you got in a fight," The younger boy said, before Wade sighed and grabbed his hand and directed him outside the room where curious stares wouldn't be on them.

 

The stood on the deserted hallway and his boyfriend leaned back on the wall, he shrugged and avoided Peter's eyes.

 

"It wasn't like that."

 

"Wade," He sighed, "Did you get hurt?"

 

"No, I'm fine," The other nodded, "I just snapped in the field. This guy wouldn't pass me the ball."

 

Peter raised his eyebrows and gave Wade a knowing look, "Logan told me what happened, Wade."

 

He exhaled, pursed his lips and shook his head, "Of course he did."

 

"You shouldn't have done that," The younger boy got closer and held his boyfriend's hand.

 

"And, he told me you would say that," Wade smiled slightly and Peter did too.

 

"Because, I'm right."

 

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes playfully.

 

"Babe," Peter squeezed his hand and looked up at him, "I mean it, you shouldn't have done that. You can't be doing that, Wade."

 

The taller boy let go of his hand to push back his hair ina frustatfru manner, "I know, I just—" He sighed, "I couldn't just let it go, Peter."

 

"I told you people would talk shit. That was the risk and we took it," Peter said carefully, "Together. And you shouldn't care about what people say. I know is hard but it's not worth it."

 

Wade stood straight again and pointed at himself, "Look, if someone wants to talk shit about me — I don't care. But, they said things about you, Peter," He shook his head, "And, I won't allow that."

 

The boy stared up at his boyfriend, he bit hit top lip and thought for a second, before he raised his hands to rest them on Wade's chest, "Wade, I know it's upsetting. But, that's what they're looking for, a reaction. When you don't give them one, they will stop," He shrugged, "It's really not worth it. You're better than this and picking a fight."

 

His boyfriend was giving him an unsure look.

 

"If I don't care what they say, neither should you, alright?"

 

Wade sighed and closed his eyes for a second, he nodded, "Alright, I'll try."

 

Peter grinned softly and looked at his side shortly to see of someone was there, when he saw they still were alone, he leaned in and pecked Wade's lips longingly, "Still, thank you."

 

"What for?" He mumbled and chased Peter's lips when he pulled away.

 

"For defending me," His smile widened. One of his hands on his boyfriend's chest lowered suggestively and he gripped his belt, "It's kinda hot."

 

"Yeah?" Wade murmured against his lips; he only cared to look quickly at their side to see if they weren't going to be interrupted.

 

Peter hummed, "Very."

 

"Wanna skip?" The older boy smirked slightly, his hands sneaked on Peter's hips.

 

Peter hummed again and they kissed softly.

 

It's feels right not having to hide.

 

-

 

Peter is aware that he said he hasn't been in the mood lately.

 

And he thought he would stick with that.

 

But he wasn't planning to give up this easily —when he saw Wade entering his room with a towel wrapped around his waist lowly and hair wet and tangled from a shower.

 

Peter shifted awkwardly on Wade's small bed and he tried to keep his eyes on the laptop, he felt the familiar burn in his groin and the involuntary warmth running fastly through his body.

 

He gulped and stared at Wade's broad back and at the water still running down the skin. He thought he could hold back. But, why would he? 

 

Peter wants to punish himself but he couldn't contain the arousal that raised in him when Wade dropped the towel to the ground.

 

(Why would Peter hold back when he has the hottest guy in school naked and right infront of him?)

 

"Wade..." He called slowly and suddenly, without thinking twice, he stood up.

 

The older boy hummed as he searched for underwear in one of the drawers in his closet. He seem unaware of Peter's hungry stare.

 

"Wade," Peter said again, stupidly and stood beside his boyfriend, he glanced at the side of his face and leaned down to playfully lick Wade's cheek.

 

He looked up and looked funnily at Peter; he chuckled and grabbed a pair of briefs, "What's up with you, freak?"

 

The boy smiled timidly and kissed him quickly, before Wade could soeak again. He hugged Wade's shoulders with one arm to pull him towards him and with the other, he grabbed the underwear from the larger hand and threw it behind him.

 

"You're not gonna need that," He murmured lazily and let Wade licked into his mouth and hold his ass.

 

"Did I turned you on?" His boyfriend smirked knowingly when he pulled away to look at Peter's face.

 

Peter grinned and pecked his lips. Wade started backing them into his bed, "You're too hot."

 

" _You_ are too hot, baby," The taller boy said and pushed Peter away strongly, only to lift of his sweater and shirt at the same time.

 

He helped him and he was just unbuttoning his pants when Wade pushed him again —Peter landed on the bed with a gasp, and he just laid there with his arms above his head submissively and willingly as he watched Wade drag down his jeans and underwear fastly and roughly. Peter didn't mind, he overcome little embarrassment of being naked in broad daylight with his boyfriend eating him up irreverently with his gaze; Peter enjoyed it and there was a sense of victory because Peter manages to get Wade hot and bothered so easily, it turned him on even more and it was incredibly _sexy_ that Wade was already hard.

 

Peter wished to suck him off (it's funny how he seem freaked out by the idea months ago, but now he finds joy in it and Tony had to do with it).

 

—He  _is not_ thinking about Tony right now when his boyfriend is kissing up his thighs and spreading them—

 

"Fuck, I missed you, baby," Wade whispered against his neck once he reach it, he delivered tender kisses there as his hand lowered to fondle Peter's hardness, it made him sigh and tilt his head.

 

Peter did the same, he started jerking Wade cock lazily. He's shy to think about it, but yes, he missed Wade too and his dick. He thought about that he's glad he had P.E today and had a shower before leaving school. Because hw doesn't think he has the strength to get up and go clean himself in the bathroom to have sex.

 

"I want to fuck you," The taller boy mumbled and grinded down.

 

"I want you to fuck me," Peter whispered and grinned wickedly when the other kissed him ardently and desperately. 

 

"You should talk like that more often," He said distractedly, still kissing him and touching him, "And you should be naked more often too."

 

Peter giggled and he slapped Wade back when he felt fingers pinching his ass playfully, "I'm serious. I'm really horny and I want you."

 

Wade nodded and pulled back with a last, soft peck. He stretched his arm to where his desk is next to the bed and open a drawer to take out a bottle of lube and a condom. Peter hugged Wade's middle and stretch his own neck to kiss Wade's.

 

But, he pulled away when he saw Wade grabbing his phone and suddenly music was sounding from a speaker, "What are you doing?"

 

"My mom is in the other room, remember?" He looked at Peter again from above and brushed back a single curl that fell on Peter's forehead, "You're loud as fuck sometimes."

 

Peter stifled a laugh by putting his forearms on his face as he heard Wade opening the bottle.

 

"You want it like this?" Wade asked quietly, leaning down to give open mouth kisses to Peter's prominent collarbones.

 

The younger boy then uncovered his face and shook his head, he pecked Wade once and slowly, turned himself on his stomach, he arched his back slowly and used both of his arms as a pillow to rest the side of his face.

 

His heart tickled his chest and he sighed at the hands caressing his his hips and legs.

 

"You're so sexy," His boyfriend said, almost sounding like he thought out loud, but then he repeated himself, "You're sexy, baby boy. And I love you."

 

Peter smiled softly, "I love you too."

 

(God, it feels so good to saying that).

 

"I fucking love you and you're mine," He leaned down to whisper at Peter's ear, possessively. Peter shivered and followed the other's mouth, "All mine. Again, right?"

 

The boy nodded and sniffed wetly —he wanted to apologize,  _oh,_ he wanted to fucking apologize for what he's done and tell him about Tony.

 

—But Peter didn't; he couldn't concentrate and think clearly when Wade was so caring, so hot, so passionate, dedicated and he was fingering Peter like he never has before.

 

Peter couldn't just apologize and he's so sorry.

 

But, at least he forgot for a while and gave himself to Wade. 

 

Because it felt like the right thing to do.

 

-

 

They laid on Wade's bed after what seem like the best sex they had ever had. Together, at least.

 

Peter hasn't ever said so many I love you's and heard them too just in fifteen minutes.

 

They ended up changing positions because Peter wanted to stare at Wade fucking him and Wade wanted to stare at Peter getting fucked —and it wasn't  _just_  a fuck, because Peter is cheesy and he thinks they made love, like that time in his room after Wade arrived to his house beaten up.

 

But, this time was _intense_ and peculiar. It was amazing and passionate.

 

Wade was right and Peter is glad that he turned on loud music, because Wade made him moan indiscreetly, and he loved how Wade would cover his sounds by kissing him gently and biting Peter's lips.

 

They held hands and Peter hasn't done that with anyone, not even with Tony.

 

And it felt just right and Peter felt loved.

 

Wade couldn't stop looking at Peter and neither did Peter, really.

 

They were still recovering and their stomachs were moving up and down as they laid crumbled up with Peter's back resting on top of Wade's chest as strong arms were wrapped around Peter.

 

The AC is on and when Peter mumbled that he was cold, Wade quickly covered their naked bodies with a blanket and kissed the top of Peter's head.

 

Peter hasn't been sleeping good, but right now he felt like falling asleep like he's supposed to with the cool air around them, Wade's breathing and the warmth of their bodies touching.

 

Then, abruptly, something interrupted his blank mind and Peter widened his eyes in horror and sat up hurriedly, accidentally elbowing Wade's injured rib.

 

"Ow, fuck!" The older boy hissed and hunched to hold his own side with his arm. 

 

"I'm so sorry, babe!" Peter winced, quickly leaning down to place his hand ontop of Wade's arm and kissed him softly, "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Just," He looked at Peter with a questioning glance, "What happened?"

 

"Oh my God," Peter whined and knelt on the bed butt naked to twist the covers around, searching desperately and ignoring Wade's confused expression as he sat up on the bed slowly, contrasting Peter's frantic moves.

 

"Baby—"

 

"Where's my..." Peter huffed and threw a pillow behind him, "Fuck —Wade, where's my phone!"

 

"Chill, fuck," His boyfriend rolled his eyes and started looking for it too, "Why do you need your—oh, it's here."

 

The younger boy raised his head fastly to see Wade picking his phone up from the floor, before he could say something, Peter snatched it from his hands and unlocked it hastily.

 

Wade only sighed and laid back down, before grabbing a bottle of water and taking lazy sips from it.

 

Peter found the text conversation conversation he was looking for and his eyes run through his screen —he fucked big time and the texts he just received confirmed it.

 

**MJ 1:40**

I wanted to do the right thing.

And talk to go back to normal.

I wanted to apologize. Because I missed you.

But I see you don't care Peter.

I waited almost two hours for you at Delmar's

And you never showed up.

Who are you, Peter?

I don't know you anymore.

Please, don't ever talk to me again.

 

The boy stared at the screen with a devastated face and watering eyes, he sat down gradually and when Wade saw his expression, he straightened up and held Peter's shoulder.

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

He shook his head and covered his face with the blanket and took deep breaths as he felt his heart breaking.

 

He totally forgot about meeting Michelle at the restaurant, like the settled, to talk and sort things out. He already had an apology ready and was sure that he and Michelle would be back to normal tomorrow. But apparently not.

 

And, Peter's a fuck up and he fucked up really bad. It's appears it's all he knows to lately.

 

Here Peter was, fucking and having fun while his best friend was alone and waiting.

 

Peter felt like crying, but he snapped out of it when Wade asked him again if everything was alright.

 

"No," His voice came out muffled and wet.

 

Wade got under the covers with him and faced Peter while they both lay down —like they were in their personal forth and no one could touch them; it was dark under the covers and Peter willingly accept Wade's embrace.

 

"What's going on, baby?" His boyfriend asked sofly, "Is it May?"

 

The boy shook his head and shut his eyes tiredly, "It's Michelle." 

 

"What happened to her?" Wade asked with actual worry in his voice and it was odd to Peter.

 

"Nothing, I just," He sighed and shrugged awkwardly while laying down on his side, facing Wade, "Remember that we weren't talking to each other?"

 

Wade nodded.

 

"Well, it's official. We _aren't_ talking anymore," Peter sniffed angrily and thought about sitting up again and texting back MJ, but she probably blocked him already or if she didn't, there's no way she would answer.

 

"Why? Did you two fought?"

 

"I guess. I fucked up, though," Peter mumbled and told what he did to make Michelle and Ned upset and Wade listened calmly, while rubbing Peter's reddened cheek and he told Wade that he didn't meet her and that he forgot and that he's so, _so_  sorry and that—

 

"I just miss my friends so bad, Wade," He cried gently and hugged his boyfriend, letting himself be comforted by the familiar smell and hold, "They hate me now."

 

"Baby," Wade sighed and rubbed his back, "They don't hate you. MJ would _never_  hate you."

 

"You don't know that..."

 

"I do, because I'm helping you talk to them tomorrow," The older boy said confidently, "To fix things with them."

 

"They probably hate you too," He groaned and Wade chuckled slightly.

 

"Maybe, but I'm wanna talk to them too. Apologize for being an asshole and shit on them too," Wade gave him a weak, honest smile.

 

Peter imitated the smile, "You'd do that?"

 

"Of course."

 

He leaned in slowly to peck his boyfriend's lips gingerly. If he wasn't heartbroken because of his friends, he would be beaming emotionally and physically at how proud of Wade he is.

 

"I'm helping you fix things with them, alright?" Wade told him, "I'm sure everything will go great."

 

Peter nodded and sighed, he hid his face on hia boyfriend's neck as tiredness and sleepiness invaded his system again, "Okay. Thank you, Wadey."

 

The other boy just kissed his head and shifted to fall asleep too.

 

"I love you so much, baby."

 

Peter hugged him strongly.

 

"I love you more."

 

He really does mean that. He loves Wade so much and he just hopes that every mess in his life right now could just fix themselves or disappear.

 

(But, fuck, does he wants Tony to disappear?)

 

-

 

A text woke Peter up in the middle of the night and he shifted uncomfortably on his bunk bed.

 

He's having trouble sleeping and with the text he just got —yeah, he won't sleep at all.

 

**Tony 1:49**

Hey, Pete.

My meeting was cancelled.

I'm heading back to N.Y earlier than expected.

Looking forward to see you.

 

**Tony 2:10**

I miss you so much baby

And I can't fucking stop thinking about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggg hope you're still with this! This is the second time that I write Wade's point of view, tell me how you feel about that:)
> 
> Btw
> 
> One of my concerns about this chapter is the locker room part; I didn't want it appear exaggerated, because yeah homophobia isn't as bad as it used to be (though it's still is pretty bad nowadays and we're far behind as a society) and people may be more accepting today, but acts like the ones in this story still are committed from people and I've seen how homosexual kids are treated in my school, even if people comment something in a burlesque or joking manner, it still affects the mentioned, and I felt like a team player coming out in highschool would receive comments and behavior like the ones on this chapter. Please, correct me if I'm wrong. Trying to keep it realistic.
> 
> Also, Starker, you got a big storm coming *punches air*
> 
> Xo


End file.
